Harry Potter et sa nouvelle année
by malco
Summary: Chap 32 La suite des mésaventures de Harry ne font que commencer. DERNIER CHAPITRE alors Please Review Merci
1. Une nouvelle résolution

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle résolution  
  
  
  
1er septembre, 07h30 Gare de King Cross.  
  
Le flot de personne entrant et sortant des trains est en augmentation depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Ces personnes sont là pour des raisons différentes. Certaines viennent de la région pour venir travailler à Londres, d'autres partent en voyage pour des régions éloignées ou vers le continent. Elles sont plus pressées les une que les autres, et ne s'intéressent pas aux autres voyageurs qu'elles croisent sans même le savoir dans la gare. Après l'arrivé de nombreux trains venant des différentes régions entourant Londres, un chaos indescriptible s'empare de la gare. Le nombre de voyageur est multiplié par 3 en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il faut plusieurs minutes pour que le flot des voyageurs diminue, rendant un semblant de calme à la gare. Ce tumulte fait sourire un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année installé sur un banc dans le fond de la gare que personne jusqu'alors n'a remarqué. Il regarde les voyageurs se déplacer dans la gare sans que personnes ne semblent le voir. Cela ne le dérange pas dans la mesure où depuis son plus jeune age il n'existe pas pour son entourage. Son oncle et sa tante ne se sont jamais réellement occupés de lui, contrairement au fait de l'élever depuis la mort de ses parents lorsqu'il était bébé. Il a compris le comportement de ses proches le jour de ses 11 ans quand un demi-géant du nom d'Hagrid est venue chez lui pour lui donner une lettre de Poudlard, l'une des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie du monde. Ce jour est important pour lui, car il apprend par Hagrid qu'il est un sorcier comme ses parents et surtout qu'il va pouvoir quitter son oncle et sa tante 10 mois de l'année. En pensant à cela, Harry sourit. « Plus jamais je ne reverrai les Dursley de ma vie. Plus jamais je ne reverrai leur infâme maison. » dit-il pour lui- même.  
  
En effet, Harry vient de quitter les Dursley pour toujours, et cela ne lui procure ni joie ni peine en apparence. Car même s'il n'était pas aimé, ignoré et maltraité chez les Dursley, c'est là qu'il a passé près de 14 ans de sa vie, au 4 Privet Drive. Au fond de lui cela amplifie la tristesse qu'il a depuis le soir de la troisième tâche. Depuis plus de 2 mois, il vit jour et nuit avec cette tristesse et cette culpabilité. Les nombreuses lettres que ses amis lui ont écrites n'ont rien put changer à cela. A chacune de leurs lettres, ses réponses se voulaient rassurantes afin que ses amis ne s'inquiètent pas de son état. Il avait peur maintenant de les revoir car il savait qu'il aurait des difficultés à leurs cacher la vérité.  
  
  
  
Flash-Back  
  
13 juillet, 4 Privet Drive  
  
Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que Harry est de retour chez les Dursley. Il vient à nouveau de revoir la résurrection de Voldemort dans son sommeil. Il fait ce cauchemar depuis le premier jour des vacances, pas toutes les nuits heureusement mais trop fréquemment à son goût. « 05h30 il est encore trop tôt pour me lever, et impossible de me rendormir. » pensa-t- il. Sur ce, Harry se leva sans faire de bruit, ouvrit l'un de ses livres de sorcellerie et commença à le lire. Il faisait cela après ses cauchemars, il avait remarqué que pendant sa lecture, il ne pensait pas à ceux-ci. Au bout de plusieurs jours, il avait lut tous les livres et avait donc entrepris de faire ses devoirs de vacances. Jamais il n'aurait pensé prendre autant de plaisir à étudier, il se demanda si Hermione ressentait aussi la même chose que lui. « Mes cauchemars m'auront permis de relire mes livres de cours et de faire très rapidement mes devoirs mais maintenant que j'ai terminé que va-t-il de passer et qu'est ce que je vais faire. » Cela en effet inquiétait beaucoup Harry. On était le 19 juillet et ses devoirs étaient maintenant terminés. Il regarda son réveil, il vit 07h10, sa tante Pétunia ne viendrait pas frapper à sa porte avant 08h00. S'il avait les livres pour sa cinquième année il pourrait les lire et ainsi penser à ses études et non à ses cauchemars. Tant qu'Harry était occupé avec ses cours ou même toutes les tâches que les Dursley lui donnaient, il ne pensait à rien d'autres. Cela n'était pas la bonne solution, il le savait mais s'était la seule qu'il voulait envisager pour l'instant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il eut une idée. Il pris un morceau de parchemin et écrivit :  
  
Professeur McGonagall  
  
Je m'excuse de vous déranger durant vos vacances, je vous écris pour savoir s'il serait possible que j'obtienne plus rapidement que prévus la liste de fournitures pour ma nouvelle année. Cela vous semblera sûrement bizarre comme demande, mais les BUSES étant à la fin de l'année, et comme je n'ai pas passé d'examen durant ma quatrième année, j'aimerais pouvoir commencer très rapidement ma préparation à cet examen capital. Mes plus cordiales salutations.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Il pris ensuite la lettre, la donne à sa chouette qui s'envole sans attendre vers Poudlard. « Il y a des chances que le professeur soit très surprise par ma demande. J'espère qu'elle va me répondre positivement. » « Harry debout. Va préparer le petit déjeuner. » Tante pétunia vient de le sortir de sa rêverie en frappant à la porte de sa chambre. Sans hésitation, Harry descend dans la cuisine pour mettre la table et servir le petit déjeuner. Après avoir manger un quartier d'orange (le régime de Dudley est encore en vigueur) il remonte dans sa chambre en espérant que le professeur lui répond rapidement. La journée passa rapidement grâce aux Dursley. Le temps étant clément, Harry passa la journée à tondre la pelouse pour la troisième fois depuis le début des vacances. Il était arrivé à la conclusion que les Dursley redoutaient plus le fait de le laisser seul lui et son « anormalité » dans la maison que de le laisser dehors à la vu de tout le voisinage. Ils pensaient en effet que si Harry ne restait pas dans sa chambre tout le temps comme les autres années, il ne pourrait pas utiliser ses livres et tous les autres choses « anormales » qu'il possédait. C'est pour cette raison que Harry travaillait constamment à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la maison toute la journée. Son oncle et sa tante voulaient qu'il soit très fatigué après sa journée de travaille afin qu'il ne possède plus la force de lire ses livres le soir. Cela avait été bénéfique pour Harry, car ces occupations lui permettaient de ne pas penser, tout en lui permettant d'étudier. Il n'étudiait plus en début de nuit comme les autres années mais tôt le matin. Sa journée passa très rapidement et eut l'agréable surprise de trouver sa chouette dans sa chambre avec une lettre. Il l'a pris délicatement tandis qu'Hedwige retournait se reposer dans sa cage.  
  
Cher M. Harry Potter,  
  
Je suis très surprise par votre demande. Si ce n'avait pas été vous qui me l'auriez faite, je ne pense pas que je l'aurai acceptée. Je voulais au début vous faire patienter comme les autres élèves mais devant vos arguments et votre désir manifeste de vous préparer pour vos examens, j'ai décidé de vous envoyer dès maintenant votre lettre pour Poudlard. Vous trouverez donc avec cette lettre la liste des fournitures dont vous allez avoir besoin durant votre année, ainsi que toutes les informations d'usage sur votre cinquième année d'étude. Je souhaite que vous passiez une bonne fin de vacance.  
  
Cordialement Professeur McGonagall  
  
PS : Je suis à la fois étonnée et ravie de votre nouvelle attitude au sujet de vos études.  
  
« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me répondrait aussi rapidement, mais cela me convient parfaitement. Maintenant il faut que j'aille au Chemin de Traverse le plus rapidement que possible. » Sur cette pensée le jeune homme regarda la liste des livres qu'il devait acheter tout en pensant au moyen pour convaincre son oncle ou sa tante de le conduire au chaudron baveur. Il réfléchissait depuis plusieurs minutes quand la fatigue accumulée depuis le début de la journée jaillit, le transportant rapidement dans les bras de morphé tout en espérant ne pas faire le moindre cauchemar. Il se réveilla, pris ses lunettes et regarda le vieux réveil. « 5h50 même quand je passe une nuit calme, je me réveille tôt maintenant. » se dit-il. Il se leva doucement sans le moindre bruit s'habilla et se rallongea sur son lit. « Encore deux heures à attendre avant que tante Pétunia ne fasse trembler la porte. » Une heure passa sans que le moindre bruit ne s'échappe de la chambre. Au bout d'une seconde heure une main qui frappait la porte le fit se lever. Ce fut avec un petit sourire qu'Harry prépara le petit déjeuner, il savait comment faire pour acheter ses livres.  
  
Fin Flash-Back  
  
Le bourdonnement du clocher près de la gare sort Harry de sa rêverie. « Déjà 09h00, je vais voir sur le quai 93/4 si le train est arrivé » pensa- t-il. Il était encore tôt mais il y avait une chance que le tain soit en gare. Harry pris donc ses affaires et se dirigea alors vers quai 93/4 où le train pour sa vrai maison l'attendait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ceci est le premier chapitre de ma toute première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a un peu intéressé, si oui ou non envoyer moi une review, je voudrais savoir si je peux continuer. 


	2. Visite au Chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 2 : Visite au Chemin de Traverse  
  
  
  
Harry arriva rapidement entre les quais 9 et 10. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes d'attente qu'aucun moldu ne pouvait le voir, qu'il passa à travers la barrière afin d'atteindre le quai 9 ¾ . Comme dans un rêve, le Poudlard Express était déjà présent. En le voyant, toujours aussi magnifique, Harry pensa qu'il serait bientôt à nouveau chez lui. Après quelques instants, il remarqua que le quai semblait mort sans l'agitation frénétique de l'embarquement des élèves dans le train. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il vu le responsable du quai.  
  
« Bonjour, je voudrais savoir si je pouvais embarquer dès maintenant dans le train. » Demanda Harry.  
  
« Vous êtes vraiment arrivé de bonne heure. »  
  
« Je sais mais je n'ai pas eut le choix, je préfère être à l'intérieur du train car celui-ci est beaucoup plus confortable que les bancs se trouvant sur le quai. »  
  
« Vous savez, il n'existe pas de raison pour vous empêcher de monter dans le train. Si vous voulez être tranquille, installez-vous dans le dernier wagon. »  
  
« Merci beaucoup monsieur. »  
  
Harry se déplaça donc vers le dernier wagon du train. Après y être entré et avoir rangé ses bagages, il décida de prendre un de ses livres dans l'attente de l'arrivé des autres élèves. Il ouvrit donc sa malle et pris un livre parlant de sa matière préférée DCFM. Il avait déjà lu ce livre, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au bout de 5 minutes de lecture, Harry s'arrêta en souriant. Il pensait à sa visite au Chemin de Traverse, et comment il avait réussi à y aller.  
  
  
  
Flash Back  
  
20 juillet, 4 Privet Drive  
  
Harry arrive dans la cuisine et prépare comme tous les jours le petit déjeuner. Après avoir manger son quart d'orange, il décida de parler à son oncle.  
  
« Oncle Vernon, pourrais-tu m'envoyer à Londres pour acheter mes fournitures. »  
  
« Tu n'as qu'à y aller à pied. »  
  
« Oui mais j'ai rendez-vous avec mon professeur de soin aux créatures magique »  
  
« SILENCE ! ARRETE DE PARLER »  
  
Vernon était rouge et jetait un regard vers les fenêtres pour être sûr que les voisins ne les épiaient pas. Pendant ce temps, Pétunia était arrivé rapidement en entendant crier Vernon. Dès qu'elle entra, elle s'adressa à Harry.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? »  
  
« Rien tante Pétunia, j'ai juste demandé à oncle Vernon de m'envoyer à Londres retrouver le professeur Rubeus Hagrid. Vous vous souvenez de Hagrid. »  
  
A ce nom, Dudley se réfugia derrière sa mère. Malgré cela, on le voyait encore beaucoup. « C..Cet horrible personne qu'y avait voulu transformer Dudley en cochon. » Bredouilla l'oncle Vernon qui visiblement tremblait plus de peur que de rage à ce moment là.  
  
« Oui mon oncle, c'est lui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne viendra pas ici, sauf bien sur se je ne suis pas au rendez-vous. Il est assez émotif, et si je ne suis pas au Chaudron Baveur, il va penser qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose et va sûrement venir immédiatement ici. »  
  
« Il est hors de question qu'il s'approche de ma maison. »  
  
L'oncle Vernon réfléchit alors durant quelques secondes, il ne voulait pas que cet horrible mais effrayant personnage vienne chez lui, et surtout pas en plein jour. Il dit donc à Harry.  
  
« D'accord je t'emmène à Londres et je reviendrai te chercher. Tu as rendez- vous à quelle heure ? »  
  
« A 14h00 devant le Chaudron Baveur. »  
  
« Bien, nous partirons après avoir mangé, et je viendrai te chercher à 17h00. Maintenant fait la vaisselle et retourne dans ta chambre. »  
  
La discussion ayant pris fin, Harry fit ce que son oncle lui avait demandé puis prépara sa sortie dans sa chambre.  
  
Il n'en revenait pas, cela avait fonctionné. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas rendez-vous avec Hagrid. Celui-ci devait être toujours en mission avec Mme Maxime. Cela était la seule solution pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Harry avait préféré faire appel à Hagrid, car celui-ci devait faire autant peur aux Dursley que son parrain Sirius Black. De plus, Harry préférait garder la menace d'écrire à Sirius pour l'éventualité d'un grave problème avec son oncle.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir mangé, Harry et son oncle partirent pour Londres tous les deux. Pétunia et Dudley ne voulaient pas les accompagner de peur de rencontrer le demi-géant. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée durant le trajet, cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur où Vernon donna rendez-vous à Harry à 17h00 puis partit très rapidement.  
  
Harry rentra dans l'auberge, salua rapidement Tom puis entra dans la cour. Après avoir enfilé une cape noire sur ses vêtements moldus trop grand pour lui, Harry toucha les briques du mur obstruant l'entré du Chemin de Traverse et quand l'arche fut formée, y pénétra. Il remarqua que l'atmosphère n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Tout le monde devait croire M. Fudge le ministre de la magie quand il disait que Voldemort était bel et bien mort depuis près de 14 ans maintenant.  
  
« Si seulement ils savaient la vérité, ils seraient tous plus prudents. » Pensa-t-il.  
  
Après avoir pris soin de camoufler sa cicatrice derrière une mèche de cheveux, Harry se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la banque Gringotts. Il avait décidé de se déplacer rapidement et en longeant les boutiques. Il ne voulait pas être reconnu par quelqu'un. Par chance étant le seul élève de Poudlard à avoir sa liste, il avait moins de chance de rencontrer l'un de ses condisciples. Une fois arrivé à la banque, et un voyage en wagonnet, Harry arriva devant son coffre. Il était toujours surpris de la masse d'argent qu'il possédait, lui qui n'avait rien possédé avant son entré à Poudlard. Il remplit sa bourse plus que les autres années puis repartit. Avant de quitter la banque, il convertit des gallions en livres sterling. Il pensait que cela pouvait lui servir.  
  
Il se dirigea d'abord vers la boutique de Madame Guipure, car il avait besoin de nouvelles robes. Il en profita pour prendre aussi une nouvelle robe de bal car la sienne serait bientôt trop petite. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le pourquoi de sa visite au Chemin de Traverse, la librairie Fleury et Bott. Il se dirigea vers le vendeur et lui donna sa liste de livre pour Poudlard.  
  
« Vous êtes le premier élève de Poudlard à venir cette année. Généralement, les élèves viennent qu'à partir de début août acheter leurs livres. »  
  
« En vérité j'ai reçu ma lettre plutôt que les années précédentes. Pendant que vous préparez ces livres je peux regarder les autres livres. »  
  
« Bien sûr, si vous avez besoin d'un conseil appelé moi. »  
  
Sur cela le vendeur partit préparer les livres de la liste. Pendant ce temps, Harry fait le tour de la librairie passant de rayon en rayon. Après 10 minutes de recherche, il fut attiré par un livre de potion : Potion de régénération. En consultant le sommaire, une potion lui sauta aux yeux : Potion de sommeil sans rêve et ses dérivées. Il referma le livre et décida de l'acheter. Il était sur le point de partir après avoir payé tous les livres quand il posa une question.  
  
« Vous n'avez plus d'exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard ? »  
  
« Non en effet je n'en ai plus, mais si vous voulez M. Potter, j'ai deux exemplaires de l'histoire de Poudlard Nouvelle Edition qui ne sera en vente que d'ici trois mois. Je voulais les garder pour moi mais pour vous, cela ne me dérange pas de m'en séparer. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je suis très intéressé. »  
  
Le vendeur alla chercher dans son bureau le fameux livre qu'Harry paya avant de partir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la boutique de M. Ollivander. Dès son entré dans la boutique, l'homme le salua.  
  
« Bonjour M. Potter, je suis très heureux de vous revoir. »  
  
« Moi de même M. Ollivander. »  
  
« Que puis-je pour vous M. Potter ? »  
  
« Je voudrais un baume pour nettoyer ma baguette, et lui rendre son éclat d'origine. »  
  
« Naturellement, plume de ph?nix, n'est ce pas ? » « Oui en effet. »  
  
M. Ollivander revint avec un baume spécial pour son type de baguette et le tendit à Harry.  
  
« Avec ce baume, votre baguette sera comme neuve. »  
  
« Merci bien. »  
  
Après avoir payé M. Ollivander, Harry quitta la boutique pour aller vers celle d'ingrédients pour potion. Il lui fallait en effet de nouveaux ingrédients pour son année. Il avait aussi un autre projet. Il acheta donc un chaudron de taille minimal ainsi que tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour fabriquer la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Cela fait, et voyant qu'il lui restait un peu de temps avant 17h00, il passa donc à l'animalerie acheter de la nourriture pour Hedwige puis au magasin de Quidditch.  
  
A 16h30 il arriva au Chaudron Baveur où il commanda une bièraubeurre ainsi que de quoi manger. Il fallait en profiter car avec le régime de Dudley, il ne mangeait vraiment pas à sa faim. Peu avant 17h00, Harry quitta le Chaudron Baveur et attendit son oncle. Quelques minutes plus tard Vernon arriva et ils repartirent vers le 4 Privet Drive.  
  
Dès qu'il arriva, Harry monta dans sa chambre pour ranger ses nouvelles affaires. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine pour mettre la table pour le souper. Après avoir mangé, il retourna dans sa chambre où il commença à lire son livre de potion. Il avait hâte de pouvoir essayer la fabrication de la potion de sommeil sans rêve.  
  
« Malheureusement je vais devoir attendre d'être à Poudlard pour la fabriquer. »Pensa-t-il. Au bout d'une heure de lecture, Harry alla se coucher. Il préférait dormir tôt car il se doutait que les Dursley allaient lui faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre sa visite à Londres.  
  
Il était tôt lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il venait de faire encore un cauchemar, et comme toujours sa cicatrice lui faisait. Il se dit alors qu'il avait eut raison en achetant son livre de potion. Ce fut qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'il utilisa pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer qu'Harry remarqua une ombre dans sa chambre.  
  
  
  
Fin Flash-Back  
  
  
  
Un sifflement sortit Harry de sa torpeur puis après un choc, il se retrouva sur le sol. Le train venait de démarrer, et Harry surpris était tombé de la banquette. Il se rassit, regardant par la fenêtre le paysage. Dans quelques heures, il serait chez lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note : j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre 2, vous pouvez m'envoyer une review pour vos appréciations, elles fonctionnent maintenant, cela m'intéresse énormément. Si quelqu'un sait comment faire pour afficher tous les caractères correctement pourrait-il me le dire. Je l'en remercie d'avance.  
  
Remerciement pour son aide à Pam Phenixia Potter 


	3. Retrouvailles et annonces

Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles et annonces  
  
  
  
Cinq minutes avant le départ du train.  
  
  
  
Le flot d'élèves et de parents circulant sur le quai étaient impressionnants. En effet, de nombreux parents avaient préféré accompagner leurs enfants à King Cross après ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Ils semblaient préoccupé et inquiet, et regardaient d'un air suspect les personnes qui ne connaissaient pas.  
  
Au milieu de cette gigantesque agitation un garçon roux parlait avec une jeune fille brune.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, nous allons le trouver. » dit le garçon.  
  
« Je sais mais c'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé. Il va finir par rater le train. »  
  
« Harry est intelligent, il ne va pas le rater. »  
  
« Tu oublies que vous l'avez raté tous les deux en seconde année et que vous avez faillit vous faire renvoyer après cela. »  
  
« Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie ? D'ailleurs c'était la faute à Dobby. »  
  
« Tu crois que son oncle n'a pas voulu l'amener et qu'il serait toujours chez lui ? »  
  
« Je ne pense pas, surtout avec les évènements de cette nuit. »  
  
« Réfléchit Ron, Harry n'a pas de contact avec notre monde quand il est chez les Dursley. Il ne doit pas être au courant de ce qui s'est passé. »  
  
Un sifflement arrêta leur conversation. Le train allait bientôt partir.  
  
« Viens Hermione montons dans le train, Fred et George ont déjà installé nos affaires, nous pouvons donc chercher Harry directement. »  
  
Ils montèrent dans le premier wagon, attendirent le départ du train puis commencèrent à chercher Harry.  
  
« Tu as raison Ron, il est peut-être arrivé en avance et est déjà installé dans un compartiment à nous attendre. »  
  
« Je sais Hermione, je suis génial. »  
  
« Je n'irai pas jusque là tout de même, mais bon tu as certaines qualités. »  
  
Ron ne répondit pas mais rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se retourna pour qu'Hermione ne le remarque pas et ajouta :  
  
« Tu viens Hermione, nous avons tout le train à visiter. »  
  
Il se déplacèrent donc de wagon en wagon en regardant si Harry se trouvait dans l'un des nombreux compartiments. Il réussirent à éviter plusieurs groupes de Serpentards avant de rencontrer des élèves de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles. Ils demandèrent à Padma Patil qui était dans un groupe de Poufsouffles si elle avait vu Harry. Ils répondirent tous par la négation. Ron et Hermione continuèrent donc à visiter les compartiments du train.  
  
Il arrivèrent dans le dernier wagon contenant uniquement des Griffondors. Dans le premier compartiment ils trouvèrent les jumeaux, Angélina, Katie, Alicia tous des joueurs de Quidditch ainsi que Lee le meilleur ami des jumeaux. Fred dit à Ron que ses affaires et ceux d'Hermione étaient dans le compartiment voisin avec Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavande et Parvati. Il changèrent donc de compartiment pour retrouver leurs amis.  
  
« Ron Hermione, comment allez-vous ? » demanda Seamus.  
  
« Fred nous a dit que vous cherchiez Harry. » continua Dean.  
  
« Nous allons bien et oui nous cherchons Harry. » répondit Hermione.  
  
« Neville n'est pas là »  
  
« Si Ron mais lui aussi cherche quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose. » répondit Lavande en commençant de rire. Elle fut vite rejoint par Dean, Seamus et Pavarti.  
  
« Qu'est qu'il y a de drôle ? » questionna Ron  
  
« Neville a encore perdu son crapaud. » répondit Pavarti en essayant d'arrêter de rire.  
  
« Vous devriez l'aider pendant que nous terminons de visiter le train. »  
  
« D'accord préfète » dirent en c?ur les quatre amis avant de sortir du compartiment à la recherche de Neville.  
  
« Hermione tu es préfète, tu aurais pu me le dire au moins. » l'accusa Ron  
  
« Je sais mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps. Nous aurons le temps d'en discuter quand nous serons avec Harry. »  
  
Les deux adolescents sortirent du compartiment et se dirigèrent vers les derniers compartiments. Hermione redoutait la réaction de Ron à sa nomination en tant que préfete. Elle voulait le lui dire directement et non qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon. Il approchait du dernier compartiment quand il lui parla.  
  
« J'espère que tu ne seras pas comme Percy au moins. »  
  
« Je ne serai pas comme Percy mais je ferai respecter le règlement, et il n'y aura pas de favoritisme. »  
  
« Je me demande ce que tu me cache d'autre. J'ai trouvé, tu va aussi me dire que tu es allé en Bulgarie. » dit-il sans y croire vraiment.  
  
A ces mots, Hermione se figea avec une expression de quelqu'un pris en faute sur le visage. Ron le remarqua et compris. Il allait continuer quand elle lui jeta un regard qui le fit s'arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas commencer une discussion qui pourrait finir en dispute dans le couloir.  
  
« On trouve Harry et je t'explique, d'accord Ron ? »  
  
« D'accord » répondit-il en se déplaçant vers la porte du compartiment et en l'ouvrant. C'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Le train était partit depuis plus de dix minutes. Harry avait préféré ranger son livre dans sa malle. Il s'attendait à l'arrivé de ses amis, et préférait pour l'instant de ne pas parler de sa nouvelle attitude envers les études à Ron ou Hermione. C'était surtout la réaction de son jeune ami qui l'inquiétait le plus. Autant Hermione comprendrait et serait sûrement contente de ce changement, autant Ron ne le serait peut-être pas.  
  
« Non, il faut que j'attende un peu avant de le dire, même à eux. Si je parle de cela, je devrai dire la vraie raison et cela est hors de question pour le moment. Et voilà je repense exactement à ce que je ne voulais pas penser. Tout compte fait, je vais reprendre un livre »  
  
Harry prit un livre sur le Quidditch. C'était celui que lui avait offert Ron pour son anniversaire. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait lu tous les livres de cours mais n'avait pas touché à celui-là. Il commença donc à le lire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de lecture il pensait au Quidditch et pas à autre chose de plus désagréable. Ce livre lui rappela combien ses amis lui avaient manqué durant les vacances. Cela lui fit penser aux lettres que Ron et Hermione lui avaient envoyé, ainsi qu'à autre chose.  
  
  
  
Flash-Back  
  
  
  
21 juillet, 4 Privet Drive  
  
  
  
Harry venait de se réveiller après un cauchemar, où il revoyait la scène dans le cimetière qui s'était déroulée le soir de troisièmes tâches. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il vit une ombre dans sa chambre. Soudain, cette ombre grandit puis diminua pour reprendre sa taille première. Harry ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, mais il devait être très tôt car la noirceur de la nuit l'empêchait de voir son réveil. Il réussit en tâtonnant à prendre ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit et à allumer sa petite lampe de chevet. Une fois la chambre illuminée, il comprit que l'ombre en question était seulement un hibou portant une lettre. C'était un grand hibou très impressionnant, appartenant sûrement à Poudlard. Une fois la stupeur évanouie, Harry saisit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Il fut très surprit, elle venait en effet du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Cher Harry  
  
J'espère que tu passe des vacances supportables auprès de ton oncle et de ta tante. Je sais que tu préfèrerais être avec les Weasley. Je voulais que tu sache que Molly Weasley m'a écrit pour me demander de te laisser aller au Terrier plutôt que de rester chez les Dursley. Si les circonstances étaient différentes, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Malheureusement actuellement il est préférable que tu reste là où tu es. J'ai donc refusé cette proposition. Ne t'inquiète pas tu es totalement en sécurité chez les Dursley. Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne pourrons pas t'atteindre là-bas. Je me suis occupé personnellement de la mise en place des protections autour de la maison. Pour ta propre sécurité, tu comprendras que je ne puisse pas t'expliquer les sortilèges utilisés. Je peux te dire par contre que personne ne peut utiliser de la poudre à cheminette ou transplaner dans la maison. J'ai appris par le professeur McGonagall que tu avais décidé d'étudier plus sérieusement. Cela ne me surprend pas de toi. Comme je te l'ai dit tes parents étaient tous les deux des bons élèves. Je suis certain que tu le seras également si tu travaille plus. Pour être franc, je pense qu'il y a une raison à ce changement. Je pense même connaître cette raison. Si tu as le moindre problème durant les vacances, j'insiste pour que tu me préviennes, même si cela ne te semble pas important. Cela peut être d'une importance capitale. Je t'en reparlerai à la rentrée. Tu trouveras avec la lettre une attestation te permettant d'utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard. Néanmoins, tu dois savoir que M. Fudge n'est pas au courant de cette autorisation. J'ai utilisé mes relations au ministère pour l'obtenir sans l'approbation du ministre. Tu as constaté comment il a réagit durant notre dernière rencontre, il ne faut pas qu'il apprenne pour cette autorisation. C'est pour cela que tu dois utiliser la magie uniquement si tu as un problème majeur (les Dursley ne sont pas obligés de savoir pour cette restriction que je t'impose) . Profite de tes vacances pour te reposer car l'année risque d'être rude et surtout prend garde à toi.  
  
Salutations distinguées  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas son directeur lui avait écrit. Après avoir lu une seconde fois la lettre, il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller au Terrier mais rassuré d'être protégé par des sortilèges de Dumbledore. De plus, il pouvait utiliser la magie s'il avait un problème. Comme l'attestation ne stipulait pas la restriction, il pouvait s'en servir sur les Dursley. Il se dit alors qu'il s'en servirait mais ne savait pas encore comment, car il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lancer des sortilèges seulement pour s'entraîner. Puis il sourit car il savait quoi faire. « Je crois que je vais pouvoir travailler sur la potion de sommeil sans rêve avant d'être à Poudlard. » Une pensée obscurcit alors son esprit. Le professeur avait deviné qu'il y avait une raison à son changement d'attitude envers les études. Il devait aussi se douter qu'Harry ait d'autres problèmes. Cela fit ressortir comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait sa tristesse, sa culpabilité ainsi que les autres pensées néfastes relatives à ses cauchemars. Harry essaya de chasser ses pensées en caressant Hedwige qui était venu sur le lit où il était allongé comme pour le réconforter. Heureusement elle était toujours présente quand il allait mal. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il réussit à se rendormir, il était encore fatigué de sa journée.  
  
  
  
Fin Flash-Back  
  
  
  
« Harry tu es là » cria Ron à l'encontre de son ami.  
  
Harry se leva et fut rejoint par Ron suivit d'Hermione.  
  
Après plusieurs empoignades plus longues que les autres années ils s'assirent, Ron et Hermione en face d'Harry. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, le silence fut rompu par Hermione. « Tu as été difficile à trouver, tu aurais pu tout de même nous prévenir »  
  
« Je suis désolé mais avec ce qu'il s'est produit, je suis arrivé à la gare très tôt. »  
  
« Nous sommes au courant, nous ne t'en voulons pas. »  
  
« Comment vous êtes au courant, je ne sais pas si Dumbledore l'a appris. »  
  
« Dumbledore doit être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. » dit Ron  
  
« Cette nuit, mais de quoi vous parlez ? » Ron et Hermione se regardèrent d'une drôle de façon, puis Hermione lui demanda : « Si tu n'étais pas au courant pour cette nuit, de quoi parlais-tu ? »  
  
« Du fait que les Durlsey et moi nous n'habituerons plus jamais ensemble. »  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note : J'espère que vous avez aimez le Chapitre 3. Si oui envoyé une Review. Je vais essayé de finir rapidement le chapitre 4 qui sera plus virulent avec le retour de tant Marge. 


	4. Le retour de tante Marge

Chapitre 4 :  
  
  
  
Poudlard, bureau de Dumbledore  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard lisait dans son bureau la Gazette du sorcier. Son visage reflétait une inquiétude grandissante depuis le retour de Voldemort. Les évènements de la nuit augmentait cette inquiétude. Un bruit venant de l'extérieur du bureau et une porte qui s'ouvre lui fit relever la tête du journal. Une femme d'un certain age et un chien noir venaient de rentrer dans son bureau. Elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur ce qui fit sourire le vieux directeur.  
  
« Bonjour Arabella, bonjour sniffe » dit-il  
  
« Albus » répondit-elle, alors que le chien laissa échapper un jappement. La femme lui lança alors un regard noir.  
  
« Il semblerait que tu as retrouvé sniffe, Rémus était très inquiet de sa disparition subite. »  
  
« Tu devrais lui demander où je l'ai retrouvé. »  
  
Le professeur fronça les sourcils, la colère de Mme Figg était réelle. Tout en déplaçant son regard de la femme au chien il demanda.  
  
« Sirius tu n'as tout de même pas fait une telle folie. » dit-il plus fort qui le voulait. « Arabella verrouille la porte veux-tu, et toi Sirius reprend forme humaine. »  
  
Ils obtempérèrent et le chien laissa la place à un homme : Sirius Black.  
  
« Alors Sirius qu'est que tu as fait ? »  
  
« Rien professeur. Arabella m'a intercepté rapidement et m'a ramené directement ici. »  
  
« Tu ne m'as pas répondu Sirius, qu'est ce que tu voulais réellement faire ? »  
  
Sirius regarda le professeur dans les yeux et lui répondit avec une voix froide :  
  
« Ce que vous deviez faire depuis longtemps »  
  
  
  
  
  
Au même moment dans le Poudlard Express  
  
  
  
« Tu as quitté les Dursley ? Que s'est il passé Harry? » questionna Ron  
  
« Rien. Rien d'intéressant. Je vous en reparlerai plus tard. »  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes de silence il continua.  
  
« De quoi vous parliez ?, Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? »  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, puis la jeune fille sortit du compartiment. Voyant l'air surpris de Harry, Ron lui dit.  
  
« Elle est allée chercher la gazette de sorcier d'aujourd'hui dans ses affaires. Tu comprendras quand tu auras vu l'article. »  
  
Harry se demandait quel évènement s'était produit cette nuit. Il avait bien dormit grâce à la potion de sommeil sans rêve.  
  
« Tu as aimé mon livre Harry ? »demanda Ron qui venait d'apercevoir le livre sur la banquette.  
  
« Pour être franc, je ne l'ai pas entièrement terminé de le lire. Les Dursley m'ont donné beaucoup de travaux à faire durant été. »  
  
Ron allait lui poser une question lorsque Hermione revint.  
  
« Tiens Harry »dit Hermione en lui tendant le journal.  
  
Sur la première page, on pouvait lire :  
  
  
  
L'age de la terreur est-t-il de retour ?  
  
Cette nuit un évènement digne d'avant la disparition de vous-savez-qui s'est produit. En effet tout comme l'année dernière lors de la coupe de monde de Quidditch la marque des ténèbres est apparue. La marque des ténèbres est apparue au alentour des 07h00 ce matin. De nombreuses personnes les ont vus. Il y a eut deux marques, la première en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse et la seconde devant la maison personnelle de notre ministre de la magie M. Fudge. Nous avons interrogé le ministre, celui-ci nous a confirmé que cela était l'?uvre de plaisantin voulant intimider les plus faibles d'entre nous en voulant semer la terreur et faire croire au retour de vous-savez-qui. Il nous a aussi confirmé que ce retour est totalement non fondé.  
  
Espérons que cela est la vérité, mais ce coup de force ne peut qu'amplifier certaines rumeurs existantes depuis l'apparition de la marque durant la coupe du monde l'an dernier. Nous devons espérer que notre ministre ne se trompe pas.  
  
  
  
  
  
« Une marque des ténèbres devant la maison de Fudge. J'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête ce matin après son réveil. »s'exclama Harry  
  
« Tu n'es pas le seul »répondirent ensemble ses deux amis.  
  
« Le pire, c'est qu'il refuse toujours de croire au retour de vous-savez- qui. Je me demande ce qu'il lui faut pour pouvoir l'admettre. Au fait y-a-t- il eut d'autres attaques durant les vacances ? »  
  
« Non, il n'y a eut aucunes attaques. C'est assez surprenant, il n'est peut- être pas encore assez fort. » répondit Ron  
  
« Tu te trompe Ron, je pense qu'il prépare quelque chose. L'attaque de cette nuit qui n'en était pas vraiment une était un avertissement envers le ministère. » déclara Hermione.  
  
« Voilà, mademoiselle je-sais-tout est de retour et elle est en grande forme. »ironisa Ron  
  
« ARRETE RON » cria Hermione  
  
Ils allaient commencer à se disputer quand Harry intervint.  
  
« Stop tous les deux, vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous disputer comme l'année dernière et l'année précédente. Maintenant tout le monde se calme et parlons de nos vacances »  
  
Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent et Ron commença à leurs raconter ses vacances. Il commençait à énumérer les farces des jumeaux, lorsque Harry arrêta de l'écouter. Il pensait à la tournure qu'avaient pris ses vacances après avoir reçu la lettre de Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Flash-Back  
  
  
  
22 juillet, 4 Privet Drive  
  
  
  
« Debout, tu pense être en vacance ? » hurla Pétunia en ouvrant la porte violemment.  
  
Elle fut très surprise en voyant Harry assis sur son lit déjà habillé, lui souriant légèrement.  
  
« Qu'est que tu as ? Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je tape à la porte sans que .. » elle s'arrêta en voyant Harry lui sourire encore plus et lui tendant ce qui ressemblait à un parchemin. Après l'avoir parcouru, elle partit en courant hors de la chambre en appelant Vernon. Elle ne remarqua même pas être suivit de près par Harry.  
  
En la voyant affolé et suivit de Harry, Vernon pensa aussitôt que c'était la faute du garçon. Elle lui tendit le parchemin et au bout de quelques secondes, Vernon aussi semblait affolé. Dudley qui était présent dans la cuisine voyant ses parents ainsi, en profita pour prendre le petit déjeuné de son père qui lui à cause de son travail, avait déclaré qu'il devait manger normalement. Harry voyant son oncle et sa tante ne réagissant pas parla.  
  
« Vous savez, ce parchemin me permet d'utiliser la magie ici durant les vacances. »  
  
« Ne prononce pas ce mot dans cette maison. » cria Vernon.  
  
Il allait continuer quand il vit que Harry tenait dans sa main sa baguette. Il essaya de l'intimider mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur son neveu qui commençait à trouver la situation amusante. Il se reprit aussitôt se rappelant la décision prise quand il s'était réveillé.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas oncle Vernon, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'utiliser aujourd'hui. Je voudrais seulement discuter un peu. »  
  
Vernon eut un soupir, lui jeta un regard noir et s'assit. Ils parlèrent tous les deux, puis quand ils furent d'accord, ils se séparèrent. Vernon partit travailler et Harry remonta dans sa chambre. Il ne pensait pas que cela se passe aussi bien, Vernon avait accepté sans de trop de difficultés, surtout après avoir mentionné que Sirius serait très content de savoir que son neveu travaillait ses cours. Vernon avait accepté de laisser du temps à Harry dans la journée pour travailler ses différents cours. Il pouvait même commencer à préparer sa potion à condition qu'il le fasse dans la cave. En échange, Harry ne faisait pas de magie et continuait les travaux que lui donnaient les Dursley. Cela lui convenait, il travaillait ses cours toujours le matin et travaillait sur la potion durant la journée. Le reste du temps il faisait ce que les Dursley voulaient qu'il fasse. Ces multiples tâches permirent à Harry de ne pas voir passer la fin de ses vacances. Il en était content car grâce à ces occupations, il ne pensait pas à la troisième taches. En vérité, il y pensait lorsqu'il faisait ses cauchemars. Ceux-ci revenaient de plus en plus au fil des semaines. Malheureusement la potion sur la-quelle il travaillait était très compliquée, et il avait du mal à la fabriquer. Heureusement, l'étude de ses nouveaux livres avançait plus rapidement malgré leurs niveaux. Il semblerait que Harry s'habituait à travailler et il semblait même y prendre goût. Il commença à s'en rendre compte en lisant un chapitre concernant les dragons dans son livre de l'histoire de la magie.  
  
« Pourquoi on n'étudie pas l'histoire des dragons à la place des révoltes gobelines ? »  
  
Les semaines passèrent rapidement, dans une semaine, Harry prendrait le train pour Poudlard. Il avait pris de l'avance dans ses cours, et venait de terminer sa potion. Il était très content de lui. Néanmoins une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue se passa. Il venait de se lever et se rendit dans la cuisine. Quand il entra, son oncle lui parla.  
  
« Harry j'ai une chose à te dire. » en disant cela il était troublé, ce qui inquiéta Harry.  
  
« Dans deux heures, ma s?ur Marge va arriver, elle restera quelques jours. »  
  
« Vous auriez pu me prévenir avant »  
  
« Etant donné ce qu'il sait passé il y a deux ans nous ne voulions pas qu'elle vienne mais elle a insisté. Je veux que tout se passe bien donc pas de . tu-sait-quoi. Range tes affaires avant qu'elle n'arrive. »  
  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il partit, le laissant dans la cuisine.  
  
La tante Marge arrivait, la fin de vacances ne serait pas de tout repos. Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse à l'éviter le plus possible, et surtout qu'il reste calme en sa présence. Sur ces deux résolutions, il remonta dans sa chambre et rangea ses affaires. Deux heures plus tard, Vernon et Marge arrivèrent avec un de ses chiens. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au quatrième jour. On était le 29 août, et Harry passa la journée à nettoyer l'intérieur de la maison sous le regard haineux de tante Marge et de son chien. Il n'aimait pas être surveillé par tante Marge qui n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter. Au début du séjour ses insultes étaient moins fortes que celles utilisées deux ans auparavant et tout à fait supportable pour lui. Harry pensait que l'oncle Vernon lui avait parlé et c'était pour cela que tante Marge agissait de manières différentes. Malheureusement, au fil des jours, les insultes étaient de moins en moins supportables. Ce jour là, les insultes lui étaient devenues presque insupportables, mais il réussissait à se contrôler même quand elle insultait ses parents. Mais un évènement allait tout changer. Harry avait remarqué le comportement agressif du chien de tante Marge plusieurs fois, principalement quand le facteur arrivait. Harry pénétra dans sa chambre après le repas du soir quand il vit que quelques choses manquaient, il manquait Hedwige et sa cage. Il n'était pas rentré dans sa chambre depuis le matin et se demandait depuis quand la cage n'était plus là. Il commençait à s'inquiéter quand il aperçu des plumes et les débris de la cage sur le sol. Aussitôt il comprit et descendit rapidement dans le salon où se trouvait le reste de la famille. Il furent tous surpris de le voir.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » cria tante Marge  
  
« Je voudrais savoir si votre chien est rentré dans ma chambre ? »  
  
« Bien sur qu'il est rentré dans ta chambre, je lui ai ouvert la porte. Je voulais voir ta chambre. Elle est comme toi répugnante. Je me demande encore pourquoi mon frère te garde quand je vois ce que tu as fait à l'adorable chambre qu'il t'a prêtée. C'est une vraie porcherie. »  
  
Les Durlsey suivaient la conversation mais n'osaient pas intervenir.  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait dans ma chambre ? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas ta chambre. Et je n'y ai rien fait, à par .. lâché mon chien sur cette horreur dans sa cage qui n'a pas arrêté de faire du bruit dès que je suis arrivé. Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il a fait mais quand il est m'a rejoint, il y avait des plumes blanches dans la gueule. » elle termina sa phrase en souriant, fière de son chien.  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à réagir, il avait peur de comprendre. Même les Dursley ignoraient comment réagir. Vernon voyant Harry lui parla.  
  
« Calme-toi Harry, rappelle toi ce que tu as promis » et s'adressant à tante Marge « Je t'avais demandé de ne rien faire »  
  
« Il faut bien être derrière lui pour le surveiller sinon il fera un mauvais coup. J'ai remarqué que tu lui laissais trop de temps libre et que ne le surveillait pas assez. Vu l'état de sa chambre tu devrais l'envoyer dans le placard. »  
  
« Voyons Marge, il n'a rien dans sa chambre, il dort au milieu dans anciens jouets de Dudley. »  
  
« Quoi ? C'est à Dudley. Tu as vu qu'il les a tous cassés. Tu devrais plus le surveiller et le remettre dans le placard sinon il fera d'autres bêtises et te causera autant de problèmes que ses parents. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'étais pas mieux avant de devoir t'occuper de lui. Tu as raisons Vernon, il est comme ses parents, totalement anormal et répugnant, je suis contente qu'ils ne soient plus là, le seul problème est que lui est encore là. »  
  
« Marge, tu devrais te calmer, je t'en pris. »  
  
Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête : ses horribles rêves qui le hantaient, Volemort qui voulait sa mort, les Dursley qui le méprisaient depuis 14 ans, ainsi que tante Marge et ses insultes envers ses parents et l'attaque d'Hedwige par son chien. Puis tout d'un coup, il s'entendit crier :  
  
« Vous allez retirer ce que vous avez dit sur mes parents et sur moi, sinon » hurla-t-il  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu va faire si je refuse ? »  
  
Il ignorait quoi faire, il n'avait même pas sa baguette quand soudain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note : Je sais, je suis méchant de m'arrêter là. Mais sinon le chapitre aurait été beaucoup plus long que les autres. Je vais essayer d'envoyer rapidement le prochain chapitre. Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs pour les reviews, et j'espère que vous allez m'en laisser beaucoup pour me donner des commentaires, positifs ou négatifs.  
  
Pour terminer, je vous souhaite meilleurs v?ux, ainsi qu'une bonne et joyeuse année 2003 


	5. Retour à Poudlard

Chapitre 5 : Retour à Poudlard  
  
  
  
Harry sentait sa colère augmenter, mais ne savait pas quoi faire, quand soudain un tremblement se fit sentir dans toute la maison, ce qui fit voler en éclat les vitres. Quelques secondes passèrent sans un bruit durant les- quelles, les cinq personnes présentent se regardèrent puis Marge dit en bégayant : « Que qui.. Vernon les vitres.. cassées » visiblement elle était très ébranlée.  
  
« Calme toi Marge » il n'était pas rassuré. Il savait que Harry était le responsable. Les voisins allaient remarquer rapidement les débris des vitres sur le sol. Ils allaient découvrir la vérité sur son horrible neveu. En disant cela, il tourna la tête vers Harry lui lançant un regard noir.  
  
« Cela est de ta faute et celle de tes parents, pourquoi nous t'avons pris avec nous il y a 14 ans ? Je savais que nous ne devions pas accepter même sous la menace de ce vieux fou. L'argent que l'on nous verse pour ton éducation ne couvrira pas les frais pour les réparations»  
  
Harry qui était resté silencieux en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé sursauta en entendant ses mots.  
  
« Vous recevez de l'argent pour me garder et vous osez dire que je coûte trop d'argent alors que vous ne m'avez jamais rien donné. »  
  
« Tu n'avais besoin de rien. De toute façon nous te gardons, tu devrais être content de cela. »  
  
Harry sentait à nouveau une colère insoupçonnée en lui augmenter à nouveau. Son oncle voulait sûrement qu'il lui soit reconnaissant de l'avoir accueillit, ce n'était pas le cas, et il allait lui dire.  
  
« J'aurais été mieux à l'orphelinat plutôt qu'ici. Là-bas, on mange à sa faim, on est habillé et on n'est pas martyrisé par des gens plus que méprisables et par la baleine qu'ils ont comme fils. » il avait terminé se phrase en hurlant les derniers mots.  
  
« Tais toi insolent » répondit Vernon. « Tu va payer plus qu'au centuple toutes les bizarreries de ce soir. »  
  
« Tu es le seul à le croire Vernon. Comment crois-tu que les vitres ont explosé ? Qui te dit que j'ai besoin de baguette ? Je devrais te faire payer toutes ces années, mais je préfère partir avant de commettre l'irréparable. »  
  
Sans un mot de plus, Harry remonta dans sa chambre sous les regards de toute la famille. Durant la discussion entre les deux hommes, Dudley était resté caché derrière sa mère, Pétunia regardait les vitres qui n'existaient plus maintenant et tante Marge essayait de comprendre sans vraiment y arrivé.  
  
Harry une fois dans sa chambre utilisa la magie pour faire sa valise et après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'il n'oubliait rien, réduit la malle avec le sort reducto. Il la saisit et redescendit dans le salon. Au regard noir qui lui lançait Vernon, il répondit par un regard de glace. Il réalisa alors qu'après avoir résisté à un face à face avec Voldemort, il pouvait résister facilement à Vernon.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai aucune envie de revenir ici. Le professeur ne pourra plus me convaincre de revenir. Vous devriez être content, vous ne me verrez plus jamais. »  
  
« Tu te trompe. Ce n'est pas toi qui nous quitte, c'est nous qui te chassons. Nous avons eut assez de problèmes avec toi. Toutes les menaces de tes amis ne changeront rien. »  
  
« Ils seront d'accord avec moi. J'espère maintenant ne plus jamais vous voir, et comme tu l'as dit Vernon, c'est réciproque. Sur cela adieu. »  
  
Harry pris ses affaires et quitta la maison. Il ne savait pas où aller, il était déjà 22h00. Il eut alors une idée. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers une ruelle, saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et l'utilisa. Il partit ensuite vers le parc. Sans enlever sa cape, il s'assit sur un banc pour réfléchir. Il avait agit sur le coup de l'émotion, et ne savait pas quoi faire exactement. Il pensait principalement à Hedwige. Il espérait qu'elle aille bien. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un battement d'aile se fit entendre, il releva la tête et vit Hedwige se poser à côté de lui sur le banc. Harry sentit alors une vague de soulagement le submerger.  
  
  
  
Fin Flash-Back  
  
  
  
  
  
« Harry, Harry tu m'écoute »  
  
Harry releva la tête et réalisa qu'il n'écoutai pas ce que Ron disait. Il réalisa aussi que Ron et Hermione le regardaient d'un air perplexe.  
  
« Excuse-moi Ron, je pensais à autre chose et je ne t'ai pas écouté. »  
  
« Ce n'est rien, de toute façon ce n'était pas important »répondit Ron  
  
« A quoi tu pensais Harry ? » demanda Hermione  
  
« Comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai quitté les Dursley, je pensais à cela »  
  
« Tu as vraiment quitté les Dursley ? »  
  
« Oui Ron. En vérité, Marge est venu nous nous sommes disputés et pour résumer, nous avons décidé que j'étais mieux sans eux et eux sans moi. »  
  
« Comment vas-tu faire l'année prochaine ? Qu'est ce qu tu va faire ? »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, soit j'irai au Chaudron Baveur soit je resterai à Poudlard. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas»  
  
« Tu as l'air différent Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fait cet été ? Comment vas-tu ? »  
  
« Rien d'important Hermione, rien d'important. Et je vais bien »  
  
Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais avec le regard que lui lança Ron elle n'insista pas.  
  
A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et deux têtes semblables rousses apparurent.  
  
« Vous l'avez trouvé » dit Fred  
  
« Parfait nous vous l'empruntons quelques minutes. Tu viens Harry, nous devons te parler. » continua George  
  
Ils prirent Harry par les bras et tous les trois sortirent du compartiment  
  
  
  
  
  
« Tu pense qu'il va bien Hermione ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Il a l'air d'aller bien mais tu as vu avec quel détachement il a parlé des Dursley. »  
  
« Les Dursley le haïssaient comment veux-tu qu'il ne soit pas content de ne plus les voir. »  
  
« Je sais Ron mais il a changé. Avec les évènements de l'année dernière c'est normal. Il t'a parlé dans ses lettres de ce qu'il sait passer. »  
  
« Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Tu pense que cela le tracasse, c'est cela ? »  
  
« Oui mais tant qu'il ne nous dit rien nous ne pouvons rien faire. »  
  
Il continuèrent à parler ensemble en se demandant comment allait vraiment Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Après avoir quitté Ron et Hermione les jumeaux rejoignirent le compartiment contenant Lee et les trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Ils prirent place dans le compartiment après les avoir salués, et commencèrent à parler le l'équipe.  
  
« Le professeur McGonagall nous a demandé de choisir le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe » commença Angelina  
  
« Nous nous sommes mis d'accord cet été et »continua Alicia  
  
« C'est toi que bous avons choisi Harry »termina Katie  
  
« Alors tu es d'accord Harry »demandèrent les jumeaux en ch?ur.  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant et répondit par l'affirmative.  
  
« Génial nous allons gagner cette année la coupe » dit avec enthousiasme Lee Jordan  
  
Après avoir parlé pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry rejoignit ses amis au fond du wagon. .  
  
Quand il arriva, il trouva Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient une nouvelle fois. Il pensa alors qu'il devait se disputer à cause de la Bulgarie ou car Hermione était préfète. Hermione l'avait prévenu pour ces deux évènements tôt durant l'été. Elle avait raison de ne pas vouloir le dirent à Ron avant la rentrée. Elle avait peur qu'il le prenne mal. C'était le cas. Il décida d'intervenir en espérant qu'il n'allait pas devoir le faire toute l'année. Ils se calmèrent, et la fin du voyage se déroula calmement entre batailles explosives et discussions diverses. Ron et Hermione voulaient qu'Harry leurs parle plus de ses vacances mais voyant qu'il ne le désirait pas renoncèrent. Ils se posaient plusieurs questions comme comment allait-il vraiment, pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu aller au Chemin de Traverse avec eux ?  
  
Puis enfin un sifflement se fit entendre et le train s'arrêta. Ils descendirent et rejoignirent par calèches l'école. Harry était enfin chez lui.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, il furent accueillit par le professeur McGonagall. Quand elle vit Harry, celui-ci remarqua qu'elle pris un air soulagé.  
  
« Bonjour vous trois »  
  
« Bonjour professeur »répondirent-ils  
  
« M. Potter, le directeur veut vous voir immédiatement. Mlle Granger, M. Weasley vous pouvez aller dans la grande salle. »  
  
Harry se dirigea donc vers le bureau du directeur se demandant pourquoi il voulait le voir. Ron et Hermione rejoignirent les autres élèves dans la grande salle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note : le chapitre 5 est terminé, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Je vous remercie de nouveau pour les reviews. Certains d'entre vous disent qu'ils aiment mon style, s'ils pouvaient me dire ce qu'ils aiment dans mon style, cela me permettrait de ne pas en changer involontairement. J'espère que les flash-back ne vous semblent pas trop bizarres, mais c'est le moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas faire comme les autres. Si vous avez des suggestions ou des avis positifs ou négatifs sur la fic, envoyé une review (les critiques sont toujours utiles) Je vais essayer de finir le chapitre 6 rapidement, par contre après il faudra attendre plus longtemps. 


	6. Discussion

Chapitre 6 : Discussion  
  
  
  
Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Harry se trouva devant la gargouille, gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Il se demandait comment rentrer le professeur McGonagall ne lui avait pas communiqué le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau. Il allait énumérer divers noms de sucreries quand quelqu'un lui mis une main sur l'épaule.  
  
« Professeur Lupin »dit Harry, une fois s'être retourné et après l'avoir reconnu  
  
« Oui c'est moi. Tout le monde est à ta recherche depuis plusieurs jours. Viens nous sommes attendus par Dumbledore »  
  
Ils montèrent dans le passage libéré une fois le mot de passe donné par le professeur, et frappèrent à la porte. Un vous pouvez entrer se fit entendre de l'intérieur, et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Dans la pièce se trouaient déjà, le professeur Dumbledore, Sirius et ce qui surprit Harry, Mme Figgs. Il la connaissait depuis de nombreuses années. En effet elle le gardait quand les Dursley partaient pour la journée ainsi que pour l'anniversaire de Dudley.  
  
« Bonjour Harry, je crois que tu connais tout le monde »  
  
« Bonjour professeur, oui en effet » en disant ces mots, Harry regardait alternativement le visage des personnes dans la pièce.  
  
« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas avertit d'où tu étais ? »lui dit son parrain avec de la colère dans la voix.  
  
Il allait lui répondre quand celui-ci l'étreignit fortement. Harry pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration d'affection ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce fut Rémus qui lui vint en aide.  
  
« Lâche le un peu Sirius sinon tu vas l'étouffer » à ces mots Sirius défit son étreinte.  
  
« Harry je suis content que tu sois enfin ici et surtout en forme. » dit Dumbledore. Il ajouta en voyant que Harry regardait Mme Figgs « Tu connais Arabella n'est ce pas ? Et pour répondre à ta question, oui elle est une sorcière. Elle faisait partit du dispositif que j'avais installé pour te protéger à Privet Drive. C'est aussi elle qui nous a avertit de ta fuite de chez les Dursley. Pour ne rien te cacher, tu nous as fait peur. Nous étions inquiets car nous ne savions pas où tu étais et si tu étais en bonne santé. »  
  
« Vous avez raison professeur comme toujours, j'ai été trop impulsif. J'ai réagit très vite, et je n'ai pas pensé à vous prévenir. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir inquiéter, excusez-moi. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry nous t'excusons sauf peut-être Sirius qui a faillit faire une bêtise, mais n'y pense plus » répondit le directeur.  
  
« Comment avez-vous appris que j'allais bien ? »  
  
« Oh, c'est grâce à Hedwige, quand je l'ai vu arriver en début d'après midi, j'ai pensé que tu étais dans le train j'ai eu raison d'ailleurs. »  
  
« Vous aviez raison. J'ai envoyé Hedwige ici à Poudlard ce matin. Elle ne pouvait pas voyager avec moi car je n'ai plus de cage pour elle. »  
  
« Mme Figgs m'a avertit qu'elle avait trouvé les débris d'une cage dans ta chambre. »  
  
« Vous êtes donc au courrant des évènements du 29 août. »  
  
« Nous savons que peu de choses. Arabella a reçu un message d'un ami du ministère disant que tu avais utilisé la magie chez ton oncle. Le temps qu'elle y aille, tu avais déjà quitté la maison. Elle est rentrée dans ta chambre à l'insu des Dursley et a observé que tes affaires ne s'y trouvaient plus. La seule chose qu'elle a remarqué, c'est les débris de la cage d'Hedwige ainsi que des plumes blanches. Elle était très inquiète, et est revenue directement à Poudlard. Nous voudrions savoir ce que tu as fait ensuite. »  
  
  
  
Flash-Back  
  
  
  
Dans un parc 29 août  
  
  
  
« Hedwige, je suis content que tu sois saine et sauve. »  
  
Voyant que son maître s'était beaucoup inquiété pour elle, elle se posa sur ses genoux pour lui montrer qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il décida finalement de rester dans le parc, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Heureusement il faisait doux en cette fin d'été. Il s'installa donc sur l'herbe avec sa chouette, sous la cape de son père. La nuit passa lentement, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Cela était normal en vérité. N'arrivant pas à dormir, Harry pensa aux possibilités qui lui étaient offertes. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Il finit tout de même par s'endormir après avoir élaboré un projet sur mesure. Il se réveilla au première lueur du jour. Il demanda à Hedwige de le suivre de loin avant de se diriger vers la gare. Une fois à destination, il acheta un billet pour Londres, c'était la première phase du plan. La seconde était de trouver un logement. Il appela donc les renseignements pour connaître les hôtels se trouvant près de King Cross. Après avoir trouvé un hôtel, il l'appela et réserva une chambre pour deux nuits. Juste après cela, il pris le train pour Londres. Durant le voyage, il pensa à ses amis et à son parrain. Les seuls contacts avec eux depuis deux mois étaient les lettres. Malheureusement, le fil de ses pensés le dirigea malgré lui vers les évènements du 24 juin. Aussitôt son visage se crispa, il ne pensait plus qu'à cela. Après un gros effort de concentration, il réussit à penser à quelque chose de plus joyeux, le quidditch. Après cela, le reste du voyage se passa sans problème. Une fois arrivé à la gare, il se dirigea vers l'hôtel, et s'adressa au réceptionniste.  
  
« Bonjour, Dudley Dursley, mon père a appelé pour réserver une chambre pour deux nuits. »  
  
« Dursley, oui en effet, vous avez la chambre 213. Je vous croyais plus vieux pour être franc. »  
  
« Si cela pose un problème, nous pouvons appeler mon père ? »  
  
« Non cela ne pose pas de problème. Voila votre clef, j'espère que votre séjour se passera bien. »  
  
« Je n'ai aucun doute »  
  
Sur ces paroles, Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il avait préféré prendre une chambre dans un hôtel modeste mais confortable. Il avait eu raison lorsqu'il avait changé de l'argent sorcier en argent moldu. Pour être certain d'avoir assez d'argent pour ses projets, il paya sa chambre d'avance. Une fois dans sa chambre, il rendit sa forme normale à sa malle, se doucha et se changea. Il avait terminé, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Hedwige l'avait retrouvé et attendait qu'il lui ouvre la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et le volatil se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise pour se reposer. Il allait bientôt être midi, Harry laissa Hedwige se reposer et sortie de sa chambre. Il avait décidé d'utiliser ces deux jours pour faire toutes les choses qu'il n'avait jamais faites. Après avoir mangé dans un fast-food, il se dirigea vers une galerie marchande où il avait l'intention d'acheter des vêtements décents. Après avoir acheté plusieurs jeans et pulls, il trouva une montre à son goût dans une petite boutique. Il passa le reste de l'après midi à se balader dans les différents magasins, et à essayer plusieurs jeux dans une salle d'arcade. Il ne vit pas passer l'après midi. De retour à l'hôtel, le manque de sommeil se fit sentir.  
  
« Je devrais utiliser la potion ce soir pour savoir si elle fonctionne. »  
  
Il pris donc un peu de sa précieuse potion, espérant qu'elle fonctionne. Il s'endormit presque cela fait.  
  
« 10 heures, j'ai vraiment bien dormit. »  
  
Harry étais satisfait, la potion fonctionnait. Après s'être habillé, il partit pour une seconde journée de détente. Il avait décidé de visiter un musé. Décidément, il devenait de plus en plus comme Hermione. Cela le fit sourire, il se demandait comment réagirait Ron s'il l'apprenait, lui Harry Potter visitant un musé durant les vacances et surtout devenant un élève studieux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne savait pas quoi faire.  
  
« Je trouverai bien une solution à ce problème. D'ailleurs cela n'est pas un problème, si j'ai décidé de travailler plus cela ne regarde que moi et pas mes amis. »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans le musé. Il y passa presque toute la journée. Le musé était spécialisé sur l'histoire de l'homme et son évolution. On y trouvait beaucoup de choses très différentes les unes des autres : les sciences, la technologie et surtout l'histoire de l'humanité. Il trouva cela très intéressant, surtout la section consacrée à la magie. Comme il le pensait en y entrant, elle était très limitée et extrêmement loin de la réalité du monde des sorciers. La section parlait essentiellement de l'inquisition et de la persécution des sorciers au Moyen- Age. Il se rendit alors compte que malheureusement la situation n'avait pas beaucoup évolué malgré les siècles. Beaucoup de moldu comme les Dursley seraient effrayés et réagiraient très dangereusement s'ils connaissaient l'existence des sorciers. Certains moldus haïraient les sorciers tout comme certains sorciers les Malfoy par exemple haïssent les moldus. La réalité de la chose se lisait alors sur le visage du garçon, lorsqu'il y pensa.  
  
« Un jour, cela devra changer pour la prospérité des deux mondes. »  
  
Le reste de la visite se fit plus calmement pour lui. Il était dans la section technologie quand il pensa que le père de Ron serait très content de visité cette section du musé. La visite terminée, il rentra donc à l'hôtel satisfait de sa journée. Après avoir mangé, il se coucha après avoir pris un peu de potion et s'endormit pour une nuit sans rêve. Il avait décidé de la prendre tant qu'il n'était pas à l'école. Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, jour de rentrée. Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans sa malle. Il avait décidé de ne pas la réduire, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Après avoir demandé à Hedwige de partir dès maintenant pour Poudlard, il quitta sa chambre et l'hôtel non sans difficulté à cause de la malle. Après quelques minutes il rentrait dans King Cross.  
  
  
  
Fin du Flash-Back  
  
  
  
Voyant que les adultes présents attendaient une réponse, il préféra répondre.  
  
« Pour simplifier, j'ai passé deux jours formidables, en sécurité, je vous raconterai plus tard ce que j'ai fait. Je peux vous dirent que je me suis amusé. Je vais me répéter, mais je m'excuse encore de vous avoir fait peur. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va pour le mieux maintenant. » répondit le directeur « Comment se passe ta nouvelle résolution ? »  
  
« Elle se passe très bien, pour être franc, je crois que j'y prends goût. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je dirai cela un jour. »  
  
« De quoi parlez-vous ? » questionna Rémus  
  
« Notre ami Harry a décidé de se consacrer plus sérieusement à ces études. »  
  
« C'est vrai cela Harry » s'écria Sirius, sans attendre la réponse il continua « encore un point commun avec tes parents. »  
  
Harry ressentit à ses paroles un réconfort et une fierté comme toujours quand on le comparait à ses parents.  
  
« Je veux savoir si ta cicatrice t'a fait mal cet été ? » dit Dumbledore en prenant un air très sérieux.  
  
Après avoir hésité, il répondit.  
  
« Elle me fait mal quand je rêve de la troisième tâche, quand Voldemort » il s'arrêta, il ne voulait pas parler de cela même si Dumbledore et Sirius connaissaient la vérité.  
  
Voyant l'expression d'Harry, Sirius lui mis une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.  
  
« Oui je crois savoir ce que tu ressens. Il semblerait que le lien avec Voldemort est très puissant. Et pour les évènements de cette nuit ? »  
  
« Je n'ai rien sentit, je prends depuis deux jours une potion de sommeil sans rêve »  
  
« Où as-tu trouvé cette potion ? On ne la trouve pas dans le commerce »  
  
« C'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué » répondit Harry en rougissant  
  
« Tu l'as fabriqué, comment et en combien de temps ? » répondit le directeur  
  
« J'ai trouvé un livre donnant comment faire pour la fabriquer. Elle est assez difficile, j'ai mis 3 semaines pour la faire. »  
  
Les personnes présentent dans la pièce semblaient étonné.  
  
« Tu m'impressionne Harry, tu as réussit au premier essai à fabriquer une potion extrêmement difficile même pour un étudiant en 5 années. Tout comme pour le patronus, quand tu as la motivation, tu apprends très vite. Garde cette motivation toute l'année et tu devrais mieux réussir tes BUSE que ton amie Mll Granger »  
  
Harry rougit, pensant qu'il ne serait jamais meilleur qu'Hermione.  
  
Le directeur voyant sa réaction et devinant sa pensé rajouta  
  
« Tu peux être le meilleur si tu le veux vraiment. Tu es comme ton père, tu possède des facilitées pour certaines matières, comme pour le quidditch. De plus comme ta mère tu commence à apprécier la lecture, même si tes motivations sont différentes, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Comme toujours professeur vous avez raison ! »  
  
Le professeur sembla le jauger puis continua « Ne prend plus pour l'instant la potion. Il n'est pas bon de la consommer régulièrement. Je voudrais aussi que tu demande à Mme Pomfresh de l'analyser, afin de vérifier si elle fonctionne correctement. »  
  
« Très bien professeur, je le ferai »  
  
«Tu devrais retourner dans la grande salle rejoindre tes condisciples. » lui dit Dumbledore puis s'adressant à Sirius et Rémus « Vous devriez profiter du banquet pour partir discrètement tous les deux. »  
  
Après avoir été étreint par son parrain, Harry se rendit dans la grande salle. Une fois arrivé, il s'installa près de Ron et Hermione qui ne lui posèrent pas de questions, ils préféraient attendre d'être dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore entra suivit de Mme Figgs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, personnellement, je le préfère au précédent. Je remercie Mystikal pour ses nombreux messages, j'espère que tu as aimé la fin de vacance de Harry.(le flash-back) Je remercie aussi : Tania Potter, Vaness, Léo, Tiffany, Arwen Potter, Titane, Julie Potter, Pam Phenixia Potter, Icemaster, Terry et Thys pour leurs demande de continuer ma fic. Je remercie aussi Nash pour ses critiques constructives. Je suis d'ailleurs près à recevoir tes conseils pour l'histoire et pour le style. Pourrais-tu être plus explicite pour ton premier PS, on peut l'interpréter de plusieurs façons merci de me répondre. Si vous voulez que je continue ou que j'arrête (il en faut pour tous les goûts) envoyer un review, j'accepte aussi toutes vos idées. 


	7. Fin de banquet

Chapitre 7 : Fin de banquet  
  
  
  
« Comme tu l'as observé Sirius, Harry va bien. Il semblerait même que son escapade lui a été bénéfique. Je voudrais tout de même savoir où il est allé durant ces deux jours. Je pense qu'il nous le dira quand il le décidera. »  
  
Le professeur réajusta ses lunettes et contempla les trois personnes qui restaient dans son bureau.  
  
Sirius qui visiblement n'était pas vraisemblablement de cet avis lui répondit en premier.  
  
« Je suis content qu'il aille bien mais il devait nous tenir au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé avec les moldues » il dit ce dernier mot avec de la hargne dans la voix  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec vous Sirius mais cela n'a plus grandement d'importance maintenant que nous savons qu'il n'a rien »  
  
« Le professeur a raison Sirius calme-toi, Harry va bien. Je suis pourtant d'accord avec toi mais nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière de plus Harry semblait vraiment navré de ne pas nous avoir avertit de la situation. »  
  
« Je l'ai remarqué Rémus. »  
  
Puis en se tournant vers le professeur continua. « Vous avez raison professeur et je m'excuse de la bêtise que j'ai faillit faire. Heureusement, Arabella m'a arrêté avant de le faire. »  
  
« De toute façon, tu n'aurais trouvé personne chez le Dursley, ils ont quitté Privet Drive quelques heures avant ta visite. »  
  
Remus et Sirius étaient surpris par cette nouvelle. Ils allaient poser une question à la sorcière quand Dumbledore pris la parole.  
  
« Pourquoi sont-ils partit Arabella ? » « Je pense qu'ils ont été troublés par Harry. Nous nous sommes trompés Albus. Quand je suis arrivé devant la maison, j'ai vu les vitres cassées, or notre ami au ministère m'a dit ensuite que ce n'est pas cela qu'il a détecté, il a détecté un sort de réduction. C'est pour cela que malgré ma rapidité lorsque je suis arrivé, Harry n'était plus là. Le sort qui a détruit les vitres n'a pas été détecté. Harry a donc utilisé un sort sans s'en rendre compte de façon automatique. »  
  
« Il l'a déjà fait par le passé. Il y a deux ans, il a transformé la s?ur de Vernon en ballon si je me souviens bien. Le ministère est intervenu afin que tout rentre dans l'ordre. » Cette réflexion fit sourire le vieil homme, ainsi que les autres personnes.  
  
« Je m'en souviens Albus mais ce n'est pas le problème »reprit Arabella tout en continuant de sourire. « Il s'est mis en colère comme il y a deux ans, et il a lancé le sort. »déclara Sirius « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il a maintenant 15 ans, et ce genre de chose ne se produit presque plus quand on commence sa scolarité à Poudlard et quand on commence à contrôler sa magie. »  
  
« J'ai peur Sirius qu'Harry ne contrôle pas encore ses sentiments. Tu oublies qu'avant son entré à Poudlard, il était seul et même depuis s'il a maintenant des amis, il lui manque et lui manquera toujours une chose d'essentielle, ses parents. » Après avoir terminé sa phrase, le professeur regarda ses interlocuteurs et continua.  
  
« Pour l'instant il n'y a que la colère qu'il réussit à exprimer, malheureusement. J'espère que cela va changer cette année, enfin nous verrons bien »  
  
« Il y a autre chose Albus »dit Arabella Voyant le regard interrogateur du directeur, elle continua.  
  
« Je connais la raison du départ des Dursley. J'ai inspecté la maison, vous savez déjà pour les vitres »les trois hommes acquiescèrent de la tête « Vous ne savez pas par contre que j'ai découvert une fissure allant de la cave au grenier et passant dans presque toutes les pièces. C'est pour cela que les Dursley sont partit, ils semblaient croire que la maison allait s'écrouler. Personnellement, je pense qu'elle va bientôt tomber en ruine, réellement »  
  
Les trois hommes étaient surpris d'apprendre cela, ils se posaient tous la même question.  
  
« Tu pense qu'Harry en est le responsable Arabella? » questionna Rémus  
  
« Je pense que le sort qu'il a utilisé était très puissant. Il y a plusieurs choses à prendre en compte, tout d'abord comme nous l'a dit Albus, tout l'été il a travaillé ses cours d'ailleurs je l'ai vu travaillé dans sa chambre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse travailler autant. De plus la magie est très présente en lui. Quand il était jeune, il a lancé beaucoup de sort sans le savoir, il a fait certaines choses que je pensais même impossible. »  
  
« De quoi parle-tu Arabella en disant cela ? » L'interrompit Albus très intéressé par le sujet.  
  
« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit Albus mais un jour alors qu'il avait dans les 7- 8 ans Harry a fait quelque chose d'impensable pour un enfant de cet age. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait le faire de façon spontanée, sans baguette et sans entraînement, quand on pense à la difficulté que cela représente. » Arabella avait continué de parler sans se rendre compte que les trois hommes étaient très intrigués par ses paroles. Voyant cela, elle termina.  
  
« Il a transplané, Albus. Il était poursuivit par son cousin et sa bande et s'est retrouvé sur le toit de l'école. »  
  
« Il a transplané à 7 ans mais cela est totalement impossible » s'écria Rémus en se tournant vers Sirius puis vers Dumbledore. Sirius lui faisait signe de la tête qu'il était d'accord avec lui quand Dumbledore intervint.  
  
« Tu pense donc que c'est Harry qui a causé la fissure. Le connaissant, je n'en serais pas surpris, il a vraiment un fort potentiel en lui, il faut qu'il en profite. En étudiant son potentiel lui permettra d'augmenter sa puissante de façon importante. Il va falloir par contre qu'il se contrôle, je pense qu'ici entres ses amies et ses professeurs, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème sur ce point. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? »  
  
Les trois personnes lui répondirent par un signe de tête. Il continua donc.  
  
« Sirius, Rémus vous devriez partir maintenant avant la fin du banquet. »  
  
Voyant que la conversation avait pris fin, les deux hommes les saluèrent, le directeur et Mme Figgs et sortirent du bureau.  
  
« Nous devrions y aller aussi Arabella. »  
  
« Albus, à propos d'Harry, vous pensez »  
  
« Qu'il se contrôlera, oui ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Néanmoins j'ai une suggestion à te soumettre »  
  
Les deux personnes se dirigèrent alors vers la grande salle tout en continuant à discuter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry écoutait silencieusement ses amis discuter tout en passant un regard autour de lui. Pour la troisième fois en 5 ans, il n'avait pas assisté à la cérémonie de répartition. Celle-ci était achevée lorsqu'il avait rejoint la grande salle. Il avait remarqué que tous les professeurs étaient présent exceptés le directeur et le professeur de DCFM, Mme Figgs. Le professeur Rogue était présent lui jetant un regard noir lorsque ses yeux avaient rencontré les siens. Il n'avait pas changé durant les vacances.  
  
« Je pense, qu'il n'a pas aimé les semaines avec mon parrain en mission pour Dumbledore. Il faudra que je demande à Sirius comment cela s'est déroulé. » Tout en pensant à cela, il sourit en imaginant son parrain et Rogue en mission, alors qu'ils se haïssent cordialement.  
  
Harry remarqua aussi que Hagrid était là. Il n'avait pas eut de nouvelle de lui pendant sa mission avec Mme Maxime. Il lui avait juste envoyé une lettre très courte pour son anniversaire, où il lui demandait de venir le voir après la rentrée. Même s'il ne lui avait pas demandé de venir, Harry serai allé voir son premier ami, celui qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille.  
  
Son regard se déplaça ensuite de la table des professeurs aux tables des différentes maisons. Il remarqua aussitôt l'un de ses pires ennemis, à la table de Serpentard, Drago Malefoy accompagné comme toujours par Grabbe et Doyle. Il vu aussi plusieurs de ses amis de Poufsouffle et surtout Cho Chang à la table des Serdaigle. Il détourna la tête rapidement avant que celle-ci le voit la regarder. En les voyant elle et les Poufsouffle, il pensa automatiquement à Cédric. Cela se répercuta sur son visage, car se fut à ce moment que Ron décida de lui parler.  
  
« Tu vas bien Harry ? » lui demanda-t-il  
  
« Oui Ron je vais bien, je juste aperçu une personne que je ne désirais pas voir. » mentit il  
  
Comme Ron n'était pas très convaincu, il poursuivit  
  
« Malefoy est toujours là malheureusement. Néanmoins il ne nous a pas dérangé durant le voyage. »  
  
« Oui tu as raison » il allait continuer quand un coup de coude de Hermione l'arrêta. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille pour répliquer, quand il vu la raison de son intervention, Dumbledore et une femme avaient pénétré dans la salle.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous les deux à la table des professeurs, et le directeur pris la parole. Comme tous les ans, il donna les règles de l'école, ainsi que toutes les interdictions. En les disant, il regardait bizarrement la table de Griffondor, en particulier les jumeaux et Harry. Les principaux intéressés semblaient ne pas avoir remarqué le regard du directeur excepté Harry. Le directeur parla ensuite des nouvelles consignes de sécurité en vigueur à cause du retour de Voldemort. A ce nom, toute la salle hormis quelques personnes frémit. La saison de Quidditch était maintenue pour l'instant, mais les entraînements devaient être plus sécurisés. Les sorties au Pré-au-lard seraient aussi plus sécurisées, les élèves resteraient en groupe minimal de 5, et les sorties seraient supervisées par plusieurs professeurs. Cette nouvelle fut mal accueillit par les élèves, surveillé par des professeurs, les sorties allaient être moins amusantes.  
  
« Tu imagine que l'on soit accompagné par Rogue Harry ! »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas à Ron mais l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage était très explicite.  
  
« Je dois aussi vous présenter le nouveau professeur de DCFM, Mme Figgs »  
  
A ces mots, le nouveau professeur se leva afin de se faire connaître de tous les élèves, puis se rassit.  
  
« Les présentations terminées, je dois aussi vous annoncer avant le début du banquet, qu'étant donné la bonne marche du bal l'année dernière, l'expérience serait reconduite cette année. Il y aura donc un bal à Halloween à la place du traditionnel banquet. Si celui-ci se passe correctement, nous en ferons un autre durant l'année. Ce bal contrairement à celui de l'année dernière, sera ouvert à tous les élèves. » Le directeur s'arrêta quelques instants afin de voir la réaction de la salle. Les élèves étaient très enthousiastes à cette annonce.  
  
« Maintenant que le banquet commence » dit le directeur avant que les tables soient recouvertes de plats plus fabuleux et délicieux les uns que les autres.  
  
Le banquet se passa très bien. Harry avait décidé de ne presque pas parler à ses amis. Ceux-ci étaient trop occupés pour le remarquer. Ron était en grande discussion avec Seamus et Dean à propos de l'équipe de Quidditch et du poste vacant de gardien et Hermione était occupé à son rôle de préfète. La fin du banquet arriva vite et Dumbledore envoya tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Harry avait passé tout le banquet le nez dans son assiette, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, cela n'avait pas échappé à Ron et Hermione malgré leurs occupations.  
  
Une fois avoir quitté la grande salle et avoir atteint la salle commune de Griffondor, les élèves rejoignirent leurs chambres. Harry avait commencé à monter l'escalier quand une main l'attrapa, c'était Ron. Visiblement, il avait envie de discuter. Harry redescendit donc et s'installa dans un siège, Ron fit de même. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'un seul mot soit échangé, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione les rejoignit.  
  
« Vous m'avez attendu, c'est gentil » puis se retournant vers Harry « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? Tu n'as presque pas parlé durant le banquet, tout comme dans le train d'ailleurs. »  
  
« Tu peux nous le dirent si tu as un problème, nous sommes tes amis Harry » continua Ron  
  
Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait dire à ses amis. Il avait redouté ses questions tout l'été. Voyant que ni Ron ni Hermione ne le laisseraient tranquille, il décida de répondre rapidement.  
  
« C'est assez difficile de revenir ici après les évènements de l'année dernière » Il dit ces mots faiblement, mais suffisamment fort pour que ses amis l'entendit. Ceux-ci ne savaient pas comme réagirent à cette déclaration. Ils ne savaient pas comment Harry se sentait, et ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ce fut Harry qui agit le premier.  
  
« Je suis assez fatigué, nous nous verrons demain matin, bonne nuit tous les deux. »  
  
Harry se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Les autres discutaient avant de dormir. Harry se changea, les salua et se coucha très rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait d'un sommeil profond, espérant ne pas faire de cauchemar.  
  
  
  
  
  
« Tu as raison Hermione, il ne va pas très bien, que pouvons nous faire ? »  
  
« Rien pour l'instant Ron, tant qu'il ne nous parle pas nous ne pouvons rien faire. Visiblement la mort de Cédric l'a plus secoué que nous le pensions. Il a voulu être rassurant dans ses lettres, mais je voudrais bien connaître ses pensées, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire est de lui laisser le temps. Quand il sera près à nous parler, il nous parlera. »  
  
« Tu as raison, d'ailleurs il a toute l'année pour nous parler »  
  
« Oui. Nous devrions aller nous coucher-nous aussi, les cours commence tôt demain et l'année est très importante »  
  
Ron allait répliquer quelque chose quand il se retint, il regardait Hermione. En vérité ils se regardaient tous les deux. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il se reprit, se leva, souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione et alla se coucher. Hermione réagit en même temps que lui et alla aussi vite que lui se coucher.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Réponses aux reviews  
  
Pam Phenixia Potter : merci de trouver ma fic géniale, ne t'inquiète pas, tant que je reçois des reviews me disant de continuer, je continue.  
  
Tania Potter et Mystikal : je suis content que les flash-backs vous plaisent. Je vais essayer d'en mettre dans les autres chapitres mais cela va être plus difficile qu'au début. Je vais aussi essayer de trouver d'autres choses amusantes et différentes.  
  
Tiffany et Morgane : merci de trouver bien ma fic, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.  
  
Charlie : ravi que tu aime, par contre Sirius et Rémus vont être absents pendant plusieurs chapitres. Mais je vais les faire revenir assez rapidement.  
  
  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, dans le prochain les cours commence.  
  
Je sais que l'idée du bal n'est pas nouvelle, mais il faut bien l'utiliser si je veux qu'Harry puisse s'amuser un peu durant son année.  
  
Je sais ce qu'il va se passer durant le bal d'halloween, mais j'ai moins d'idée pour le second. Je voudrais savoir selon vous avec qui il devrait y aller. J'ai une opinion et j'aimerais savoir la votre. Merci de bien vouloir me répondre.  
  
Je vais essayer de faire un chapitre au moins par semaine, mais plus je reçois de reviews et plus je suis motivé pour écrire alors vous savez quoi faire. 


	8. Premiers cours

Chapitre 8 : Premiers cours  
  
Tout était calme dans le dortoir, le soleil venait juste de se lever, quand un adolescent ouvrit ses yeux, ils étaient d'un vert profond. Il resta quelques instants les yeux ouverts dans son lit. Il savait qu'il était encore tôt, mais comme depuis deux mois maintenant, il se réveillait de bonne heure. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se rendormirait plus, il attrapa ses lunettes et décida de se lever. Il se dirigea sans faire de bruit vers la salle de bain et en ressortit lavé et habillé. Il pris ensuite ses affaires de cours et alla dans la salle commune. Il attendit tranquillement assis en lisant un de ses livres que les premiers élèves sortent des dortoirs. Ce ne fut qu'à 7 h que les élèves firent leurs apparitions dans la salle commune, malheureusement il n'y avait ni Ron ni Hermione. Harry commençait à avoir faim mais il voulait attendre ses amis. Il commençait à perdre patience, quand il se souvint qu'il devait passer à l'infirmerie voir Mme Pomfresh. Après avoir vérifié la présence de la potion dans son sac, il pris donc la direction de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière fut surprise en le voyant aussi tôt dans l'année. Harry était presque un résident permanent de l'infirmerie. Elle espérait que cette année, il viendrait moins souvent mais rien en était moins sûr.  
  
« M. Potter ! Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes déjà fait quelque chose ? »  
  
« Non ne vous inquiété pas. Le professeur Dumbledor voudrait que vous examiniez cette potion de sommeil sans rêve. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant le flacon contenant sa précieuse potion.  
  
L'infirmière pris la potion, en transvasa un peu de son contenue dans un verre puis le regarda pensivement. Elle me demanda alors.  
  
« Qui vous l'a donné ? »  
  
« Personne ne me l'a donné, c'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué »  
  
Elle me jeta un regard intrigué, visiblement elle avait du mal à me croire.  
  
« Je vais la garder ici quelques jours pour l'examiner ensuite je vous le redonnerai »  
  
Harry lui fit un signe de tête comme réponse et rejoignit la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Quand il y arriva, il s'assit à côté de ses amis qui le regardèrent avec insistance. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron fut le premier à lui parler.  
  
« Tu étais où Harry ? Nous commencions à nous inquiéter. De plus tu n'étais ni dans le dortoir ni dans la salle commune »  
  
« Je me suis réveillé tôt et comme vous n'arriviez pas, je suis partit, je devais aller à l'infirmerie. »  
  
« Tu pouvais nous prévenir » le réprimanda Hermione tout en lui tendant son emploi du temps.  
  
Harry le regarda, tout en répondant à ses amis.  
  
« Je suis assez grand pour me déplacer tout seul, je ne vais pas me perdre. Vous n'allez pas passer l'année à me demander où je vais et ce que je fais. » Voyant le regard surpris de ses amis posé sur lui, il se leva et quitta la grande salle. Il alla dans son dortoir pour prendre les livres qu'il avait besoin pour ses cours puis partit vers les cachots. Non seulement il s'était légèrement disputé avec ses amis mais en plus il commençait la journée par un cours de potion. Il pensait à cette journée qui commençait vraiment mal, puis commença à sourire, il avait une nouvelle idée, une idée surprenante. Il rejoint les autres élèves, et ils rentrèrent tous dans le cachot servant de salle de cours. Hermione et Ron se placèrent loin du bureau alors que Harry au grand étonnement de ses amis et des Serpentard déjà présents s'assit juste en face de celui-ci. Rogue fut surpris en le voyant mais ne dit bizarrement rien. Cette année, le programme commençait par l'étude de poison et la conception d'antidote. Cela était risqué comme cour, connaissant l'animosité existante entre les Griffondor et les Serpentard. Les deux heures passèrent rapidement durant les-quelles, Rogue ramassa les devoirs de vacances, et posa des questions sur les poisons les plus féroces. Le cours passa étrangement bien pour Harry, Rogue ne lui lançant même pas la moindre parole injurieuse comme les autres années. Cela le surpris beaucoup. L'un des projets personnels de l'année était la fabrication d'un antipoison de son choix. La note serait fonction de la réussite de la potion ainsi que son utilité. Plus celle-ci était compliquée à fabriquer et le poison dangereux, plus la note serait élevée. A la fin du cour, le professeur Rogue distribua la liste des poisons que les élèves ne pouvaient pas utiliser. Conscient du danger, il avait préféré interdire les poisons mortels ou trop dangereux, au grand soulagement de Neville. Le cour terminée, ils sortirent tous du château pour rejoindre Hagrid dans le parc. C'était le prochain cour et malheureusement encore avec les Serpentard. Durant le trajet, Harry évita les Serpentard ainsi que ses amis. Il réfléchissait à l'attitude du professeur Rogue. Arrivé devant la cabane d'Hagrid, il salua le professeur qui le regardait avec un grand sourire, sourire qui lui rendit. Le cours se passa sans anicroche avec les Serpentard, Hagrid parla des différents animaux « magnifiques » qu'ils allaient étudier cette année. Harry remarqua aussitôt, que ceux-ci étaient pour la plus part un peu agressif, tout comme les aimait Hagrid. Le cours fut donc une succession avec descriptif des différents animaux. Hagrid expliqua aussi qu'ils allaient élever comme l'année dernière un nouvel animal et que cela serait une partie de l'examen final. Mais malgré les demandes des élèves, il ne divulgua pas l'animal en question. Il répondit. « Ne vous inquiété pas, vous commencerez à vous en occuper d'ici quelques semaines, dès qu'ils seront tous arrivé. » Le cours étant terminé, il les envoya manger dans la grande salle le repas de midi. Harry allait partir quand Hagrid lui fit signe de rester. Une fois que tous les élèves furent partis, il lui parla.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te dérange. »  
  
« Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste un peu disputé avec Ron et Hermione ce matin. » Lui répondit-il tout simplement.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, vous connaissant, je suis certain que cela va s'arranger. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela vous arrive et vous êtes toujours les meilleurs amis. »  
  
« Vous avez raison, je leurs parlerai durant le déjeuner. D'ailleurs je vais y aller tout de suite. » Il allait partir quand il se retourna vers Hagrid le remerciant du regard puis se dirigea vers le château.  
  
  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'assit à la table Griffondor au milieu de ses amis. Ils lui avaient gardé une place avec eux. Comme l'avait prédit Hagrid, les choses s'améliorèrent durant le repas entre Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il avoua s'être un peu énervé durant le petit déjeuner sans aucune raison et s'en excusa. Ron et Hermione eux lui dirent qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés sans raison et qu'ils s'en excusaient aussi. Ils réalisèrent alors que la conversation devenait vraiment pathétique, ils éclatèrent alors tous les trois de rire, devant le regard surpris des autres Griffondor.  
  
Le repas étant terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers les serres pour le cour de botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Harry redoutait ce cours car il était avec les Poufsouffle. Le cour se passa très bien, les Poufsouffle et le professeur Chourave ne considéraient pas Harry comme le responsable de la disparition de leur attrapeur Cédric l'année précédente, contrairement à Harry. D'ailleurs le professeur ayant remarqué que Harry regardait avec un peu de méfiance les élèves de sa maison et elle-même lui demanda de rester à la fin du cours.  
  
« Asseyez-vous M. Potter » lui demanda le professeur « Comment vous sentez- vous ? » Commença-t-elle par lui demander.  
  
« Je vais bien professeur »  
  
« Je vous le demande car vous semblez être troublé par vos camarades de ma maison ainsi que par moi. Si cela a un rapport avec les évènements tragiques de l'année dernière dite le moi. »  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'avait parlé de ce qui ressentait avec personne. Voyant le professeur le regarder d'air un soucieux, il décida de lui répondre.  
  
« Oui cela à un rapport avec .. ces évènements » lui répondit Harry d'une faible voix.  
  
Le professeur se doutant du problème déclara  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas responsable de sa mort, seul vous-savez-qui est le responsable et certainement pas vous. Les élèves de ma maison ne vous croient en aucun cas responsable, d'ailleurs ils vous sont très reconnaissants de ce que vous avez fait en ramenant le corps de Cédric. Comme l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore vous avez été plus courageux que nombres de sorciers hautement qualifiés ! » Elle s'arrêta quelques instant avant de reprendre. « Cela doit être dur pour vous, vous devriez parler à vos amis ou à vos professeurs si vous avez un problème d'accord. »  
  
Harry lui fit signe de la tête. Voyant qu'il allait être en retard au prochain cours, le professeur lui fit une note d'excuse comme quoi il avait été retenu. Elle lui tendit le papier, il la salua et se dirigea vers la tour du château où il avait son dernier cour de la journée, divination.  
  
  
  
Harry et Ron se déplaçaient dans les couloirs du château pour retourner dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Le cour de divination s'était passé comme les années précédentes, enfumé et ennuyeux. Le professeur Trelawney avait encore prédit à Harry une mort dans d'atroce souffrance au cour de l'année. De ce fait, lui et Ron avaient rit sous cape durant une partie du cour, malgré les féroces regards de Parvati et Lavande. Durant le trajet, ils parlèrent du mystérieux animal dont ils allaient s'occuper pour le cour de Hagrid. Une fois à destination, ils décidèrent de faire une partie de carte explosive puis sous l'impulsion de Harry ils commencèrent à faire les différents devoirs qu'avaient donné les professeurs. Cela surpris énormément Ron.  
  
« Ne me dit qu'ensuite tu vas vouloir qu'on aille à la bibliothèque » demanda Ron avec véhémence.  
  
« Tu sais, on apprend beaucoup de chose dans les livres » lui répondit-il  
  
Voyant la réponse de son ami, Ron levant les mains vers le plafond de la salle déclara, « Mon dieu tu deviens comme Hermione. »  
  
« Pourquoi cela te pose un problème, tu sais, il va falloir travailler plus cette année à cause des BUSE »  
  
Harry fut lui-même étonné par sa réponse. C'est vrai il devenait peu à peu comme Hermione. Mais contrairement à la réaction qu'il aurait eut un an auparavant, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Voyant Ron la bouche ouverte, il lui demanda de fermer sa bouche avant de s'asseoir et de commencer ses devoirs. Il les avait déjà commencés que Ron n'avait pas encore bougé.  
  
L'heure du dîner approchant, les deux amis se dirigèrent avec Hermione qui était rentré de la bibliothèque vers la grande salle. Le dîner se passa sans incident. Les trois amis parlaient avec leurs autres camarades. Le repas terminé, Harry au grand étonnement de Hermione et au grand désarroi de Ron déclara qu'il devait aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches. Ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà quitté la table.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux » demanda Dean  
  
« Il devient tout simplement comme un préfet que l'on connaît. AIIE »  
  
Hermione n'appréciant pas la comparaison venait de frapper Ron avant de quitter la table.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry fulminait intérieurement, il venait de passer une heure à la bibliothèque à vérifier quelque chose pour le cour de potion quand en sortant, il avait rencontré Draco Malfoy. Ils se parlèrent un moment, puis Harry ne le supportant plus décida de partir rapidement. Il donnait l'impression de fuir mais à trois contre un, il préférait éviter l'altercation qui était sur le point d'éclater.  
  
C'était vraiment une drôle de journée. Tout d'abord un cour de potion calme sans insulte, puis un cour avec Hagrid amusant, une discussion avec le professeur Chourave réconfortante, un cour de divination à l'image des autres années et pour terminé une discussion avec cette fouine de Malfoy. Il avait aussi réalisé que Ron avait raison, il devenait comme Hermione, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il savait à présent que les heures passées à étudier durant les vacances l'avaient changées considérablement et qu'il avait maintenant besoin de tout connaître afin de devenir très puissant. « Espérons que toutes les journées ne se passent pas toujours comme cela. Au moins j'ai trouvé le bon poison à étudier » Ses pas l'avaient conduit dans un coin reculer de château, et il ignorait que quelqu'un était présent. « Tu veux empoisonner quelqu'un Harry ? » fit une voix qui le fit sursauter « Qui .. Oh » fut les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. Il venait de rencontrer dans un coin reculé du château la personne qui allait devenir un ami, un confident.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Réponse aux Reviews :  
  
Pam Phenixia Potter : Non il ne va pas faire une dépression nerveuse car il va être aidé par quelqu'un, mais ce ne sera ni Ron ni Hermione en tout cas pas pour le moment. Oui il est puissant mais ne le sait pas et surtout cette puissance n'existe pas réellement. Elle existe en terme de capacité et de prédisposition, s'il travaille il deviendra très puissant. (rien n'est gratuit). S'il ne travaille pas ou pas suffisamment, il ne sera pas très puissant. Et je veux aussi te remercier de m'avoir mis dans tes fics préférées.  
  
Morgane : tu dois te douter que Sirius ait voulu aller voir les Dursley chez eux mais qu'heureusement, Mme Figgs l'a rencontré et l'a empêché de le faire. De toute façon il n'y avait plus personne chez eux. En ce qui concerne de l'été de Harry j'ai presque tout raconté dans les chapitres, mais il y aura des compléments dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
Arween Potter : Merci de trouver ma fic toujours géniale et merci de me trouver du talent, j'espère que la suite te plais. Pour parler de Harry Potter je suis d'accord, je t'ai d'ailleurs envoyé un mail il y a plusieurs semaines.  
  
Tiffany, Martin et Angélys : je vous remercie d'aimer cette fic et de m'inciter à continuer j'espère d'ailleurs continuer à vous satisfaire.  
  
  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre sur la perlière journée de cours. Etant donné que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic depuis une semaine, je vais essayer de toujours faire un chapitre pour chacune des fics. Cela dépendra de mon emploi du temps et surtout de ma motivation et de mon inspiration, généralement elles vont ensembles. Ne m'en voulez pas si parfois je n'arrive pas à fournir un chapitre par semaine comme je le voudrais. Je vous propose aussi un petit jeu, quelle est selon vous la personne qu'Harry rencontre à la fin du chapitre, j'attends avec impatience vos propositions. Normalement vous ne connaîtrez la réponse que le soir d'Halloween. C'est un personnage qui existe dans le roman je sais, je ne vous aide pas beaucoup. N'oubliez pas, envoyer moi des Reviews pour dire ce que vous pensez comme toujours. 


	9. Cours de DCFM

Chapitre 9 : Encore des cours  
  
Lorsque Harry revint dans sa salle commune, il fut aussitôt assaillit par ses amis.  
  
« Harry, mais où étais-tu ? » demanda Ron « depuis la fin du repas »  
  
« J'étais à la bibliothèque comme je vous l'ai dit »  
  
« J'y suis allé aussi, mais tu n'y étais pas » lui dit Hermione  
  
« comme toujours » continua Ron  
  
Elle lui lança un regard noir qui le fit reculer et fit sourire Harry. Voyant qu'une dispute allait éclater, il intervint.  
  
« J'ai rencontré Malfoy en sortant de la bibliothèque »  
  
A ces mots, ses amis cessèrent de parler puis se tournèrent vers Harry.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Harry ? »  
  
« Rien d'important, on a parlé et j'ai préféré partir avant d'envenimer les choses, de plus à trois contre un, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque. Maintenant, étant fatigué, je vous souhaite bonne nuit car moi je vais me coucher. »  
  
Il partit se dirigeant vers son dortoir quand soudain, il se retourna et dit à ses amis qui n'avaient pas encore réagit à ses paroles   
  
« Vous devriez vraiment parler tous les deux sérieusement. Je crois connaître la raison de vos disputes incessantes depuis l'année dernière. Malheureusement, je ne peut pas vous aider, car je ne suis pas du tout un spécialiste dans votre problème. »  
  
Laissant ses amis perplexes devant cette déclaration, il monta l'escalier conduisant à son dortoir, et se coucha aussitôt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron et Hermione regardèrent disparaître leur ami dans l'escalier avant de se regarder à nouveau. Visiblement aucun des deux n'avaient comprit ses paroles, et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils se regardaient très bizarrement. Un silence s'installa entre eux puis Hermione pris la parole.  
  
« De quoi crois-tu qu'il parle ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Cela doit être particulier s'il ne peut pas nous aider. » Devant l'air perplexe de Hermione il continua « Tu n'as pas une idée toi ? »  
  
« Pas vraiment »  
  
Il parlèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes puis voyant un malaise s'installé allèrent se coucher.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry se réveilla toujours aussi tôt, en sueur et avec un mal de tête. Il venait de refaire le même cauchemar que durant l'été. A cet instant il se maudit de ne pas avoir de sa précieuse potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il se leva malgré la douleur persistante et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
  
« Après une bonne douche, je devrais aller mieux » pensa-t-il.  
  
En effet en sortant de la salle de bain, la douleur était passée et Harry se rendit alors dans la salle commune après avoir pris ses affaires pour la journée. Il relut les premiers chapitres de ses livres de métamorphose et d'enchantement en attendant l'arrivé de Ron et d'Hermione. La jeune fille arriva la première et fut très surprise en le voyant étudié de la sorte de si bon matin.  
  
« Bonjour Harry, tu t'es levé tôt encore ce matin »  
  
« Bonjour Hermione. Oui, j'ai fait un cauchemar, et cela m'a réveillé. J'ai donc profité pour prendre de l'avance pour les cours. »  
  
« Tu as eut une bonne idée. Pour ton cauchemar tu veux que l'on en parle ? » lui demanda-t-elle  
  
« J'ai fait des cauchemars assez fréquemment pendant les vacances. Ne t'inquiète pas çà va aller. »  
  
Hermione ne semblait pas satisfaite par la réponse mais n'ajouta rien. Elle avait déjà des rapports assez bizarres avec Ron, elle ne voulait pas en avoir avec lui aussi. Harry interrompit ses pensées.  
  
« Alors cela s'améliore avec Ron » lui demanda-t-il  
  
« De quoi tu parle ? Si tu est au courant de quelque chose dit-le moi. »  
  
« Je ne peux pas et d'ailleurs je ne veux pas intervenir entre vous d'eux »  
  
Elle allait lui répondre quand une tête rousse apparue dans l'escalier, c'était Ron qui les rejoignit aussitôt. Une fois réuni, les trois amis descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Celui-ci se passa bien et tous trois se dirigèrent vers le premier cour de la journée, Histoire de la magie.  
  
  
  
  
  
La journée sa passa bien, ainsi que le reste de la semaine. Les professeurs avaient fait réviser à causes des BUSE les sorts appris durant les quatre années précédentes. Durant cette première semaine, Hermione montra à nouveau son intelligence. Ce qu'elle ignorait ainsi que tous les autres élèves et professeurs, c'était qu'Harry lui aussi avait les réponses aux questions. Il remarqua durant cette semaine que les révisions faites durant l'été portaient leurs fruits. Il avait décidé de ne pas intervenir durant les cours, il ne voulait pas montrer aux autres ses connaissances. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas le dire même à ses amis. Il avait même un peu peur à la réaction de Ron. Il ne voulait pas que l'on le regarde comme quelqu'un de différent comme on l'avait fait plusieurs fois dans le passé. Il avait donc décidé de garder cela pour lui pour mieux les surprendre plus tard. Il réalisa aussi qu'il avait plus travaillé qu'Hermione et qu'il avait peut-être de l'avance sur elle. Cela serait confirmé durant les prochaines semaines de cours.  
  
Une autre chose le faisait réfléchir, le professeur de DCFM, Mme Figgs lui avait demandé de resté à la fin du premier cours avec elle.  
  
Flash-Back  
  
Le cours de DCFM venait de se terminer. Mme Figgs avait fait le point avec les élèves sur les différents sorts qu'ils avaient appris avec ses prédécesseurs. Harry n'avait aucun mal à suivre ce premier cour car il était depuis sa troisième année le meilleur élève. Il allait sortir quand le professeur lui demanda de rester. Elle attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis de la classe pour lui parler.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète Harry, il n'y pas de problème »  
  
En entendant cela, Harry se détendit. Depuis l'incident de sa disparition, il avait peur que certains professeurs lui en veuillent.  
  
« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a soumit une idée que j'ai acceptée. Je voudrais que tu participe à mon dernier cours le vendredi après-midi. Je vais y enseigner le sort patronus que tu semble connaître. Albus pense que cela serait bien pour toi et pour les élèves que tu m'aide. Accepte-tu ? »  
  
Harry étais surpris. Le directeur voulait qu'il aide Mme Figgs durant son cours sur le patronus.  
  
« Je suis d'accord professeur »  
  
« Très bien, dans ce cas, rejoins-moi demain dans ma salle après ton dernier cours. »  
  
Fin Flash-Back   
  
  
  
Le lendemain, après son dernier cours, il se dirigea donc vers la salle de DCFM. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne savait même pas avec quelle classe il allait participer. Puis une expression de dégoût parcouru son visage.  
  
« Pas avec les Serpentard. Je les fréquente déjà beaucoup trop selon moi » pensa-t-il  
  
Voyant qu'il allait être en retard, il accéléra la cadence et arriva donc en soufflant légèrement devant la salle. La porte était déjà fermée, ce fut donc timidement qu'il y frappa.  
  
« Tu peux entrer » se fit entendre de l'intérieur de la salle.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Un geste de Mme Figgs lui fit comprendre de s'asseoir à son bureau. Une fois assis, il réalisa que les autres élèves le regardaient bizarrement. Mme Figgs ne devait pas les avoir prévenu de sa présence à ce cours. Voyant cela, le professeur réagit rapidement.  
  
« J'ai demandé à M. Potter d'assister avec nous à ce cours car il maîtrise parfaitement le sort que nous allons apprendre. Le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, les 6ème et 7ème années doivent apprendre le sort patronus. Ce sort est la seul arme réelle contre les détraqueurs. » Au nom de Voldemort tous les élèves avaient tressaillit sauf Harry et cela n'avait pas échappé au professeur. Elle continua donc.  
  
« Comme le directeur pourrait vous le dire, il ne faut pas avoir peur d'un nom, car un nom n'a pas de pouvoir. Maintenant qui peut m'expliquer le fonctionnement de ce sort»  
  
Ce fut Angélina Johnson qui donna la réponse à cette question. Harry réalisa alors qu'il était en compagnie des Griffondor et Serdaigle de 7ème année. Il était donc en cours avec ses amis de l'équipe de Quidditch dont les jumeaux. Il espérait qu'ils resteraient tranquilles tous les deux. Ce fut Mme Figgs qui le fit revenir au cours. Elle demandait les effets des détraqueurs sur les humains. Les réponses étaient théoriques, car aucuns des élèves n'avaient jamais vraiment été sous l'influence des détraqueurs hormis lui-même. Au bout de quelques instants, il décida de répondre à la question et leva alors la main.  
  
« Oui Harry, tu veux répondre » et après lui avoir fait signe de la tête comme réponse « Vas-y dans ce cas »  
  
« Comme vous l'avez dit, quand on rencontre un détraqueur, on ressent tout d'abord un froid intense. Ensuite on perd toute notion de plaisir, de bonheur et on est envahi par une infinie tristesse. Et enfin on revit, le moment le plus terrifiant, le plus triste, le plus effroyable, enfin le plus .. douloureux des moments que l'on a vécut dans notre vie. »  
  
Harry avait terminé très difficilement sa dernière phrase, ce qui n'échappa pas à plusieurs élèves et au professeur.  
  
« J'accorde 10 points à Griffondor pour cette réponse » dit le professeur qui se demandait si cela était une bonne idée d'avoir laissé répondre le jeune homme. Il semblait que sa réponse avait rouvert une blessure qu'il aurait sûrement préféré rester fermé.  
  
« Vous allez maintenant faire un essaie chacun à votre tour. Ne vous inquiétez pas si le résultat n'est pas très concluant, car même pour des 7 années, le sort patronus est très difficile. »  
  
Tous les élèves essayèrent, et un grand nombre réussirent à obtenir un résultat : une fine ligne argenté sortant de la baguette. Harry remarqua alors qu'il obtenait le même résultat que lui au premier essaie. La seule différence étant qu'il était bien moins fatigué que lui après l'effort. Cela provenait du fait qu'ils s'étaient des dernières années. Il commença aussi à réaliser que c'était presque un exploit pour un troisième année d'apprendre ce sort aussi rapidement.  
  
« Harry, pourrais-tu montrer ton patronus à tes condisciples. Pour être franc je voudrais bien le voir moi aussi »  
  
Harry après avoir regardé le professeur se leva du bureau et fit face aux élèves.  
  
« Spero Patronum » dit-il tout en pensant à la joie qu'il avait ressentit quand les jumeaux lui avaient annoncé qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe.  
  
Un fil d'argent sortit alors de sa baguette et pris la forme d'un magnifique cerf. Sous les regards admiratifs des élèves, celui-ci se retourna vers Harry le regarda avant de s'incliner puis de disparaître. Le professeur ainsi que les élèves étaient impressionnés. Les élèves car ils trouvaient incroyable qu'Harry puisse vraiment le faire et Mme Figgs car elle venait de réaliser que ce patronus était vraiment puissant. « Voila ce que vous serez capable de faire dans peu de temps. Je te remercie Harry. Avant de continuer, je veux que vous recommenciez à réfléchir à votre pensée joyeuse que vous utilisez lors du sort. Cela est bien plus important que vous pouvez le penser. Si vous avez besoin d'aide demandé le à Harry ou à moi » Puis s'adressant à Harry qui s'était de nouveau assis. « Dis-moi Harry, combien de temps il t'a fallu pour réaliser ce patronus »  
  
« J'ai obtenu le même résultat qu'eux au premier essaie. J'ai réussi à réaliser un patronus efficace après 2, 3 mois. »  
  
« C'est remarquable pour un élève de troisième année de réussir aussi rapidement un sort aussi difficile.   
  
Harry rougit à ce compliment et répondit seulement.  
  
« Il faut avouer que j'étais très motivé pour apprendre se sort »  
  
Le reste du cours se passa très rapidement, et Harry aida les autres élèves à la réalisation du sort. A la fin du cours tous les élèves avaient des résultats satisfaisants, et tous sortirent pour rejoindre leurs salles communes. Il se dirigeait vers sa tour quand il se souvint qu'il voulait aller voir Hagrid.  
  
Il changea donc de direction, pour aller voir son ami. Il le trouva dans son jardin derrière sa maison.  
  
  
  
Note  
  
  
  
Je tiens à remercier Tania Potter, Morgane, Léo, Mystikal et Tiffany pour leurs Reviews. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que j'en reçois, je continue à écrire. En ce qui concerne la personne mystère j'attends vos propositions, mais nous en serons plus dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, dans le prochain, on parlera de Quidditch d'ailleurs je ne sais pas encore si Ron sera dans l'équipe, à vous de choisir.  
  
By By 


	10. Rencontres et Quidditch

Chapitre 10 : Rencontres et Quidditch  
  
« Bonjour Hagrid » fit-il  
  
« Bonjour Harry » dit-il en l'encercla par ses bras. « Entrons j'ai fait du thé et des gâteaux »  
  
Harry faillit grimacer en pensant aux gâteaux, en effet Hagrid n'était pas vraiment un bon cuisinier mais il se retint de peur de vexer son ami. Il suivit donc le demi-géant dans sa cabane et s'assit tout en caressant crockdur. Hagrid arriva alors avec deux tasses de thé et des gâteaux. Harry en pris un et n'arriva pas à l'entamer tellement il était résistant.  
  
« Je suis désolé Harry, je crois que j'ai raté ces gâteaux » dit Hagrid se sentant un peu honteux d'être un tel cuisinier.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas Hagrid c'est surtout l'intention qui compte » lui répondit Harry  
  
Ces mots le réconfortèrent, et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
  
« En tout cas le thé est réussi lui.» Cela les fit rire tous les deux.  
  
Ils parlèrent ensuite de ce début de l'année. Harry essaya d'orienter la conversation vers la mission qu'avait donné le professeur Dumbledore à Hagrid durant les vacances. Mais celui-ci réussi à chaque fois à parler d'autres choses. Il essaya ensuite de lui parler sur les animaux dont ils allaient devoir s'occuper, mais là aussi, Hagrid ne voulait pas répondre. Il dit seulement que certaines personnes seraient sûrement surprises. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Voyant qu'il était tard, ils décidèrent de rejoindre la grande salle. Ils avaient quitté la cabane quand soudain, Hagrid s'écria.  
  
« J'ai faillit oublier Harry »  
  
Hagrid venait de retourner en catastrophe dans la cabane. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et tendit un petit paquet à Harry  
  
« Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Je sais que c'est un peu en retard mais je voulais te le donner en personne »  
  
Harry défit le papier et découvrit une écaille, une écaille de dragon. D'ailleurs, un dragon sous forme stylisé y était dessiné.  
  
«C'est une écaille qu'a perdu le magyare à pointe l'année dernière. Je me suis dit qu'après ton combat, tu aimerais peut-être vouloir un souvenir. »  
  
« Merci Hagrid. Pour être franc j'ai beaucoup pensé à lui depuis l'année dernière. Et je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous aimé tellement les dragons. »  
  
A ces mots, le visage de Hagrid s'illumina et ses yeux regardèrent le ciel. La seule chose qu'il put dire alors fut  
  
« Ah les dragons »  
  
Ils continuèrent alors à parler des dragons pendant le trajet les conduisant dans la grande salle où ils se séparèrent.  
  
  
  
Harry rejoint alors ses amis à la table des Gryffondor. Il s'assit près de Ron et commença à manger. Les 7ème années avaient déjà raconté le cours de DCFM et toute la table savait qu'Harry aidait le professeur durant le cours. A la suite du dîner, ils retournèrent tous à salle commune. En y arrivant, Harry se souvint qu'il devait rappeler à tous les élèves voulant faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch que les sélections avaient lieu le lendemain matin à 9 heures. Etant donné que 5 membres actuels de l'équipe terminaient leurs études à la fin de l'année, Harry avait décidé de sélectionner des remplaçants dans tous postes, y compris au sien. Durant sa première année, l'équipe avait perdu la coupe au dernier match car Harry étant à l'infirmerie, son remplaçant n'était pas à la hauteur. Savant que l'année serait vraisemblablement difficile avec le retour de Voldemort, il envisageait tous les scénarios.  
  
« Je rappel à tous les élèves voulant faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch que les sélections commencent demain à 9h. Pour les concernés, je vous conseille vivement de vous coucher tôt ce soir afin d'être en forme. »  
  
En disant cela, il survolait des yeux l'assemblé en face de lui, en repérant parmi les élèves qu'ils connaissaient les intéressé.  
  
« Bonne nuit à tout le monde »  
  
Sur cela, il se dirigea vers son dortoir, il n'était pas visiblement fatigué, mais ne voulait pas parler à ses condisciples. Il se déchaussa, et s'installa confortablement sur son lit après avoir pris un de ses livres. Il lisait depuis quelques minutes, quand Ron entra dans la chambre. Il fut surpris en voyant son ami entrain d'étudier de la sorte, surtout un vendredi soir. Il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose était différent avec lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Harry semblait extrêmement sérieux, surtout durant les cours. Hermione et lui en avaient discuté, et pensaient que cela avait un rapport avec les évènements de la fin de 4ème année. Malheureusement, Harry ne voulait pas en parler à ses amis, mais cela semblait compréhensible.  
  
« Harry tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il  
  
Harry releva doucement la tête vers Ron puis lui répondit  
  
« Je vais bien Ron, je relis seulement mon livre de potion »  
  
Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent tout d'un coup.  
  
« Tu vas bien Harry ? » Redemanda-t-il puis voyant le regard que celui-ci lui lançait « Que tu lises un livre je peux le comprendre mais un livre de potion en plus. Si cela continue, tu vas vraiment devenir comme Hermione, un monsieur-je-sais-tout. »  
  
Les derniers mots de Ron fit sourire puis rire Harry. A ce moment les autres occupants de la chambre entrèrent et virent alors Ron en face d'un Harry entrain de rire de plus en plus. Se demandant pourquoi il riait de la sorte Ron expliqua la situation. Cela fit sourire les trois arrivants qui commencèrent à rire aussi sous l'influence de Harry.  
  
« C'est bon arrêter maintenant » dit Ron, au bout de quinzaine de secondes, le seul dont la situation ne faisait pas rire.  
  
Voyant sa réaction, les autres cessèrent de rire et commencèrent à discuter de la sélection. Comme le pensait Harry, Ron, Seamus et Dean allaient tenter leur chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry se réveilla un peu plus tard que les autres jours, en raison de week- end. Il partit donc vers la grande salle, qui trouva vide. Il commença donc à manger en attendant les autres. Petit à petit, les élèves arrivaient, à commencer par ceux voulant participer à la sélection. D'ailleurs tout le monde parlait de cela. Harry parlait avec ses équipiers lorsque le professeur Bibine arriva à la table pour les prévenir, qu'elle supervisait la sélection avec le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci avait déjà rejoint le stade. Harry suivit par le reste de l'équipe et par les autres Gryffondor, se levèrent, traversèrent une partie du parc afin d'atteindre le stade. L'équipe alla alors se changer, alors que les deux professeurs vérifiaient si tous les postulants aux différents postes étaient présents. Harry s'habilla rapidement et ressortit du vestiaire aussi vite pour atteindre le terrain. Il était très heureux, car cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de match. Il n'y en avait pas eut l'année d'avant à cause du tournoi des 3 sorciers.  
  
« Ne pense pas à cela maintenant » pensa-t-il  
  
Mais c'était trop tard. Il essaya de dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait quand le reste de l'équipe arriva sur le terrain, espérant qu'aucuns d'entre eux ne remarque rien.  
  
Il avait été décidé que la sélection commençait par les gardiens, étant le poste vacant. Les remplaçants pour les autres postes seraient trouvés ensuite. Alors que les prétendants pour le poste de gardien se présentaient, Harry remarqua que Ron semblait tendue. Il espérait que son ami serait pris dans l'équipe. Et ce fut ce qu'il se passa, Ron était le meilleur des prétendants. Il était moins bon qu'Olivier bien sur, mais Harry était persuadé qu'il pourrait s'améliorer rapidement. La sélection continua avec les postes de batteurs et de poursuiveurs remplaçants. Seamus et un 3ème année furent pris pour les postes de batteurs. Les postes de poursuiveurs furent donnés à un 2ème et à un 3ème années ainsi qu'à la plus grande surprise de Harry et des trois frères Weasley à Ginny. Celle-ci rougit encore plus que d'habitude quand Harry lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. Ses frères la félicitèrent chacun leur tour ainsi que les trois autres poursuiveuses. Harry trouva ensuite un remplaçant au poste de attrapeur pour le cas où il devrait manquer un match. Il fut convenue, que les remplaçants s'entraîneraient avec l'équipe titulaire afin de profiter de l'expérience des autres joueurs plus âgés. Cela dans le but d'avoir une équipe opérationnelle et plus expérimentée l'année prochaine. Les résultats proclamés, l'équipes et les remplaçants prirent connaissances des horaires des entraînements puis une fois changé, se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le repas du midi. Les membres de l'équipe parlaient joyeusement les uns avec les autres. Fred et George étaient fiers de Ron et de Ginny et ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de les féliciter.  
  
Après le dîner, Harry retourna dans sa salle commune avec Ron et Hermione. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil pensant toujours au Quidditch. Un début de dispute le fit revenir à la réalité. Il se retourna et comme il s'en doutait, ses deux meilleurs amis se chamaillaient encore une fois. Ne les supportant plus, il se leva près à sortir quand Ron intervint.  
  
« Où vas-tu Harry ? » lui demanda-t-il  
  
« Quelque part où vous ne serez pas » Il avait répondu sèchement et devant les regards étonnés qu'on lui lançait, il poursuivit.  
  
« Si cela vous amuse de vous disputé, faite le mais sans moi »  
  
Puis joignant le geste à la parole, il leur jeta un regard qui les empêcha de protester puis quitta la salle.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui l'a Hermione ? Il est très bizarre depuis notre retour ici »  
  
« Il nous supporte plus. Il va falloir faire des efforts pour arrêter de nous disputer pour un oui pour un non d'accord »  
  
« D'accord mais c'est uniquement pour Harry » répondit Ron  
  
Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis gêné comme à chaque fois se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations.  
  
  
  
Harry tournait dans les couloirs de Poudlard depuis maintenant au moins 10 bonnes minutes quand il atteint la pièce tant désirée. Il avait en vérité un rendez-vous avec une certaine personne qu'il avait déjà rencontré quelques jours auparavant. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il était partit de la salle commune. Ils avaient décidé de se rencontrer dans une des nombreuses salles de cours non utilisé. Quand il entra dans la salle, il se rendit compte qu'on l'attendait.  
  
« Je suis désolé si je suis en retard, j'espère que tu ne m'attends pas depuis longtemps » demanda-t-il  
  
« Non, ne t'inquiète pas je viens juste d'arrivé. Mais toi comment tu vas, j'ai l'impression que tu n'était pas très en forme ce matin»  
  
« Disons simplement que j'ai été mieux mais que cela s'améliorera avec le temps. Après tout, avec le temps tout passe et on oublie ou on essaye. »  
  
« Tu as vraiment l'air d'humeur maussade, tu devrais en parler à Ron ou Hermione»  
  
Voyant qu'Harry n'était pas très enthousiaste à cela, la personne continua  
  
« Tu peux m'en parler si tu le désire. Parfois cela est plus facile de parler avec des personnes autres que ses meilleurs amis »  
  
Harry remarqua aussitôt la sincérité de ses propos dans sa voix. Il décida donc de parler vraiment à quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis la fameuse troisième tâches.  
  
« Tu ne devras pas parler de cela à personne. »  
  
Harry parla ensuite de beaucoup de choses après un signe d'approbation de la tête de son interlocuteur. Il parla surtout en premier de la troisième tâche et de son sentiment de culpabilité à cause de la mort de Cédric. Après avoir dit cela, il se sentait plus léger, même s'il avait toujours mal. Il parlèrent ensuite de chose et d'autres.  
  
« Au faite, peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour apprendre en troisième année le sort du patronus.» Demanda la personne très intéressé par ce sujet.  
  
Harry sourit et regarda son interlocuteur s'interrogeant comment débuter son explication. Il raconta les évènements de sa troisième année, évoquant même son parrain. Il était persuadé qu'il pouvait parler de tout en sa compagnie. Remarquant son air étonné à la mention de Sirius Black, Harry raconta l'histoire des maraudeurs et de la traîtrise du rat.  
  
« Je n'aurai jamais imaginé cela, ou même crut si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui me le racontait. Je te remercie de ta confiance. »  
  
« C'est moi qui te remercie de m'écouter. »  
  
Puis, voyant qu'ils discutaient depuis deux heures maintenant, ils se séparèrent, en prévoyant de se revoir à nouveau. Ceux qu'ils allaient faire assez régulièrement durant les prochains mois.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Réponse aux Reviews :  
  
  
  
Je remercie Oyne, Klozz, Léo, Mystikal, Tiffany et Tania Potter pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé. Plusieurs m'avait demandé que Ron fasse partie de l'équipe. Je sais que c'est cliché mais au moins il sera ainsi plus mis en avant. En ce qui concerne le personne mystère, les idées de Tania Potter étaient bonnes mais pas exactes. Même si je dois l'avouer le personnage de Godric m'a beaucoup fait médité sur le fait de changer l'histoire. Mais comme j'ai un projet pour halloween entre Harry et cette personne je ne peux pas en changer sans changer la trame de l'histoire.  
  
Pour l'instant personne n'a trouvé qui était cette personne (j'ai donné un indice là) j'attends toujours plus de propositions.  
  
Si vous avez des suggestions, des critiques ou si vous voulez m'encourager à continuer, envoyer moi une review, je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
By By 


	11. Découvertes et altercation

Chapitre 11 : Découvertes et altercations  
  
Les jours passèrent tranquillement dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. L'automne était arrivé doucement accompagnant la fin septembre. Comme tous les jours, un élève de Gryffondor était réveillé tôt comme toujours.  
  
Harry une fois réveillé, s'était installé dans la salle commune de sa maison. Il regardait le feu en pensant à diverses choses. Peu à peu, il commençait à déculpabiliser de la mort de Cédric. Néanmoins, il y pensait toujours beaucoup trop à son goût, lorsqu'il voyait les Poufsouffles principalement. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé de cela à ces deux meilleurs amis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il préférait les laisser dans l'ignorance pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, il cachait beaucoup de choses à un certain nombre de personnes et principalement à eux. Il s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient vite remarqué qu'il avait changé et surtout qu'il s'absentait très souvent. Il allait en effet à la bibliothèque, même s'il préférait s'isoler pour travailler. Il essayait donc d'y aller peu souvent seul pour éviter que Ron découvre la vérité. Il avait aussi l'habitude de faire des sorties nocturnes comme il le faisait déjà durant les années précédentes. La différence était qu'il les faisait seul à présent. Ron et Hermione savaient bien qu'il se promenait dans le château, il s'en doutait, mais aucuns des deux ne lui en parlaient. Hermione ne posait pas de question, car étant préfète elle hésitait sur les actions à mener. Elle ne voulait pas attirer des ennuie à son ami. Ron voulait poser des questions, mais ignorait comment s'y prendre avec Harry depuis le début de l'année.  
Harry ayant terminé de lire le chapitre d'enchantement qu'il verrait en cours quelques heures plus tard décida d'aller se promener dans le château. Faisant encore tôt, il préférait utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se demandait toujours si Miss Teigne, le chat de Rusard, pouvait comme le professeur Dumbledore voir à travers sa cape. En vérité, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le faire, mais elle pouvait sentir les personnes se trouvant près d'elle. Harry marchait dans les couloirs biens éclairés du second étage quant au détour d'un couloir, il traversa malheureusement Peeves, l'un des fantômes de Poudlard. Celui-ci cria aussitôt très fortement avec fureur comprenant que quelqu'un lui était passé au travers, tout en passant lui-même à travers l'un des murs adjacents. Harry lui était partis en courant dans le sens inverse et faillit percuter Rusard. Il s'arrêta juste à temps alors que le concierge se dirigeait vers l'endroit d'où venait le crie. Harry se déplaçait très doucement et ne vit pas le chat.  
  
« MIAAA » fit Miss Teigne dont la queue fut écrasée par le pied alors invisible de Harry.  
  
Une fois libéré du pied, le chat se précipita vers Harry qui lui s'était mis à courir vers l'escalier le plus proche. Il avait le chat sur ses talons suivit du maître attiré par le miaulement et par le bruit des pas précipité de Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor se mit à courir de toutes ses forces monta l'escalier puis un second, arpentant ensuite les couloirs du troisième étage. Il entendait ses poursuivants derrière lui, espérant pouvoir leur échapper. Il essaya de rentrer dans plusieurs salles sans succès jusqu'à arriver à un coude devant plusieurs tableaux. Se retournant, il remarqua que le concierge et le chat continuaient de suivre le couloir, et finiraient par le rattraper s'il ne réussissait pas à se cacher dans une salle. Il allait repartit après cette courte pause quand en mettant la main sur un tableau, celui-ci lui parla.  
  
« Qui est là ? » Grogna le tableau puis voyant personne et entendant l'arrivé du concierge, fit quelque chose d'inattendu.  
  
« Rentre ne t'inquiète pas pour lui »  
  
Le tableau pivota alors sur lui-même laissant apparaître une entrée. Harry hésita, puis entendant arrivé Rusard, entra tout en se méfiant alors que l'entrée disparaissait après lui. Il poussa le rideau devant lui et arriva devant une grande pièce, dont le seul éclairage provenait d'une cheminée. Il se demandait où il se trouvait et surtout pourquoi le tableau l'avait laissé entrer. Il pensa alors que cette salle ne figurait pas sur la carte des maraudeurs. Son père et ses amis ne l'avaient donc pas découvertes. Il parcourut la salle du regard, elle était assez grande et était quasiment entièrement vide. Elle ne devait plus être utilisée depuis longtemps.  
  
Soudain, une voix le fit se retourner.  
Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé durant son escapade et sa poursuite avec Rusard. Harry n'avait plus le temps de prendre son petit déjeuné, et donc se dépêchait d'arriver à son cours de métamorphose avant le début de celui- ci. Il entra dans la pièce, au moment où le professeur allait refermer la porte. Devant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il s'installa auprès de Neville, juste devant le bureau du professeur.  
  
« Durant le prochain cours, nous allons terminer les révisions sur les différents types de transformations étudiées depuis 4 ans. A partir de la semaine prochaine, nous étudierons l'une des transformations les plus importantes et plus difficiles que vous étudierez durant vos études. »  
  
Voyant que seul Hermione semblait avoir compris le sujet des prochains cours, le professeur continua.  
  
«Pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas compris, je parle de la transformation d'humain en animal. Comme vous devez le savoir, cette transformation est essentielle avant d'étudier la transformation d'humain en objet inanimé.»   
  
Après cela, le reste du cours se passa très vite, le professeur vérifiant que tous les élèves connaissaient bien les différents sorts. Hermione les réussit facilement ainsi qu'Harry à la grande surprise du professeur. La plupart des élèves réussirent ce petit examen au grand soulagement de la directrice de Gryffondor. Neville aussi grâce à l'aide précieuse de Harry. Le cours se termina ainsi, et les élèves se préparèrent à se rendre au prochain cours. Harry accompagné de ses amis s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, lorsque le professeur l'appela. Il demanda à Ron de prévenir le professeur de divination qu'il serait en retard, puis il se retourna vers son professeur de métamorphose.  
  
« Vous voulez me parler professeur ? »  
  
Demanda Harry qui ne semblait pas rassuré par son professeur qui arborait comme toujours un air sévère sur son visage. A sa grande surprise, un léger sourire apparut et elle lui répondit.  
  
« Je constate avec satisfaction, que les révisions que vous avez effectuées cet été ont bien porté leurs fruits. » Harry était surpris de cette déclaration.  
  
« Vous êtes doué Harry, tout comme vos parents avant vous. Je suis même certaine, qu'ils seraient très fiers de vous. »  
  
Harry était surpris, car s'était la première fois que le professeur l'appelait par son prénom. Il remarqua aussi que le professeur semblait triste à l'évocation de ses parents.  
  
« J'ai parlé avec le directeur et certains des autres professeurs. Vous semblez avoir des meilleurs résultats que les années précédentes non seulement en métamorphose, mais aussi en enchantement, en DCFM évidemment et en potion. Connaissant l'antipathie de Severus à votre égard, même si elle a diminué depuis le début de l'année, lui aussi accorde que vous avez fait des grands progrès. Néanmoins, il semble que vous ne voulez pas que tout le monde le sache, sinon vous répondriez aux questions quand nous vous les posons. Mais cela ne regarde que vous. En tout cas la chose que je voulais vous dire est de continuer sur cette voie et vous réussirez vos BUSE en fin d'année. » « Merci professeur » dit Harry dont le teint avait rougit à cause des compliments.  
  
Voyant que la discussion avait pris fin, Harry sortie de la salle et se dirigea vers la tour pour le cours de divination. Il se posait plusieurs questions, mais une seule le perturbait beaucoup, pourquoi le professeur Rogue était moins sur son dos, et cherchait moins à le rabaisser et à lui faire perdre des points pour sa maison. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose durant l'été qui avait diminué la tension entre eux. Cela devait avoir un rapport à la mission avec Sirius. Malheureusement son parrain ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il pensait encore à cela quand après être entré dans la tour, il s'était assis à côté de Ron dans la pièce toujours autant enfumée.  
La journée se termina par un entraînement de Quidditch. La présence des remplaçants, permettait de pouvoir mettre en pratique les combinaisons élaborées, et d'en tester l'efficacité. L'équipe se préparait pour le premier match qui aurait lieu la semaine avant Halloween contre l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Elle était encore meilleure que deux ans auparavant, quand les Gryffondor avaient gagné la coupe. De plus, les remplaçants progressaient très rapidement, cela permettait à Harry de penser que l'équipe de l'année prochaine serait très bonne aussi. Après deux heures d'entraînement intensif ainsi qu'un mini match, les joueurs satisfaits quittèrent le stade pour aller manger. Le dîner fut très animé, Harry et Ron discutaient de Quidditch avec une Hermione qui essayait de saisir quelques brides de la conversation. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle s'éloignait peu à peu de ses deux meilleurs amis comme elle l'avait un peu fait durant de courtes périodes pendant les deux années passées. Cette fois, elle ne voulait pas être mise à l'écart par eux ou par elle-même. Il y avait toujours une certaine tension avec Ron qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre. Elle savait que Harry était plus discret voir plus secret avec eux et que contrairement à Ron, il semblait heureux pour elle qu'elle soit préfète. Pour toutes ses raisons, elle tentait de rester le plus de temps avec eux même si pour cela elle devait supporter les discussions sur le Quidditch. Elle essayait de comprendre les subtilités de ce sport mais n'osait pas demander à ses amis, de peur qu'ils se moquent d'elle, plus particulièrement Ron. A la fin du dîner, ils allaient quitter la salle lorsque Malfoy les interpella.  
  
« Eh la balafré »  
  
Harry se retourna, essayant déjà de se calmer devant le ton insultant qu'avait employé le Serpentard.  
  
« Qui a-il Malfoy ? » Demanda Harry en s'approchant de lui. Il était suivit de près par ses deux amis, ce que Malfoy remarqua aussitôt.  
  
« Toujours accompagné par le toutou Weasley et la sang-de-bourbe Granger » dit-il avec autant de violence que d'habitude.  
  
Ron et Hermione allaient réagir, mais Harry fut le plus rapide.  
  
« Venant de quelqu'un dont le père est un chien pour son maître et dont le maître a lui aussi du sang-de-bourbe dans les veines, ces insultes non plus aucun sens. Tu ne trouve pas ? »  
  
Harry était resté très calme le long de sa tirade. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses amis le regarder avec des yeux interrogateurs, il voyait seulement Malfoy qui fulminait de rage devant lui. Dans la salle, le silence était tombé, et quasiment tous les élèves et professeurs présents attendaient la réaction pour intervenir si besoin était. Le jeune Malfoy cherchait une insulte quand il se rappela la première altercation avec Harry cette année. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage et il dit suffisamment fort pour être entendu par beaucoup d'élève.  
  
« Moi au moins je ne tue pas mes condisciples .pour l'instant ! »  
  
En disant cela, il avait déplacé son regard vers Hermione. Cette menace la fit reculer d'un pas, alors que Ron était visiblement près à lui sauter dessus. Harry sentait la colère monter en lui. Il s'efforçait de se contenir comme Dumbledore lui avait demandé au début de l'année. Ce fut donc en essayant de reprendre son calme qu'il s'avança plus près de Malfoy, le séparant en même temps de Ron.  
  
« Ce sont de graves menaces qui tu lance contre nous. » Draco ne fut pas intimidé par ses paroles, et voyant que Harry avait du mal à se contenir continua.  
  
« Qui a-t-il Potter ? Tu as peur. Remarque c'est normal, tu es aussi faible que tes parents. C'est normal qu'ils sont morts, ils étaient faibles, ils avaient le choix et ils ont fait le mauvais. Tu es comme eux et la prochaine fois le Maître t'éliminera. »  
  
Il avait finit sa phrase très doucement afin que personne ne l'entende hormis Harry. Ce fut la goûte d'eau pour lui, il se sentit perdre le contrôle, mais réussit à la contenir tout de même.  
  
Un bruit strident envahi la grande salle, et toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas remarqué l'altercation se retournèrent et tous comprirent. Le vide s'était fait autour d'Harry. Il avait insulté Draco avec toutes les insultes moldus qu'il connaissait. Draco, était tombé par terre en voulant reculer, et était devenu blanc. Visiblement, Harry lui avait fait vraiment peur par le ton extrêmement violent qu'il avait utilisé. Celui-ci d'ailleurs semblait satisfait de ses paroles. Mais remarquant que toute la salle le regardait à présent, il préféra partir rapidement et voyant ses amis approchés, dit qu'il désirait être seul. Personne n'observa la personne qui le suivit de loin rapidement.  
Quelques dizaines de minutes après l'altercation, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur avec le professeur de métamorphose qui était allé les chercher dans la salle commune. Ils discutèrent avec les deux professeurs pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner vers leur salle commune. Quand il fut partit, Rémus Lupin accompagné de son chien sortit de la pièce jouxtant le bureau.  
  
« Vous avez vos réponses Albus ? » Demanda Sirius après avoir reprit forme humaine.  
  
Le directeur le regarda, il ne les avait pas.  
  
« Malheureusement, non. Nous ne savons pas où il est en ce moment, Ron et Hermione l'ignorent. Par contre, comme je le pensais, il n'a parlé à personne des évènements de l'année dernière. J'aurais préféré qu'il parle à ses amis. »  
  
« Le seul point positif, est le fait qu'il ait réussi à se contrôler » déclara Rémus. « J'aurai vraiment aimé voir la réaction de Malfoy » continua Sirius.  
  
A ces mots les 4 adultes sourirent y compris le professeur McGonagall. Le directeur reprenant son sérieux, pris un vieux parchemin de son bureau et le tendit aux maraudeurs.  
  
« Cela peu nous aider n'est ce pas. Nous pourrions l'utiliser pour savoir où est Harry » son regard était rempli de malice alors que celui du professeur de métamorphose semblait perplexe.  
  
Les maraudeurs se regardèrent puis Rémus saisissant le parchemin, dit faiblement la phrase permettant l'activation de la carte. Cela fait, il la tendit au directeur étonné par la nature de cet objet. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les maraudeurs le surprenaient.  
  
« Il n'est pas présent sur la carte. » Déclara-t-il après l'avoir observé.  
  
« Dans ce cas, soit il est sorti du château, ou soit il est dans une salle que nous ne connaissons pas. » Dit Sirius qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour son filleul.  
  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant les-quelles, ils discutèrent sur la conduite à adopté quant à la surprise de tous, Harry réapparu sur la carte. Albus qui la tenait observa alors deux choses. La première le satisfaisait car il n'était pas seul, et la seconde comme Sirius l'avait prédit était le fait qu'Harry devait avoir trouvé une salle inoccupée, qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même.  
Réponses aux Reviews  
  
Tania Potter : pour l'instant, l'interlocuteur reste toujours mystérieux. Pour Ron et Hermione cela devrait se faire avant Halloween.  
  
Emily Potter : et non, ce n'est pas Ginny, mais cela se rapproche .  
  
Lunenoire : ce n'est pas non plus un fantôme du château même si cela aurait pu être le cas mais non. C'est bel et un bien un être vivant.  
  
Myriam007 : étant donné l'altercation entre Draco et Harry, ce n'est pas lui. D'ailleurs personnellement je pense qu'ils ne seront pas amis dans cette fic.  
  
Je remercie aussi pour les reviews Oyne, Léo, Sirie et Andadrielle. Je viens de recevoir 8 reviews pour ce chapitre, je suis très content et j'espère que je recevrai autant pour ce chapitre. Beaucoup d'entre vous voulez avoir un indice pour le confident de Harry. C'est un être vivant et Harry connaît cette personne depuis sa première année ( Non ce n'est pas Hagrid)  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et si vous avez une critiques ou idées à me formuler, je suis à l'écoute.  
  
By By 


	12. Retrouvaille

Chapitre 12 : Retrouvaille  
Presque un mois c'était passé depuis l'altercation avec Malfoy. Les cours allaient en s'intensifiant de plus en plus à cause des BUSE à la fin de l'année. Depuis un mois maintenant, de nombreux élèves regardaient Harry de façon particulière. Lors de sa dernière rencontre avec le Serpentard, il l'avait utilisé le fourchelangue pour l'insulté. Cela avait très bien fonctionné, car son adversaire avait eut vraisemblablement peur des sifflements stridents et extrêmement agressifs de Harry à son égard. Celui- ci d'ailleurs ne l'avait pas provoqué depuis car il n'avait pas encore encaissé le fait de se faire humilier devant presque toute l'école. Harry était d'autant plus sur ses gardes car il se doutait que Malfoy se vengerait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il l'avait essayé en cours de potion mais grâce à la nouvelle attitude de Rogue envers Harry cela n'avait pas fonctionné.  
  
Ce à quoi Harry n'avait pas pensé, c'était la réaction des autres élèves. Les plus vieux qui connaissaient le fait que Harry parlait la langue des serpents ne se comportaient pas différemment d'avant cet incident. Les plus jeunes étaient par contre selon leurs maisons effrayés, impressionnés ou tout autre chose. Cela étant, comme les autres années, de nombreux élèves regardaient le survivant, et pas toujours du bon ?il.  
  
Tout cela pouvait faire baisser le moral de Harry, mais il n'en était rien. Il est vrai, il était comme les autres années affecté par le comportement de ses condisciples à son égard, mais il réussissait à surmonter cela, grâce au quidditch et à ses conversations avec son nouvel ami. Il pensait que personne n'était au courant pour son nouvel ami, mais il ignorait que le professeur Dumbledore l'avait découvert à l'aide de la précieuse carte du maraudeur. Octobre était passé très rapidement, au rythme des cours, des devoirs et des entraînements qui devenaient de plus en plus important avec le début de la coupe. Le premier match opposerait à la fin du mois, les Gryffondor au Poufsouffle. Harry tout comme son équipe était très impatient de la reprise des matches après un an d'arrêt. Il aurait préféré néanmoins commencer par un autre adversaire, car celui-ci lui faisait trop penser à Cédric. Il y pensait toujours, mais il commençait peu à peu à se sentir moins coupable de sa mort.  
  
Il avait consentit à parler à Ron et Hermione après l'altercation avec Malfoy, car il savait très bien qu'ils se posaient des questions. Ils avaient eut une grande discussion où Harry avait tout d'abord essayé de traduire les insultes qu'il avait dit puis tenta d'expliqué principalement à Ron le fait qu'il avait réalisé que cette année était très importante pour eux, et qu'il avait donc décidé de travailler plus que les autres années. Cela fut très vite accepté par Hermione même si elle pensait qu'il ne disait pas tout, mais elle était trop contente qu'il soit de son point de vue. Ron par contre, fut presque outré par les paroles de son ami.  
  
« Je ne te reconnais vraiment plus, que Hermione étudie tout le temps et passe tout son temps à la bibliothèque, c'est normal. C'est Hermione. Mais toi non. » Il avait terminé sa phrase en se retournant vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci d'ailleurs n'était visiblement pas très satisfaite par les paroles du garçon.  
  
« Arrête de faire l'enfant Ron, Harry a la bonne réaction, c'est très important pour notre avenir de réussir cette année. C'est pour cela que vous devez cesser de courir après les ennuis comme les autres années. » Avait répondu la jeune fille.  
  
« Tout d'abord, toi aussi tu cherche les ennuis avec nous » devant cela, Hermione rougit car il disait vrai. « Ensuite, cela n'a pas empêché le père et le parrain de Harry à continuer à faire des farces et autres escapades durant leurs cinquièmes années. Et tout porte à croire au dire du professeur Lupin et de Sniffle que Harry est comme son père. »  
  
Hermione cherchait quelque chose pour contre dire cela quant à sa grande surprise, Harry intervint.  
  
« Tu te trompe Ron. Je suis bien comme mes parents, en cela tu as raison. La seul réel différence tient dans le fait que contrairement à mon père je ne cherche pas vraiment les ennuis, ou plutôt je n'en suis pas à l'origine. Ce que tu ignore peu-être est le fait que mes parents étaient de très bons élèves, tous les deux. Je me dois donc d'être moi aussi un très bon élève. »  
  
Il regardait à présent ses deux meilleurs amis, et à son grand soulagement ceux-ci semblaient avoir saisit ce qu'il disait et surtout l'acceptaient. Le reste de la discussion fut plus légère, et le reste de la soirée passa très rapidement. Harry était soulagé, car il cachait à présent moins de choses à Ron et Hermione. Il n'avait pas parlé de la première raison à sa nouvelle attitude. Il réalisa alors que celle-ci était maintenant suplenté par d'autres raisons, comme sa soif de connaissance afin de devenir meilleur et surtout plus puissant ainsi car étudié non seulement le rapprochait un plus de ses parents d'une certaine façon mais en plus, il commençait à en retirer une satisfaction.  
  
« Hermione a vraiment réussit à déteindre sur moi » pensa-t-il alors, en se retournant une nouvelle fois dans son lit.  
  
Etant le dimanche, il voulait rester dans son lit plus longtemps que les autres jours. Depuis maintenant une heure il repensait au mois passé. A son grand soulagement, la tension entre ses deux amis avait enfin commencé à diminuer la semaine précédente depuis qu'à la suite d'un entraînement de quidditch durant le-quel Ron avait fait un tour à l'infirmerie, celui-ci avait demandé à une Hermione affolé en le sachant auprès de Mme Pomfresh de l'accompagné au bal d'halloween. Elle avait bien sûr répondu par l'affirmative. Depuis lors, ils se disputaient presque plus, mais Harry remarqua vite qu'aucun des deux ne savait comment réagir devant la tournure des évènements. Lui ne voulait toujours pas intervenir entre eux, malgré le fait que c'était lui qui avait fait prévenir Hermione pour la chute de Ron durant l'entraînement. En parlant d'entraînement, Harry se rappela qu'il voulait utiliser sa journée afin de s'entraîner sur plusieurs sortilèges de défenses et d'attaques qu'ils avaient commencés à étudier avec le professeur Figgs durant les cours de DCFM, ainsi que ceux étudié en enchantement, même si cela était des sorts d'usage courant. Il décida donc de se lever, puis une fois prêt, prit ses affaires de cours et sortie du dortoir. Il alla directement dans la grande salle pour prendre un petit déjeuné. Comme tous les week-ends, il était le premier, et s'installa donc à sa table seul. Au moment où il allait partir, quelques élèves étaient entrés et mangeaient. Il reconnut Cho la Serdaigle entrain de discuter avec la s?ur de Parvati. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ressentait deux choses. La première était d'aller lui parler, et la seconde était de l'éviter de peur de sa réaction. Jusqu'à présent, il l'évitait, et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile car il l'avait tendance à la croiser de plus en plus dans les couloirs. Ce fut donc comme à chaque fois, qu'il quitta rapidement la grande salle en jetant malgré tout un regard derrière lui avant de partir. Il rejoignit vite la salle qu'il avait découvert un mois plutôt afin de s'entraîner tranquillement. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, il l'utilisait fréquemment afin principalement d'étudier. Cela posait des problèmes avec Hermione et Ron qui se posaient toujours des questions sur ses disparitions. Quand l'un ou l'autre demandait où il était, il répondait qu'il était soit à la bibliothèque ou dans une salle de cours que les professeurs avaient aménagé pour permettre aux élèves de 5 et 7 années de préparer dans de bonnes conditions les examens. Arrivé devant plusieurs tableaux, il parla à celui représentant un dragon rouge quelques instants, et avant qu'il ouvre le passage permettant d'entrer dans la fameuse salle. Harry était toujours intrigué par ce dragon depuis le jour où il l'avait laissé entrer et ainsi sauvé de Rusard. Tout comme les autres tableaux de Poudlard il était vivant, mais il semblait l'être bien plus que les autres. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais dit à Harry pourquoi il l'avait aidé. Depuis ce jour, Harry avait exploré la salle qui était assez vaste et avait même commencé à l'aménager. Après l'avoir nettoyé, il y avait installé une table et plusieurs chaises afin de pouvoir étudier plus facilement. Le tableau lui avait raconté que peu de personne avant lui avait découvert cette salle, et que si elle était découverte c'était car lui son gardien l'avait décidé. Pour l'instant il laissait entrer seulement Harry et les personnes se trouvant avec lui. Harry passa donc plusieurs heures à travailler dans la salle. Il se rendit compte de l'heure juste à temps pour aller manger. La matinée s'était écoulée très rapidement. Il sortit donc de la salle pour rejoindre la grande salle. Il arriva alors que le repas était déjà bien avancé. Il s'installa près de Ron qui s'empressa de lui parler.  
  
« Où étais-tu passé ? Tu as oublié que nous allons au pré-au-lard cette après-midi ? » lui demanda-t-il  
  
Harry regarda son ami bizarrement, il réalisa alors qu'aujourd'hui avait lieu la première sortie de l'année.  
  
« Tu ne vas pas le croire Ron, j'ai complètement oublié cela. » Lui répondit-il tout commençant à manger un morceau de steak.  
  
« Que faisais-tu de si important pour oublier cela ? » L'interrogea Hermione qui était visiblement amusé par cette oublie.  
  
Harry lui répondit tout en continuant à manger par une phrase simple. « J'étudiais » Hermione souriait encore plus alors que Ron commençait à bougonner. Il avait toujours du mal à comprendre le nouveau comportement de son ami, contrairement à Hermione.  
  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de travailler tous les jours, tu travaille presque plus qu'Hermione »  
  
A ces mots, la jeune fille se retourna vers Ron et commençait à le fixer dangereusement. Harry observant qu'une nouvelle altercation allait vraisemblablement se produire entre eux au sujet du temps que passait Hermione avec ses livres, il réagit au plus vite.  
  
« Tu sais Ron, je travaille beaucoup afin de rattraper l'avance que Hermione a eut la grande idée de prendre depuis 4 ans. Elle prouve grâce à cela sa grande intelligence et sa prévoyance, contrairement à nous. »  
  
Ces caractéristiques élogieuses eurent comme effet de faire rougir l'intéressé, et Ron réagit comme le souhaitait Harry. Il fit juste un signe affirmatif de la tête, pour signifier qu'il était d'accord avec lui, et surtout d'accord avec les compliments énoncés. Il sourit ensuite à Hermione qui lui rendit son sourire et passèrent le reste du repas à discuter tranquillement de leur futur après-midi. Ils étaient sur le point de partir lorsque Mme Figgs leur parla.  
  
« Excusez-moi tous les trois, Harry pourrais-tu venir une minute à la table avec moi deux minutes » demanda-t-elle en désignant de la tête la table des professeurs.  
  
« Bien sûr professeur » répondit-il puis s'adressant à ses amis, « on se rejoint dans la salle commune et on partira ensuite »  
  
« D'accord » firent les deux amis. Ils sortirent alors de la grande salle alors que Harry suivait son professeur de DCFM. Quand il y arriva, le professeur Dumbledore lui annonça directement,  
  
« Harry, je suis désolé mais tu ne pourras pas aller au village aujourd'hui avec tes amis. » Voyant l'air interloqué de Harry et avant que celui-ci le questionne, il continua.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que pour cette fois, tu seras pourquoi tout à l'heure. Pour l'heure, va prévenir tes amis et vient me rejoindre dans mon bureau, le mot de passe est baba au rhum »  
  
Ce fut donc fort mécontent que Harry retourna dans sa salle commune afin de prévenir ses camarades qu'il ne les accompagnait pas, une nouvelle fois.  
  
« Quoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » S'écria Ron dès que Harry lui parla de la requête de Dumbledore.  
  
« Il n'a pas le droit de faire cela »  
  
« Tu te trompe Ron » déclara Hermione « Il a tous les droits, c'est le directeur après tout »  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je ne peux pas sortir et d'ailleurs, le directeur doit avoir une bonne raison et va me l'expliquer. » Il rajouta devant les regards attristés de ses amis « Faites quelque chose pour moi, amusez-vous cette après-midi d'accord. Je serai avec vous la prochaine fois. »  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, et se séparèrent. Les uns allant vers le parc rejoindre les autres élèves, et les autres ou plutôt l'autre allant vers le bureau du directeur. Harry n'avait pas voulu montrer sa déception à ses amis, afin de ne pas les faire culpabiliser. En revanche, il était bien décidé à la montrer au directeur lorsqu'il rentrerait dans le bureau. Après une courte balade dans les couloirs, ce fut donc un Harry mécontent et sensiblement remonté qui pénétra dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Après avoir frappé, le professeur lui dit d'entrer. Dans la salle se trouvait déjà le professeur Figgs ainsi qu'à sa grande surprise Rémus Lupin et un chien bien connu. Celui-ci reprit forme humaine dès que Harry referma la porte. Cela effectué, il le serra dans ses bras. Harry n'avait pas vu son parrain depuis la rentrée et avait reçu seulement qu'une lettre de lui en deux mois. Lui et Rémus étant toujours en mission pour Dumbledore.  
  
« Sachant que Sirius et Rémus seraient ici aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerait les voir à la place d'aller avec tes amis au Pré-au-lard » déclara le directeur une fois que Sirius et relâché son étreinte.  
  
« Vous avez raison professeur » lui répondit tout simplement Harry, mais on pouvait voir que le mécontentement avait laissé la place à la joie dans ses yeux et sur son visage.  
  
« Alors comment vas-tu à présent ? » le questionna son parrain  
  
« Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, et toi, avez-vous Rémus et toi des nouvelles de Peter » Ce fut Rémus qui lui répondit  
  
« Malheureusement non. Il reste dans l'ombre comme Voldemort en ce moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas dès qu'il réapparaîtra, nous le traquerons et une fois arrêter, nous ferons innocenter notre cher Patmol ici présent. Tu peux remarquer Harry que ton parrain a meilleure allure depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu non »  
  
Harry regarda alors son parrain et remarqua en effet, que celui-ci était en meilleure forme grâce vraisemblablement au soin de Lunard. A présent, il ressemblait moins au prisonnier évadé de Azkaban deux ans plutôt. Cela le réjouit au plus au point, son parrain commençait enfin à récupérer de son emprisonnement injustifié.  
  
« Comment va mon cher filleul ? » Demanda au nouveau Sirius après avoir pris place autour du bureau du directeur.  
  
« Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, et toi ? »  
  
« Si tu vas bien je vais bien. » Puis reprenant un air sérieux « Si tu as le moindre problème prévient l'un de nous, quelque soit le problème d'accord »  
  
« Si je ne te réponds pas oui, tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille n'est ce pas ? » L'interrogea-t-il en souriant. Sirius sourit à son tour et après un bref regard avec les autres personnes lui répondit.  
  
« Exactement. Et d'ailleurs, si tu ne réponds pas oui, nous te ferons suivre partout où tu iras, 24h sur 24. »  
  
« Ce que Sirius veut dire, c'est que si tu as le moindre problème Harry vient nous voir Arabella ou moi d'accord. » Devant cette demande du directeur, Harry ne pouvait pas refuser et lui promit donc de venir les voir au moindre problème.  
  
« Maintenant que cela est résolu, nous allons te laisser seul avec ton parrain, pour que vous puissiez parler. » Sur ceux les trois adultes se levèrent les laissant seuls dans le bureau. Rémus allait lui aussi sortir quand Harry lui parla.  
  
« J'aimerais que vous restiez avec nous professeur Lupin, vous êtes un peu de ma famille non »  
  
Cette affirmation alla droit sur le c?ur du loup-garou, ce qu'il se vit sur son visage. Sirius était émue de la réaction de Harry car cela était la vérité.  
  
« Tu as raison Harry. Allez reste avec nous Oncle Lunard » déclara Sirius en riant. Il fut ensuite rejoint par Harry et Rémus.  
  
« Je te remercie de me considérer comme faisant partit de ta famille Harry »  
  
« C'est normal, vous étiez l'un des amis les plus proche de mes parents. S'ils n'avaient pas été tués, nous nous serions vus très souvent, enfin je le pense »  
  
« Tu as entièrement raison, mais fait moi plaisir arrête de me vouvoyer et appelle moi Rémus ou Lunard. »  
  
« Je suis d'accord » lui répondit Harry  
  
Ils parlèrent ensuite ensemble durant plusieurs heures jusqu'au retour des élèves en fin d'après midi.  
  
Rémus et Sirius lui offrirent deux cadeaux d'anniversaire qu'ils désiraient lui donner directement. Le premier allait prendre place dans l'album photo qu'Hagrid avait offert à Harry à la fin de sa première année. C'était en effet des photos de ses parents et des maraudeurs durant leur scolarité que possédait Rémus.  
  
« Nous savons que tu n'en as pas beaucoup, alors lorsque Sirius est venu ma chercher au début de l'été nous avons cherché les meilleures photos que je possédais. » Lui dit Rémus en tendant les photos à Harry.  
  
Celui-ci les observa et remarqua rapidement que ses parents et les maraudeurs étaient heureux d'être ensembles, et qu'ils devaient avoir passé des magnifiques années à Poudlard. Cela lui fit alors penser que quelques années plus tard tout aurait énormément changé. La tristesse put se lire sur sa figure ce que remarqua les deux hommes.  
  
« Tu es sûr que ça va Harry ? » Lui demanda Sirius une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
  
« Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas » répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.  
  
Le second cadeaux fut un livre de sort d'attaque et de défense.  
  
« Ce livre date de quelques années » lui expliqua Sirius « Ton père en possédait un semblable que son père lui avait offert à la fin de sa 6ème année quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il deviendrait aurore. »  
  
« Tu es normalement encore un peu jeune pour une majorité des sorts que tu trouveras à l'intérieur. Néanmoins connaissant tes qualités, tes prédispositions étonnantes et ton désir certain depuis quelques mois d'apprendre, nous sommes certains Sirius et moi que tu apprendras rapidement de nombreux sorts même complexes. » Déclara Rémus.  
  
Harry prit en main le livre et remarqua qu'il était bien conservé malgré son age. Il pensa alors que ce livre lui serait d'une grande aide pour les prochains mois.  
  
« Si tu as un problème avec un sort, tu pourras demander conseil auprès de Arabella ou du professeur Dumbledore. Ils sont au courant pour le livre. Nous préférions en parler avant au directeur avant de te donner le livre. Car il faut que tu sache que du toi faire attention avec ce livre. Il a été écrit avant le règne de Voldemort et il contient des sorts qui ne sont plus enseignés depuis que certains d'entre eux sont utilisés par les mangemorts. C'est pour cette raison que ce livre n'est plus commercialisé enfin officiellement. Le pratique de certains sorts mentionnés dans le livre peux faire croire que le possesseur est un serviteur de Voldemort. » Puis devant l'air très surpris de Harry et Rémus devinant sa pensée, continua. « Ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sont pas des sorts de magie noire, et tu peux donc les utiliser normalement. »  
  
Rassuré par ses mots, Harry commença à feuilleté le livre pendant que les deux maraudeurs lui expliquaient son contenu. Harry remarqua que de nombreux sorts d'attaques possédaient une réciproque sous la forme d'un sort de défenses. Il allait découvrir par la suite que certains des plus puissants comme les sorts impardonnables n'en possédaient pas.  
  
« L'idéal serait que tu trouve un endroit discret afin d'étudier tranquillement ce livre et surtout à l'abri des regards indiscrets » Sirius avait dit cela en jetant un étrange regard à Rémus. Harry l'ayant remarqué se demanda même si cela était impossible s'ils ne savaient pas pour sa découverte. Il chassa cette pensée et fit un signe de la tête.  
  
« Tu peux tenir au courant tes amis de cela, ils pourront t'aider »  
  
« Je sais, je leur en parlerais le moment venu » répondit-il  
  
« Je voudrais te poser une question, est-ce que ta cicatrice t'a fait mal ? » demanda Sirius  
  
« Depuis que je n'utilise plus la potion de sommeil comme me la demandé Dumbledore, j'ai fait plusieurs fois le même rêve que pendant cet été, il arrive pendant ceux-ci que ma cicatrice me fait mal mais c'est tout. On dirait vraiment que Voldemort attend quelque chose pour entrer en action » il parlait à présent de façon grave.  
  
« Tu as raison Harry, Voldemort doit attendre quelque chose, j'espère que sa véritable première action ne sera pas un vrai carnage. Je crains que nous devions mous attendre au pire. »Déclara calmement Rémus.  
  
Sirius voyant l'air grave de ses deux amis pris les devant.  
  
« Bon, et si nous parlions de choses plus joyeuses. Alors Harry près pour ton premier match en tant que capitaine et au bal d'halloween »  
  
Sirius parlait du bal car il savait que celui de l'année précédente avait causé du souci à Harry.  
  
« Pour le match, nous avons une très bonne équipe, je pense que nous allons gagner. En ce qui concerne le bal, je ne vais pas y participer. »  
  
« Tu ne vas y aller ? Tu devrais ce sera peut être un des seuls évènements où tu pourras t'amuser. » lui dit Rémus  
  
« Ne me dit pas qu'aucune de tes condisciples veut être ta cavalière ? » Dit Sirius comme si cela était une insulte personnelle.  
  
Harry réfléchit un moment à cela avant de lui répondre.  
  
« Non ce n'est pas cela. » Puis voyant que son parrain ne serait pas satisfait par cette réponse continua.  
  
« En vérité il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec qui je voudrais y participer mais je ne peux pas lui demander et d'ailleurs je ne désire pas y aller. »  
  
Sirius voulait le questionner plus mais Rémus l'en empêcha d'un signe de tête et ils discutèrent d'autres choses.  
  
« Ainsi Ron et Hermione vont ensemble au bal, je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait » déclara Sirius  
  
« Moi non plus » répliqua Harry « D'ailleurs j'espère que cela se passera bien entre eux car cela fait deux mois que j'essaye de les rapprocher. Ils ont finit par se trouver enfin je l'espère car depuis qu'ils ont décidé d'aller ensemble au bal, il se dispute presque plus. »  
  
« Ils sont comme tes parents au début, ils se tournent autour sans se trouver jusqu'au jour où c'est le cas. » Déclara Rémus « Un jour où nous aurons le temps, Sirius et moi nous te raconterons comment ils étaient quand nous étions ici. »  
  
Ils discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où le directeur revint dans son bureau pour les prévenir que les élèves allaient bientôt revenir et que donc Sirius et Rémus devaient partir. Les deux hommes serrèrent Harry avant de partir en lui disant de continuer à travailler et de faire attention.  
  
Harry avait passé plusieurs heures heureuses avec sa famille et avait appris de nombreuses choses. Sirius lui avait dit comment Rogue et lui avait décidé de mettre leurs différences de côtés comme Dumbledore leur avait demandé. Il avait aussi appris que le directeur avait insisté auprès de Rogue pour que celui-ci soit moins insultant envers Harry. C'était pour cette raison que le professeur de potion ne l'insultait plus comme les autres années. A cela il fallait aussi rajouter le fait qu'Harry de son côté essayait de rester calme durant les cours et à son grand étonnement réussissait ses potions. Il ne s'avait pas si cela venait de son attitude plus studieuse ou de Rogue le laissant tranquille. Il réalisa que c'était ces deux choses qui entrai en jeux.  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il était devant la grosse dame et après lui avoir donné le mot de passe, entra dans la salle commune occupée que par les deux premières années. Après avoir rangé son nouveau livre, il décida en attendant le retour de Ron et Hermione de continuer la préparation de son devoir sur l'anti-poison qu'il devait fabriquer pour le cours de potion. Il avait reçut au dernier cours de potion comme les autres élèves une petite quantité du poison qu'il avait décidé d'étudier. Personne ne connaissait le projet des autres élèves, et donc aucun des autres élèves et même Rogue ignorait qu'Harry travaillait sur un poison très mortel. Il s'était rendu compte, que ce poison n'était pas connu des sorciers. Il espérait que Rogue n'allait pas mal réagir quand il finirait par l'apprendre. D'ailleurs cela lui semblait bizarre que Rogue ne connaisse pas ce poison. Il était toujours absorbé dans ses pensées quand ses amis arrivèrent dans la salle commune.  
  
«Tu vas bien Harry, tu ne t'ais pas trop ennuyé sans nous ? » demanda Ron toujours surexcité par son après-midi  
  
« Oui je vais bien » répondit Harry d'une façon plus violente qu'il aurait voulu et qui fit sursauter ses deux amis et retourner les autres élèves présents.  
  
« Désolé, mais on m'a déjà posé cette question trop de fois aujourd'hui » dit-il pour s'excuser  
  
« Tiens nous t'avons rapporté plusieurs sucreries et les jumeaux nous ont donné cela de Zonko je ne sais pas pourquoi » Ron lui tendit un paquet de divers bonbons et un autre contenant les nouveautés en terme de blagues dont les jumeaux étaient à l'origine.  
  
L'heure avant le dîner fut utiliser par Ron et Hermione pour raconter à Harry leur après-midi. Ils lui racontèrent les nouveautés et lui expliquèrent le fonctionnement des nouvelles farces que les jumeaux lui avaient ramenées. Ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle quand Ron posa une question qu'il avait depuis quelques heures.  
  
« Je voudrais bien savoir comment mes frères ont réussit à avoir l'argent pour fabriquer toutes ces nouvelles farces ainsi que pour pouvoir m'offrir une nouvelle robe de bal. »  
  
« Arrête de te poser cette question et va le leur demander directement » déclara Hermione qui visiblement était agacé.  
  
« Il n'arrête pas de parler de cela depuis que nous sommes passé chez Zonko. » Puis se retournant vers Harry lui demanda « Tu n'aurais pas une idée par hasard Harry » en le fixant bizarrement.  
  
Harry se demanda alors si elle n'avait pas deviné son aide avec le prix. Afin de couper cours à la discussion, il haussa les épaules en signe de négations et continua à se diriger vers la grande salle.  
  
Ils prirent placent à la table des Gryffondor et commencèrent à manger dès que Dumbledore fit apparaître la nourriture. Le repas se passa calmement et ce fut à la fin du repas après un signe de Fred envers Harry que Ron eut une illumination.  
  
« C'est toi, c'est toi » dit-il en regardant Harry  
  
Devinant de quoi il parlait, il lui fit signe de la tête avant de lui demander de se taire et qu'il allait lui en parler après le repas. Hermione n'ayant pas suivit les messes basses de ses deux amis voulait savoir de quoi il parlait. Elle attendit donc leur retour dans la salle commune pour les explications.  
  
« Ainsi c'est toi qui as fournit les fonds aux jumeaux pour les nouvelles farces et pour leur projet de magasin » déclara-t-elle  
  
« Oui c'est cela, mais surtout n'en parler pas » Harry avait utilisé un ton assez tranchant ce qui surpris ses amis. Puis se tournant vers Ron « Tes parents ne doivent pas le savoir et surtout pas ta mère »  
  
Ron fit un signe de tête, lui et Hermione étaient surpris de l'attitude de Harry qui était rarement aussi tranchant, déterminé et extrêmement sûr de lui. Harry avait toujours été déterminé mais en ce moment il émanait de lui une assurance que ses amis ne lui connaissaient pas et que lui-même ne se connaissait pas.  
  
« D'accord » dirent-ils « Et si tu nous parlais de ce que t'as dit Dumbledore » proposa Hermione Harry raconta alors son après midi avec son parrain et Rémus, mais sans parler de son nouveau livre. Il ne voulait pas impliquer ses amis avec cela au moins pour le moment. Ils discutèrent puis Harry ayant sommeil, il quitta ses amis et monta dormir.  
  
Ron et Hermione restèrent afin de parler.  
  
« Il ne nous a pas tout dit comme toujours » dit Hermione en soupirant  
  
« Tu as raison et je commence à en avoir assez de cela »  
  
« Calme-toi, je crois savoir pourquoi il fait cela. Il a peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose comme à Cédric. Il se sent coupable de sa mort, et c'est pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore est inquiet à son sujet et nous a demandés si nous savions comment il allait. »  
  
« Dans ce cas pourquoi il ne nous dit rien, nous pouvons l'aider, nous sommes ses amis, ses seuls amis »  
  
« Je sais mais si j'étais à sa place je crois que je serai tenté de protéger mes amis. »  
  
« Tu as raison c'est tout à fait lui de penser au autre en premier. Mais nous devons le faire parler, il peut nous faire confiance. Tu n'as pas une idée ? tu es plus intelligente que moi »  
  
Il était sincère des ses propos et cela fit rougir la jeune fille.  
  
« Nous avons cas le surveiller discrètement bien sûr et lui laisser le temps. » puis voyant Ron bougonner elle continua « Si après le bal il ne nous dit toujours rien, nous aviserons et si nécessaire nous l'obligeons à nous parler et à tout nous dirent »  
  
Durant la discussion, ils s'étaient rapprochés énormément et maintenant ils étaient presque face à face. Ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre que faire devant une telle situation, ils décidèrent de se coucher.  
Réponse de l'auteur :  
  
Rowena4 : Il va falloir attendre un peu pour connaître la réponse, merci de l'encouragement.  
  
Oyne : Visiblement, tu apprécie Cho. Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux. Si tu connais mon autre fic tu connais alors ma réponse.  
  
Emily Potter : Merci pour la review, je te donne la réponse, c'est un (ou une) élève  
  
Majandra : Il y avait de l'idée mais ce n'est pas l'un des trois. Mais cela se rapproche  
  
Tania Potter : Tout d'abord merci de m'avoir dans tes favoris. Comme toujours tu as beaucoup d'idée. Je vais donc m'incliner car tu as la bonne réponse dans ton mail. C'est la 5. Je sais cela ne t'aide pas vraiment. Envoie-moi un mail avec ta nouvelle réponse et je te répondrai. Une chose m'intrigue, pourquoi marque tu Cho Chang ? (on ne sait jamais) merci de ma répondre.  
  
Lunenoire : Ce n'est pas Cho même si je pense qu'elle va avoir un rôle à jouer (j'en suis même certain) et c'est bien un élève.  
  
Kaorou : merci je continue.  
  
Arwen Potter : Ravis que tu aime la suite, par contre j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de t'envoyer un mail mais mon serveur me dit qu'il ne trouve pas ton adresse. Je vais essayer à nouveau, nous verrons bien.  
  
Je suis très content car c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews pour cette fic. Désolé pour le retard, je ne pouvais pas avoir de connexion à internet pendant plus de deux semaines. Donc pas de nouveaux chapitres et pas de réponse au mail. J'ai donc beaucoup de chapitre à lire. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai écrit un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. En ce qui concerne le nouvel ami de Harry, je vais vous donner un indice. Je suis sur que vous allez me trouver mesquin. Un autre auteur a eut la même idée que moi et Harry rencontre cette personne dans le dernier chapitre de sa fic. (Je ne vais pas vous donner le nom de cette fic). Je pense que vous allez trouver très vite à présent.  
  
Envoyez moi une review pour exprimer vos pensées, je suis toujours content de les connaître (idées, satisfactions, énervements ou autres)  
  
By By 


	13. Que le bal commence!

Chapitre 13 : Que le bal commence !  
Harry se réveilla tôt comme tous les jours, mais ce dimanche n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, le tournoi de Quidditch débutait, avec comme premier match, Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor.  
  
Après avoir pris ses affaires, Harry quitta son dortoir et rejoignit la grande salle. Il s'y installa, attendant le reste de l'équipe tout en essayant de manger quelques tartines. Il ne les avait pas encore touchés plusieurs minutes plus tard quand trois personnes s'installèrent en face de lui.  
  
« Alors notre capitaine n'a pas faim ! » dit une voix qu'Harry reconnu comme appartenant à Angélina l'une de ses trois poursuiveuses.  
  
En relevant la tête, il remarqua que toutes les trois étaient installées en face de lui.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais réussit à manger avant un match. »  
  
« Tu es stressé ? » lui demanda Katie qui se trouvait en face de lui. Une légère angoisse perceptible dans sa voix fut remarquée par Alicia qui après avoir regardé son amie se dit qu'elle avait sûrement rêvé.  
  
« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter Harry nous avons la meilleure équipe de l'école » déclara Fred tout en s'installant à la droite de son capitaine.  
  
« Nos adversaires n'ont aucune chance face à nous » continua George en s'asseyant tout comme son jumeau mais à la gauche de Harry.  
  
Ils commencèrent ensuite à manger, tout en continuant de discuter.  
  
« Au faite vous allez avec qui au bal dans deux jours ? » demanda Harry en toute innocence.  
  
« Moi, je vais avec cette gente demoiselle en face de moi. » déclara Fred en regardant Angélina qui mangeait en face de lui. Celle-ci en l'entendant secoua la tête en souriant  
  
« Espérons que je ne vais pas le regretter » « Tu ne l'as pas regretté l'année dernière. » « Non en effet »  
  
« Et moi, j'accompagne Alicia » dit George tout en la regardant en même temps.  
  
« Espérons que tu es un danseur émérite mon cher » puis se retournant vers Katie, elle lui demanda  
  
« Tu ne nous as pas encore annoncés avec qui tu y allais ? »  
  
« J'y vais avec un Poufsouffle » répondit l'intéressé très rapidement  
  
« Et toi Harry lui »demanda alors Fred   
  
« J'ai rendez-vous avec un livre d'attaques et de défenses très puissant, en face de la cheminée » il était ironique en disant cela.  
  
« Tu ne vas au bal ? » demanda Angélina  
  
« Non, je ne veux pas y participer »  
  
« Aucune fille n'a voulu aller avec toi Potter. Remarque cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. » s'écria Malfoy qui avait surprit la conversation en passant de la table.  
  
L'un des jumeaux allait répliquer quant à la surprise de tous, Katie fut la plus rapide.  
  
« Mieux vaut ne pas se montrer à un bal que d'être accompagné par Parkinson »dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait cassant.  
  
Le jeune Serpentard sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison préféra rejoindre sa table.  
  
« Eh bien Katie, je ne te connaissais pas ainsi, pourtant nous ne connaissons depuis longtemps » déclara Alicia.  
  
Se rendant compte de son acte, et devant l'air étonné de ses amis, elle déclara  
  
« Vous ne vouliez tout de même pas que je laisse Harry, notre capitaine, se faire insulter par cette fouine »  
  
« Tu as entièrement raison » déclarèrent les jumeaux en se levant et en lui portant un toast qui eut pour effet d'entraîner l'hilarité de toute l'équipe.  
  
Ils riaient toujours lorsque Ron arriva enfin et demanda  
  
« Pourquoi riez-vous? » Ce qui déclencha à nouveau les rires.  
Trente minutes plus tard, l'équipe ne riait plus, mais se concentrait avant le début du match. Harry réussit à faire un semblant de discours, puis toute l'équipe sortit des vestiaires pour prendre place sur le terrain.  
  
Le professeur Bibine fit débuter le match qui démarra très rapidement sous l'impulsion des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor. Grâce à elle, l'équipe marqua ses premiers points dès les premières minutes de jeu. Au fil des minutes, le score augmentait petit à petit, grâce aussi aux arrêts du nouveau gardien, Ron. Celui-ci après avoir encaissé deux buts d'affilé, s'était reprit et n'en laissait pas un seul passé au travers des trois anneaux. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les Gryffondor menaient déjà 110 à 30 lorsque Harry aperçu enfin le vif d'or. Il partit alors à sa poursuite. L'attrapeur adverse avait du mal à le suivre. Il ne parvint pas à rattraper l'éclair de feu, grâce au-quel Harry emprisonna le balle dorée dans sa main au prix de plusieurs figures acrobatiques.  
« Harry Potter met fin au match en attrapant le vif d'or. Gryffondor gagne 260 à 30 » déclara Lee Jordan alors que toute l'équipe avait rejoins le sol et félicitait leur capitaine. La pelouse fut ensuite submergée par les supporters qui les accompagnèrent en triomphe jusqu'au château.  
  
La journée passa rapidement ainsi que les deux jours suivant. Le mardi 31 octobre, jours d'Halloween, les cours cessèrent plutôt afin que les élèves puissent se préparer pour le bal du soir.  
  
Ron enfilait sa nouvelle robe de bal devant un Harry tout souriant. Après s'être observé plusieurs fois dans le miroir, il se retourna vers son ami et lui demanda une nouvelle fois.  
  
« Tu es certain de vouloir rester ici ? Même les premières années seront au bal et pourtant la majorité seront seuls. »  
  
Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, en secouant la tête. Ron essayait de le convaincre de les accompagner à nouveau. Il savait que lui Hermione voulaient qu'ils les accompagnent. Mais, lui ne voulait pas et surtout il ne voulait pas non plus s'interposer entre le jeune couple car ils devaient être tous les deux seuls.  
  
« Tu viens Ron, nous devrions aller dans la salle commune, tu ne dois pas faire attendre Hermione » Ron se retourna en souriant.  
  
« Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que Hermione m'attende. Je pense plutôt qu'elle continue à se préparer avec Lavande et Parvati. »  
  
« Tu as peut-être raison, mais nous devrions tout de même y aller »  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry empoigna le bras de Ron pour le tirer hors du dortoir. Au bout de dix minutes durant les-quelles Ron devenait de plus en plus tendu, Hermione entra dans la salle commune. Elle était magnifique. Ron la bouche ouverte aurait arrêté de respirer sans le coup de coude de Harry.  
  
« Ouuah ! Tu es magnifique Hermione »  
  
Le compliment fit rougire la jeune fille qui ne se doutait pas de la réaction de son cavalier.  
  
« Il a raison, tu es vraiment magnifique. Vous allez faire un très jolie couple tous les deux » déclara un Harry tout sourire en observant ses deux amis rougirent encore plus.  
  
« Vous devriez y aller maintenant sinon vous allez être en retard. »  
  
Ils tentèrent une dernière fois de convaincre Harry de les accompagner. Après les avoir menacés de les éjecter de la salle commune, ils renoncèrent et sortirent de la tour.  
Ses amis l'ayant enfin quitté, Harry s'installa confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune devant la cheminée avec le livre que son parrain lui avait donné. Il était content que ses deux meilleurs amis aillent au bal ensemble, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé, lui aussi ou du moins une partit, désirait y assister. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et entreprit de lire son livre. Il lisait depuis maintenant de nombreuses minutes quant à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un visage qu'il connaissait.  
  
« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de danser avec ton cavalier ? » lui demanda-t-il  
  
« Il a eut l'audace de me laisser pour une fille de sa maison » lui répondit-elle entre ses dents.  
  
Harry ne réussit pas à sourire devant l'énervement de son ami. Il était néanmoins triste pour elle, car il savait bien qu'elle voulait profiter de sa soirée. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit du jeune homme et il lui déclara.  
  
« Va te changer, j'ai une idée pour te redonner le sourire. » dit-il tout en lui lançant un clin d'?il charmant.  
Ron et Hermione avaient rejoins leurs amis devant la grande salle.  
  
« Vous n'avez pas réussi à faire venir Harry ? » demanda Ginny  
  
« Non, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé » répondit Ron  
  
Des exclamations firent se retourner le frère et la s?ur, qui réalisèrent que les portes venaient de s'ouvrir.  
  
Tous les élèves entrèrent et furent comme tous les ans émerveillés devant le spectacle s'offrant à eux. La grande salle était encore mieux décorée que les autres halloween, avec les citrouilles géantes de Hagrid. Des tables rondes remplaçaient les tables des maisons permettant aux élèves de rester avec leurs amis. Ron et Hermione s'assirent en compagnie de Neville, Ginny, Dean, Lavande, Seamus et Parvati a une table. Les jumeaux et les deux poursuiveuses étaient à une table voisine avec les autres 7ème année.  
  
Une fois tout le monde installé, le directeur demanda le silence et déclara que le dîner était servit. Aussitôt, les tables furent submergées par les victuailles aussi bonne que jolie à regarder.  
  
« Décidément, les elfes ont fait vraiment un merveilleux travaille » déclara Ron. Au regard que lui lança Hermione, il pensa qu'il avait eut tord de dire cela. Une inquiétude naissante sur son visage fit éclater de rire sa jolie cavalière.  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec toi Ron » dit-elle tout en se rapprochant doucement du garçon. Comme toujours devant une telle situation, ils étaient paralysés et ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ce fut des ricanements autour d'eux qui les fit réagir et se séparèrent rapidement.  
  
Le dîner consommé, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et demanda au préfet d'ouvrir le bal. Hermione et Ron se levèrent donc et furent les premiers en compagnie des autres préfets à danser. Le directeur avait fait venir un nouveau groupe à la mode dans le monde sorcier. La première danse effectuée, tous les élèves se levèrent et le bal commença réellement. Celui- ci était moins cérémonieux que le précédent au grand soulagement de la majorité des élèves. Grâce à cela, l'ambiance était dynamique et relâchée. Les élèves extériorisaient une peur plus ou moins consciente depuis l'annonce par Dumbledore du retour de Voldemort.  
  
Au bout de une heure de danse plus ou moins frénétique selon la musique le couple décida de s'asseoir tout en dégustant une bierre-au-beurre. Ils furent rejoint par plusieurs de leurs amis et commencèrent à discuter de la soirée. Le bal se déroulait vraiment bien dans une bonne humeur général. Ron discutait à présent avec Neville, désirant savoir si sa s?ur passait une bonne soirée. Soudain quelqu'un d'inattendu lui parla.  
  
« Salut Ron, je peux te parler une minute »  
  
Il se retourna ainsi que Hermione intrigué par la voix féminine et remarqua Cho Chang faisant face à eux.  
  
« Salut Cho » dirent-ils en ch?ur « Tu passe une bonne soirée » enchaîna Hermione  
  
« Oui, ça va » visiblement ce n'était vraiment pas le cas et les deux Gryffondor le remarquèrent et invitèrent donc la Serdaigle à s'asseoir avec eux.  
  
Un silence pesant s'établit entre les trois personnes que Hermione décida de rompre  
  
« Tu voulais nous demander quelque chose ? »  
  
La jeune fille hésita puis prenant son courage à deux mains déclara.  
  
« Je cherchai Harry dans la salle mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je voulais savoir si vous saviez où il était. »elle avait parlé rapidement et était assez mal à l'aise.  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et Hermione lui répondit.  
  
« Je suis désolé Cho mais Harry n'assiste pas au bal, il est dans la salle commune »  
  
« Oh ! Cela ne fait rien, je .. j'essaierai de le voir un autre jour. » elle s'était déjà lever et allait partir quand Ron la retint par le bras.  
  
« Si tu veux nous pouvons aller le voir » puis se tournant vers sa cavalière « Si tu es d'accord bien sur »  
  
« Bien sur que je suis d'accord. D'ailleurs j'allais te le proposer »  
  
Sur ce, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la sortie de la salle. Ils allaient passer les portes quand des cries de frayeurs se firent entendre. Ils se retournèrent, la musique avait cessé et les élèves et professeurs regardaient à travers les hautes fenêtres. Tous trois regardèrent les fenêtres d'où sortait une étrange lueur verte. Ils comprirent alors ce que s'était. Plusieurs secondes passèrent puis un homme accompagné d'un chien entra dans la salle.  
  
« Albus nous avons un autre problème » s'écria-t-il  
  
Les élèves contemplèrent alors Rémus Lupin tenant dans ses mains un vieux parchemin. Il semblait exténué comme après un marathon.  
  
« Qui a-t-il Rémus ? » demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant de lui.  
  
Ron et Hermione s'étant rapproché entendirent la réponse du maraudeur.  
  
« Il n'est pas ici. Il n'est pas au château »  
  
Il avait accentué la dernière phrase comme si cela était vérifié.  
  
« Que tous les élèves rejoignent les dortoirs ! » ordonna-t-il  
  
Et alors que tous les élèves retournaient aux tours, le directeur observait avec crainte plus pour ses élèves et en particulier que pour lui, la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de Poudlard.  
Réponses aux reviews  
Miya_black : tu as raison, ce n'est pas ni Dean ni Seamus mais bien quelqu'un présent depuis le premier tome. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci des encouragements.  
  
Tania Potter : comme je te l'ai dit dans le mail, la tempete arrive et rapidement d'ailleurs. Il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que mes réponses ont satisfaite ta curiosité. N'hésite pas en m'en poser d'autres.  
  
Kaorou et Tiffany : Merci de vos encouragement et j'espère que vous avez aimé.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre et que surtout vous avez trouvé l'invité mystère de Harry. J'ai donné suffisamment d'indice dans ce chapitre. J'espère que beaucoup d'entre vous me donnerons la réponse dans une review.  
  
J'ai juste une requête à formuler si je pouvais recevoir quelques reviews supplémentaires cela me ferais une grande joie, et augmenterait ma motivation à continuer mes fics. (Je ne demande pas beaucoup, juste quelques une de plus)  
  
D'avance je vous en remercie.  
  
Si tout ce passe bien, la suite la semaine prochaine  
By By 


	14. Un halloween différent

Chapitre 14 : Un halloween différent  
  
« Tu m'avais parlé plusieurs fois de ce passage secret mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je l'utiliserais » lui dit-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient de Honeydukes.  
  
Plus précisément, ils sortaient par effraction de la boutique qui à plus de 8h du soir était fermé depuis longtemps.  
  
« Espérons que nous n'aurons pas de problèmes avec le propriétaire. » dit Harry  
  
« Tu as raison. Il est préférable de trouver un autre moyen pour retourner à Poudlard. »  
  
Elle fit ensuite quelque chose d'instinctif en lui prenant le bras et c'est ainsi, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les trois-balais.  
  
Une fois devant l'édifice, Harry par un mouvement de mains plaça ses cheveux devant sa cicatrice pour la camoufler. Il entra ensuite toujours Katie à son bras, espérant que personnes ne le reconnaissent.  
  
Il y avait peu de monde dans la salle. Le couple en profita pour s'installer dans un coin à l'écart.  
  
Installé, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'arrivé de Mme Rosmerta. Katie lui commanda rapidement deux bières au beurre avant que celle-ci lui pose la moindre question. Au regard intrigué qu'elle lui lança, Katie se douta qu'ils allaient avoir droit à quelques questions. Il était évident qu'elle avait deviné qu'ils étaient de Poudlard.  
  
Ils en discutèrent rapidement et Harry annonça qu'il avait une idée. Moins de deux minutes plus tard Mme Rosmerta revint avec les deux chopes.  
  
« Alors, j'aimerais bien savoir que font deux élèves de Poudlard ici. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui c'est halloween et qu'il y a un bal, je crois » demanda-t-elle visiblement très intéressé.  
  
Harry cherchait une bonne réplique quand elle continua  
  
« Vous êtes Harry Potter n'est ce pas ? »  
  
Il répondit d'un signe de tête, tout en regardant les autres clients espérant qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu  
  
« Connaissant votre père, je comprends mieux votre présence ici. Lui et ses amis venaient souvent ici, même lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de sortie. » puis après avoir regardé une nouvelle fois les deux élèves « Je ne dirai rien sur vous » sur ce elle se dirigea vers une autre table.  
  
« On dirait que ton passé te rattrape partout où tu vas Harry ! » dit malicieusement Katie  
  
« Tu as raison. Et si nous goûtions nos boissons »  
  
La soirée se passait rapidement, et Katie ne pensait plus au bal. Après avoir terminé une deuxième bière au beurre, ils décidèrent d'aller se balader dans le village. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le petit parc se trouvant à l'entrée du village. Ils s'assirent tranquillement sur l'un des bancs, tout en continuant à discuter. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur aussi soudaine que violente vint frapper Harry. Katie regarda autour d'eux mais il n'y avait rien. Elle regarda Harry qui souffrait toujours à cause de sa cicatrice. Elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes qui furent insupportable autant pour Harry que pour elle car elle ne savait pas quoi faire, la douleur diminua en intensité. Harry était soulagé car même si elle allait lui faire encore mal pendant quelques minutes, le pire était derrière lui. Il sentit alors pour la première fois depuis le début de cette crise la main de Katie dans la sienne. Devant son regard interrogateur, il essaya de sourire et déclara.  
  
« Je vais bien, merci d'avoir été présente. »  
  
« C'est normal, je suis ton ami. Mais un instant j'ai eut peur que tu-sais- qui soit à dans les parages. »  
  
« Oui, moi aussi. Je pense qu'il est enfin passé à l'attaque, nous allons bientôt avoir de ses nouvelles. »  
  
Voyant que Harry reprenait des couleurs et ses moyens, Katie se leva et lui déclara.  
  
« Nous devrions rejoindre le château maintenant. » non sans une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.  
  
« Je suis désolé que cela se termine comme cela » lui répondit-il sachant que tous deux pensait la même chose.  
  
Ils se levèrent donc et prirent le chemin de l'école. Il venait de quitter le village quand Katie s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
« Qui a-t-il Katie ? » la jeune femme lui pointa tout simplement une marque verte qui s'étendait au-dessus de château que l'on voyait derrière la foret.  
  
« La marque des ténèbres, Voldemort est peut-être plus proche que je ne pensais »  
  
Katie frémit au nom du seigneur des ténèbres et tout en continuant à contempler le ciel irradié de vert lui demanda.  
  
« Que fait-on Harry ? »  
  
Il réfléchit de longues secondes avant de lui répondre.  
  
« Normalement nous devrions retourner au château mais là.. Il est préférable d'attendre et de voir la tournure des évènements. »  
  
Elle s'abstint de répliquer. Au bout de plusieurs interminables minutes, la marque cessa de briller. Au bout de quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace.  
  
« Je crois que nous devrions à présent rentrer, en faisant attention, on n'est jamais trop prudent. »  
  
« D'accord, allons-y »  
  
Ils prirent donc le chemin de Poudlard non sans faire attention à ce qui les entourait durant le trajet.  
« Professeur vous avez fait disparaître cette horreur du ciel »  
  
« Oui Rémus, les élèves ont été suffisamment troublés par celle-ci ce soir. Des nouvelles de Harry ?»  
  
« Non professeur pas de nouvelle, mais cela ne veut rien dire »  
  
Le professeur Figgs entra dans le bureau du professeur.  
  
« C'est fait Albus, tous les élèves sont dans les salles communes. J'ai demandé au préfet de faire coucher les plus jeunes, les plus âgés pouvant rester debout plus longtemps. »  
  
« Parfait, Rémus utilisé la carte afin de vérifier si la personne dont nous avons déjà parlé est présente au château »  
  
Rémus ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi parlait le professeur puis se fut l'illumination. Il sortit la carte une nouvelle fois et scruta avec attention la tour des Gryffondor.  
  
« Elle n'est pas là, elle doit donc être avec Harry. En espérant qu'ils sont vraiment allés au pré-au-lard. »  
  
« S'il y est allé, il va m'entendre. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a dans la cervelle » vociféra Sirius visiblement hors de lui. Rémus fut le premier à réagir après cette tirade de son ami. Ce qui lui vaut un regard noir du maraudeur. En effet, il riait, sous les regards étonnés de Mme Figgs et amusé du directeur.  
  
« C'est toi qui ose dire cela Sirius. Et que veux tu lui dire ? Harry tu ne dois pas partir comme cela c'est moi qui te le dit » avait répliqué Rémus en imitant son ami. « Tu oublie largement que toi et moi mais surtout toi avons fait pire que cela. Tu oublie qu'à certain moment de notre scolarité, nous nous rendions aux trois balais une fois par semaine en moyenne. Que compte-tu lui dire maintenant que je t'ai rafraîchit la mémoire ? »  
  
Sirius semblait à la fois outré, ennuyé et légèrement idiot par les paroles de son ami. Après avoir reprit contenance et devant l'air malicieux de Dumbledore, il déclara.  
  
« Je suis son parrain, je me dois de le punir »  
  
« Que veux-tu faire alors ? » lui demanda Rémus  
  
Sirius prit alors l'air le plus sérieux et lui répondit  
  
« Je vais le priver de dessert, voila ce que je vais faire »  
  
Rémus se retint mais au bout de 3 secondes ne le pouvait plus et commença à rire bientôt rejoint par Sirius.  
  
Une fois calmé, Sirius se retourna vers Dumbledore.  
  
« Désolé professeur, si vous pouviez faire la morale à Harry quand il sera là car comme l'a démontré Rémus je crois que mes paroles ne pourront pas avoir beaucoup d'effet sur lui, si on prend en compte de mon passif dans cette école. »  
  
« Vous vous trompez Sirius. Harry préférait que cela soit vous et non moi qui lui face la morale. De plus nous devons Arabella et moi vous remercier de nous avoir fait sourire »  
  
« Je vous remercie professeur, d'ailleurs cela a toujours été le but des maraudeurs »  
  
Ils continuaient à discuter quand Rémus poussa une exclamation. Deux personnes venaient d'apparaître sur la carte.  
Après un trajet durant le-quel ils ne dirent pas un mot, ils débouchèrent dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils traversèrent le parc protégé par la cape de Harry et entrèrent dans le château.  
  
« Ils semblent que le bal soit déjà terminé, espérons que personne n'a déclaré notre absence à l'un des professeurs » chuchota Katie  
  
« Espérons surtout que nous ne rencontrions pas Dumbledore. Il peut voir à travers les capes d'invisibilités »  
  
« Exactement Harry. » dit un voix derrière lui « Maintenant que vous êtes rentré, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, nous vous attendions »  
Ils suivirent le directeur jusqu'à son bureau. Mme Figgs, Rémus Lupin et son chien les attendaient. Tandis que Harry réfléchissait aux excuses qui de toute façon ne serviraient à rien surtout pour son parrain, Katie contemplait la pièce avec émerveillement. Harry la voyant lui dit.  
  
« Cela m'a fait la même réaction la première fois »  
  
« Au moins la soirée n'est pas perdue » cette remarque fit sourire les adolescents mais devant les regards des professeurs, se changea peu à peu en inquiétude.  
  
« Vous savez combien de règles vous avez violé ce soir. » puis en regardant Harry « Pour toi Harry, je sais que malheureusement cela est en toi » puis regardant Katie « Mais vous Mlle Bell, vous n'avez jamais enfreint un règlement. » les intéressé rougirent, ce qui fit sourire le directeur.  
  
« On dirait que depuis votre rencontre M Potter a une mauvaise influence sur vous »  
  
Sur ce, il se tut et regarda les autres personnes.  
  
Harry et Katie se demandaient combien de points ils allaient faire perdre à Gryffondor et imaginaient les punitions les plus innommables.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez juste une retenue tous les deux. Pour être franc, il est peut-être préférable que vous ne soyez pas présent au château ce soir. » déclara le directeur.  
  
Harry comprenant que cela avait un rapport avec la marque des ténèbres posa une question pertinente selon lui.  
  
« Professeur, qu'a fait Voldemort ? Je ne pense pas qu'une simple apparition de la marque soit responsable d'une si forte douleur à ma cicatrice »  
  
« Tu as eut mal à ta cicatrice » lui questionna Albus  
  
« Oui professeur. J'ai tellement eut mal que j'ai pensé que Voldemort était prés de moi. Mais cela n'était pas le cas. » il s'interrompit, Katie continua  
  
« Quant Harry a commencé à aller mieux, nous sommes partis du village en direction de l'école et nous avons observé la marque. Nous avons attendu puis quand nous l'avons vu disparaître, nous avons reprit notre marche vers le château. »  
  
Puis en voyant et réalisant qui était le chien, elle demanda  
  
« J'aimerais bien rencontrer ton parrain Harry, si cela ne le dérange pas bien sur. »  
  
Tout le monde était interloqué par les paroles de Katie sauf Harry qui lui avait tout raconté.  
  
« Je voie que tu lui as raconté beaucoup de chose Harry » déclara Sirius après avoir prit forme humaine « Par contre, en tant que parrain, je suis très mécontent que tu ne m'as rien dit au sujet de cette gente demoiselle » Cette déclaration fit soupirer Harry et sourire les autres personnes.  
  
« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Mlle Bell a été l'une des premières à faire un patronus, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais montré un réel talent dans cette matière. Je dis cela sans vous vexer. »  
  
« Je ne suis vexé professeur. Mais si j'ai réussi mon patronus aussi rapidement, c'est car Harry m'a aidé à le travailler. D'ailleurs il est un excellent professeur»  
  
Harry rougit légèrement, et son parrain se fit une joie de le taquiner.  
  
L'ambiance était plus légère car tout le monde se rendait compte qu'ils allaient tous les deux biens.  
  
Cette légèreté retomba avec l'arrivé d'un hibou express du ministère.  
  
Le professeur le déchargea de sa lettre et l'ouvrit. A son expression tous comprirent que c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
Il releva la tête et déclara.  
  
« Tu as raison Harry, Voldemort est passé à l'attaque. Comme je le pensais, il a rallié les détraqueurs et libéré ses fidèles prisonniers à Azkaban, et tué les autres. »  
  
Les visages étaient livides, ce qu'avait prédit le directeur c'était réalisé.  
  
« Rémus, vous êtes de nouveau professeur de DCFM. Nous allons étendre l'étude du patronus aux élèves de 5 et 6ème années. Vous vous occuperez des heures de cours que nous allons rajouter. Sirius devra continuer seul la mission auprès des autres sorciers. » Le directeur se rassit et soupira lourdement. Une des pires choses possibles c'était produit. Voldemort venait de se faire des alliers puissants et dangereux.  
  
« Cela va bien professeur ? » questionna Harry inquiet par l'attitude de Dumbledore.  
  
« Oui, je vais bien Tu as une question ? » comme toujours, le directeur semblait tout savoir  
  
« En effet, si Voldemort était à Azkaban, qui a fait apparaître sa marque au-dessus de Poudlard ? Tous ses mangemorts devaient être avec lui donc cela signifie qu'il y a peut-être un mangemort parmi les élèves, non »  
  
Les 4 adultes avaient écouté Harry, et semblaient à présent étonné par son raisonnement, qui était tout à fait juste.  
  
« Tu as sûrement raison Harry, d'ailleurs je suis arrivé à la même conclusion » déclara le directeur.  
  
« Si un des élèves sert Voldemort, il va falloir faire très attention, surtout toi Harry et tes amis. J'en parlerai à Sévérus, car si espion il y a, la probabilité qu'il soit dans sa maison est très grande. » remarquant l'attitude des maraudeurs à la mention du professeur de potion, il continua « Arrêter tous les deux, je croyais que vous aviez mis un terme à vos gamineries »  
  
Ils prirent une pose boudeuse avant de ricaner devant le soupir du directeur.  
  
La discussion étant arrivée à son terme, les adolescents rejoignirent la salle commune, en appréhendant le retour, leurs amis ayant sûrement remarqué leur absence. harry devait trouver une bonne excuse, pour lui et pour Katie. Heureusement, il en trouva une qui était acceptable, mais il savait à présent qu'il devait parler à ses amis.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, et comme Harry le pensait, les 5 et 7 ème année attendaient l'arrivé des deux manquants. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée où leurs amis étaient rassemblés. Ils devaient se douter qu'ils devaient être ensemble dans le château.  
  
« Il va falloir assurer » murmura Harry à Katie avant de s'asseoir.  
  
Après une discussion qui sembla convaincre leurs amis, tout le monde monta se coucher car ils étaient tard et ils avaient tous besoin de repos après ces évènements.  
  
*****  
  
Réponses aux Reviews  
  
Tania Potter : j'espère que tu as apprécié où était Harry. Comme je l'avais dit, la tempête est arrivée, et risque de reprendre plus ou moins vite.  
  
JasonFox : et oui, c'est encore un coup de voldemort et de ses serviteurs.  
  
Kaorou : j'espère que tu as deviné qui était la personne mystère avant le début du chapitre, et j'espère que tu as aimé celui-là  
  
Tiffany : tu est l'une des seuls à avoir trouver, j'espère qu tu as aimé la suite.  
  
Mystikal : la personne qui retrouve Harry dans la salle est Katie qui vient de se faire abandonné par son cavalier. Cela pousse Harry à lui en venir en aide  
  
Miya Black : tu as trouvé. Si Rémus dit que Harry n'est pas au château, c'est car il sait qu'il n'est pas dans sa salle. D'ailleurs Dumbledore n'a pas avertit Harry sur le fait qu'il connaît l'existence de la salle. J'expliquerai après comment Rémus savait qu'il n'était pas dans la salle.  
  
Lunicorne : Merci, l'espère que toi aussi tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont expédié une review, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Dans le prochain, les cours reprennent.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des idées ou tout autre écrivé une petite review, je vous en suis très reconnaissant.  
  
By By 


	15. Vengeance

Chapitre 15 : Vengeance  
  
La semaine passa rapidement, au rythme des cours et des devoirs. Le professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé le lendemain d'Halloween la trahison des détraqueurs, et que pour cette raison, le retour du professeur Lupin au titre de second professeur de DCFM. Les élèves furent horrifiés par la première annonce.  
  
« En ce qui concerne de l'apparition de la marque des ténèbres hier soir, ne soyez pas inquiet. Nous avons fouillé le château et il n'y a aucune trace de mangemort dans l'enceinte. Il n'y a eut d'ailleurs aucun accident, ni aucune disparition comme certaines rumeurs le disaient. » sur ce discours apaisant, le directeur se rassit et le repas continua tranquillement. Il avait voulu être rassurant, et n'avait donc pas dit qu'il soupçonnait qu'un élève était l'auteur de l'apparition de la marque le soir d'avant.  
  
Le week-end arriva, et se déroula paisiblement. Harry passa l'essentiel de son temps du samedi avec Ron à jouer au échec façon sorcier et à la bataille explosive. Comme toujours, Ron gagnait la plupart des parties. Harry avait décidé de rester avec ses amis car il se doutait qu'ils n'avaient pas été dupe par l'histoire que lui et Katie avaient raconté après le bal. Ils voulaient des explications et la vérité mais hésitaient à la marche à suivre afin de ne pas brusquer leur ami.  
  
Après le repas du midi, alors qu'ils allaient quitter la grande salle, Katie vint à la rencontre de Harry.  
  
« Harry, tu es prêt »  
  
« A quoi ? » demanda-t-il  
  
« Nous devons aller voir le professeur MacGonagall pour notre retenue, tu as oublié ? » répondit-elle tout en souriant  
  
Harry lui avait arrêté de sourire et faisait une grimace.  
  
« Elle va sûrement nous trouver une retenue des plus horrible » se lamenta- t-il  
  
« Tu as raison » Katie aussi à présent pensait cela « Au moins, nous n'avons pas tout perdu » lui dit-t-elle tout en lui lançant un sourire des plus charmeur qui n'avait pas échappé à Ron et à Hermione.  
  
Harry le remarquant fit signe de tête à Katie, et elle comprit qu'elle devait faire attention.  
  
« Nous devrions y aller maintenant. Le professeur déteste le retard » continua-t-elle  
  
Harry fit un signe à ses amis et suivit la jolie blonde vers le bureau de leur directrice.  
  
« C'est bizarre, ils paraissent être assez proche l'un de l'autre, tu ne trouve pas Ron ? » demanda Hermione  
  
« Oui, mais cela ne veut rien dire. »  
  
« Peut-être, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il nous a mentit l'autre soir et pourquoi il nous tient à l'écart comme cela en nous disant plus rien. »  
  
Ron s'arrêta, lui aussi voulait des réponses et se posait beaucoup de questions  
  
« Nous lui parlerons ce week-end d'accord Hermione »  
  
« D'accord »  
  
Arrivé devant le tableau, ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et à la surprise de Ron, Hermione lui demanda de faire une partie d'échec. Il fut très surpris et heureux qu'elle veuille jouer avec lui.  
  
Depuis le bal, ils se disputaient presque plus et passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble.Cela semblait d'ailleurs amusé Harry. Il se dit qu'il devait aussi lui parler de cela mais sans Hermione naturellement.  
  
« Nous avons presque terminé » déclara Katie alors qu'elle finissait d'astiquer l'une des coupes dans la salle des trophées. »  
  
Ils devaient passer tout l'après midi à faire briller toutes les médailles et coupes. Comme l'avait dit Harry, cela était préférable à récurer les chaudrons de Rogue dans les cachots.  
  
De plus Rusard ne les surveillait pas tout le temps, il passait beaucoup de temps à pourchasser Peeve ou les élèves qui traînaient dans le château. Grâce à cela, ils pouvaient discuter tranquillement tout en nettoyant.  
  
« Tiens » dit Katie « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que toi et Ron aviez reçu une médaille pour service rendu à l'école ! » questionna-t-elle  
  
Harry se retourna et vit la médaille qu'elle pointait du doigt.  
  
« Oui, le professeur Dumbledore nous l'a remise à la fin de notre seconde année, à la suite de l'arrêt des agressions envers les élèves par un basilic. » il avait dit cela d'un air détaché  
  
« Tu es toujours aussi modeste toi. Tu as tué un basilic, je ne connais pas beaucoup d'élève et encore moins de seconde année qui puisse le faire. »  
  
« Tu la devant toi ma chère » lui répondit-il en bombant le torse, ce qui fit rire Katie.  
  
« Tu te moque de moi maintenant » il prenait à présent à air dégoûté qu'il ne garda pas plus de quelques secondes avant de commencer à rire rejoint aussitôt par son interlocutrice. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils ne virent pas arriver quelqu'un derrière eux.  
  
« Je croyais que vous deviez nettoyer les trophées ? » dit le nouvel arrivant faisant sursauter les deux gryffondor  
  
Ils retournèrent et virent Rémus Lupin qui les regardait. Harry fut étonné de le voir et à l'expression de son visage, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air content . Celui-ci changea au bout de quelques secondes, et se changea en un large sourire.  
  
« Tu es comme James. Même dans une situation comme celle-ci, lui non plus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. »  
  
Voyant qu'ils étaient intrigués tous les deux de sa visite, il continua.  
  
« Je suis ici pour vous annoncer que vous avez terminé votre punition. Et aussi que j'aimerais vous parler de certaines choses à tous les deux. Mais pour cela, il faudrait trouver un endroit plus tranquille pour discuter. » il lança alors un drôle de regard vers Harry comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête.  
  
Harry interrogea Katie du regard et répondit au professeur.  
  
« D'accord, où voulez-vous que nous allions pour discuter ? »  
  
« Tu n'as pas une petite idée Harry » dit-il avec un grand sourire  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire puis pensa à sa salle. Rémus ne pouvait pas être au courant, personne ne le savait même pas Ron et Hermione. Cela le troubla et Rémus le remarqua.  
  
« Nous sommes au courant pour la salle » dit il avec détachement. « Dumbledore est d'accord pour que tu la garde tant que tu fais attention et pas trop de bêtises bien sûr »  
  
Harry et Katie étaient sous le choc le directeur savait. En un sens cela était normal car le directeur semblait tout savoir pensa-t-il.  
  
Après quelques minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent devant trois tableaux qu'Harry connaissait bien depuis plusieurs semaines. Il se plaça devant celui représentant un dragon et donna le mot de passe. Les deux élèves suivit du professeur entrèrent ensuite dans la salle. Celle-ci avait légèrement été aménagée par Harry, mais dans l'ensemble restait assez spartiate. Ils s'installèrent dans l'un des deux canapés et commencèrent à discuter.  
  
« Depuis quand Dumbledore et vous êtes au courant pour cette salle ? » demanda directement Harry Rémus sourit avant de lui répondre  
  
« Lorsque tu as eut l'altercation avec Malfoy, j'étais au château avec Sirius. Nous nous sommes inquiétés que tu ne sois pas sur la carte du maraudeur. Puis vous êtes apparu tous les deux sur la carte. Albus nous a alors dit que tu devais avoir trouvé comme de nombreuses personnes avant toi une pièce non accessible de l'école. »  
  
« Cela fait donc plusieurs semaines que vous épiez mes faits et gestes » dit Harry d'une voix trahissant une légère colère.  
  
Rémus comprenant l'énervement du garçon essaya de calmer l'atmosphère.  
  
« Non, nous avons juste utilisé la carte ce jour-là car nous nous inquiétions pour toi et surtout de ton silence. Parfois il est préférable de parler. Et comme tu ne parlais pas à tes amis»  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, comme vous l'avez observé l'autre soir, il m'a parlé. Cela a été plus facile pour lui de me parler à moi plutôt qu'à ces amis. » Katie pour la première fois depuis la rencontre avec le professeur avait parlé, et sa réponse semblait satisfaire Rémus  
  
«Je suis content que Harry s'est fait une amie comme vous Mll Bell. » puis semblant penser à autre chose, il demanda à Harry.  
  
« Tes amis et ceux de Katie ont accepté vos explications pour le soir du bal ? »  
  
Harry le regarda assez anxieux  
  
« Je pense que les jumeaux et les autres 7 années, ne poseront pas de problèmes. Par contre, Hermione et Ron avaient déjà de doutes sur moi. Je vais devoir avoir une discussion avec eux. Je ne veux pas encore tout raconter, je verrai bien. » Harry qui était confiant depuis le début semblait perdre en assurance en parlant de ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
Katie le remarqua comme Rémus et lui parla en premier.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il arrive, ils seront toujours tes amis » « Tu crois. Que penserais-tu si je te disais que je devais aller à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor en première année ! Tu serais sûrement étonné et aussi méfiant non »  
  
Katie fit la moue, elle se rappelait de la réaction des élèves quand ils avaient appris qu'Harry était fourchelangue.  
  
« Tu devais aller à Serpentard » s'exclama Rémus « Comment cela ? »  
  
« Le choipeaux voulait m'y envoyer car je possédais toutes les caractéristiques. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de me mettre à Gryffondor. »  
  
Rémus n'étant pas au courrant était très surpris mais devant Harry réalisa ce qu'il devait penser en le voyant.  
  
« Le principal est que tu sois à Gryffondor, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ? »  
  
« Oui, il m'a dit que Voldemort m'avait transmit involontairement un peu de lui et de son pouvoir en le faisant la cicatrice. Il m'a dit aussi que l'important était mes choix et non ce que j'ai au fond moi » ce dit en se rappelant les paroles de son directeur durant sa seconde année.  
  
« Il a raison comme toujours. Nos choix sont important le reste l'est moindre. » lui dit Rémus  
  
« Il a raison, tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter de la réaction de Ron et Hermione, ils sont tes amis, ils comprendront. Tout comme je l'ai fait moi-même » continua Katie  
  
Harry releva la tête vers elle reprenant en même temps de l'assurance. Cela n'échappa pas à Rémus tout comme les deux mains jointes des deux adolescents qu'aucun des deux n'avait observés.  
  
Semblant revenir à la réalité, Harry fit une requête à Rémus qui le fit sourire.  
  
« J'ai besoin d'un conseil, et seul un maraudeur peut me répondre » déclara- t-il  
  
Le reste de la journée ou plutôt la soirée passa rapidement, et au grand bonheur de Harry, il évita toute discussion sérieuse avec Ron et Hermione. Harry se coucha tôt en pensant au lendemain et surtout au repas du midi. La matinée passa vite pour lui, car il devait appliquer les conseils de Rémus. Bientôt tous les élèves et professeurs étaient attablés et mangeaient tranquillement. Même si les évènements de Halloween étaient encore très présent dans les esprits. Le repas touchait à sa fin, lorsqu'un énorme pop se fit entendre dans la grande salle aussitôt suivit des rires des élèves et de certains professeurs. Ces rires résultaient de la table des Serpentard. En effet, l'intégralité des serpentard avait à présent des oreilles d'âne ou de lapin, un groin de porc ou un museau de renard ainsi qu'une queue de singe ou de porc. Ces nouvelles parures allaient bien aux Serpentard de l'avis des occupants de la grande salle et leurs éclats de rire firent rougire de honte les pauvres élèves du serpent.  
  
« Silence » dit de sa voix forte le directeur au bout de quelques secondes, même s'il arborait lui aussi un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.  
  
« Je suis certain que les ou l'instigateur de cette blague ne va pas la faire durer encore très longtemps » Et en effet quelques secondes plus tard, tout redevenait à la normale.  
  
« Maintenant que tout est à nouveau calme, les professeurs et moi-même interrogeront plusieurs élèves afin de découvrir qui est le responsable. »  
  
« C'est encore une farce des Weasley professeur Dumbledore » s'écria Rogue, on pouvait alors voir toute sa haine dans ses yeux.  
  
« Professeur Rogue, rien ne le prouve pour l'instant, alors calmez-vous » Dumbledore avait parlé calmement mais fermement, et le professeur de potion n'essaya pas de parler à nouveau.  
  
Dumbledore désigna les professeurs devant interroger les élèves puis tous quittèrent la grande salle.  
  
Avant de quitter la grande salle, Harry fut intercepté par Rémus Lupin lui demandant de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.  
  
« Je crois que tu as fait fort pour une première fois, non. »  
  
Alors que Rémus le regardait la mine sombre, il déclara tout en commençant à sourire.  
  
« Je ne vais rien dire car primo tout comme ton parrain je suis assez mal placé pour te réprimander et secundo ton père serait fier de toi car pour un premier essai cela c'est bien passé » il s'arrêta pour observer Harry qui était à présent rassuré.  
  
« Par contre, il faudra faire attention la prochaine fois pas que je t'encourage mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais la farce a affecté un poufsouffle. Cela serait dommage de te faire des ennemis dans cette maison surtout que je sais que tu as encore quelques problèmes avec eux après les faits de l'année dernière »  
  
Il remarqua alors qu'Harry souriait encore plus. Visiblement quelque chose échappait au professeur.  
  
« Tu te trompe Rémus. » pour une des premières fois, Harry lui parlait non comme un professeur mais comme l'ami de ses parents.  
  
« De quoi parles-tu ? » il était de plus en plus intrigué par les paroles du jeune homme  
  
« Comment as-tu trouvé la diversion, car c'était une diversion, et personne hormis une l'a remarqué. »  
  
« Une diversion ! C'était une diversion, mais qui était la cible alors ? » Harry ne dit rien voyant dans les yeux du professeur que celui-ci avait maintenant la réponse.  
  
« Le Poufsouffle était la cible, c'est cela ? » Harry fit un signe de tête affirmatif  
  
« Ingénieux, très ingénieux, tu es vraiment sur nos traces, tu es le digne successeur des maraudeurs. Mais pourquoi lui ? »  
  
« Disons tout simplement qu'il a fait souffrir quelqu'un que je connais et que j'apprécie. » répondit-il tout simplement.  
  
« Parfait, tu peux retourner dans ta salle commune, je ne dirai rien. Mais fait attention tout de même. »  
  
Sur cette dernière parole, ils se quittèrent.  
  
« Il venge son amie. Ce devait être lui le cavalier. Très ingénieux, vraiment ingénieux. » pensa-t-il  
  
Réponses aux Reviews :  
  
Miya Black : en effet, ils n'ont pas dit la vérité. Comme je ne l'ai pas mentionné dans ce chapitre, je vais le dire rapidement. Harry a juste expliquer qu'ils étaient aller se promener dans le château puis qu'ils étaient allés aux cuisines pour ce restaurer et pour aussi imaginer une vengeance, d'où l'obligation de faire une farce. J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question.  
  
Malissandre : Je suis content que tu apprécie ma fic, j'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Pour Katie et Harry, depuis le début j'hésite, je suis encore entrain de réfléchir  
  
Lunenoire : J'avais laissé plusieurs indices dans le chapitre 13, mais il est vrai qu'il fallait penser à Katie. Comme tu l'as peut-être remarque dans une autre fic, personnellement, j'aime bien Cho (je suis surement l'un des seul, c'est aussi pour cela que je l'inclus dans les fics.) Dans cette fic par contre, je ne sais pas encore si Harry va se rapprocher de Cho ou de Katie. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que si il se rapproche de Cho, cela ne se fera pas avant les quelques derniers chapitres. Entre temps, on verra bien.  
  
Mystikal, Kaorou, Tiffany et Solar : je vous remercie pour les reviews, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Je sais que de voir Katie en premier plan est assez troublant au début, mais je cherche toujours de nouvelles idées pour mes fics (enfin j'esaye)  
  
Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le début de cette fic. C'est un peu grâce à vous si je réussis à écrire autant de chapitre.  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, je sais la farce est un peu facile, mais c'est le premier coup d'essai de Harry, on verra bien par la suite.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des idées, des reproches, envoyer moi une review, je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
By By 


	16. Reprise des cours et petite discussion

Chapitre 16 : Reprise des cours et petite révélation  
  
Durant la semaine qui suivait la vengeance, les cours ont reprit d'une façon normale. Les altercations entre membre de Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient semblables aux autres années. Ils se jaugeaient du regard durant les repas, les Serpentard n'avaient pas pardonné la farce même si tout le monde ignorait qui en était le ou les auteurs.  
  
Ron et Hermione essayaient de parler à Harry mais celui-ci réussissait à soit se faufiler entre les mailles du filet tendu par ses amis, soit il répondait de façon évasive aux questions. Au bout de trois jours, ils préférèrent abandonner pour la semaine pour poursuivent durant le week-end.  
  
Harry était conscient qu'il devait parler à Ron et Hermione mais malgré les encouragements de Rémus Lupin et de Katie, il redoutait la réaction de ses amis devant ce qu'il devait lui annoncer.  
  
Il pensait à la meilleure façon de parler de cela quand il se rappela que son prochain cours était divination avec la Trelawney la folle comme la surnommait à présent Ron. Il partit donc en courant pour rejoindre la tour Nord où se déroulait le cours. Il arriva au moment où le dernier élève avant lui ne monte dans la salle. C'était le cours qu'il détestait le plus. Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours eut des problèmes en Histoire de la magie et en Potion mais Binns était supportable même son état de fantôme. Rogue l'était aussi depuis le début de l'année, ce qui permettait à Harry de pouvoir faire ses potions en toute sérénité. Il entra donc dans la tour toujours aussi enfumé et s'installa avec Ron à l'une des tables.  
  
Tout se passa normalement, jusqu'à la moitié du cours. En effet, après avoir comme toujours parler de la mort à Harry, elle annonça une nouvelle qui n'allait pas faire plaisir à certaines personnes.  
  
« Comme vous savez, cette année vous passé vos Buse. Je tiens donc à vous annoncer que l'examen final se composera de deux parties. Un examen comme les autres années et un examen personnel. L'examen personnel sera un dossier. Vous utiliserez toutes les techniques que nous avons étudiées durant les deux dernières années ainsi que celles étudié cette année. Vous les utiliserez pour répondre à une question générale au-quelle les voyants répondent quotidiennement. » elle s'arrêta car une de ses élèves préférés Parvati Patil voulait poser une question.  
  
« Oui Mll Patil » lui demanda le professeur  
  
« Quel genre de question, devons utiliser pour cette étude ? »  
  
« Des questions simples amour, haine, argent, bonheur. Des questions simples. Vous êtes d'ailleurs libre du choix de la question, et vous pouvez aussi faire une étude sur vous bien sûr. Je tiens à vous rappeler que cela est très important pour votre avenir et que vous devez donc prendre cette étude très au sérieux. »  
  
Elle se leva et distribua des parchemins avec des idées de questions à l'ensemble des élèves.  
  
« Décidément, tous les professeurs nous donnent des études à faire dans toutes les matières cette année » se lamenta Ron à la fin du cours.  
  
« Tu sais Ron, nous sommes dans une année importante, c'est normal que les professeurs nous mettent plus la pression et nous demandent plus de choses que les années précédentes. » déclara Harry  
  
Il se retourna car il venait de réaliser que Ron s'était arrêter de marcher devant les paroles du garçon  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il Ron, il y a un problème ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète  
  
« Tu t'es entendu, on dirait Hermione. Tu sais que tu m'inquiète de plus en plus toi »  
  
« Tu sais que je peux prendre cela pour un compliment Ron » lui répondit-il en souriant puis il reprit « Par contre, ne compte pas sur moi pour aller au bal avec toi, je te préviens » avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête que faisait son ami. Celui-ci finit aussi par rire de la situation. Ils continuèrent donc à marcher vers la grande salle pour le repas du midi.  
  
Le premier cours de l'après-midi était soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid. Harry savait qu'aujourd'hui devait présenter l'animal fabuleux selon lui que les élèves devaient étudier et élever. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Hagrid les attendait et il venait juste de les recevoir quelques jours auparavant. Les élèves furent donc accueillit par le demi- géant qui les amena derrière sa cabane où s'entassaient des dizaines de boites. Tous les élèves les regardèrent puis se retournèrent vers Hagrid quand il pris la parole.  
  
« Cette année, vous allez en plus des cours normaux, vous occupez d'un animal très particulier que l'on appelle nox. »  
  
Les élèves étaient assez intrigués car visiblement personne ne connaissait ces créatures, pas même Hermione ce que se fit une joie de mentionner Malfoy.  
  
« On dirait que miss je-sais-tout ne connais pas tout » déclara Drago ce qui fit rire ses camardes de sa maison et réagirent les Gryffondor. Harry retint Ron avant que celui-ci ne fasse quelque chose.  
  
Puis se retournant vers Hermione lui dit  
  
« Ne l'écoute pas cela ne vaut pas la peine »  
  
« Je sais, tu as raison. Mais c'est bizarre que ce nom ne me dise rien du tout »  
  
« C'est normal Hermione » dit Hagrid puis se retournant vers Malfoy « 10 points de moins à Serpentard pour insulte à un préfet. »  
  
Cela fit taire les discussions et rager le Serpentard.  
  
« La raison pour la-quelle vous ne connaissiez pas les nox tient du fait que les nox ne garde pas très longtemps leur forme originelle. Dès qu'un nox rencontre une autre créature elle change de forme. Cette nouvelle forme est définitive. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont en ce moment dans les boites. Quand vous ouvrirez une de ces boites, le nox en vous voyant prendra une forme spécifique. Cette forme dépendra de vous, de vos pensées et de vos envies. Le nox en vous voyant adaptera sa forme en fonction de vous. Je dois d'ailleurs vous signaler tout de suite qu'il est préférable de se montrer amical avec eux dès le début car sinon, ils peuvent prendre une forme qui a un sens particulier pour vous. »  
  
Voyant que les élèves était un peu perdus, il continua les explications.  
  
« Pour faire simple, ils peuvent décider de prendre la forme d'une araignée si vous souffrez d'arachnophobie. Cela serait problématique pour pouvoir les étudier. J'espère que vous m'avez bien compris. N'essayer pas d'influer sur la décision du nox en pensant à un animal en particulier car il pourrait ne pas l'apprécier. Vous avez des questions avant de vous distribuer les boites»  
  
Hermione levant la main, il lui donna la parole  
  
« Ils peuvent prendre n'importe quelle forme professeur ? »  
  
« Non, ils prennent la forme d'animal de la même taille qu'eux, donc d'animaux de petite taille» Plus personne n'ayant la moindre question, Hagrid les fit se mettre en colonne et distribua les boites. Une fois les boites distribué, les élèves se séparèrent afin d'être seul avec leur nox.  
  
Après s'être éloigné de ses amis, et après l'approbation d'Hagrid, Harry ouvrit la boite.  
  
Tout comme de nombreux élèves il fut surpris de voir le nox. Il ressemblait à une boule de fourrure mais avec de grands yeux. Celui de Harry était rouge avec un peu de vert. Il l'observait depuis plusieurs secondes quand le nox se mit à briller tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Harry réalisa qu'il devait se transformer. Il se demanda quelle serait la forme qu'il adopterait. Il essaya à ne penser à rien durant les quelques secondes que dura la transformation.  
  
Puis soudain, il entendit quelqu'un lui parler. Pourtant ce n'était pas un élève ni Hagrid. Il baissa les yeux qu'il avait levés pour voir qui lui parlait quand il réalisa qu'il tenait un serpent dans ses mains.  
  
A sa grande surprise, le nox avait pris la forme d'un petit serpent rouge à bande noire. A première vue, il ressemblait à une espèce exotique que l'on trouvait en Amérique du Sud. Harry était assez perplexe de la nouvelle forme de son nox.  
  
« Il a comprit que tu pouvais comprendre la langue des serpents et c'est pour cela qu'il a prit cette forme. » lui dit Hagrid d'une petite voix derrière lui. Lui aussi était assez surprit mais pas autant que les élèves qui paraissaient presque paniqué par cela.  
  
Hagrid voyant que certains élèves n'étaient pas rassurés à la vu du serpent qui regardait tout au tour de lui, il essaya de les rassurer.  
  
« Ne vous inquiété pas, un nox même sous sa nouvelle forme reste plus pacifique qu'un animal de la même espèce. De plus, Harry peut lui parler et donc le contrôler. »  
  
Après cette interruption, Hagrid alla voir tous les élèves afin de voir la nouvelle apparence des nox. Le reste du cours passa rapidement et Harry fit connaissance avec son nox rapidement car il le comprenait. Il remarqua que plusieurs élèves le regardaient bizarrement, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Le fait de pouvoir parler au serpent était une de ses particularités qui ne le dérangeait plus à présent.  
  
Après avoir ranger tous les nox dans une pièce à l'intérieur du château sous la garde de Hagrid, il rejoignirent la salle de métamorphose pour le prochain cours.  
  
« Tu as un serpent alors » questionna Ron  
  
« Oui, nous avons d'ailleurs beaucoup parlez ensemble » répondit Harry  
  
Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard qu'Harry n'apprécia pas.  
  
« Si cela vous dérange, dites le moi directement. Ce n'est pas la peine non plus de me regarder comme cela. Si je pouvais parler au chien ou au chat cela ne poserait pas de problèmes. Alors pourquoi cela en pose autant ? » dit il exaspéré, alors que ses amis le dévisageaient.  
  
« C'est un serpent Harry, ce n'est pas un chien ou un chat » s'écria Ron  
  
« Nous en avons déjà parlé lors de notre seconde année, pour moi il n'y a pas de problème »  
  
« Tu te trompe Harry, tu te souviens des problèmes que tu as eut cette année là, tu ne veux tout de même pas que tout le monde croit que tu as un rapport avec Serpentard. » continua Hermione  
  
« Justement, c'est moi qui étais à l'écart des autres, pas vous. C'est moi qui me sentais mal et je l'ai accepté depuis » Il était de plus en plus énervé et cela se voyait sur son visage.  
  
« Harry fait attention, le don de fourchelangue est spécifique à Serpentard et à celui-dont-on-ne-peut-prononcer-le-nom, aux mages noirs. Si cela continue, on va dire que tu devrais être à Serpentard » lui dit Ron  
  
Ron n'avait pas écouté les paroles de son ami et Harry en avait assez de ces paroles, surtout de la dernière parole.  
  
« Nous avons déjà discuté de cela mais visiblement vous ne comprenez rien. Par contre, il est amusant que tu as deviné que je devais aller à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor » une expression étrange figea son visage, il venait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire à ses amis. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent fixement ils avaient du mal à comprendre les paroles de Harry.  
  
« Que.. Quoi de quoi tu parle Harry ? » questionna Hermione  
  
« Vous. Vous avez bien compris. Je ne devais pas aller à Gryffondor mais à Serpentard. »  
  
Il savait qu'il devait un jour révéler cela à ces amis mais il redoutait plus que tout la réaction de ceux-ci. Ils semblaient choqué par la nouvelle et Harry se maudit aussitôt de s'être énervé de la sorte.  
  
« Bon, nous devrions nous dépêcher d'aller en cours sinon nous risquons une retenue » Sachant qu'il avait raison, Hermione agrippa Ron qui n'avait pas encore réagit et ils repartirent tous les trois vers la salle de métamorphose.  
  
Harry essaya de se concentrer sur le cours mais il n'y arrivait que moyennement. Par contre, il remarqua que Ron et Hermione n'arrivaient à rien du tout.  
  
A la fin du cours il quitta la salle rapidement, il avait besoin de parler. De parler à la seule personne qui ne le regarderait pas bizarrement. Il espérait la trouver dans la salle commune, et ce fut heureusement le cas. Quand elle le vit, elle devina que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva et alla à sa rencontre.  
  
« Il y a un problème Harry » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète  
  
« Il faut que je te parle mais pas ici »  
  
« D'accord, on sort »  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ils quittaient la salle commune et se dirigeaient vers un autre étage où se trouvait le lieu de tranquillité tant recherché.  
  
Ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du repas du soir. Katie avait essayé de lui remonter le moral car il ne savait pas comment réagissaient ses amis à l'annonce qu'il avait faite quelques heures avant. Il les trouva dans la grande salle mais préféra aller manger en compagnie de Katie. A la fin du repas, Ron vint le voir. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise.  
  
« Pourrais-tu parler avec nous Harry ? » demanda-t-il  
  
Harry releva la tête de son assiette et lui fit un signe affirmatif.  
  
« Nous t'attendrons dans la salle commune, à tout à l'heure » puis il partit en direction du dortoir avec Hermione.  
  
« J'ai l'impression qu'ils l'acceptent cette information, tu ne crois pas ? »  
  
« Je te le dirai lorsque nous aurons terminé notre discussion » puis quitta lui aussi la salle non sans jeter un coup d'?il à son amis avant de partir.  
  
« Elle a peut-être raison » pensa-t-il  
  
Une fois arrivé dans sa salle commune, il s'assit près de ses amis qui l'attendait dans un coin isolé de la pièce. Il restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire puis Hermione décidé qu'il fallait briser la glace.  
  
« Tu sais en quel animal c'est transformé le nox de Malfoy Harry ? » celui- ci lui fit non de la tête  
  
« Il a la forme d'une fouine » dit-elle tout en souriant à pleine dent.  
  
Cela eut l'effet escompter car moins de 5 secondes plus tard, les trois amis riaient à gorge d'éployer. A la suite de cela, l'atmosphère fut plus joviale et Harry raconta l'histoire avec le choipeau en première année ainsi que sa discussion avec le directeur en seconde.  
  
« Tu aurais du nous le dire avant Harry » déclara Hermione qui était attristé par l'attitude de son ami.  
  
« Tu devais avoir confiance en nous » continua-t-telle  
  
« Comment vous auriez réagit si je vous l'avais dit auparavant ? J'avais peur de votre réaction surtout que vous étiez mes deux premiers amis »  
  
Ron et Hermione prirent conscience qu'il n'avait pas voulu cacher cela. Il l'avait fait car il l'avait peur de leur réaction. Il avait peur de perdre ses nouveaux amis. Hermione le comprit d'autant plus que les premiers mois, elle n'était pas vraiment ami avec les deux garçons.  
  
Lorsque l'heure d'aller se coucher arriva, tout était rentrer dans l'ordre, même si Ron et Hermione savaient bien que Harry n'avait toujours pas parlé de cette année. Aucuns des deux ne voulaient pas le brusquer plus aujourd'hui. La seule autre information qu'ils avaient découvert, c'est que Katie était devenue une amie très proche de Harry depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Cela était assez bizarre pour eux, mais Harry avait le droit d'avoir d'autres amis après tout.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Miya Black et Lunicorne : content que l'idée de la diversion et de la vengeance vous plaisen j'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre.  
  
Mystikal : Tu as raison à propos du film mais je pense avoir eut l'idée de Katie blonde provient plus du film qu du livre. Je ne me rappelle plus si dans le livre on parle de son physique ou alors très succinctement. Pour moi, je l'imagine bien en blonde, j'ai peut-être tord, mais je ne suis pas le seul à l'imaginer ainsi.  
  
Lunenoire : J'avais laissé un gros indice, car le temps de la révélation arrivait et je trouve important de garder un peu de mystère.  
  
Ryan : merci pour ce compliment, j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera.  
  
Tiffany et Solar : merci pour les reviews, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, avec un début de discussion avec Ron et Hermione. La discussion continuera dans le ou les prochains chapitres. D'ailleurs Harry doit-il tout raconté à ses amis ou attendre encore un peu car ils semblent que ceux-ci réagissent bien à la nouvelle tant redouté.  
  
Si vous avez des impressions, questions à formuler, laissez une review, j'en tiendrai compte, je peux vous l'assurer.  
  
By By 


	17. Métaporphose et Potions

Chapitre 17 : Métamorphose et potions  
  
Le mois de novembre passa très rapidement selon Harry. Le froid c'était levé et les premières neiges de l'année avaient déjà recouvert plusieurs fois le parc. Les cours devenaient de plus en plus intensifs pour les élèves de 5 et 7 années à causes des examens finaux. Les professeurs demandaient de plus en plus d'effort et les devoirs augmentaient considérablement. Harry se doutait que Hermione était à présent dans son élément. Elle passait en effet de plus en plus de temps dans ses livres pour préparer ses devoirs et ses cours. Cela fonctionnait car malgré le rythme des cours, Hermione était toujours la meilleure. Enfin selon elle. Car Harry avait vérifié depuis le début de l'année et surtout depuis l'augmentation de l'intensité des cours qu'il était comme lui avaient dit certains de ses professeurs assez doués. Ses vacances studieuses avaient vraiment bien fonctionner et portaient leurs fruits à présent. Même s'il ne le montrait pas comme Hermione, lui aussi était assez doué en cours, et pas seulement en DCFM sa matière de prédilection.  
  
La preuve de cela se déroula durant un cours de métamorphose la seconde semaine de novembre.  
  
« Bonjour, comme je vous l'ai expliqué depuis plusieurs cours, la métamorphose humaine est très difficile. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons passé les deniers cours à étudier le procédé. » déclara le professeur McGonagall à ses élèves. Puis après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que tous les élèves étaient en duo, continua ses dernières explications avant les essais de transformation.  
  
« Rappelez-vous que vous devez y aller doucement. Cette transformation demande beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie surtout lors des premiers essais. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de devoir vous envoyer de toute urgence à l'infirmerie »  
  
Cette remarque fit rire certains élèves dont Ron mais devant l'air sévère qu'arborait comme toujours le professeur de métamorphose, ceux-ci cessèrent aussi vite. Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron pour cet enfantillage. Harry lui n'avait pas trouvé cela drôle. Il connaissait les risques qu'encourait un sorcier lors des premiers essais et surtout il avait passé trop de tant à l'infirmerie. Cette salle, il la connaissait plus que n'importe quel élève de l'école.  
  
Le professeur donna les dernières recommandations et les élèves se préparèrent à lancer le sort.  
  
« Tu veux commencer en premier Harry, je sais que tu es bien meilleur que moi » lui dit Neville pas vraiment rassuré à être transformé. Il avait surtout peur de rater passant ainsi pour un élève vraiment mauvais et surtout de blesser Harry.  
  
Voyant que son ami préférait le laisser agir en premier il accepta. Neville se leva et resta immobile comme l'avait demandé le professeur alors que Harry lui aussi debout commençait à se concentrer fortement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les premiers résultats apparurent. Deux constations furent faites. La première, ce sort était vraiment fatigant pour les lanceurs. Ceux-ci s'étaient en effet assis dès le sort lancé. La seconde était les résultats. Comme l'avait expliqué le professeur, les transformations étaient vraiment légères. Cela allait du changement de couleur des cheveux et sourcils à l'apparition d'oreille de chien ou de chat. Les élèves en majorité voulaient transformer obstinément en chien ou en chat leurs amis. Malheureusement, certains de ses animaux ne leurs correspondaient pas naturellement. Il est en effet plus facile de transformer un humain en l'animal qui lui correspond le plus, surtout au début. C'est pourquoi, les élèves devaient déterminer à l'avance l'animal correspondant le mieux à leur coéquipier. En vue des résultats vraiment médiocres, cela n'avait pas été fait. Sauf dans le cas de Hermione et Ron. Hermione avait voulu transformer Ron en chien et cela avait bien fonctionné car ces cheveux avaient changé de couleur, et des oreilles et un début de truffe de chien ornaient à présent la tête du rouquin.  
  
« Bien Hermione. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur Granger et Weasley. Déterminer l'animal qui correspond le mieux avant de faire la transformation. »  
  
Hermione rougit légèrement aux paroles du professeur. McGonagall allait lui donner des points lorsque Neville qui n'avait pas changé attira son attention. Elle aperçut alors Harry qui se concentrait toujours depuis plusieurs minutes. Ses traits étaient crispés comme s'il faisait un effort intense puis soudain il lança le sort. Un pop fit retourner tous les élèves et devant un Harry complètement avachit sur son siège et visiblement exténué se trouvait un cygne majestueux de blancheur.  
  
« Potter vous allez bien » demanda le professeur en rejoignant son élève tout en observant l'animal  
  
« Vous avez réussi du premier coup une transformation humaine/animal, cela était dangereux mais qu'est qui.. » elle s'arrêta voyant que Harry était vraiment épuisé. L'effort qu'il avait fournit pour la métamorphose l'avait entièrement vidé. Reprenant un peu de force, il regarda l'animal comprenant qu'il avait réussi. Pendant ce temps, le professeur était allé chercher un gros morceau de chocolat qu'elle lui tendit.  
  
« Mangez le entièrement sinon vous devrez aller voir Mme Pomfresh » lui dit- elle. Harry lui prit et observa pour l'une des première fois un sourire sur le visage de son professeur. Cela l'en réjouit le plus haut point. Après que Neville revint parmi les humains, le professeur pris la parole.  
  
« Comme vous l'avez constaté, vous allez devoir étudier encore beaucoup avant de réussir la transformation. Enfin certains plus que d'autres » A ces mots, presque tous les élèves regardèrent Harry qui trop occupé à terminer son morceau de chocolat ne le remarqua même pas. Le cours se termina peu après. Harry allait partir quand le professeur lui demanda de rester.  
  
Tous les élèves dehors, elle lui demanda  
  
« Aviez-vous déjà essayé de la transformation Harry ? »  
  
« Non professeur, vous nous avez interdit de l'utiliser en dehors des cours » répliqua-t-il  
  
« C'est vrai. Je vous accorde 25 points pour avoir réussi la transformation. Néanmoins, la prochaine fois faite plus attention. Si vous n'êtes pas en grande forme n'essayez pas la métamorphose. Elle demande beaucoup d'énergie comme vous l'avez remarqué. »  
  
« Oui professeur. Je suis d'ailleurs très surprit d'avoir accomplit la transformation entièrement. »  
  
« C'est vrai, moi aussi. Peu de personnes ont réussi une métamorphose du premier essai. Il faut non seulement connaître parfaitement le procédé mais aussi atteindre un haut niveau de concentration. Je pense que vos activités de l'été dernier ainsi que votre expérience avec le patronus vous ont servit énormément. » dit le professeur avant de terminer la discussion. Harry était surprit des compliments de son professeur et se félicita d'avoir prit de nouvelles résolutions.  
  
Les autres matières étaient à l'image de ce cours. Harry se rendait compte que ceux-ci se passaient très bien. Il aidait encore un peu le professeur Figgs avait le patronus, mais celle-ci n'avait pas beaucoup besoin de lui car un grand nombre de 7 années arrivaient à un résultat satisfaisant. Il profitait surtout de ce cours en plus pour demander des conseils à propos de certains sorts qu'il commençait à étudier dans le livre que Sirius lui avait offert. Il avait en effet commencé à l'étudier. Etant naturellement doué pour la DCFM, il arrivait à suivre le livre avec plus ou moins de difficulté, grâce aux bons conseils de Mme Figgs et de Rémus Lupin.  
  
Le principale problème débuta à la suite d'un cours de potions où il était question du devoir particulier sur les poisons. Le professeur Rogue avait déjà donné depuis longtemps à chacun des élèves en cinquième année la substance qu'ils avaient choisis d'étudier et avait remarqué que celle d'Harry ne lui disait rien. Il chercha donc dans plusieurs livres recensant les divers poisons mortels ou non, et n'avait pas trouvé celui qu'il étudiait. Cela était insupportable pour lui. Au bout de plusieurs recherche et grâce à l'aide involontaire de Mme Figgs, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait obstinément depuis plusieurs semaines. Cela le rendit furieux pour plusieurs raisons. L'une d'elle étant que Harry étudiait une substance que lui Severus Rogue Maître Potions ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Le poison qu'Harry étudiait était connu des moldu mais bizarrement inconnu des sorciers. Il avait eut alors l'idée de l'étudier pour le bien de tous. Il savait que cela comprenait des risques mais il voulait les courir même si pour cela il devait affronter les foudres de son professeur. Au milieu du mois, celui-ci garda Harry à la fin de la journée de cours. Celle-ci avait été lourde à cause des cours de divination et de potions. Harry avait triste figure en voyant ses amis partir le laissant seul avec son professeur.  
  
Rogue parla rapidement, ce qui surprit Harry.  
  
« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ceci ? » demanda Rogue en lui tendant un poisson.  
  
Cela aurait semblé bizarre pour un élève ou un autre professeur de voir le professeur de potion tenir du bout des doigts comme si cela le répugnait au plus haut point un poisson. Harry voulu sourire à la vu de l'expression de Rogue mais s'abstint. Devant le regard de son professeur il répondit.  
  
« Je crois que c'est un poisson professeur »  
  
« Je sais Potter. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? »  
  
Harry réfléchit à la meilleure solution puis trouvant que le mieux était de tout dire, se lança.  
  
« C'est un poisson globe professeur. C'est un poisson beaucoup consommé en Asie par les moldus. »  
  
« Et .. »  
  
« Et il contient une poche de poison qu'il faut soigneusement découper lorsque l'on prépare le poisson pour le manger. »  
  
« C'est un poison mortel Potter, mortel. Non seulement vous étudiez un poison mortel alors que je l'avais formellement interdit et en plus vous ne me prévenez même pas. » Rogue était en colère, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Néanmoins, Harry discerna une sortie de secours. Il suffisait de caresser Rogue dans le sens du poil, au sens figuré bien sûr.  
  
« Vous savez professeur, je ne vous en ai pas parlé car j'ai estimé que vous connaissiez la nocivité de ce poison. Vous n'êtes pas pour rien un maître en potion. Et comme me l'a dit le professeur Lupin , vous êtes même le meilleur dans ce domaine à Poudlard depuis longtemps. »  
  
A la réaction de surprise de Rogue, Harry fut certain d'avoir fait mouche comme on le dit. Il avait toujours redouté la réaction de son professeur quand celui-ci découvrirait la vérité à propos du poison. Il pouvait courir le risque d'une punition ou d'une mauvaise note car l'animosité du professeur à son égard n'allait pas jouer en sa faveur. Par la suite, il avait observé que Rogue était moins sur son dos grâce à Sirius. Avec un peu de chance, la réaction de Rogue serait peut-être plus mesuré. Harry attendait donc que son professeur réagisse, ce qu'il fit rapidement.  
  
« La potion avance bien Potter ? »  
  
« Oui professeur »  
  
« Parfait, vous avez encore un mois pour la terminé, si elle fonctionne bien j'oublierai peut-être votre manque réel de jugement et d'obéissance. Aller hors de ma vue. » finit-il en s'écriant  
  
En vérité il avait déjà jeté un coup d'?il sur les travaux de Harry et cela était prometteur. Il se ressaisit en pensant à cela et en se rappelant qu'il parlait de Potter. Il ferma donc sa classe et retourna vers son bureau rapidement.  
A la suite de sa discussion avec ses professeurs, les cours reprirent normalement. La potion de Harry avançait de jours en jours et il en était content. Tout comme durant le cours de métamorphose, cela lui apportait la preuve que lorsqu'il était motivé, il arrivait facilement à ses fins. Les cours de métamorphose étaient plus faciles pour lui. A présent, il aidait Neville à faire la transformation. Il était persuadé qu'il y arriverait comme les autres élèves. Beaucoup d'entre le regardait bizarrement, se demandant toujours, comment il avait réussi la transformation. Hermione lui avait demandé de lui expliquer, ce qu'il avait fait volontiers se rappelant les nombreuses fois où la jeune fille l'avait aidé. Mais malgré cela, ses résultats étaient loin d'égaler ceux de Harry. Néanmoins, vers la fin de novembre, elle réussit à transformer entièrement la tête de Ron. Il avait à présent la tête de chien mais toute la classe avait rie en entendant parler normalement. Comme preuve que la transformation était loin d'être terminé. Ron de son côté progressait moins vite que Hermione. La jeune fille commençait à présent à ressembler à un chat, comme en seconde année. Neville grâce aux conseils de Harry faisait de plus en plus de progrès. Cela satisfaisait Harry qui subissait les transformations. Neville et lui avait déterminé que le mieux serait de transformé Harry en chat et cela fonctionnait assez bien même si Harry pensait au fond de lui que cet animal ne lui correspondait pas tout à fait. Ce fut donc à la suite d'un cours de métamorphose que le mois de novembre prit fin.  
  
Après le dîner, Harry alla dans sa salle bientôt rejoint par Katie qui voulait s'entraîner à lancer le patronus. Le lendemain, Mme Figgs allait tester la puissance des patronus de ses élèves. Katie voulait montrer à Harry ses progrès. Après plusieurs conseils, Katie lança le sort et un magnifique chien jaillit de sa baguette avant disparaître quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
« Je te félicite Katie, il est magnifique »   
  
« Venant de toi cela est un vrai compliment. » lui dit-elle en lui souriant.  
  
Durant une heure, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Harry nota néanmoins que Katie lui demanda des nouvelles de Ron et etmioneH Hermione. Elle voulait que Harry parlent à ses amis même si on fond elle- même elle appréciait être sa confidente. Mais il avait besoin d'avoir ses amis. L'une des raisons était qu'elle était en dernière année et donc d'ici un an elle ne serait plus là. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul. Cela fonctionnait car même si Harry n'avait toujours pas tout raconté à ses deux meilleurs amis, ils étaient presque à nouveau inséparable. Le grand changement reposait dans le fait que Ron et Hermione passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble ce qui donnait à Harry le loisir de continuer ses diverses occupations. Au bout d'une heure de discussion, Katie le quitta car elle devait aller voir les deux autres poursuiveuses pour un de ses cours. Elle laissa donc Harry seul non sans lui avoir dit bonsoir à sa façon. Harry en fut très surprit. Il resta ensuite étudier le livre de son parrain longuement. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il faisait, il sortit rapidement de sa salle pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il marchait sans faire le moindre bruit lorsque des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que Rusard n'était pas loin. Il accéléra alors l'allure mais au bout d'un couloir, ralentit en entendant des murmures. Il s'arrêta et vit deux personnes qui le regardaient d'un air incrédule.  
  
« Potter ! » dit l'un  
  
« Le maître sera content » dit l'autre en levant sa baguette  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'un éclair tant redouté ne le frappe en pleine poitrine au niveau du c?ur. Il tomba alors lourdement sur le sol. Les deux personnes allaient voir l'état du corps lorsque les bruits du concierge qui avait aperçu une drôle de lueur les fit fuir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rusard était devant Harry.  
  
Celui-ci comprit.  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lunenoire : Personnellement, je pense que le ph?nix correspond plus à Dumbledore. Alors que le serpent lui fait partit de la personnalité de Harry en bien ou en mal.  
  
Mietek : Merci pour tes compliments et ton soutient, même si je pense que je suis loin d'être bon.  
  
Miya Black : Je ne pense pas que cela soit une fouine bondissante, et je suis certain que cela ne fait pas rire Malfoy  
  
Tiffany : Je te remercie d'apprécier mes chapitres, j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire.  
  
Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews. Par contre, j'en ai de moins en mois pour cette fic, alors si cela provient d'une raison particulière dans le scénario dite-le moi.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, si vous oui, vous savez quoi faire. Si ce n'est pas le cas vous pouvez le faire aussi.  
  
Sur ce bon week-end  
  
By By 


	18. En vie ?

Chapitre 18 : En vie ?  
  
Rusard malgré son statut de cracmol savait pertinemment quel sort avait été lancé sur Harry. Après un moment d'hésitation durant le-quel il regarda autour de lui s'il notait la moindre chose suspecte, il prit Harry dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte en catastrophe et posa son fardeau sur l'un des lits. Le bruit attira l'attention de l'infirmière qui arriva rapidement de ses quartiers qui se trouvait proche de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry sur le lit elle s'écria  
  
« Que lui est il arrivé cette fois ? »  
  
« Je crois qu'il a reçu le sort de mort » déclara Rusard d'une voie rauque  
  
« Quoi ! Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, allez-y moi, je vais .tout de même l'examiner. »  
  
Le concierge se dirigea alors vers le bureau directorial où par chance le directeur se trouvait encore malgré l'heure avancée.  
  
« Argus, qui a-t-il de si urgent pour vous faire venir ici aussi tardivement ? » questionna Dumbledore, se doutant que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il était très loin d'imaginé les faits réels.  
  
« Il y a eut une attaque professeur, l'avada kedavra a été utilisé »  
  
« Qui ? »  
  
« Potter »  
  
Avec ce nom, le directeur soupira. Ce qu'il avait imaginé de pire c'était produit, et rien, ni celui dont on disait être le plus grand sorcier du siècle n'avait pas réussi à l'éviter.  
  
« L'infirmière vous demande pour examiner le corps »  
  
Les paroles du concierge réveillèrent quelque peu le directeur qui le demanda de réveiller les professeurs et de le rejoindre avec ceux-ci ici dans la grande salle.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les professeurs arrivèrent les uns à la suite les autres, se demandant le motif d'une réunion aussi subite. Beaucoup imaginait le pire. Une fois qu'ils furent tous arrivé, il commença.  
  
« Il y a eut ce soir un évènement extrêmement grave, je ne vais pas le cacher. C'est pour cette raison que nous allons fouiller l'école des cachots au grenier, afin de trouver la trace d'une quelconque intrusion. »  
  
Devant les paroles et le regard attristé du directeur, ils se demandaient tous que s'était il passé ?.Ce fut le professeur de métamorphose qui le lui demanda.  
  
« Quel est l'incident Albus ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voie inquiète. Elle savait très bien que le directeur allait mal, cela se lisait sur son visage. Elle se rappela alors que la dernière fois était lors de la mort des Potter. Connaissant son attachement à Harry, elle laissa un hoquet de surprise s'échappé de sa bouche qui surprit tout le monde sauf le directeur.  
  
« Je crois que vous avez deviné Minerva. Harry Potter a été victime de l'avada kedavra. Le ou les coupables sont peut-être encore présent même si j'en doute fort. Nous devons tout de même le vérifier et surtout essayer de trouver le plus d'indices possibles. »  
  
Il regarda ensuite les autres professeurs. Ils étaient tous attristés même Rogue ce qui lui fit esquisser un léger sourire malgré les circonstances. Les plus affecté étaient Mme Figgs, Hagrid et bien sûr Rémus Lupin. Celui- ci pensait déjà à Sirius et à sa réaction. Ils allaient avoir beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Tous les professeurs participèrent à la fouille du château, selon leur domaine de prédilection. Seul Dumbledore se rendit à l'infirmerie pour voir le corps de son protégé, même s'il ne devait jamais l'admettre. Il arriva à l'infirmerie, il fut surpris par Mme Pomfresh qui lui sauta presque dessus.  
  
« Venez professeur, c'est tout simplement incroyable » alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers l'arrière de la salle où était traité les cas les plus grave. Il arriva devant le lit contenant Harry et laissa échappé un soupir en le voyant. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit bouger son thorax et se tourna alors vers l'infirmière.  
  
« Il est en vie » dit-il d'un ton empreint d'une telle surprise qu'il fit sursauter à son tour l'infirmière.  
  
« Oui, il vit. Mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer. »  
  
« Mais Rusard m'a dit qu'il ne bougeait plus et ne respirait plus. »  
  
« C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé en le voyant. Il était en vérité en état de choc, mais il respirait, lentement mais il respirait. »  
  
« Y a-t-il une marque comme.. »  
  
« Si vous cherchez une cicatrice, il n'y en a pas par contre, il y a cela » dit-elle en tendant une drôle de plaque au directeur. « J'ai trouvé cela son uniforme. Il est possible que cela ait servit »  
  
Le directeur pris la chose en main et la reconnu sans difficulté. Après l'avoir observé, il trouva ce qui devait être un point d'impact. L'impact causé par le sort de mort. Il pensa alors qu'Harry avait eut beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, et sourit en se demandant qui lui avait donné cela.  
  
« Harry a beaucoup de chance d'avoir des amis, cela lui à nouveau sauvé la vie. »  
  
En bruit de mouvement le fit regarder le mit dans le-quel Harry avait bougé légèrement.  
  
« Dans combien de temps se réveillera-t-il ? » demanda-t-il à l'infirmière  
  
« Dans peu de temps, mais je préfère qu'il reste ici au moins pour la nuit. Il a eut un grand choc »  
  
Pendant ce temps, les professeurs fouillaient minutieusement le château ainsi que le parc. Il ne trouvèrent malheureusement aucun indice. Rien faisait penser à une intrusion de mangemort. Cela n'était pas rassurant car cela tendait à prouver la présence de mangemorts ou d'espion parmi les élèves. Depuis halloween, cela était une hypothèse, elle était à présent de plus en plus réalisable. Ce fut donc en pensant à cette idée, que Rémus se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour voir le directeur. Après avoir ouvert la porte, il stoppa net en voyant Harry redressé dans son lit entrain de boire une potion que lui avait donnée l'infirmière.  
  
Devant l'expression de professeur, Harry sourit et lui fit un petit signe, avant de reposer son verre et de se rallonger dans le lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait déjà.  
  
« Il est en vie Albus » bredouilla-t-il « Oui, c'est presque un miracle » répondit le directeur avec un regard de malice de retour depuis son arrivé auprès de Harry  
  
Après avoir vérifié que Harry dormait paisiblement, les deux hommes rejoignirent le bureau du directeur. Certains professeurs étaient déjà présents et attendaient le directeur. Il furent surpris par l'attitude joyeuse des deux hommes surtout en connaissant les évènements. Albus devinant la pensé de chacun en les voyants sourit encore plus et les regardait de ses yeux malicieux.  
  
« J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Harry est toujours en vie »  
  
La surprise se lisait sur l'ensemble des professeurs, et de nombreux soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre.  
  
Le professeur Rogue fut le premier bizarrement à parler.  
  
« Ce n'était donc pas l'avada kedavra, qu'est ce que c'était dans ce cas ? » dit-il d'une voix morne  
  
« Vous vous trompez Severus, il a réussi à survivre une nouvelle fois au sort de mort. Il a une fois de plus eut une chance incroyable. Il faut d'ailleurs remercier un certain professeur pour un cadeau qui lui a sauvé la vie. » Les professeurs étaient perplexes, ils ne comprenaient pas. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas certain qu'ils devaient comprendre.  
  
« Par contre, tout semble supposé maintenant, que les deux personnes qui ont attaqué Harry sont des élèves. Il n'a pas vu les visages ni le moindre insigne d'appartenance à une maison, mais selon moi celui qui a lancé le sort doit être un élève. Suffisamment fort pour pouvoir lancer le sort et tué. »  
  
« Dans ce cas, pourquoi M. Potter est encore en vie » questionna McGonagall qui semblait aux yeux du directeur en meilleure forme depuis la bonne nouvelle à propos de Harry.  
  
« Le sort a été neutralisé par ceci » commença-t-il en montrant une plaque de couleur noire. Hagrid fit un oh d'exclamation en voyant le cadeau de Harry.  
  
« Nous devons d'ailleurs remercier notre cher Hagrid de lui avoir offert cette écaille de dragon. Harry la portait sous son uniforme. Elle a arrêté le sort qui visiblement tendait à atteindre le c?ur. Vous ne le savez peut- être pas mais les dragons sont les seuls être vivant capable de résister à l'avada kedavra. Leurs écailles les protègent d'une façon surprenante. Il est évident que si plusieurs sorciers lancent le sort sur un dragon ils réussiront à tuer. Mais rare sont les sorciers capables de les tuer seul. Voldemort le peu. Cela prouve la difficulté. Par contre, je ne pense pas qu'une écaille puisse résister à l'attaque d'un sorcier à par entière. C'est pour cette raison que l'assaillant devait être un élève et nom un sorcier confirmé. Heureusement que c'était le cas car sinon Harry serait mort très certainement. »  
  
Les professeurs avaient écouté les paroles du directeur, avaient presque tous sursauter en entendant le nom du seigneur des ténèbres et comprenaient à présent les raisons à beaucoup de choses.  
  
Après quelques minutes durant les-quelles le directeur donna des consignes à propos de la suite des évènements, les professeurs partirent se coucher rassuré par le fait qu'il n'y avait pas eut de victime comme supposé.  
  
Le matin arriva rapidement, et bientôt, les premiers élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuné. Plusieurs furent inquiet en ne voyant pas Harry à la table. Le fait de ne pas trouver Harry dans son dortoir n'était pas inquiétant car il se levait généralement tôt. Ron avait tout de même remarqué que son lit n'était pas défait et s'inquiétait plus de cela, surtout qu'Harry les attendait dans la salle commune presque tous les jours. Cela n'était pas le cas. Voyant sa non-présence dans la grande salle, il alla parler avant de s'installer à Katie car il savait à présent qu'ils se voyaient souvent. Elle aussi était inquiète de ne pas le voir, et cela empira après avoir parler à Ron.  
  
« Arrêtez de vous inquiété tous les deux, Harry est un grand garçon » déclara George  
  
« Il est allé se promener comme il le fait souvent » continua Fred.  
  
« Vous devez avoir raison, il agit assez bizarrement depuis la rentrée » dit Ron  
  
« Je ne pense pas que cela soit çà » déclara catégoriquement Katie.  
  
Ron ne répondit rien mais il réalisa qu'elle devait avoir raison et que surtout quelle connaissait plus Harry qu'il le croyait.  
  
La vue de Dumbledore se lever, fit arrêter les discussions  
  
« Je dois vous avertir chers élèves, qu'après un léger incident, il a été décidé que les sorties au pré-au-lard sont à présent suspendu pour une période indéfinie. »  
  
Des clameurs de déception se firent entendre dans la salle, mais le directeur ne fit pas attention et continua.  
  
« Je tiens aussi à rappeler que les sorties nocturnes sont interdites, et les contrevenants devront subire une punition des plus durs. Sur cela, n'oubliez pas de mentionner à vos directeurs de maison si vous resté à Noël à Poudlard. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire aujourd'hui »  
  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il fit un léger sourire au nouvel arrivant qui avait pris place à la table des gryffondor sans que personne ne le remarque. Lui aussi souriait même s'il avait beaucoup de chose à l'esprit.  
  
Quand ils le virent, deux personnes devinrent blanc de surprise et d'inquiétude pour eux surtout.  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Mystikal : Et oui deux mangemorts à Poudlard, et de façon permanente en plus. Content que la transformation te plaise  
  
Hermione2005 : Merci pour la review, ce n'est pas important si tu ne sais pas quoi trop dire, le principal est de donné ton opinion.  
  
Tiffany : J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite de cette fin à suspence.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci des compliments, j'apprécie énormément, j'espère que la suite te plait. Désolé, pour le chapitre précédent mais je n'est pas réussi à me retenir d'arrêter le chapitre comme cela.  
  
Pikaspy : Merci pour le compliment, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour les chapitres.  
  
Lunenoire : Je sais surtout que je n'apprécie pas du tout la fin comme cela. Mais comme tu le sais parfois on est bien obligé de terminé ainsi pour l'histoire.  
  
Miay Black et Lunicorne : merci beaucoup pour les reviews, j'espère que vous avez aimé la suite.  
  
Tout d'abord j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de l'attente. Ce chapitre est plus petit que les autres, moins de temps pour l'écrire, alors excusé si il y a quelques fautes, je l'ai écrit très vite (peu de temps).  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des avis, des requêtes, envoyer une reviews, je vous répondrai comme toujours.  
  
Bon week-end de pâque  
  
By By 


	19. Dernières semaines avant les vacances

Chapitre 19 : Dernières semaines avant les vacances.  
  
Harry regarda fébrilement la grande salle en y entrant. Il se doutait à présent que ses deux agresseurs faisaient partie de l'école. Cela ne pouvait pas être de professeurs car le directeur était bien plus prudent que l'année dernière, et avait pris les devant afin d'empêcher qu'un mangemort prenne la place d'un des enseignants. Cela ne rassurait pas Harry car cela signifiait que les coupables étaient des élèves. Son regard se déplaça aussi vite que ses pensées vers la table des serpentard et sur Malfoy en particulier, toujours entouré par ses deux acolytes.  
  
« Non » se dit-il mentalement. « C'est trop simple. De plus je ne sais pas si il estt déjà capable de lancer l'avada kedavra » Il était encore plongé dans sa réflexion, qu'il ne remarqua pas Ron et Hermione changer de place afin d'être avec lui.  
  
« Tu vas bien Harry » questionna Hermione  
  
« On s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir ce matin » répliqua Ron  
  
Avant que ses amis ne continuent, et comme il ne savait pas quoi dire, il fit seulement un signe de tête qui ne satisfaisait pas ses amis et se leva. Alors qui quittait la salle, il se retourna et regarda fixement la table des gryffondor, et une personne en particulier, avant de s'en aller pour le premier cours de la journée, DCFM.  
  
La journée passa rapidement et en fin de journée les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient à propos de l'incident qu'avait mentionné le directeur sans donner la moindre explication. Ron et Hermione désiraient parler à Harry, car ils le soupçonnaient d'avoir des indications au sujet de la nuit précédente. Mais comme depuis de nombreuses semaines, il ne disait rien. Il avait réussi à les tenir à distances toute la journée, mais lui aussi désirait parler à quelqu'un car cet évènement l'avait plus secoué qu'il le croyait même si il ne le montrait pas. Forte heureusement, il retrouva Katie après le dernier cours et tout deux purent parler tranquillement dans le seul lieu où personne ne pouvait les déranger.  
  
« Je me suis inquiété lorsque Ron m'a dit que tu n'avais pas passé la nuit dans la tour »  
  
« Et pour une fois, tu as eut raison »  
  
« Que s'est il passé hier soir Harry ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude  
  
« Eh bien » commença-t-il. Il ne savait pas comment parler afin de ne pas trop l'inquiété, mais la connaissant, il savait que cela serait malgré tout le cas.  
  
Comprenant ce qu'il pensait, elle fit une moue légère qui le fit sourire, sourire qui devait disparaître quand il commença à parler.  
  
« Woaa » fut la seule expression de Katie lorsqu'il eut terminé « Sans le cadeau de Hagrid, tu ne serais plus là » finit-elle, songeuse.  
  
Il allait dire autre chose afin de la rassuré car cela avait été un choc pour elle lorsque à son grand étonnement, Katie se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Pas sur la joue comme le soir précédant mais sur les lèvres. Il en fut très surpris et ne sut pas comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'il était embrassé de la sorte, et nota dans son esprit que c'était très plaisant. Il se coucha plus tard avec un sourire aux lèvres que Ron ne réussi pas à deviner.  
  
Les quelques semaines restantes avant les vacances de noël passèrent rapidement. Les élèves de cinquièmes années devaient rendre avant les vacances plusieurs dossiers dans certaines matières, et un grand nombre avait peur de ne pas finir à temps. Hermione avait consentit à aider Ron après que celui-ci l'avait harcelé durant plusieurs semaines. Elle l'aida donc légèrement en potion. Il avait choisit l'étude d'un champignon qui causait des fous rires incontrôlables durant une dizaine de minute. Il avait eut cette idée en se rappelant une farce qui lui avait fait ses deux frères quand il était plus jeune. Hermione avait aimé que modérément son sujet d'étude, mais comme l'avait dit le professeur Rogue, tout était accepté. Elle découvrirait par la suite, que certains élèves avaient travaillé sur des sujets beaucoup moins intéressant. Il va de soit, qu'elle ne lui avait été d'aucun recours pour le devoir de divination car pour elle cette matière était une fumisterie, et l'enseignante une folle alliée qui devrait être dans un hôpital psychiatrique depuis des années. Ron lui avait raconté que comme tous les ans, elle déclarait assez souvent en cours que le pauvre Harry allait les quitter dans des souffrances atroces. Même si elle n'y croyait pas, elle savait que Harry était menacé, surtout depuis qu'il avait finit par raconté l'incident. Lorsqu'elle et Ron l'avaient appris, ils étaient horrifiés de savoir qu'il y avait des mangemorts parmi les étudiants. Ils savaient que cela étaient possible, fortement possible, mais maintenant c'était une certitude.  
  
Elle releva la tête vers Harry qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce, à une table à travailler. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui de plus en plus surtout qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec eux. Elle le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes quand une chose lui sauta aux yeux. Il avait changé, il avait pris en maturité depuis plusieurs mois. Cela expliquait sûrement son nouvel été d'esprit à propos des cours. Il était maintenant évident, qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé l'été dernier et depuis le début de l'année. Elle en avait eut la preuve durant les cours. Elle avait maintenant un concurrent face à elle. Celui-ci allait être dangereux, car même si il détestait en parler, elle avait remarqué les autres années qu'il avait des facilités pour certaines matières. Elle pensait que si elle réussissait à le faire travailler plus, il monterait son vrai potentiel. C'était ce qu'il se passait à présent. Néanmoins, il y avait un point qui obscurcissait ses pensées. Harry s'éloignait peu à peu d'eux, sans donner la moindre explication et cela elle et Ron ne le voulaient pas. Ils avaient donc décidé de tout faire afin qu'il parle durant les vacances qui allaient débuter la semaine suivante. Malheureusement, ce plan bien trouvé allait tomber complètement à l'eau par une annonce que leur fit Harry durant le repas qui devait duivre.  
  
Le repas tirait à sa fin, et rien ne l'avait troublé. Pas même les jumeaux qui continuaient les blagues malgré l'année fatidique avec les examens finaux de fin d'études. Les desserts étaient sur les tables, et tout le monde terminait son repas lorsque Harry annonça quelque chose qui eut l'impacte d'une bombe pour Ron et Hermione.  
  
« Je sais que vous deviez rester ici pour noël. Si vous le faite depuis de nombreuses années, c'est pour que je ne sois pas seul ici. Pour être franc, je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit mais j'apprécie énormément cela. C'est pour cette raison que je vous demande cette année de ne pas rester ici cette année. Maintenant que Vol. enfin vous-savez-qui est de retour, les moments de détente en famille seront de moins en moins nombreuses. C'est pour cela que je veux que vous rentriez chez vos familles. »  
  
Ils étaient étonnés des paroles de leur ami. Il leur demandait de ne pas rester à Poudlard, comme si il voulait se débarrasser d'eux. Ron allait protester quand Harry reprit la parole.  
  
« Tu pourras présenter Hermione à tes parents Ron » dit-il en souriant  
  
Ron en fut très surpris et fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Les parents de Ron me connaissent depuis longtemps Harry » répondit Hermione. Au grand plaisir de Harry, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient compris ce qu'il sous-entendait.  
  
« Je sais cela, mais tu pourras la présenter comme une amie proche, voire très proche » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux qui s'agrandit encore plus lorsque les deux amis se mirent à rougirent.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ai pas encore parlé. Mais un conseil, soyez plus discret la prochaine fois. Il y a la tour d'astronomie si vous voulez ou la salle de bain des préfets » Voyant que ses deux amis n'en finissaient plus de rougir, il préféra arrêter de les torturer.  
  
« Tu es au courant depuis combien de temps » lui demanda Hermione dans un murmure  
  
« 1 à 2 semaines je ne sais plus trop »  
  
« Bon d'accord, tu n'en parle pas » continua-t-elle confuse.  
  
« Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, et je suis content que vous vous êtes enfin rencontré réellement » Son sourire était toujours malicieux. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent puis se sourire.  
  
« Que vas-tu faire ici seul Harry ? Tu pourrais en vacance chez moi ? » demanda Ron, qui espérait faire revenir son ami à la raison. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul.  
  
« Tout d'abord Ron, je ne peux pas venir au Terrier tout comme l'été dernier. Mais ne t'inquiète pas» dit-il en continuant de sourire « D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas rester ici pendant toutes les vacances. » avoua-t-il dans un murmure et en regardant autour de lui  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient une fois de plus interloqués, ils ne comprenaient pas les paroles de leur ami. Ils allaient quitter Poudlard pendant les vacances. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas venir chez Ron. C'est à cela qu'ils pensaient, durant qu'ils suivaient Harry de la grande salle jusqu'à la salle commune des gryffondor. Harry préférait poursuivre la discussion plus calme, mais ne voulait pas encore leur montrer la salle au dragon comme il aimait l'appeler. Une fois installer dans un coin de la pièce, suffisamment loin des autres pour parler sans risque, la discussion reprit.  
  
« Je vais partir en vacance avec Rémus. Je serai en sécurité avec lui. »  
  
Ses amis virent une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux, symbolisant le bonheur qu'il ressentait en y pensant. Pour la première fois, il allait passer des vacances avec sa famille, sa véritable famille même si elle était différente d'une famille normale.  
  
« Dumbledore est d'accord avec cela » demanda Hermione  
  
« J'ai eut du mal à le convaincre, mais il a accepté. Je ne partirai pas toutes les vacances, mais c'est déjà bien. »  
  
Il continuèrent ensuite à parler des projets qu'ils envisageaient maintenant pour leurs vacances puis au grand malheur de Ron des devoirs qu'ils devaient rendre d'ici quelques jours. Au grand désarroi de celui-ci, Harry avait déjà tout finit depuis plusieurs jours. Décidément, il devenait comme Hermione.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, à la fin du cours de divination fort ennuyeux pour Harry et Ron, le professeur Trelawney ramassa les devoirs. Lorsqu'elle est avait en mains, elle est jaugeait rapidement du regard et donnait le pressentiment de son troisième ?il. Bien entendu, Parvati et Lavande gloussèrent légèrement, lorsque le professeur était déjà satisfait d'elles. Cela était normal, dans la mesure où elles étaient en adoration devant le professeur. Quand elle arriva devant les deux amis, Ron eut une légère appréhension et regarda Harry. A son grand étonnement, celui-ci semblait confiant. Il allait en avoir la confirmation quelques instants plus tard.  
  
« Travaille moyen, M. Weasley » dit le professeur dès qu'elle eut entre les mains les rouleaux de parchemins. « La réussite au Quidditch selon les étoiles. Cela a le mérite d'être peu commun » Le professeur n'avait pas encore terminé sa phrase que son regard s'intéressait déjà à Harry « Et vous M. Potter, quel sujet avez-vous choisis d'aborder ? » dit-elle en regardant fixement Harry  
  
« Reconnaître et interpréter les signes annonciateurs de votre mort » dit il le plus sérieusement que possible et en arborant un grand sourire.  
  
Néanmoins, il fut le seul à sourire dans la pièce, car à son annonce, les autres personnes firent un oh d'exclamation, comme si il avait lui-même prédit sa mort imminente. Harry regardait ses camarades, et remarqua que le professeur semblait très intéressé.  
  
« Je voix que vous prenez mes prédictions aux sérieux, j'en suis ravie. » Après avoir pris les rouleaux, elle se dirigea vers une autre table sans faire le moindre commentaire.  
  
« Eh bien, on dirait que tu lui fais un sacré coup » lui dit Ron  
  
« Attend de voir la potion que j'ai fabriquée. »dit-il d'une façon énigmatique.  
  
Pour cela, Ron ne devait pas attendre bien longtemps, car le cours qui suivait était potion. Ils rejoignirent donc les cachots. L'ensemble du cours se déroula assez bien, pour un cours de potion bien sûr. Les élèves finissaient de vérifier la potion anti-poison qu'ils avaient synthétisée avant de la remettre au professeur Rogue. Harry n'avait parlé à aucun de ses amis de sa potion. Rogue l'avait découvert et était intéressé par celle- ci dans la mesure où elle était inconnue des sorciers. C'est pour cette raison que le professeur regardait avec intérêt la table où se trouvait Harry. Hermione qui l'avait remarqué se demandait pourquoi le professeur fixait Harry. Encore un mystère à résoudre pensa-t-elle. A la fin du cours, le professeur de potion récupéra précieusement les potions ainsi que les parchemins donnant les explications allant avec comme l'utilité de cette potion, et le procédé de fabrication et libéra les élèves.  
  
Harry avait rangé ses affaires et allait suivre ses amis lorsque le professeur lui demanda de rester. Il fit signe à Ron qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard, et se rassit à son bureau. A son grand étonnement, le professeur de potion avait l'intention d'étudier tout de suite et en sa présence sa potion. Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, le professeur interrogea Harry sur le poison, sur son étude et comment il avait fait pour fabriquer un anti- poison efficace. Harry fut très surpris par les questions du professeur, qui vraisemblablement avait trouvé des renseignements sur le poisson globe et son poison dans des ouvrages moldus. Harry essaya de répondre du mieux qu'il le pouvait aux questions et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il quitta la salle de classe. Il pensait qu'un interrogatoire n'aurait pas été aussi éprouvant et espérait avoir réussi à répondre. Il était encore surpris par l'attitude de Rogue. Il n'était plus haineux, en tout beaucoup moins. Il pensa à cela un long moment, et entra sans même sans rendre compte dans son dortoir. Il y retrouva ses amis qui l'attendaient avec impatience. Il raconta son interrogatoire, et fut sermonné par Hermione quand il lui appris la nature du poison qu'il avait étudié.  
  
« C'était très dangereux Harry. Le professeur Rogue avait interdit l'étude des poisons mortels. C'est bizarre que tu n'aies pas eut des problèmes avec cela » Elle continua de le sermonner sur le fait qu'il devait faire attention.  
  
Il fut sauvé par le repas, qui fut excellent comme toujours. Après celui- ci, ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres une bonne partie de la soirée. Alors qu'ils étaient presque les derniers dans la salle commune, ils furent rejoint à la grande surprise de Ron et d'Hermione par Katie. Elle prit place tout naturellement à côté de Harry, et commença à parler avec Hermione le plus naturellement du monde. Au début, Ron et Hermione étaient un peu troublé par sa présence et surtout ne savaient pas si ils pouvaient parler de tout avec elle. A leur grand étonnement, se fut-elle qui fit des allusions qu'ils ne comprirent qu'à moitié. Cela confirma qu'Harry cachait des choses. Voyant qu'il faisait assez tard, et due le lendemain, ils partaient pour Londres pour les vacances, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils furent plus qu'étonnés lorsque Harry et Katie s'embrassèrent tendrement. La jeune femme leur fit un signe et monta dans son dortoir, non sans un dernier regard vers Harry. Son regard en disait long. Quand elle fut hors de vue, Ron s'exclama  
  
« Tu comptais nous le dire quand cela ? » Harry nota aussitôt qu'il n'était pas vraiment en colère car il souriait d'une façon bizarre.  
  
« J'attendais que vous me parliez de vous deux » lui répondit-il directement en lui souriant. Cela eut comme résultat de faire rougir son ami.  
  
« Nous en reparlerons après les vacances, de cela et de plusieurs autres choses » dit-il rapidement avant de partir vers son dortoir non sans avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses deux amis, les laissant ainsi seuls dans la salle commune.  
  
« Il semblerait qu'il a enfin décidé à nous parler » déclara Hermione  
  
« Tu as raison, il a mis du temps » continua-t-il.  
  
Le lendemain matin, un grand nombre d'élèves prirent le train pour retourner chez eux pour les fêtes. Harry regarda ses amis partirent non sans amertumes car il avait toujours fêté noël avec eux depuis sa première année. Il retrouva le sourire en pensant à ses vacances avec Rémus et Sirius.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany : Moi aussi je les plains, surtout qu'ils avaient déjà dit à Voldemort que Harry était mort. Vivement sa réaction dans le prochain chapitre  
  
Hermione 2005 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review  
  
JasonFox : Désolé, mais ce n'est pas eux qui ont lancé le sort. Katie est trop proche de Harry et Malfoy, cela fait trop cliché selon moi  
  
Miya Black : Content que cela te plaît, j'aimerais bien savoir à qui tu penses.  
  
Lunenoire : C'est vrai, j'aime bien tes fic surtout une famille tombée du ciel. Je suis d'ailleurs un grand fan de la Belgariade et la Malloré. Par contre les jumeaux ne sont les mangemorts.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci pour ta review, pour les fautes, je fais des efforts mais parfois il en reste.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, les évènements s'accélèrent, dites moi ce que vous en penser. Vais-je trop vite ou non ?  
  
Au fait je suis déjà à 99 reviews, plus qu'une et je passe à 100. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'y arriverais lorsque je l'ai commencé. L'auteur de la 100 reviews recevra chapitre avant les autres lorsque je l'aurai écrit (de cette fic ou d'une autre si il le désire) Il faudra attendre quelques jours que je les écrive.  
  
Bon dimanche  
  
By By 


	20. Des vacances en famille

Chapitre 20 : Des vacances en famille  
  
Harry regarda ses amis s'éloigner pour aller prendre le train qui allait les ramener chez eux. Lorsque la calèche les contenant fut hors de son champ de vision, il repassa les grandes portes et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur dans le-quel plusieurs personnes l'attendaient. Durant son trajet, il ne croisa personne, car contrairement aux autres années, le nombre d'élèves restant au château durant les vacances était vraiment faible. Malgré les risques que devaient prendre leurs enfants, les parents préféraient les avoir avec eux pour les fêtes. Le ministre de la magie avait été contrains d'admettre que Voldemort était de retour après l'incident de Azkaban. Il essayait d'arranger la situation, mais cela s'avérait particulièrement difficile. Non seulement un nombre de plus en plus croissant de sorciers du ministère commençaient à douter sérieusement des capacités du ministre, et cela n'était rien par rapport à comment ses homologues étrangers le considéraient. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas apprécié que le ministre anglais ait caché un fait aussi important. Une rumeur circulait dans l'école comme quoi certains d'entre eux étaient allés jusqu'à envoyé des beuglantes. Celles-ci avaient réussi à mettre le feu au tapis du ministre quand celui-ci les avait jetés sur le sol avant qu'elles n'explosent. Il avait été incapable de maîtriser le feu, et sans l'intervention de son secrétaire, il y a des chances, que l'incendie aurait fait qu'amplifier et aurait brûlé le bureau du ministre. L'affaire avait été étouffée par les gens du bureau du ministre, néanmoins des fuites avaient révélé l'histoire et les journaux l'avaient relayé plusieurs jours plus tard.  
  
Le fait de penser à cela faisait sourire Harry alors qu'il donnait le mot de passe pour faire bouger la gargouille. Depuis l'année précédente et le refus catégorique du ministre à croire Dumbledore au sujet de Voldemort, Harry avait perdu l'estime qu'il avait pour le ministre. Il le trouvait de plus en plus incompétent, principalement préoccupé par son poste, qui était d'une importance dérisoire par rapport aux problèmes actuels.  
  
Harry frappa à la porte, puis entra quand il entendit l'invitation. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il constata qu'il était seul avec le directeur à son grand étonnement. Il était inquiet, et le directeur le remarqua aussitôt en l'observant de ses yeux malicieux. Lorsque Harry fut assis, Albus Dumbledore lui parla.  
  
« Tout d'abord, je dois te dire que Sirius et Rémus sont absents. »  
  
Harry réagit aussitôt, et une expression d'inquiétude et de tristesse figea son visage. L'observant cela, le directeur sourit et connaissant la raison de la réaction de son élève, il entreprit de le rassurer.  
  
« Ils sont absents seulement pour la journée, ils seront de retour en fin d'après-midi normalement. »  
  
La réaction fut encore plus rapide que la première, et Harry ne parvint pas à laisser échapper un soupir qui n'étonna pas le moins du monde le directeur. Harry se rendant compte de son acte involontaire regarda le sol ce qui fit encore plus sourire son interlocuteur.  
  
« Ils sont allés terminer les préparatifs pour tes vacances. Je tiens déjà à te préciser que tu ne pourras pas communiquer avec tes amis Hermione et Ron ni avec personnes d'autres pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. »  
  
Harry lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il en était totalement conscient.  
  
La discussion dériva ensuite vers les cours, le directeur suivait depuis le début de l'année ses progrès, et en était visiblement satisfait. Harry discuta avec le directeur ainsi de tout et de rien comme il le ferait avec un membre de sa famille. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la grande salle, manger, et Harry passa ensuite le reste de la journée à préparer ses affaires pour les vacances. Sachant qu'il devait rentrer au nouvel an, il prévoyait de ne pas emmener avec lui ses devoirs et de les faire en rentrant. La valise que lui avait prêtée Rémus Lupin terminée, alla à la volière afin de voir Hedwige. Il passa près de une heure avec elle, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il partait quelques jours et qu'elle devait rester à Poudlard. On aurait pris Harry pour un fou de parler ainsi avec sa chouette, mais il était persuadé qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il lui disait. Il savait aussi qu'elle le suivrait n'importe où. Il ressortit de la volière, non sans avoir donné à Hedwige du miam-hibou, espérant qu'elle se tiendra tranquille durant son absence. Il la savait intelligente, mais son caractère pouvait être assez mauvais. Il se rappelait son comportement après l'incident avec le saule cogneur au début de sa seconde année.  
  
« Espérons qu'il ne lui arrive rien durant mon absence. Elle est en sécurité ici » pensa-t-il alors que ses pas le conduisait vers sa chambre commune. Quand il y pénétra, il vit aussitôt un homme et son chien. Dès son arrivé et après être monté dans son dortoir vide, le chien se transforma pour laisser la place au célèbre Sirius Black.  
  
« Alors Harry, prêt pour tes premières vacances en famille » lui dit son parrain avant de lui faire une accolade digne d'Hagrid, ce qui fit sourire Rémus qui les observait.  
  
« Je suis Ok » répondit Harry alors qu'il saisissait sa valise.  
  
Rémus la lui prit des mains et en utilisant un sort de réduction, lui donna la taille d'un jouet de poupée.  
  
« Nous devons aller parler à Dumbledore avant de partir. D'ailleurs, nous ne pourrons pas partir sans son aide » Puis regardant son vieil ami, « Tu devrais rester sous ta forme de chien durant tout le voyage. Dès que nous serons plus en sécurité, tu te retransformeras. »  
  
Sirius acquiesça et Patmol fut de nouveau de retour. Les deux hommes accompagnés du chien se mirent en route pour aller parler au directeur. Harry était très enthousiaste de partir avec eux, même s'il n'aimait pas ne pas connaître leur destination. Il espérait que serait un endroit tranquille et sympa.  
  
« Connaissant les deux maraudeurs, je ne pense pas que nous passerons nos vacances dans une maison lugubre au milieu d'une foret. » pensait il.  
  
Néanmoins, il redoutait cela, car sa sécurité était primordiale.  
  
La discussion avec le directeur fut assez rapide et claire. Ils allaient partir pour une destination inconnue à l'aide d'un portoloin fabriqué par Dumbledore. Cela permettait de ne pas tenir certaines personnes au ministère informé du voyage. C'était aussi un moyen très rapide de se déplacer même si cela rappelait d'horrible souvenir à Harry. Il écouta à peine les multiples recommandations que le directeur fit aux maraudeurs à propos de la sécurité. Cela fit penser que Dumbledore faisait confiance aux deux hommes, mais que leurs actes de jeunesse, les suivaient encore même 20 ans après. Harry fut plus intéressé par les paroles du directeur quand il lui dit qu'il pouvait en faisant attention et si le besoin s'en faisait sentir de faire de la magie pendant les vacances, et donc à l'extérieur du collège. Cela fit sourire Harry qui attendait cela depuis très longtemps. Sentant qu'il avait tout dit, le directeur tendit à Rémus une cannette de soda et un briquet qui ne fonctionnait plus. Celui-ci allait servir pour le retour à Poudlard. Après donc quelques recommandations de dernières minutes, les trois hommes prirent en main la cannette et disparurent dès son activation, laissant seul le directeur dans son bureau. Il ne les reverrait que d'ici 10 jours.  
Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés quand il avait sentit la mise en route du portoloin. La première chose qu'il vit fut Rémus qui lui souriait et son parrain sous la forme de chien. Il s'était transformé dès leur arrivé. Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait rien. Il ne devait pas être au Chemin de Traverse, malgré les boutiques que trahissaient de leurs contenus magiques de toutes évidences. Il remarqua aussi que le soleil était sur le point d'apparaître alors qu'il s'était déjà couché quand ils quittaient Poudlard. Il ne comprenait pas tout. Voyant son désarroi, Rémus lui expliqua rapidement.  
  
« Nous sommes en Australie Harry, à Sydney plus précisément. »  
  
Harry était de plus en plus surprit. Ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre pour un autre continent.  
  
« Viens ne restons pas ici, on pourrait nous reconnaître, et je ne sais pas encore comment nous allons nous rendre à l'hôtel où nous avons réservé nos chambres. » continua-t-il  
  
Harry le suivit ensuite dans les méandres de ce quartier inconnu de lui, et bientôt, ils en ressortaient du côté moldu et se dirigèrent vers une station de métro se trouvant non loin. Durant le trajet, Rémus lui expliqua qu'ils allaient rester du côté moldu afin de passer inaperçu. Cela permettait aussi au grand plaisir de Harry à Sirius de rester sous sa forme humaine. Aucuns moldus ici ne savaient qu'il était recherché. Cela ouvrait un grand nombre de perspectives à Harry. Après un trajet en métro et une petite marche qui les tint éveillé malgré le fait qu'ils avaient sommeil, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel où Rémus avait réservé des chambres. En vérité une grande chambre avec trois lits. Il ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul même ici. Après avoir installé leurs affaires, ils décidèrent d'aller manger un peu au restaurant de l'hôtel avant de faire une sieste bien méritée.  
  
Les premiers jours des vacances passèrent divinement bien. Harry était heureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille. Il avait commencé à ressentir cela avec les Weasley en plusieurs occasions, mais là c'était différent.  
  
Leur hôtel était proche d'une plage, et dès le premier jour, les trois hommes firent une balade sur le sable. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait la mer. Quand il était chez les Dursley, il ne sortait pas, et ne les accompagnait pas lors de leurs journées au bord de la mer. Il était en contemplation devant l'océan lorsque que Sirius lui dit qu'ils iront nager le lendemain s'il le désirait. Quand Harry lui révéla qu'il ne savait pas vraiment nager, il lui assura que cela n'allait pas durer, et qu'il allait lui apprendre rapidement.  
  
A partir du lendemain, Sirius lui donna des leçons de natation dans une eau turquoise, et devant un paysage presque féerique. Rémus et Sirius avaient vraiment trouvé un endroit magnifique. Pendant les premiers jours, Harry oublia presque ses problèmes liés à son monde et à Voldemort. Trois jours étaient déjà passé, lorsque Harry fit un nouveau cauchemar.  
Dans une clairière au milieu d'un bois lugubre, des sorciers se tenaient en cercle autour d'un feu. Il semblait attendre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un homme que Harry reconnu aussitôt arriva et se plaça dans le cercle. Quand il arriva tous les autres sorciers s'inclinèrent plus par peur que par respect.  
  
« Qu'ils viennent » fut les premiers mots qu'il prononça  
  
Aussitôt, le cercle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître de sorciers pas vraiment rassurés. Ils s'inclinèrent, essayant de dissimuler le tremblement qui les parcourait. Voldemort les observa de ses yeux rouges, les faisant encore plus trembler. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il parla.  
  
« Vous m'annoncez avoir tué Harry Potter malgré les directives que je vous avais données et ensuite j'apprends que cela est faux. D'un côté vous désobéissez à mes ordres, vous réussissez à rater votre erreur et surtout vous annoncez votre présence au vieux fou qui se croit plus puissant que moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais vous faire pour vous punir. »  
  
Les paroles étaient chargées de haine, et les deux hommes n'étaient vraiment pas rassurés. La réaction de leur maître ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.  
  
Ils virent une lumière rouge et reçurent l'un après l'autre le doloris de la main de Voldemort. Ils subirent pendant un temps infime et en même temps infinis. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort les regardait d'un sourire cruel, satisfait de ses actes.  
  
Après avoir retiré le sort, Voldemort posa une nouvelle question.  
  
« Lequel de vous deux a lancé le sort sur Potter ? »  
  
« C'est moi » répondit l'un des deux hommes, malgré la peur qui le tourmentait.  
  
« Dans ce cas, ceci est pour ton incapacité à tuer un gamin de 15 ans, DOLORIS » finit-il par crier. Alors que le jeune mangemort, hurlait, son visage découvert reflétait la douleur incarnée.  
A des milliers de kilomètres de là, un garçon se réveilla en hurlant, sortant par la même occasion de leur sommeil les deux maraudeurs. Sirius arriva aussitôt alors que Rémus allait chercher un verre d'eau pour rafraîchir Harry. Il raconta son cauchemar, sans laisser le moindre fait dans l'ombre. La réalité était revenue de plein fouet, et de mornes pensés lui obstruaient l'esprit à présent. Sirius et Rémus passèrent plusieurs heures afin de lui remonter le moral, et y parvinrent peu avant le repas de midi. Une chose était clair à présent, l'attaque début décembre n'était pas planifiée et Voldemort n'était pas content de ses deux espions. D'ailleurs, son cauchemar n'avait pas été vain, car il connaissait maintenant l'identité de l'un de ses agresseurs. Cela s'avérerait utile à son retour à Poudlard. Comme il le soupçonnait, c'était bien un Serpentard. Heureusement, il ne fit pas un seul mauvais rêve de tout le reste des vacances, ce qui le soulagea énormément.  
  
Le lendemain, c'était le 25 décembre, et pour la première fois il allait le passer vraiment en famille. Les maraudeurs lui avaient offert un livre sur les meilleurs attrapeurs de l'histoire, avec des fiches complètes sur leurs figures préférées. Ainsi qu'un pendentif circulaire, où un G était gravé sur l'une des faces, l'autre étant vierge. Harry le regarda, et fronça les sourcils.  
  
« C'est pour le jour où tu seras un animagus comme moi » lui déclara son parrain  
  
Cette phrase dessina un grand sourire sur le visage de Harry qui fit sourire les deux hommes. Malheureusement, Sirius annonça une mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
« Ne te réjouit pas trop vite Harry. Dumbledore n'est pas encore d'accord pour que tu le deviennes maintenant. Il a ses raisons, et il faut donc nous y plier. »  
  
Le dépit pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Harry, et cela amusa Rémus  
  
« Tu réagis comme ton père. Alors, tu dois nous jurer que tu attendras l'accord de Dumbledore avant de commencer l'apprentissage. » lui demanda Rémus.  
  
« D'accord. J'attendrai que Dumbledore me le permette. » Puis s'adressant à son parrain. « Comment as-tu deviné que je désirais de plus en plus à devenir animagus ? »  
  
« Disons que comme l'a mentionné ce bon vieux Lunard, tu es comme James »  
  
Après cela, la journée ainsi que le reste des vacances se passèrent très bien, et bientôt, ils préparèrent leurs affaires afin de retourner à Poudlard, abandonnant par la même occasion cet endroit paradisiaque. Durant le trajet séparant l'hôtel du point de retour pour son école, il se rappela les derniers jours. Les leçons de natations avec Sirius, sa journée dans un parc d'attraction moldu juste après noël, avec ses montagnes russes, en passant par la visite d'un cirque. Sans oublier, ses séances de farniente à la plage. D'ailleurs, il devait en garder la marque durant plusieurs jours. Son teint était vraiment bronzé comme celui de Rémus et Sirius. Cela avait été des vacances véritables.  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany : J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, et merci encore pour ceux que tu m'as envoyés  
  
Zag : merci, comme tu l'as remarqué dans ce chapitre, les vacances sont normales, à quelques détailles près. (Certaines choses seront dites après)  
  
X-SPY : il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je continue  
  
Mystikal : pas trop d'aventure mais dépaysement  
  
Mymy : pas trop de truc bizarre, il faut qu'il se repose le petit.  
  
Lunenoire : merci beaucoup, d'ailleurs Harry va sûrement continuer à les taquiner pendant longtemps.  
  
Philipe Gryffondor : pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre aussi, mais j'en mettrai plus dans les prochains chapitres. Il faut que l'histoire progresse normalement (j'ai mis toute l'action dans une autre fic)  
  
Miya Black : Mais non tu ne l'es pas, d'ailleurs à moi aussi cela m'arrive, surtout lorsque j'écris longtemps.  
  
Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, l'action augmentera dans les prochains chapitres. Il ne peut pas en avoir tout le temps.  
  
Si vous avez des remarques, des questions vous savez faire, je vous en remercie.  
  
By By 


	21. Discussions entre amis

Chapitre 21 : Discussions entre amis  
  
Harry lisait son livre de sort que Sirius et Rémus lui avaient offert avant Halloween, quand il réalisa que les élèves devaient rentrer de vacances d'ici moins d'une heure. Il décida donc de ranger son livre, et retourné dans la tour des Gryffondor.  
  
Il était de retour à Poudlard depuis 3 jours, il était arrivé le 31 décembre, et avait passé le réveillon en compagnie des professeurs et des quelques élèves qui étaient restés à l'école cette année. Harry avait passé les derniers jours a travaillé sur ses devoirs, ainsi que sur ses différents cours.  
  
Dès son arrivé, il avait raconté ses vacances en compagnie de Rémus et Sirius à Dumbledore, très friand de connaître ses vacances, dans la mesure où il aimait les moldus peut-être pas d'une façon aussi exubérante que Arthur Weasley, mais il les appréciait. Il fut aussi très intéressé lorsque que Harry lui donna l'identité d'un des mangemorts qu'il l'avait attaqué.  
  
« Cette information est primordiale si nous voulons contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir le surveiller, en essayant de rester discret afin de découvrir l'identité du second. »  
  
Harry se rappelait les paroles du sorcier. L'identité du jeune mangemort ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris, peut-être car ce Serpentard était sûrement l'un des pires de sa maison. La discussion avait été ensuite plus simple, le directeur voulait savoir le contenue des vacances, comme s'il l'avait peur que quelque chose de dangereux soit arrivé à Harry. Harry avait trouvé assez amusant que le vieux sorcier désirait connaître ses occupations même les plus petites. En vérité, celui-ci s'inquiétait beaucoup des évènements actuels, et le fait de parler avec eux de choses plus futiles, lui permettait de ne pas penser aux nombreux problèmes, ainsi que de savoir si Harry avait passé de bonnes vacances. Car le directeur était persuadé, que c'était maintenant peut-être l'une des dernières fois que le jeune pouvait sortir ainsi de Poudlard. Durant l'absence de Harry, Dumbledore aidé par les autres professeurs, avaient renforcé les sorts de protections ainsi que décrété des règles plus strictes en ce qui concernait Harry. Il savait que celui-ci aurait sûrement des difficultés à les accepter, mais il comptait sur l'aide des deux maraudeurs pour que Harry les accepte.  
  
Harry attendit avec impatience le retour de ses amis, car même s'il devait leur parler, ceux-ci lui avaient manqué. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il étudiait à Poudlard qu'ils avaient passé les vacances séparément. Harry les attendait dans la grande salle lorsque les élèves commencèrent à envahir la salle et parmi eux ses amis.  
  
« Harry, alors tu as passé de bonne vacance » demanda Ron en le voyant.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Hermione s'exclamait « A en croire ton teint bronzé, on pourrait croire que tu as passé ton temps à la plage »  
  
« C'est le cas, j'étais en Australie pendant près de 10 jours. C'était incroyable. »  
  
Ils parlèrent ainsi de leurs vacances respectives pendant toute la durée du repas. A la fin de celui-ci, le professeur Dumbledore, énonça à nouveau les règles de sécurité pour que tous les élèves s'en rappel et les renvoya dans les dortoirs.  
  
Harry et ses amis discutèrent durant le trajet jusqu'à leur salle commune, puis s'y installèrent afin de continuer la discussion. Hermione était allée passer quelques jours chez Ron et les situations cocasses avaient été nombreuses à cause de Fred et de George qui taquinaient sans cesse leur jeune frère. La discussion dura jusqu'à une heure avancée et Harry décida de dire à ses amis  
  
« Demain après les cours, rendez-vous dans le couloir menant à la salle des trophées. »  
  
« Tu as enfin décidé de nous parler Harry » demanda Ron  
  
« Oui, mais pas ici ni ce soir, il est beaucoup trop tard pour cela. Mais demain cela sera bon »  
  
Sur cela, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à son dortoir. Avant de commencer à monter, il se retourna et tout en souriant.  
  
« Ne veillez pas trop longtemps tous les deux, il est assez tard même pour ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire » dit-il histoire de les taquiner un peu.  
  
Les deux jeunes devinrent rouges, et Harry partit sous les regards haineux que lui lançaient ses amis.  
  
La nuit se passa sans le moindre problème, tout comme la reprise des cours. Harry n'était pas très attentif en cours, car il pensait à la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec Ron et Hermione d'ici quelques heures. De leur côté, ses amis attendaient cette discussion depuis le début de l'année, et se demandaient ce que Harry allait bien pouvoir raconter. Ils étaient pleinement conscients que Harry ne racontait pas tout et que surtout qu'il passait moins de temps avec eux. Pour être tout à fait franc, cela les arrangeait bien, car ils pouvaient être ensemble seuls mais ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur ami. Ce fut donc assez excité, surtout dans le cas de Ron qu'ils se dirigèrent à la fin des cours vers la salle des trophées et y attendirent Harry.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva et ils le suivirent dans des couloirs qu'ils ne se rappelaient pas avoir déjà utilisé. Ils se demandaient où Harry les menait, mais ne préféraient pas poser de questions pour le moment. Harry s'arrêté soudain devant un tableau représentant un dragon et avec étonnement, ses amis virent le tableau s'ouvrir laissant apparaître une entrée vers une destination inconnue.  
  
Devant le sourire qu'arborait Harry, ils furent rassurés et pénétrèrent dans cette nouvelle salle pour eux. Ils s'émerveillèrent devant la beauté du lieu, même si la salle n'était pas très meublée. Ils suivirent Harry vers une table où état déjà assis une fille qu'ils connaissaient, ce qui ne les surpris qu'à moitié. Ron ne réussi pas à dissimuler sa frustration lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était plus proche de Harry qu'il le pensait. Harry lui avait caché beaucoup de plus de choses, et se demandait ce que Harry avait encore caché.  
  
Ils s'installèrent, et un silence pesant s'installa entre les 4 personnes. Katie ne voulait pas parler en premier, surtout qu'au début, elle ne souhaitait pas être présente à cette réunion. Mais Harry lui avait demandé, en lui lançant un regard tellement pénétrant, qu'elle n'avait pas résisté, surtout quelle avait réalisé que Harry lui avait manqué durant les vacances. Elle venait de se rendre compte que son attachement était plus sérieux qu'elle le pensait. Cela la fit sourire, et rougire légèrement ce qui provoqua l'étonnement de Hermione qui était en face d'elle, même si elle le cacha.  
  
Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui brisa ce silence.  
  
« Cela fait combien de temps que vous vous voyez tous les deux ? » demanda- t-elle, essayant de rester la plus innocente possible.  
  
Les deux concernés se regardèrent et Harry répondit  
  
« Depuis presque le début de l'année. Je suis tombé sur elle après une journée assez mouvementée. Par la suite, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans divers endroits puis ici lorsque j'ai découvert cette salle ».  
  
« Comment tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Ron, « Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir remarqué sur la carte sur du maraudeur. »  
  
« C'est exact, je suis le premier à utiliser cette salle depuis de nombreuses années, et Lunard m'a confirmé que lui et les autres ignoraient l'existence de cette salle, comme de nombreuses autres sûrement. »  
  
« Tu as raison Harry, Poudlard est tellement grand et mystérieux qu'il doit exister beaucoup de lieu comme celui-ci. » déclara Hermione d'un ton professionnel qui fit faire une grimace de Ron  
  
« Elle vient de finir son nouvelle Histoire de Poudlard, plus complet. » dit-il, ce qu'il provoqua un regard noir de la préfète.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui dit « Si tu veux, je te le prêterai, dans la mesure où contrairement à Ron » elle lui jeta un autre regard « Tu as décidé de plus étudier et donc »  
  
« Je l'ai acheté depuis longtemps, avant même sa sortie officielle » déclara-t-il, souriant devant l'étonnement de son amie  
  
« Tu l'as eut, il y a combien de temps ? »  
  
« Depuis fin juillet »  
  
La surprise se lisait sur le visage de Hermione. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à cela de Harry  
  
« La situation est plus grave que je le croyais. » puis se tournant vers Hermione, Ron continua « Tu es fière de toi, il est maintenant comme toi bientôt, il sera presque pire que toi. Déjà ses notes ont augmenté dans toutes les matières. »  
  
Harry était étonné par les paroles de son ami, et ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou non. Le sourire qu'il remarqua naître sur le visage de Ron lui prouva que cela n'était pas le cas et sourit lui aussi. Par contre, Hermione ne réagit pas aussi bien que lui.  
  
« Que veux-tu insinuer par-là Ronald Weasley ? Que je suis quelqu'un de bizarre ? » s'emporta Hermione, alors que Ron avait cessé de sourire en voyant la réaction de Hermione.  
  
Voyant que la situation allait s'envenimer, Harry secoua la tête de dépit. Finalement, ils ne changeraient jamais.  
  
Il leva sa baguette et lança un stupéfixe sur ses deux amis, puis grâce à un sort que Rémus et Sirius lui avaient appris, libéra les deux têtes.  
  
« Maintenant vous allez-vous calmer, vous allez vous embrasser quand vous serez libres et vous arrêtez de vous disputer tant que vous serez dans cette salle. D'accord »  
  
« D'accord » dirent-ils en ch?ur, résigné par les actes de Harry.  
  
Harry les libéra entièrement et après un temps d'hésitation, et sous les regards très amusés de Harry et de Katie, ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
Heureusement, le reste de la discussion se passa tranquillement. Harry raconta avec difficulté comme lui avait demandé Katie la troisième tache, ses nouvelles intentions et la découverte de cette salle. Il ne raconta pas sa soirée d'halloween avec Katie, et après réflexion, raconta l'attaque des deux mangemorts.  
  
« Tu veux dire que deux mangemorts étaient à Poudlard et qu'ils t'ont lancé le sort de mort et que grâce au cadeau de Hagrid, tu as encore une fois échappé à la mort » dit Ron d'une seule traite. Alors que Hermione était toujours sous le choc, et ne disait rien.  
  
« On peut dire qu'il a eut de la chance » continua Katie  
  
« Oui c'est vrai. Le seul problème, est que ses deux mangemorts sont de toute évidence des élèves et que j'ai découvert l'identité de l'un des deux »  
  
Harry regarda ses amis, il savait qu'il devait les prévenir. Ils devaient faire attention à présent.  
  
« Marcus Flint est l'un d'entre eux » lâcha-t-il tout d'un coup  
  
Ses amis étaient sous le choc, même si cela ne les surprenait pas vraiment dans la mesure où ce Serpentard était vraiment odieux. Sa carrière de mangemort était toute tracée.  
  
« Il faudra être méfiant, lorsque vous le verrez, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous ferons attention » répondit Ron  
  
Katie et Hermione étaient d'accord avec lui.  
  
La suite de la soirée, car les heures avaient défilé rapidement se passa bien. Et après avoir quitté la salle et passé aux cuisines, ils rentrèrent tous les 4 dans leur tour, afin de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
  
Malheureusement, la nuit fut courte pour Harry, car plusieurs heures avant l'aube, un cauchemar le réveilla en sursaut. Heureusement, ses colocataires dormaient toujours. Ils ne virent donc pas Harry se lever précipitamment de son lit pour aller dans la salle demain afin de rendre tout ce qu'il avait mangé.  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Mystikal : Exacte, le cauchemar a été utile, afin de connaître l'un des conspirateurs.  
  
Tiffany : Merci beaucoup.  
  
Zag : Peu d'action dans ce chapitre, mais on apprend qui est le serpentard  
  
Vaness : Je sais, il n'y a pas encore de l'action, mais elle arrive.  
  
Lunenoire : Tranquille vacance avant un retour et beaucoup de choses à venir  
  
X-spy : cela pouvait être cela, mais ils ne sont pas assez intelligents pour agir tout seul  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : ne t'inquiète pas je continue  
  
Lunicorne : pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore décidé de la capture du rat, en tout cas pas avant la fin de l'année scolaire.  
  
Siria Potter : on commence à savoir l'identité des assaillants  
  
Miya Black : Maintenant tu sais qui a lancé le sortilège.  
  
Merci pour les 10 reviews, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews pour cette fic, alors merci beaucoup.  
  
Je sais, il y a moins d'action depuis quelques chapitres, mais maintenant que les choses sont en place, cela va changer.  
  
Si vous avez des idées, des remarques, des reproches envoyer moi des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.  
  
By By 


	22. Nouvelle attaque

Chapitre 22 : Nouvelle attaque  
  
L'aube n'était pas encore levé, qu'un jeune garçon arpentait déjà les couloirs de l'école. Il se dirigeait d'un pas, pas tout à fait certain vers le seul endroit susceptible de le calmer. Il venait de faire un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar causé par Voldemort. Il essayait depuis son réveil brutal de ne pas y penser, mais cela s'avérait particulièrement difficile, à cause des abominations de la scène qu'il avait suivit durant son sommeil.  
  
Il se déplaça de façon mécanique jusqu'au tableau qui le laissa passer aussitôt. Il s'assit sur l'un des canapés et essaya de pensé à autre chose, à Katie, à ses amis. Malheureusement l'épreuve avait été trop dure pour lui, et ses souvenirs ne la quittaient pas. Les heures passèrent, et le château se réveilla. Réalisant qu'il allait être en retard pour le premier cours, il décida d'aller de l'avant, c'était la seule solution. Ce fut donc un Harry passablement fatigué, il avait peu dormit, qui arriva en trombe dans la salle d'enchantement, et qui s'installa à une table seule. Ce qui surprit ses amis. Il voulait être seul en tout cas pour ce cours précis. Il essaya de se concentrer, chose qu'il parvint à faire. Il avait remarqué depuis plusieurs mois, que le seul moyen pour ne plus penser à certaines choses, était de s'occuper l'esprit avec les cours par exemple. Cela lui avait permis de passer un été studieux, ainsi que de lui libérer l'esprit. Le cours se passa bien, et Harry montra comme depuis le début de l'année ses compétences si longtemps caché.  
  
Les cours s'enchaînèrent par la suite, et il restait toujours seul. Ron et Hermione s'en inquiétèrent, encore plus depuis qu'il leur avait parlé. Ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec lui, il décidèrent d'en parler à Katie qui décida de lui parler à la fin du dernier cours. Malheureusement, elle ne le trouva pas à la fin de celui-ci et Ni Ron ni Hermione ne savaient où il était.  
  
« S'il est allé dans la salle, ce n'est pas certain que nous puissions entrer » déclara Katie alors qu'elle montait un escalier, Ron et Hermione sur les talons.  
  
« Pourquoi tu ne connais pas le mot de passe ? » lui demanda Ron  
  
« En vérité, il n'y a pas de mot de passe. Le tableau laisse passer seulement certaines personnes. Et si Harry refuse de nous parler, le tableau ne nous laissera pas entrer. »  
  
A ce moment précis, ils arrivèrent devant le tableau. Katie lui demanda d'ouvrir la porte, mais celui-ci refusa, prétextant que le propriétaire du lieu ne voulait pas que quelqu'un ne rentre.  
  
« Nous savons au moins qu'il est dans cette pièce » déclara Hermione  
  
« Ce n'est pas obligatoire »répondit le tableau  
  
Devant les regards étonnés Ron et Hermione, Katie commença à discuter avec le tableau, et il lui révéla que Harry n'était pas présent, et qu'il n'était pas venu dan la salle depuis tôt le matin. Les trois élèves relevèrent l'information avec intérêt. Quelque chose s'était produit, contraignant Harry à venir dans cette salle. Ils se demandaient ce que cela pouvait bien être, et se fut Katie qui trouva la réponse.  
  
« Il a fait un cauchemar sans aucun doute » prononça-t-elle d'une voix affirmée. « J'espère que cela n'a pas été trop rude pour lui. Mais voyant sa réaction, je pense que cela lui a été éprouvant. »  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry était allé parler au directeur. Il avait apprit par plusieurs de ses professeurs l'étrange comportement renfermé de Harry, et il savait d'où celle-ci provenait. Harry lui raconta donc à lui et à Rémus son cauchemar qui était assez violent, peut-être même le plus violent depuis le retour de Voldemort. Les deux professeurs avaient été choqués en apprenant la nouvelle, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu la moindre nouvelle d'une attaque. Malheureusement, presque au même moment, un hibou du ministère arriva, transmettant une missive urgente au directeur. Cette missive était porteuse de très mauvaises nouvelles qu'il connaissait déjà grâce à Harry. Le teint du jeune vira au blanc, lorsqu'il vit le directeur devenir encore plus soucieux en lisant la lettre.  
  
« Cela confirme mes dires, professeur » demanda doucement Harry toujours blancs  
  
Le vieil homme releva la tête et lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif  
  
« Malheureusement oui Harry, malheureusement oui »  
  
Ce fut donc avec la certitude que cela s'était réellement produit, Harry essayant malgré tout de croire au fond de lui que cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit les images de l'attaque qui lui revenaient depuis la discussion avec le directeur. Il s'assit à la table sans se soucier le moins du monde des autres élèves. Il jeta un coup d'?il circulaire autour de lui regardant ses condisciples des différentes maisons, imaginant leurs réactions lorsque la nouvelle de l'attaque sera annoncée à tout le monde.  
  
« Les Serpentards ne seront pas affectés par la nouvelle, dans la mesure qu'ils sont presque tous des aspirants mangemorts » dit-il alors qu'il fixait le mangemort certifié qui l'avait attaqué. Depuis son retour, il faisait très attention autour de lui. Flint était découvert mais pas le second, voir le troisième ou le quatrième.  
  
Cette pensé fit frémir Harry, il pouvait avoir beaucoup de mangemorts parmi les élèves, et cela personne pouvait le dire malheureusement. Ce fut donc dans des obscures pensées qu'il fut rejoint par ses amis à la table.  
  
« Harry où étais-tu ? » le questionna Ron dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur.  
  
Harry le regarda, et esquissa un sourire forcé, histoire de sauver les apparences, mais Ron et les deux filles qui l'accompagnait n'étaient pas dupe. Katie lui posa la main sur l'épaule, puis partit rejoindre les autres poursuiveuses. Ils avaient décidé de rester caché pour le moment en tout cas. Dans ces moments là, cela était assez difficile, car Harry tout comme Katie préféreraient être ensemble. Ron et Hermione se placèrent en face de lui, restant silencieux, respectant le silence de leur ami.  
  
Le repas se passa calmement, sans anicroche. Puis à l'étonnement de tous, alors que les desserts étaient servis, des hiboux et des chouettes pénétrèrent dans la grande salle apportant des exemplaires de la gazette des sorciers, une édition spéciale à cause des évènements de la nuit. Des cries d'effrois se propagèrent dans la salle provenant de toutes les tables y compris de Serpentards, qui prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous à mettre dans le même panier. Harry ne supportant plus le climat qui régnait dans la grande salle préféra partir, laissant ses amis par la même occasion.  
  
Il se dirigea dans le château comme le matin, d'une façon mécanique. Mais contrairement au matin, il fut suivit par quelqu'un qui le rattrapa rapidement. Il se retourna et fit face à Katie qui le fixait, essayant de trouver un moyen pour lui remonter le moral. Il se laissa guider par elle jusque sans le parc afin qu'ils profitent tous les deux de l'air frais de la nuit déjà tombé. Ils restèrent devant les grandes portes à contempler le parc sans rien dire, puis Harry pris la parole.  
  
« Nous avons reçut nos résultats en potion et en divination. Il semblerait que mon anti-poison soit au point. Rogue était d'ailleurs très surpris de cela. » cela fit sourire Katie. Harry parlait d'une matière qu'il détestait depuis son premier cours en première année, même si cela avait évolué, cela semblait bizarre dans sa bouche, même pour lui. Mais cela lui permettait de ne pas penser à la tragédie.  
  
« Et en divination » demanda-t-elle, rentrant dans le jeu de Harry.  
  
Il la regarda d'une façon amusée, elle seule connaissait le sujet de son dossier. Et savait aussi qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ce cours, et surtout le professeur.  
  
« Si tu veux parler de mon essai sur les différentes façons dont je devais mourir depuis le début de ma scolarité, en passant par le chapitre sur moi et le sinistros en troisième année !. La seul chose à dire est que l'autre folle dans sa tour a été enchantée, il semblerait en tout cas. Par contre elle se pose des questions, car elle-même n'avait pas prédit certaines morts aux-quelles j'ai échappé. » dit-il en essayant de rester le plus sérieux en pensant à sa professeur.  
  
Devant l'absurdité de cela, il rie légèrement, faisant sourire Katie. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes silencieuses, puis sentant le froid les envahir, ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune.  
  
L'atmosphère dans la salle commune était assez morne. Quand ils arrivèrent, les regards se dirigèrent vers eux. Certains étaient intrigués de les voir ensemble, alors que d'autres connaissaient leur liaison. Cela était le cas des autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, qui avaient en réalité observée rapidement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre eux. Les discussions tournaient autour de l'attaque, et Harry et Katie prirent place auprès de Ron et Hermione. Après s'être assis, Harry pris en main pour la première fois un exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers, et la une lui rappela son cauchemar.  
  
Il était une rue, dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était l'arche lumineuse, le quartier similaire au Chemin de Traverse, mais à Paris. Tout était calme, en ce milieu de nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit avec horreur des mangemorts envahir la rue principale, accompagné de détraqueurs et de géants. Ceux-ci avaient rejoint Voldemort dans sa croisade pour le pouvoir. Heureusement, il faisait nuit et donc il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Par contre, les maisons étaient remplies de sorciers, et les troupes de Voldemorts s'en donnaient à c?ur joie. Les mangemorts lançaient des doloris puis des avada kédavra sur les sorciers les plus puissants susceptible de causé des problèmes. Harry vit les détraqueurs faire le fameux baisé à des femmes et des enfants. Cela était atroce pour lui. Le pire fut atteint lorsque les géants après avoir détruis plusieurs bâtiments, ils massacrèrent purement et simplement les résidents d'un hôtel ressemblant au chaudron baveur. Certains sorciers furent démembrer, et en se rappelant cela, Harry réagit de la même façon qu'après son cauchemar, et devant les yeux ahuris de ses amis il se dirigea vers les toilettes. Décidément, il allait avoir du mal à manger correctement durant quelques jours.  
  
Les autres le regardèrent, et Ron prit l'initiative de le suivre. Il fut choqué en retrouvant Harry et lorsque celui-ci ai reprit de la contenance, il le ramena auprès des filles. Elles furent soulagées en les voyant revenir, mais de l'inquiétude se lisait sur elle, et Harry afin de les rassurer et aussi car il en avait besoin raconta l'attaque. Il furent eux aussi horrifiés. Ils comprenaient à présent mieux l'attitude de Harry. Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'eux dans la salle commune. Réalisant qu'il faisait tard, ils se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher.  
  
Ils avaient bien parler, et chacun s'était rendu compte de certaines choses. Ron et Hermione venait de se rendre compte que Harry avait changé pour de bonnes raisons. Ils savaient aussi que lui et Katie étaient très proche, et cela les étonnait toujours. De plus Harry semblait toujours dissimulé des secrets. Katie elle réalisait qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de Harry, et cela lui plaisait assez. Harry lui retrouvait les convictions de son été, c'est-à-dire son envie de devenir puissant afin de pouvoir arrêter les massacres d'innocents.  
  
Ce fut donc avec en tête l'image de la violente attaque et de nouvelles pensées qu'il s'endormirent, espérant que la suite de l'année ne soit pas aussi troublé qu'elle l'était actuellement.  
  
Dans un château lugubre, des hommes avançaient vers une pièce éclairée ou se trouvait une sorte de trône où était assis leur maître. A ses pieds, un serpent regardait les nouveaux arrivants.  
  
« Très bien, vous avez fait du beau travail Lucius » puis se tournant vers le plus petit du groupe, il dit  
  
« Peter, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi. Ta caractéristique sera essentielle pour celle-ci »  
  
L'intéressé s'inclina plus bas que terre en tremblant comme une feuille. Ceci énerva le maître qui lui envoya un doloris.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Zag : Il a vu une sacré scène, qui l'a beaucoup remué. En ce qui concerne l'animagus, ce n'est pas pour le moment. (çà aussi c'est assez cliché)  
  
Tiffany : Et oui, c'est lui. C'est sûrement l'un des plus détestable.  
  
X-spy : Il faudra attendre pour savoir qui est le second. Par contre pourquoi il serait un Serpentard ?  
  
Solar : Exactement, il décrit le cauchemar et surtout les répercutions de celui-ci  
  
Miya Black : J'espère que tu te rappelleras à qui tu pensais, en attendant de savoir qui est le second.  
  
Lunenoire : Voila la suite, et désolé pour le retard.  
  
Siria Potter : Et oui, Harry et Katie sont ensemble. Pour la question de l'animagus, cela n'est pas dans mes plans, en tout cas pas avant la fin de l'année scolaire.  
  
Big app : Merci, je vais bien, désolé pour le retard.  
  
Tania Potter : Tu as bien raison, ce n'est pas Malfoy, car comme tu le dis, c'est trop cliché. Par contre, c'est bien quelqu'un présent dans les autres livres. Pour la conversation entre Harry et Cho, elle arrivera en temps et en heure, mais certainement bien avant la fin de l'année. Pour être franc, je n'ai pas encore décidé combien de chapitre il me reste avant la fin, même si je sais comment cela va se terminer, mais je pense dans les 10. Tu as raison lorsque tu parle de Ron, car il comprend à présent que Harry évolue seul, moins avec lui et cela le dérange un peu. Dans un sens cela devrait être le contraire, car Ron lui passe beaucoup de temps avec Hermione. Et donc sans Katie, Harry serait seul depuis quelques mois. Pour les nox, je ne les publie pas, ils sont d'ailleurs toujours sous la garde de Hagrid. Comme tu me demande comment sont les nox de Ron et d'Hermione, je vais te le dire. Celui de Ron est un chien et celui de Hermione est un chat. Je sais c'est très commun, mais bon eux ils sont normaux. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai assez d'espace pour respirer et répondre. La suite devrait arriver plutôt cette fois, alors il ne devrait pas avoir trop à patienter.  
  
Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour avoir mis si longtemps avant de mettre ce chapitre, mais j'ai eut non seulement un peu moins de temps, et en plus une chute de motivation. Motivation qui remonte.  
  
Les choses progressent entre les amis, et l'année risque d'être encore mouvementé.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des idées, des propositions ou des reproches, envoyez une review j'en prendrai compte.  
  
Je ne fais pas d'ultimatum, mais normalement, sauf problème de motivation, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver assez rapidement.  
  
By By 


	23. Second match

Chapitre 23 : Second match  
  
Plusieurs semaines passèrent, durant les-quelles la neige n'aida pas les entraînements de Quiddich, dans la préparation du prochain match contre Serdaigle devant se faire à la fin février. Les entraînements se passaient assez difficilement à causes des conditions climatiques, et Harry avait beaucoup de difficultés à mettre en ?uvre les nouvelles combinaisons utilisées pendant le match. Celui-ci était très important car s'il gagnait, le dernier match contre Serpentard serait primordial pour gagner, et donc pour la première fois la victoire finale serait uniquement dans leurs mains. Toutes ces raisons donnaient à l'équipe l'entrain de surmonter toutes les difficultés.  
  
Pour l'instant, tout allait bien pour Harry. Il avait eut des discussions sérieuses avec ses amis, et tout allait pour le mieux avec eux, comme avant. Oublier le fossé qu'il s'était instauré entre eux au début de l'année. Côté c?ur, tout allait bien pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentait aimer par quelqu'un. Son parrain l'aimait mais n'était pas tout le temps avec lui. Alors que là, même s'ils restaient toujours très discrets, Katie et lui se voyait très fréquemment. Ce qu'il ressentait envers elle était bien différent des autres sentiments qu'il avait eut avant. Des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas, et que surtout personne ne lui avait rendu en retour. De plus, les cauchemars récurrents depuis le mois de juin de l'année d'avant avaient bizarrement presque cessé, ce qui ne rassurait pas du tout Harry. Il avait communiqué ses craintes au professeur Dumbledore, et celui- ci s'inquiétait aussi de l'inaction des Mangemorts.  
  
« Voldemort doit avoir un plan d'action en ?uvre. » déclara un jour le professeur à son élève. Tout comme lui, il était très préoccupé par l'inactivité de l'ennemi. Cela lui permettait de pouvoir rassembler ses forces, mais était fort inquiétant car Voldemort aussi les rassemblait. Malheureusement, il avait de l'avance par rapport au ministère et au directeur de Poudlard. Le regard de Dumbledore durant la discussion en disant long sur ses inquiétudes, et Harry en était très conscient.  
  
Au niveau des cours, cela se passait tout aussi bien. Harry n'était pas encore aussi bon que Hermione, sauf dans certains domaines comme en DCFM, métamorphose et enchantement entre autre, et se débrouillait très bien dans les autres matières. De toute évidence, Harry réussissait assez rapidement les phases pratiques, même si parfois comme en 4ème année avec l'Accio il pouvait avoir des difficultés. L'une des grandes différences avec les années précédentes, c'est qu'il ne se décourageait pas, et s'entraînait jusqu'à la réussite.  
  
Toutes ces occupations lui faisaient oublier les problèmes causés par Voldemort, même si cela n'était que pour quelques heures. Il réussissait à se vider l'esprit de toutes pensées néfastes.  
  
Autant dire, que tout allait aussi bien que possible, malgré les signes invisibles annonciateurs d'actions meurtrières et futures de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Il pensait à cela, lorsqu'il fut interpellé par Fred, lui demandant si l'entraînement était terminé. Harry le fixa puis remarqua le reste de l'équipe était déjà à terre tenant leur balai d'une main sûr afin qu'il ne s'échappe faute au vent.  
  
« Oui, l'entraînement est terminé » déclara-t-il en atterrissant lui aussi près des 3 poursuiveuses. Une fois remis dans sa caisse le vif d'or que Harry tenait encore dans sa main, et tous les joueurs de l'équipe retournaient dans les vestiaires pour se doucher et se changer.  
  
Ils se séparèrent, puis se retrouvèrent tous, lavé et séché et allèrent rejoindre la tour Gryffondor. Avant de se séparer, Harry demanda l'attention de ses équipiers. Il voulait leur parler avant de se séparer.  
  
« Le match contre les Serdaigle est dans 2 jours. Alors faites attention à vous. Il est or de questions qu'il vous arrive quelque chose et que vous ne puissiez pas participer au match. Alors pas de bêtises. » puis se tournant vers les jumeaux « Et vous deux, pas de blagues avant le match. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez mis en retenue avant celui-ci »  
  
Les jumeaux prirent un air outré devant la déclaration de Harry, mais devant le ton de marbre qu'il arborait lui sourirent. Ils avaient compris l'enjeu, et même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec le capitaine, ils allaient faire ce qu'il demandait. Par contre ils ajoutèrent.  
  
« D'accord mais je crois que cela vaut aussi pour notre capitaine » déclara Fred faisant rire ainsi toute l'équipe qui savait à quoi correspondait l'allusion.  
  
Les deux jours passèrent très rapidement pour Harry et son équipe. Ils étaient confiants pour le match, et ils étaient encore assez détendus lors du petit déjeuner d'avant match. Il n'en était pas de même, lorsque débuta la réunion dans les vestiaires quelques minutes avant le début de la partie. Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère fit comme pour le premier match, il improvisa.  
  
« Bon, faisons ce que nous avons décidé durant les derniers entraînements, et nous réussirons à les battre. » commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte que cela sonnait légèrement faux.  
  
« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous sommes prêts. Nous sommes parfaitement entraînés, et avons la meilleure équipe depuis longtemps. Alors jouons comme nous pouvons le faire, et gagnons ce match pour tous nos amis et pour l'honneur de Gryffondor » termina-t-il avec beaucoup plus de conviction. Redonnant le sourire aux membres de l'équipe qui acclamèrent leur capitaine. Comme toujours, Harry était à son image, franc et aimant pas être le centre d'intérêt.  
  
« Allons-y et gagnons. La victoire est notre porté » annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte donnant accès au stade suivit de près par son équipe.  
  
Ils furent acclamés par les élèves sauf par les Serpentard lors de l'arrivé dans le stade. Ils se placèrent rapidement en position, alors que Harry se dirigeait vers Mme Bibine et Roger Davies, le capitaine des Serdaigle. Il lui serra la main, et le professeur libéra les 4 balles. Harry prenant aussitôt de l'altitude pour mieux scruter le terrain et pour dénicher le vif d'or.  
  
Le match toujours commenté par Lee, débuta sur un rythme soutenu. Les 3 poursuiveuses utilisant les nouvelles combinaisons mise au point pour ce match. Grâce aux années de jeu en commun entre elles, elles se passaient se souaffe d'une façon tout à fait naturel et avec extrêmement de facilité. Elles s'envoyaient la balle très rapidement, au travers du terrain et marquèrent dès la seconde minutes le premier but pour l'équipe.  
  
Les jumeaux eux, couvraient parfaitement les proursuiveuses et Ron durant les attaques et encore plus durant les phases de défenses. Pour l'instant, aucun des 2 cognards ne réussissaient à atteindre un membre de l'équipe.  
  
De son côté, Ron réussissait beaucoup d'arrêts, ce qui permettait d'avoir rapidement plusieurs but d'avance.  
  
Harry se sentit à ce moment là fier de son équipe. Les différents postes étaient pourvus de la bonne manière, avec les bonnes personnes. Harry en était maintenant tout à fait convaincu. Sachant que son équipe pouvait se débrouiller sans lui, il reporta son attention sur la petite balle d'orée si importante pour deux personnes sur le terrain. Ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'il remarqua que son adversaire direct, Cho ne le quittait pas d'un pouce. En comprenant cela, beaucoup de choses lui revinrent à l'esprit, certaines pas vraiment joyeuses. Il secoua la tête pour les faire fuir, et s'élança à l'autre bout du terrain, pour voir jusqu'où son adversaire allait le suivre. Ils se poursuivirent ainsi durant de longues minutes, durant les-quelles, Harry essaya de la distancer tout en cherchant le vif, et garder un ?il même distant avec le reste du match.  
  
Au bout de une heure de jeu, le score en faveur de Gryffondor était vraiment satisfaisant. L'équipe avait 160 points d'avance. Cela permettait de gagner même si pour une raison inconnue, Harry ne réussissait pas à attraper le vif. Voyant cela, Harry pouvait prendre maintenant tous les risques pour l'attraper, au risque même de ne pas l'avoir, car ils possédaient suffisamment d'avance. Pour cette raison, Harry redoubla d'effort, et au bout de seulement quelques minutes, le vif d'or croisa son regard, ainsi que celui de Cho qui redoubla de vitesse comme lui en le voyant. Ils se rapprochaient rapidement, mais un cognards envoyé dans leur direction les obligea à faire une embardée, et ils perdirent le vif des yeux. Pour seulement quelques secondes, et la course recommença. Harry prit peu à peu de l'avance alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les buts de Serdaigle, lieu où le vif se tenait pour l'instant. Il évita un cognard, puis un second ainsi que le joueur qui les avait envoyés un certain Anderson, batteur de 7ème année. Ayant fait un détour pour éviter le batteur, Cho avait repris de l'avance, avance qui fondit lorsqu'il accéléra. Il la rattrapa et se tenait à sa hauteur durant quelques secondes, se rapprochant tous les deux du but qu'ils avaient en commun. Harry se pencha plus vers l'avant pour prendre encore plus de vitesse, et ayant pris plus d'un mètre d'avance, allait attraper le vif.  
  
Puis soudain, un choc très rude lui traversa le crane de par en par, et il se sentit tomber. Puis plus rien, hormis un choc encore plus violent lorsqu'il sentit le sol plusieurs mètres plus bas.  
  
Au même instant, une partie du stade criait de joie, car Cho venait d'attraper le vif, alors que l'autre sifflait et que Lee injuriait purement et simplement le batteur de Serdaigle. Bizarrement, le professeur McGonagall ne disait rien pour une fois, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'ailleurs, elle avait quitté son siège et se déplaçait comme plusieurs professeurs vers le terrain et plus précisément vers l'endroit où était tombé Harry.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il était amené à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh l'installa en maugréant des insultes une nouvelle fois à cause du Quidditch, comme à chaque fois qu'un nouvel incident de la sorte se passait. Après avoir examiné son patient et commencé le traitement adéquat, elle demanda aux autres membres de l'équipe et à Hermione qui les avaient accompagnés de sortir afin de le laisser se reposer. Devant les regards mécontents qu'ils lui lançaient, elle concéda qu'une personne pouvait rester avec lui le temps qu'il se réveille.  
  
Les 7 personnes se regardèrent, puis Angélina déclara sans même faire attention à Dumbledore et McGonagall qui étaient aussi présents.  
  
« Katie restera avec lui et nous préviendra s'il se réveille. Vous êtes tous d'accord » en prenant les autres à témoins durant sa seconde phrase.  
  
Ron et Hermione voulaient répliquer, mais le regard que lança la poursuiveuse fut assez explicite pour les faire changer d'avis. Ce ne fut que durant le trajet les menant aux dortoirs que Ron comprit le pourquoi de la décision de Angélina. En réalisant cela, il se frappa mentalement.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry se réveilla. Dès qu'il cligna des yeux, il entendit la voie de Katie appelé l'infirmière qui accouru aussitôt auprès du patient qu'elle rencontrait vraiment trop souvent à son goût.  
  
« Te voila réveillé, Harry. Tu as reçu un sacré choc, mais comme toujours, tu t'en sort sans trop de problème. » déclara-t-elle tout en l'auscultant une nouvelle fois pour vérifier si tout allait bien et qu'il ne souffrait pas d'autre chose. Il avait l'impression que sa tête avait explosé, mais rien de plus. Cela fait, et se tournant vers la Gryffondor, elle lui demanda « Vous pouvez rester avec lui, mais il devra boire une potion de sommeil afin de se reposer d'ici une demi-heure. Ensuite vous pourrez venir le revoir après le repas de ce soir. » Sur ces paroles elle laissa les deux élèves, et retourna dans son bureau.  
  
Ainsi seul, Harry allait poser une question, lorsque Katie l'agrippa comme s'il allait disparaître et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, l'embrassa. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, et Harry en oublia de respirer. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils reprirent leurs esprits et rougirent en entendant un raclement de gorge qui les fit se retourner. Devant eux, se tenait Albus Dumbledore. Il souriait comme très content de la situation alors que les deux adolescents devenaient cramoisis.  
  
« Dans la mesure où tu es réveillé Harry, je crois que Mlle Bell va t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et ensuite je parlerai » déclara le directeur en regardant Harry puis Katie qui accepta la tâche.  
  
« Tout c'est passé très vite Harry. Tu allais atteindre le vif, lorsque tu as reçu la batte de Anderson en pleine tête. Elle t'a désarçonné, et tu es tombé de ton balai. Heureusement, tu n'étais pas très haut, et donc la chute ne fut pas très violente. » elle regarda Harry dans les yeux « enfin pas aussi violente que celle durant ta troisième année. »  
  
Harry la regarda, et pour la première fois se rendit compte qu'elle avait eut peur. Pas peur comme un Ron ou Hermione, ses amis, mais bien plus, comme Sirius et Rémus peut-être. Un sentiment de bonheur se fit sentir dans son c?ur ainsi qu'une colère envers lui-même d'avoir fait souffrir Katie de la sorte.  
  
« Tu sais, Cho a attrapé le vif mais nous avons tout de même gagner » lui dit-elle, ce qui le fit sourire.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? » questionna-t-il plus à l'intention de Dumbledore que de Katie. Le directeur devinant les pensées de son élève lui répondit.  
  
« Il semblerait que M. Anderson t'a visé délibérément. D'ailleurs, son directeur de maison va sûrement le suspendre de l'équipe pour cette action, même si je doute fort qu'il n'en a pas eut conscience de ce qu'il faisait. »  
  
Cette déclaration surpris les deux élèves, ce qui pris forme sur leur visage. Le directeur sourit en voyant la réaction et donc répondit aux questions sous-entendues.  
  
« J'ai parlé avec M. Anderson, et il ne se souvient de rien. Ou plutôt, il ne se souvient pas des 10 dernières minutes de match. A croire que.. »  
  
« Qu'il était sous le contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre » marmonna Harry puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il rajouta « désolé professeur »  
  
« Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas »  
  
« Excusez-moi professeur, mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda Katie qui était un peu perdue, sans oublier le fait que de parler avec le professeur Dumbledore d'une façon aussi facile était nouveau pour elle.  
  
« Eh bien, il semblerait que quelqu'un contrôlait Anderson. Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un par son intermédiaire a voulu sans prendre à Harry. Une personne susceptible de lancer l'impérius. »  
  
Katie avait blanchi devant les paroles du directeur. Elle savait tout comme Harry qu'il y avait des agents de Voldemort dans l'école, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils attaqueraient en plein milieu d'un match.  
  
Pourtant cela était la vérité. Harry venait de subir une attaque aussi sournoise qu'imprévisible. Il avait eut une nouvelle fois de la chance et s'en était tiré sans trop de gros problème. Mais combien d'attaques de la sorte pouvait-il encaisser encore. Plusieurs personnes se posaient ces questions à Poudlard. Dumbledore pensait cela.  
  
La seul chose qui pouvait le réconforter, était la possibilité que le second mangemort fasse partie de la maison Serdaigle. Les efforts pour découvrir l'identité de l'ami de Marcus Flint pouvait donc redoubler en commençant par cette maison.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lunenoire : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Comme tu le dis, Harry est plus mature que les autres à cause des faits qui lui sont arrivés. De plus, la différence d'age n'est pas très grande, surtout que visiblement, contrairement à ce que j'ai écris, Katie doit avoir en réalité pas 2 mais 1 ans de plus que Harry (cf Tome 5) Donc cela même si n'intervient pas dans cette fic, cela permet d'autre possibilité. De plus, je suis tout à fait pour des couples inédits.  
  
Miya Black : Il a beaucoup de retard, mais voila le nouveau chapitre.  
  
Tiffany : C'est vrai, c'est vraiment horrible de voir des évènements aussi tragique. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas finit avec Voldemort en liberté.  
  
Phillippe Gryffondor : Moi aussi j'aime bien cela, et surtout pour changer Harry retrouve un peu de bonheur.  
  
Siria Potter : C'est vrai, ils vont bien ensemble, et grâce à elle, il va pouvoir surmonter les désagréments et les malheurs causés par Voldemort.  
  
Big App : Désolé pour le retard, mais voila enfin la suite.  
  
Marie-Josee : La mission de Peter est spéciale, et en sera plus dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
Hybride : Merci pour le compliment surtout venant d'un auteur comme toi. Je viens de trouver ta fic, et j'espère que comme moi tu vas la continuer.  
  
Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eut une grosse perte de motivation résultant de beaucoup de chose. Si on rajoute la lecture tranquille du tome 5, cela n'a pas aider, surtout que toute mes idées depuis maintenant deux mois étaient centrées sur ma prochaine fic post tome5 qui devrait arrivé d'ici 1 à 2 semaines.  
  
C'est bizarre, mais l'inspiration revient pour toutes mes fics depuis que j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas l'un de ces auteurs qui s'arrêtent d'écrire pour un oui ou pour un nom, et donc je peux vous assurer que vous aurez la suite de ce chapitre, et la fin de l'histoire.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des idées ou tout autres, envoyez moi une review, je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
By By  
  
PS : je recherche un béta-lecteur ayant déjà lu le tome 5, et qui voudrais me dire ses impressions sur ma nouvelle fic, ainsi que de vérifier que je ne fasse pas d'erreur grossière involontaire. Si intéressé, envoyé un mail. 


	24. Après match et nox

Chapitre 24 : Après match et nox  
  
Sa visite à Harry, passa trop rapidement à son goût, tout comme celle du soir. Après son retour à la salle commune, tous les membres de l'équipe, ainsi que les amis de Harry étaient venus lui demander des nouvelles de celui-ci. Elle répondit, tout en se rappelant les conseils du professeur Dumbledore à ce sujet.  
  
Elle ne devait pas parler du comportement du batteur Anderson, même si elle savait qu'il ne devait pas être conscient de ses actions durant la fin du match. Le directeur avait été très clair à ce sujet, et elle allait lui obéir comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre élève de l'école.  
  
« J'ai entendu dire, que Anderson va être expulsé de l'équipe de Serdaigle pour le dernier match. » affirma Lee. « McGonagall était vraiment furieuse après la fin du match. » puis se tournant vers Katie « Mais comme Katie nous a rassurés sur l'état de santé de notre cher capitaine, la coupe sera à nous cette année »  
  
L'affirmation de Lee causa un brouhaha général dans la salle commune, le nom de Gryffondor fut scandé de nombreuses fois, agrémenté par des pétards made in Jumeaux Weasley de toutes les couleurs. Les élèves fêtèrent la victoire, comme l'avait souhaité Harry. La salle ressembla très rapidement à un capharnaüm, et les préfets des différentes années avaient vraiment de la difficulté à se faire entendre. L'heure commençait à tourner, et même si le lendemain c'était dimanche, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer la fête très longtemps sans attirer les foudres du professeur de métamorphose. Cela fut le cas, et aux alentours de minuit passé de une heure, la directrice de maison arriva et rétablit l'ordre rapidement. A cette heure aussi tardive, il ne restait que les 3 dernières années ainsi que plusieurs 4ème années.  
  
Elle aboya des ordres, et aussitôt, les dernières années firent disparaître les détritus encombrant les fauteuils de la salle et le sol. Elle sermonna les préfets pour leur inefficacité, même si elle comprenait parfaitement cela. Eux-aussi avaient le droit de profiter de la soirée. Bien sûr, il était hors de question pour elle de révéler cela à ses élèves. Ce fut donc sur une note malgré tout comique que la soirée prit fin, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'un des jumeaux d'arborer un large sourire lorsqu'ils montèrent les escaliers les menant à leur chambre.  
  
« On n'a pas tout perdu, nous avons gagné notre parie avec Lee. » chuchota George à son frère, qui n'était pas aussi satisfait que son frère.  
  
« Au diable le parie, j'aurais souhaité préférer ce que j'avais commencé à faire avec Angélina » lui répondit-il lui aussi en chuchotant tout en détournant le regard vers l'autre escalier que la poursuiveuse utilisait pour rejoindre son dortoir.  
  
George éclata de rire devant l'amertume certaine de Fred, qui lui envoya un regard haineux de par sa réaction. Il allait lui répondre, mais voyant qu'il était vraiment fort mécontent ou plutôt frustré, il lui tapota l'épaule et le déclara d'un ton mélo-dramatique et en faisant triste figure « Toutes mes condoléances » avant de partir comme un dératé fuyant ainsi son jumeau et surtout sa réaction.  
  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent les trois personnes qui ne quittaient pas la salle commune, et qui s'était regroupé dans un des coins de celle- ci. Ils avaient préféré attendre la fin de soirée voir même l'intervention de la directrice pour se parler en toute tranquillité et discrétion. Katie avait bien supposé, et Ron et Hermione désiraient apprendre d'autres informations sur Harry, et son agression caractérisée lors du match.  
  
Une fois seule dans la pièce, Katie pouvait enfin leur parler de ce qu'avait dit le directeur.  
  
« Le professeur Dumbledore pense que Anderson devait être sous l'emprise d'un império. Il a donc agit à la place d'un autre. Il ne se souvient pas de la fin du match. »  
  
« Cela voudrait dire que le sort lui a été lancé durant le match, devant tout le monde »  
  
« C'est une possibilité, mais si cela avait été le cas, je pense que le directeur l'aurait sûrement détecté. De plus pour lancer ce sort, il faut être assez proche de la cible. Et si cela est le cas »  
  
« Alors le lanceur fait partie de l'une des équipes. Et comme je pense que nous pouvons éliminer notre équipe, c'est sûrement un Serdaigle » déclara Hermione après l'avoir interrompu.  
  
Les trois se regardèrent devant cette découverte. Le second pseudo mangemort devait être à Serdaigle.  
  
« Le directeur souhaite que vous fassiez attention lorsque vous croisé des Serdaigle, de l'équipe de Quidditch ou non. Le sort pouvant être lancé depuis longtemps, c'est la plus sérieuse piste que nous avons. Alors comme notre pseudo professeur de DCFM de l'année dernière nous l'a répété, vigilance constante » déclara-t-elle devant les regards étonnés des cinquièmes années. Elle sourit, puis après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, elle alla se coucher, les laissant seuls devant un feu presque mort provocant une pénombre, parfaite pour certaines occupations.  
  
Le reste du week-end passa rapidement, et le lendemain après-midi, Harry accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione entrèrent dans la salle commune, où ils furent acclamés par les élèves présents. Tout le monde voulait féliciter Harry pour son match, comme après chaque victoire. Et cela même s'il n'avait pas attrapé le vif. L'action d'anti-jeu avait beaucoup coûté au Serdaigle, car non seulement ils avaient perdu le match et le joueur impliqué exclus de l'équipe, et en plus, le directeur de maison avait retiré lui-même 50 points à sa maison. Chose extrêmement rare pour le signaler.  
  
Il n'avait pas eu de retenue, pour la simple raison que Anderson était innocent de ce que l'on accusait étant vraisemblablement sous l'impérium. Bien sûr, peu de personnes ne connaissaient cela, et le directeur ne pouvait pas le révéler sans révéler le reste par la même occasion.  
  
Les Gryffondor dans l'ensemble étaient satisfais du sort de Anderson et des Serdaigle, mais d'autres comme les autres membres de l'équipe se sentaient insatisfait.  
  
« Et dire que sans cela ; Harry aurait attrapé le vif et alors, notre victoire aurait été grandiose » maugréa Fred avec une certaine animosité.  
  
« De plus notre avantage en points aurait été bien plus important. Maintenant, l'avance du premier match a fondu à cause de cette toute petite victoire » continua Alicia  
  
« De toute façon, pour gagner, il faut juste battre les serpentard. Et cela est faisable. Surtout avec une équipe comme la notre. » répliqua Harry qui prenait la parole pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère comme les autres. Pourtant c'était lui le plus concerné. « Je tiens aussi à vous dire que je garde un coup spécial pour ce cher et tant aimé de nous Malfoy » annonça-t-il d'un ton mystérieux avec un regard vicieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas sur le visage. Cela les surprit tous sauf ses amis proche qui savaient très bien que Harry avait un côté plus sombre à la manière des Serpentard.  
  
Devant cette déclaration, tous surent que leur capitaine devait avoir une idée derrière la tête, mais malgré les supplications des jumeaux, il resta muet comme une tombe.  
  
La nouvelle semaine, première de mars, se passa bien. Même si Harry faisait très attention lorsqu'il croisait des Serdaigle. Tout bien considéré, le seul dernier année de l'équipe était Roger Davies. Les autres étaient d'années inférieures. Harry ne pensait pas que c'était Cho, car en tant qu'attrapeuse, elle l'avait suivit durant tout le match. Tout comme lui, sa recherche du vif l'empêchait de suivre réellement le match. De plus, une partie de lui refusait d'envisager cette possibilité. Il avait peut-être tord, mais cela était ainsi.  
  
« Roger Davies est en effet le meilleur candidat » déclara Hermione d'une façon experte alors que les 3 amis se dirigeaient en ce mardi matin vers la cabane de Hagrid pour le dernier cours sur les nox. Après plusieurs mois d'un dur et laborieux travail, les nox se comportaient comme les animaux dont ils avaient pris la forme. Hagrid les avait installés dans plusieurs salles désinfectées du château, surtout pour l'hiver. Ils étaient suffisamment grand maintenant, même s'ils restaient toujours petits. En effet, même s'ils se comportaient et possédaient la même forme que les animaux normaux, ils grandissaient bien plus modérément. Leur taille adulte était donc bien inférieur à la normal, et cela expliquait leur caractère magique. Une fois assez grand, ils rejoignaient des boutiques spécialisées, où ils étaient achetés pour des jeunes sorciers. Ils étaient plus doux et affectueux, et donc préférable pour les jeunes enfants. Les nox devaient donc bientôt partir pour une boutique au Chemin de Traverse, dont le tenancier avait fournit sur la demande de Hagrid puis de Dumbledore les ?ufs pour les cinquièmes années. Ils avaient aussi convenu que les étudiants désirant conserver leur nox pouvait le faire, d'autant plus si un lien fort s'était instauré entre eux.  
  
Harry espérait pouvoir garder le sien, surtout que Hagrid lui avait expliqué que peut de nox prenaient la forme de serpents, car le serpent pour des raisons particulières était évité dans les ménageries magiques. Pourtant, Harry avait découvert durant ses recherches afin de s'occuper de son nox que les serpents étaient très intéressant, dans beaucoup de domaine. En cela, il était plus ouvert que les autres sorciers. Il est vrai aussi que sa condition de fourchelangue lui donnait un avantage, surtout qu'à présent, il l'acceptait, même si ses amis ne comprenait pas encore cela entièrement.  
  
La voix de Hagrid demandant aux préfets si tous les élèves étaient présents, le ramena à la réalité. Il regarda devant lui et remarqua aussitôt toutes les créatures dans un enclos près de la cabane de Hagrid. Ils émettaient presque tous des cris de satisfactions. C'était la première fois qu'ils quittaient le château depuis plusieurs mois, et visiblement, ils appréciaient presque tous, le timide soleil de mars légèrement caché par des nuages. La cacophonie augmenta en volume, lorsque Hagrid demanda aux élèves d'aller chercher leur nox les un après les autres.  
  
Lorsque arriva le tour de Harry, il remarqua pour la première fois, que beaucoup de nox avaient comme forme celle d'un chien ou d'un chat. C'était la première fois que tous les nox étaient présents, et bizarrement, sûrement trop concentré sur le sien, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce fait. Il repéra rapidement le sien. Il était à l'écart des autres, et commença à s'agiter frénétiquement lorsqu'il reconnut Harry près de l'enclos. Il le prit délicatement dans ses mains.  
  
« Tu as bien grandit depuis ton éclosion » lui dit-il faisant se retourner les élèves près de lui, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.  
  
Harry ne fut pas le moins du monde intriqué ou offensé par la réaction. Il savait que peu d'élèves supportaient cette langue, même dans ses amis proches. Le serpent regarda les autres élèves comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry lui avait appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir à propos de sa nouvelle forme. Il avait par contre découvert par lui-même que les autres nox l'évitaient fréquemment. Etant le seul serpent, il était donc presque toujours seul. Pour ces raisons, il aimait vraiment lorsque Harry venait le voir.  
  
« Je suis très content de vous » déclara Hagrid au début du cours. « Vos nox ont maintenant une taille suffisamment grande pour être confié à des petits sorciers à travers tout le pays » dit-il d'une voix émue comme celle que Harry connaissait lorsque le demi-géant parlait des fabuleux dragons ou toutes autres créatures magnifiques selon lui. .  
  
« Durant l'heure qui suivra, je vous interrogerai à propos de vos nox et jugerai votre travail avec lui. Cela se passera de façon individuelle, et pendant ce temps les autres liront le chapitre concernant les tortues cannibales d'Océanie. » le sourire de Hagrid disparue alors qu'il continuait avec de la nostalgie dans la voix. « Malheureusement, elles sont en voie d'extinction, et il est maintenant interdit de les faire sortir de leur milieu d'origine. »  
  
Alors que tout le monde prenait son livre et commençait une lecture forte intéressante, Hagrid jugeait le premier nox, celui d'un Serpentard à la forme d'un chien.  
  
A la fin du cours, tout le monde retourna vers la grande salle pour prendre le repas du midi, sauf les quelques élèves qui allaient conserver leur nox. Ron et Hermione qui en faisait partit devait comme les autres devaient les apporter dans les dortoirs afin de les familiariser avec le nouvel environnement. Dumbledore ayant décidé de permettre aux élèves de les garder à Poudlard dans la mesure où il les avaient élevés. Seuls les élèves ayant réussi à établir un lien important avec leur nox pouvait le garder. Les nouveaux venus allaient mettre de l'ambiance dans l'école. Comme tous les autres familiers des élèves, ils devaient rester tranquilles dans les dortoirs ou à la volière dans le cas des oiseaux. Ron était très content de garder son petit chien, tout comme Hermione, même si elle avait peur que Pattenrond soit un peu jaloux du nouveau.  
  
Harry les voyait partir alors qu'il devait rester avec Hagrid qui voulait lui parler. Une fois seul, il suivit Hagrid jusqu'à l'enclos. Harry observa son nox avec les autres, toujours seul. Cela lui faisait de la peine, de le voir ainsi. Il avait peur qu'à cause de sa forme, il ne trouve pas de propriétaire pouvant l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Hagrid devinant à son expression les pensées de son ami lui déclara.  
  
« Je sais que tu es proche de lui. Le lien qui vous unis est bien plus fort que ceux de tes camarades car tu peux te faire comprendre de lui. Comme son apparence est peu commune, j'ai demandé l'avis du professeur Dumbledore. »  
  
Harry ne respirait plus et était suspendu aux lèvres du professeur.  
  
« Tu peux le garder avec toi Harry » déclara joyeusement le demi-géant très content pour son ami.  
  
Harry le fixa, lui fit un grand sourire avant de prendre le petit serpent qui semblait avoir compris le changement d'attitude du jeune sorcier.  
  
Il se rendit donc à la grande salle le c?ur léger, avec un jeune serpent sous sa chemise.  
  
A la fin de la journée, Ron et Hermione étudiaient dans la salle commune, non sans jeter des regards sur le chat et le chien qui jouaient, couraient entre les jambes des autres étudiants. Plusieurs Gryffondor avaient gardé les nox contrairement au Serpentard.  
  
« Je me demande où est Harry ? » demanda Ron tout en fixant les 2 nox  
  
« Il doit avoir un rendez-vous » répondit négligemment Hermione sans même relever la tête de son parchemin. Heureusement, personne ne l'entendit. Réalisant son erreur, elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle  
  
« Et dire que c'est toi la plus intelligente de nous 2 » énonça Ron avant de recevoir un regard noir.  
  
Plus haut dans l'école, Harry discutait avec Katie. Le sujet de conversation étant un Serdaigle Roger Davies.  
  
« Tu sais, je le connais depuis ma première année »déclara Katie. « Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais provoqué de problème. C'est pour cela que je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit un mangemort »  
  
Elle semblait vraiment peiné de cela, mais le nombre de postulant était vraiment faible. De plus, il était un très bon élève, et était de sang-pur.  
  
« Je sais cela, mais même Dumbledore le pense, Arabella me l'a confié à la fin du cours. Néanmoins, il est préférable de faire attention, car l'on peut se tromper. » dit-il avant d'être pris par Katie. Leur étreinte dura, jusqu'à sifflement les fit se séparer, et que Katie eut un léger recul en voyant émerger le serpent par le col de Harry.  
  
Devant le regard légèrement effrayé de Katie, Harry pris les devants.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est très doux, et non vénéneux. D'ailleurs, il apprécie bien ton odeur. C'est lui qui me l'a dit »  
  
La remarque fit sourire puis rire la jeune fille qui s'habitua au serpent, et qui au plus grand plaisir de Harry accepta même de le prendre dans les mains. Par cela, elle venait de se rapprocher encore un peu plus de Harry.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany : C'est vrai, il a beaucoup de chance, comme dans les toutes ses aventures. Ses sentiments pour Katy vont continuer à augmenter.  
  
Lunicorne : Tout d'abord, merci. Ensuite, je en vais pas le faire devenir animagus dans cette fic, car je pense qu'il n'est pas encore prêt pour cela. En plus, tout le monde le fait dans sa cinquième année, c'est en peu cliché.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Voila la suite, patience pour les autres, elles vont aussi arriver.  
  
Kyzara : Merci pour tes commentaires. C'est vrai que le couple est original, surtout qu'à l'origine, il n'était pas prévu. Mais sur ma lancé, je me suis laissé aller. Question inspiration, elle est revenue après plusieurs semaines d'absences, tout comme la motivation. Pour ma nouvelle fic, le premier chapitre est déjà là.  
  
Big Apple : Voila la suite tellement attendu avec impatience  
  
Maëlle Potter : Désolé que ma fic te déplaise, et j'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action dans celui-ci non plus, car je l'écris lui et le prochain depuis plus de 2 semaines. Dans la prochain l'action devrait reprendre plus. La raison pour la-quelle il y a moins d'action, c'est car dans mon scénario, pour l'instant, c'est la préparation au futur dénouement. D'ailleurs je ne prends ombrage de ta critique, surtout que me connaissant elle est justifiée. J'ai parfois tendance à en trop faire, et à passer l'action sous silence. Ne t'inquiète pas, il hors de question pour moi de me décourager.  
  
Voila enfin le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier. A partir de maintenant je vais essayer de mettre un nouveau chapitre au pire toutes les deux semaines, l'inspiration étant revenue. J'espère maintenant, que les reviews seront aussi de retour.  
  
Donc si vous avez des idées, des questions, des reproches ou autres, vous savez quoi faire.  
  
Sur ce, je vous dit très bon week-end  
  
By By  
  
PS : Le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic est disponible, allez le voir, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. 


	25. Nouvelle suspicion

Chapitre 25 : Nouvelle suspicion  
  
Durant les jours qui suivirent, la tension résultant du match de Quidditch était toujours palpable. Beaucoup d'élèves de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle se demandaient pourquoi Anderson n'avait pas eut une punition plus importante pour son acte, même s'il ne participait pas au prochain match. Cela étant plus une punition pour l'équipe que pour lui.  
  
Le week-end suivant, alors que Harry étudiait dans la bibliothèque avec Katie. Ron ayant convaincue Hermione de sortir un peu avant que les BUSE ne l'avalent entièrement. Harry les avait regardés les sourcils froncés, trouvant incroyable que Ron réussisse à la faire quitter ses livres même quelques heures. De cette façon, Harry se retrouvait seul avec Katie qui comme lui travaillait dans le but de préparer ses ASPIC qu'elle passerait en fin d'année. Malgré la présence de l'autre, ils réussissaient à travailler sans être trop distrait dans leur travail.  
  
Une ombre passa devant Harry et s'y arrêta, faisant lever la tête du Gryffondor. Ses yeux s'élargir rencontrant le regard de Anderson, le batteur de Serdaigle. Il avait l'air à la fois confus d'être dans cette position et semblait attristé. Harry savait que certains élèves même à Serdaigle lui en voulaient. Une explication avec Harry pouvait donc arranger les choses, même si pour l'instant sa nouvelle réputation pouvait faire envier un Serpentard. Katie sentant aussi une présence, le regarda, et comme elle le connaissait lui parla en premier dans la mesure où il cherchait ses mots.  
  
« Si tu souhaites nous dire quelque chose assis toi et parlons ! » lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix normale, sans la moindre animosité.  
  
Il la regarda, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. Il voulait parler à Harry afin d'essayer de s'expliquer même si lui-même ne savait pas grand- chose. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir d'autres témoins.  
  
« On se connaît un peu tous les deux non ? Je suis certain que tu veux t'expliquer. Mais compte tenu du fait pour l'instant tu as une sacré réputation, tu comprends que je ne souhaite pas te laisser avec mon capitaine » dit-elle avec le plus de conviction possible tout en restant assez froide.  
  
Harry fut surpris de la voir ainsi, se contrôlant pour ne pas dire des choses plus personnelles. Elle réussissait à le surprendre toujours, plus ils se rapprochaient.  
  
Le Serdaigle la fixa, puis lui sourit. Il comprenait qu'elle ne désirait pas le laisser seul avec Harry.  
  
Il décida donc de s'asseoir à leur table, les bras croisés, cherchant par où commencer. Après avoir regardé autour de lui les autres élèves de la bibliothèque, certains ayant observé la scène et qui les regardaient ce qu'il allait se passer. Il commença à parler à voix basse pour être plus discret, et non interrompu par Mme Pince.  
  
« Tout d'abord, je veux me faire pardonner pour mon acte inconsidéré durant le dernier match. Mais pour être tout à fait franc, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il sait produit, et surtout comment j'ai fait cela et pourquoi. » il semblait vraiment peiné, et avait presque les larmes aux yeux.  
  
« Tout ce que je me rappelle du match, c'est la réunion avant et le début. Ensuite, c'est le vrai trou noir. La seule chose que je me souviens, c'est la vision d'un corps sur le sol, et tous les membres de l'équipe me regardant avec du dégoût dans le regard. »  
  
« Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autres ? » demanda Harry  
  
« Malheureusement rien de plus »  
  
« Et avant le trou noir, tu ne te souviens pas d'un acte ou d'une phrase qui pouvaient être anodine au premier abord » rajouta Katie tout en jetant un coup d'?il à Harry qui avait compris l'allusion.  
  
Il réfléchit, puis après un signe de tête négatif, il déclara  
  
« Rien, à part peut-être les conseils de Roger avant le match et sur le terrain. »  
  
« Que ceux-tu dire par-là ? »  
  
« Tu sais Katie, Roger était vraiment obnubilé par le match, et surtout notre victoire sur vous. Pour lui, la seule façon de gagner était d'empêcher Harry d'avoir le vif. Avant le match il nous a dit que cela était le plus important. D'ailleurs, je me souviens bien que durant la partie, il m'a dit de te viser Harry. Et de bien te viser. Il était d'ailleurs assez agressif en disant cela »  
  
Ses paroles, Harry les garda en mémoire tout le reste de la journée. Il avait rejoint la pièce du dragon, peu de temps après que Anderson soit partit, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Ils préféraient attendre d'être dans un lieu seul pour discuter de ses nouvelles informations.  
  
Il entendit un bruit, releva la tête à temps pour voir la porte s'ouvrir laissant entrer Katie et ses deux amis. Elle était allée les chercher afin qu'ils prennent connaissance des nouvelles.  
  
« Tu penses donc que Davies est celui qui a lancé le sort sur Anderson afin qu'il t'agresse durant le match » Hermione qui venait de formuler tout haut les pensées de chacun, regarda Harry. Il restait toujours de marbre, mais semblait inquiet.  
  
« Cela signifie que le second pseudo mangemort est un Serdaigle. »déclara sombrement Harry  
  
« Et dire qu'ils sont sensés être les plus intelligents. »continua Ron avant de lancer un regard d'excuse à Hermione « Après ma Hermione » rajouta-t-il rapidement devant le regard stupéfait de la jeune fille.  
  
Alors que les deux autres personnes présentes étaient tout sourire, en observant les joues de Hermione passé doucement au rouge.  
  
« C'est bizarre Harry, mais je connais Roger aussi. Je le connais d'ailleurs mieux que Anderson. Et son attitude durant le match me parait insensée le connaissant. Il n'a jamais montré de l'animosité durant les autres matchs, ainsi que durant les cours. L'année dernière, il était l'un des seuls à Serdaigle, à ne pas être contre toi après l'halloween. C'est cela qui me parait vraiment bizarre»  
  
« Oui mais les paroles de Anderson ne vont pas dans le bon sens pour Davies » dit Ron  
  
« Je sais, mais en tant que joueur de quidditch, tu sais très bien que pour gagner, certains sont capables de tout. »  
  
« Justement, capable de tout. Y compris de s'attaquer à Harry » répliqua Ron sèchement qui ne commençait à ne pas apprécier les paroles de Katie.  
  
Il se tourna vers Harry qui restait silencieux, et remarqua qu'il le fixait un regard noir au fond des yeux. Ron parut surpris et jeta un regard à Hermione qui comprenait la raison.  
  
« Calme-toi un peu Ron, où tu n'as pas la place ici » décréta Harry. Ron le regarda éberlué ne comprenant pas.  
  
Enervé par l'attitude de Harry, il se leva et déclara fortement « Dans ce cas, je pars, tu viens Hermione » dit-il à son attention  
  
La jeune fille lança un regard peiné à Harry et à Katie, puis se leva et suivit son petit ami qui connaissant Hermione allait avoir droit à une petite rectification. La porte se referma, laissant les deux personnes seules.  
  
« Excuse Ron, il agit parfois sans réfléchir » « Ce n'est rien Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne devais pas défendre Davies »  
  
« Tu ne l'as pas défendu Katie. Tu as seulement exprimé ce que tu ressentais dans la mesure où contrairement à nous, tu le connais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Ron est tel qu'il est. »annonça-t-il d'une voix froide pleine de reproches envers son ami.  
  
Il semblait à la fois honteuses des paroles de Ron et en même temps énervé contre lui. La réaction attira l'attention de Katie sur Harry, la protégeant contre les accusations non fondées et idiotes de Ron. Cela l'ému plus qu'elle ne l'aurait deviné. D'ailleurs, le mode de remerciement qu'elle utilisa fut des plus agréable pour Harry.  
  
Harry encore sous le choc de la réaction de Katie. Sous un aspect plus réservé, se cachait un caractère plus explosif, capable des actes inconsidérés et parfois même plus irréfléchis. Lui qui n'avait jamais été serré dans les bras de personne avant l'année d'avant par Molly Weasley était comme toujours un peu perdu lorsque Katie lui montrait une telle marque d'affection. Elle avait mis ses bras autour de son cou, et l'avait embrassé durant de longues minutes.  
  
Ce fut donc calmé voir même assez joyeux que Katie suivit de Harry plusieurs minutes plus tard retournèrent dans la salle commune séparément comme toujours. Peu de personnes connaissaient leur relation, excepté les amis vraiment proches, c'est-à-dire les membres de l'équipe de quidditch. Les amies de Katie avaient été assez surprises, mais cela expliquaient certaines choses, comme par exemple les nouvelles motivations de la jeune fille en DCFM, où bizarrement elle progressait assez rapidement, plus vite que durant les autres années.  
  
Le reste de la journée passa vite, et pour une fois depuis quelques mois, Harry ne passa pas son temps en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Il n'aimait la façon que Ron avait traité Katie. Il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter ainsi, surtout que les informations sur les 2 Serdaigle provenaient essentiellement d'elle. De plus, elle était à présent très proche de lui, et même s'il suspectait que son ami avait été vraiment surpris par leur relation plus qu'amicale, il devait l'accepter et la respecter. Tant que cela ne serait pas le cas, il était bien décidé à rester extérieur à son ami. Il avait accepté naturellement la relation entre ses deux amis, alors eux aussi devaient faire de même. Cela lui était assez inconfortable, surtout depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne plus rien cacher à ses amis. Le plus marrant, étant que Katie lui avait demandé rapidement de parler à ses amis.  
  
Plusieurs jours passèrent, durant les-quels les relations entre les 3 amis ne bougea pas d'une once. Ils s'évitaient en dehors des cours, s'installant loin les uns des autres dans la salle commune ou dans la grande salle. Pendant les cours, Harry était à nouveau à l'écart. Plus le temps s'écoulait plus la conviction de Harry qu'il avait raison de ne pas faire le premier pas augmentait dans son esprit. Contrairement aux différentes disputes durant les années précédentes et de cette année, il ne ressentait pas la culpabilité de l'époque de ne rien tenter pour améliorer la situation. La situation était bien différente, et il le savait.  
  
De leur côté, Ron et Hermione étaient éteint l'un envers l'autre. Et cela même si rien ne transparaissait de la situation. Hermione n'étant pas d'accord avec les paroles de Ron. Elle savait qu'il avait du mal à comprendre Harry, d'autant plus qu'il était moins proche de lui depuis quelques mois, depuis qu'il était avec Katie. Selon elle, il était peut- être jaloux de cette nouvelle complicité. Cela pouvait se comprendre, il se considérait comme la personne la plus proche de Harry. Il devait comprendre qu'au fil des années, certaines personnes deviendraient plus proche de Harry que lui.  
  
La situation ennuyait la jeune fille, surtout qu'elle et Ron étaient ensemble, et qu'elle était persuadée que Ron n'imaginait même pas que cette situation pouvait gêner Harry. Pourtant dès le début, elle redoutait sa réaction. Lui, n'avait pas été surpris. A croire qu'il s'y attendait. Elle secoua la tête, et posa son attention sur Ron qui fixait toujours Harry tout comme plus de 5 minutes dans la grande salle. Tout comme depuis plusieurs jours, Harry mangeait avec le reste de l'équipe de quidditch, en face de Katie. Une idée intelligente de pouvoir se voir sans le montrer réellement.  
  
« Vas t'excuser » les mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche sous forme d'ordre qui fit se tourner le garçon dont la seule réaction fut de froncer les sourcils.  
  
« Tu ne croyais pas qu'il allait te laisser l'insulter sans rien faire »  
  
« Je ne l'ai pas insulté » rétorqua-t-il en grognant  
  
Elle souffla d'exaspération avant de continuer  
  
« Si tu la fais Ron. J'espère que tu l'as fait sans vraiment le penser, car sinon Harry ne voudra jamais te pardonner. » termina-t-elle en quittant la place, voyant que ses paroles n'intéressait pas le garçon.  
  
Plus tard dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, Hermione qui se rendait dans sa chambre, fut intercepter par Katie qui la conduisit dans la chambre des 7ème années. Un fois dans la pièce semblable à sa chambre, les deux filles s'installèrent sur le lit de Katie. Hermione fuyait son regard comme craignant des reproches. La comprenant, la jolie blonde prit les devants.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais te pas de gronder. Surtout que tu es préfète » déclara-t-elle comme si elle parlait à une petite fille alors que celle-ci relevait la tête.  
  
Les deux regards se croisèrent, avant que les deux filles éclatent de rire. La situation était assez cocasse, et elles riaient toujours lorsque Alicia et Angélina entrèrent dans leur chambre.  
  
« Il y a une bonne ambiance ici » déclara Alicia entendant les rires  
  
Hermione et Katie se regardèrent puis recommencèrent à rire comme si l'intrusion n'avait pas eut lieu. Le rire étant très communicatif, Alicia et Angélina les rejoignirent rapidement.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Ron faisait le premier pas envers Harry, les paroles de Hermione ayant touché le garçon. Il venait de découvrir qu'elle avait raison et se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi idiot. Heureusement, Harry accepta les explications de son ami, et tout redevint normal. Les amis de toujours se retrouvant une nouvelle fois dans cette année.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany : Et oui, peut-être Roger peut-être pas, on verra bien. Heureusement, Harry est toujours là pour son nox.  
  
Kyzara : Moi aussi je suis un fan de fourchelangue, et même si beaucoup dans l'école savent que le nox de Harry est un serpent, on le verra encore sûrement.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cela va te plaire.  
  
Jeanne d'Arc : Merci la suite est enfin là.  
  
Maëlle Potter : Non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas mal pris. Tu as tout à fait raison, il manque de l'action depuis plusieurs chapitres, et promis dans le prochain il y en aura. Pas dans celui-ci car je l'avais déjà écrit depuis longtemps, pour le changer  
  
Marie-Jo : Il est gentil le nox et encore plus sous la forme d'un serpent.  
  
Alex-13_le_mec_de_Mars : Merci pour toutes les reviews pour mes fics. J'espère que tu seras content, aujourd'hui nouveaux chapitres des deux. Par contre, il n'y a pas de lien entre ces deux fics, même si je viens de me rendre compte, qu'il y a des similitudes entre cette année et la 5ème année de la fic avec Fleur.  
  
Big Apple : La patience mérite salaire, alors voila la suite. Pour ma nouvelle fic, oui c'est bien la suite du tome 5.  
  
Je sais, le chapitre est un peu plus court, mais impossible de faire mieux. Je me rattraperai dans le prochain avec plus d'action, et surtout le retour sur le devant de la scène d'un ancien. J'ai déjà écris le prochain chapitre, (j'ai au minimum un chapitre d'avance pour mes fics voir 2) mais il ne sortira que dans 2 semaines. Je garde mon idée de parution.  
  
Malgré le petit retard, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, si cela est le cas ou non, vous savez quoi faire, je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Passez un bon week-end de lecture.  
  
By By 


	26. Une vieille connaissance

Chapitre 26 : Une vieille connaissance.  
  
Deux nouvelles semaines étaient passées, et l'ensemble des élèves attendait avec attention le week-end et sa sortie au prés-au-lard. Comme d'habitude, beaucoup d'élèves y allaient, ce qui causait une anxiété parmi le corps enseignant. Comme depuis plusieurs mois, les sorties se faisaient sous la contrainte de la surveillance des professeurs et de plusieurs aurores. Dans cette atmosphère sécuritaire, les étudiants étaient plus attentifs au moindre incident, et dans l'ensemble étaient beaucoup plus calme que les années précédentes. La surveillance constante, même dissimulé, cassait dans l'?uf l'enthousiasme des élèves, et cela à leur plus grand malheur. Le seul moment réel de détente pour eux était donc ainsi gâcher par Voldemort.  
  
Harry attendait cette sortie avec impatience, car il devait pour la première fois réellement passer la journée avec Katie. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils y allaient ensemble, mais c'était par contre la première fois qu'ils seraient enfin seuls, depuis Halloween. Toutes les autres occasions de sorties, ils les avaient passé avec leurs amis, essentiellement le reste de l'équipe histoire de rester discret. Là encore, ils désiraient rester discrets. Pour cette raison, ils devaient faire attention à comment ils se comportaient, pour faire croire qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis.  
  
Après le repas de midi, les élèves sortant de l'école, se rassemblèrent devant les portes, afin de vérifier les autorisations. Lorsque le tour de Harry vint, Rusard examina l'autorisation de ses yeux vicieux. Malheureusement, le parchemin était signé par la main même de Minerva McGonagall. Rusard, releva les yeux sur le Gryffondor qui mine de ne rien l'observait de sa tête déçue. Harry ne le savait pas, mais une bonne âme avait dit au concierge de bien vérifier l'autorisation du garçon. Il allait poser une question sur la signature. Il était rare que la directrice de Gryffondor s'engage ainsi au près d'un élève.  
  
« Potter, qui me dit que cette signature est réelle ? » déclara-t-il, instaurant le silence autour de lui et attirant les regards des autres élèves sur lui.  
  
Harry allait répliquer, lorsqu'un Serpentard provoqua les ricanements de ses camarades.  
  
« C'est pauvres parents ont oublié de lui signé son autorisation »  
  
« Ils ne voulaient peut-être pas que vous sortiez d'ici Potter. » rajouta le concierge en souriant vicieusement. « Vous savez ce que cela coûte d'imiter une signature d'un professeur » continua-t-il, faisant à nouveau ricaner les Serpentard. Il était maintenant certain qu'il n'allait pas quitter l'école.  
  
« Il y a un problème Argus ? » fit une voix sévère provenant de derrière lui.  
  
Le visage du concierge se figea en reconnaissant le ton pincé et strict du professeur de métamorphose.  
  
Le concierge se retourna et fit face au professeur. McGonagall qui était l'un des professeurs, devant le-quel, il perdait le plus de contenance. Devant son silence et voyant le parchemin dans sa main, elle s'adressa à Harry.  
  
« Il y a un problème Potter » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien.  
  
« Il semblerait que M. Rusard pense pour une raison que j'ignore, que j'ai imité votre signature pour mon autorisation. » déclara-t-il le plus simplement du monde.  
  
Le professeur lança un regard noir au concierge, qui le fit reculer malgré les élèves autour de lui.  
  
« Argus, ne me dite pas que depuis le temps que vous travaillez ici, vous ne pouvez pas reconnaître ma signature sur ce document. N'est ce pas ! »  
  
« Bien sur que non professeur »dit-il essayant de paraître normal.  
  
« Parfait. Maintenant que cela est clos, terminez rapidement cette vérification. Nous avons un horaire à respecter. » ordonna-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner.  
  
Rusard maugréa en rendant le parchemin à Harry et en le voyant s'éloigner vers les portes.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il était en route pour Prés-au-lard, en compagnie de plusieurs élèves des différentes maisons. Il utilisa le temps du parcours, pour renouer avec des Poufsouffe, dont pour des raisons personnelles, il s'était un peu éloigné. Cela lui fit plaisir de parler avec Justin qu'il connaissait depuis 3 ans. Les évènements de la seconde année et du serpent était très loin à présent. Et les deux amis bavardèrent longtemps. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au village, Justin lui demanda s'il voulait venir avec lui au trois balais avec Ernie et Hannah, remarquant que Harry était bizarrement seul.  
  
« Merci beaucoup Justin, mais j'ai un rendez-vous à honorer » annonça-t-il en essayant de rester le plus naturel possible.  
  
Justin comprenant de quoi il s'agissait sourit.  
  
« D'accord, dans ce cas, je ne veux pas te mettre en retard » dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'?il, et en commençant à s'éloigner. « On se revoit à Poudlard Harry » lui lança-t-il, avant de rentrer dans le pub.  
  
Harry le regarda rentrer, puis ayant conscience qu'il allait être en retard, il prit la direction de la cabane hurlante, près de la-quelle, Katie devait l'attendre. Compte tenu que la jeune fille était à l'image de Hermione au sujet des horaires, il préférait ne pas être en retard. Pourquoi gâcher une si merveilleuse journée si on pouvait l'empêcher. Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, il arrivait à destination, et il ne trouva personne. En fait, il trouva des troisièmes années, mais aucune trace de la jolie blonde.  
  
Au même moment, sur la route de l'autre côté de la cabane hurlante, Katie se dépêchait d'arriver. Elle avait été retenue par ses amies de Alicia et Angélina. Elles parlaient toutes les trois d'une surprise des jumeaux, se demandant en quoi elle consistait. Elles avaient parlé, tout en en se déplaçant de vitrine en vitrine.  
  
« Je vais être en retard » déclara brusquement Katie à ses deux amies en voyant l'heure à sa montre.  
  
« Tu as un rendez-vous ? Et avec qui mademoiselle » demanda suspicieusement Alicia  
  
« On le connaît ? » rajouta Angélina  
  
« Espérons que c'est au moins un Gryffondor » continua son amie  
  
Voyant que cette conversation futile allait durer si elle ne faisait rien, Katie les arrêta.  
  
« Stop » cria-t-il, attirant l'attention d'autres élèves et passants sur elle. Devenant Rouge de confusion. « Vous devez vous douter qui je vais voir. Alors ne dite plus rien. D'accord » continua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.  
  
« On te charriait. Nous allons le garder pour nous, ne t'inquiète »  
  
Les paroles de Angélina la rassurèrent, et son soupir fit sourire encore plus ses amies.  
  
« Tu devrais aller, je ne veux pas que tu nous accuses de t'avoir mise en retard »  
  
Elle lança un regard noir, puis étant la vérité, elle quitta les quitta en marchant rapidement  
  
Elle n'avait pas fiat 10 mètres, que Alicia l'interpella.  
  
« Et surtout, ne faites pas de bêtises » Elle sourit au commentaire, sachant bien que cela n'était pas son genre. Elle se ravisa aussitôt. Depuis Halloween, elle avait fait pas mal de chose plus ou moins interdite par le règlement de l'école.  
  
« Heureusement que mes parents ignorent cela, sinon il y a des chances qu'ils n'approuvent pas. »  
  
Elle marchait rapidement, et remarqua que quelques secondes plus tard, deux élèves qui discutaient et se déplaçaient vers une vielle bâtisse non loin de la cabane hurlante. Elle les regarda à deux fois même pour bien certaine, puis accéléra la cadence de marche pour rejoindre Harry. Il devait être mis au courrant.  
  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle arrivait en vu de la cabane hurlante. Elle le chercha des yeux, et remarqua vite sa chevelure noire désordonnée et ses lunettes. Elle approcha doucement, et n'ayant personne d'autres dans les environs, elle passa tendrement ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
Sentant deux bras l'agripper, Harry tourna la tête, et sourit en la voyant. Elle était un peu en retard, mais il n'allait pas faire le difficile. Il avait une fille, des plus belles au-près de lui, alors il n'allait pas protester. La voyant si proche de lui, il ne résista pas, et tant pis pour les rumeurs si on les voyait. Durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, leurs lèvres s'unir pour un long baiser.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux rouges de confusions pour avoir exprimer ainsi ce qu'ils ressentaient en pleine rue. Pourtant, la confusion provenait plus du baiser en lui-même que du lieu.  
  
Katie fixa intensément Harry dans les yeux avant de lui dire « Tu sais que tu fais de plus en plus de progrès. » alors que Harry devenait plus rouge qu'une écrevisse Weasley, elle trouva bien d'ajouter malicieusement « Si je t'assure » et Harry lui répondit sur le même ton « Il faut remercier le professeur de langue pour cela ma chère. Elle aussi est très douée pour cela. De plus, pour cela deux partis entre en jeux » le commentaire la fit rougir elle aussi. Devant cette situation, ils commencèrent à rire tous les deux, et ce ne fut qu'une note dans la tête de Katie qui les fit ramener à la réalité.  
  
« Harry » dit-elle, l'humour ayant fait place au sérieux « Lorsque je venais, j'ai croisé deux élèves. Flint et Davies » annonça-t-elle  
  
« Ensemble » elle fit oui de la tête « Tu as réussit à voir où ils allaient ? »  
  
« Ils se dirigeaient vers l'un des vieux bâtiments non loin par-là » désignant en même temps la route par la-quelle elle était venue.  
  
« Tu veux que l'on y aille ? » demanda-t-elle  
  
Il réfléchit quelques secondes tout en la regardant. Avant de se prononcer.  
  
« Si cela continue, tu vas devenir comme moi, et aller à la recherche des ennuis perdus »  
  
La remarque la fit sourire. C'est vrai qu'elle avait changé à son côté. Et cela elle adorait.  
  
« Pourquoi pas, c'est une proposition »  
  
« Peut-être, peut-être » puis voyant qu'elle était sérieuse « Allons-y »  
  
Durant plusieurs minutes, ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, sur la route, sans discuter. Ils croisèrent des élèves qui ne firent pas vraiment attention à aux. Harry en fut soulagé. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin devant une série de vieux bâtiments  
  
« C'est vers celui-la qu'ils se dirigeaient » dit Katie tout en désignant le second bâtiments  
  
« Dans ce cas, si tu es toujours partante, allons le voir, mais sans faire de bruit »  
  
« Bien sur que je suis partante, je crois que je te l'ai prouvé depuis plusieurs mois que je suis vraiment partante »  
  
« D'accord » répondit-il. La réponse lui semblait stupide, mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la phrase de Katie. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner le ou les sous-entendus. « Stop, ne pense pas à cela pour le moment » pensa-t-il « Davies et Flint sont plus important »  
  
Ils se déplacèrent subrepticement vers le bâtiment délabré en question, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils firent le tour et localisèrent rapidement, une porte. Les premières observations démontraient biens que cette porte contrairement au reste de la bâtisse était en bonne état. Comme si elle avait été réparée, pour son meilleur usage.  
  
Harry préférant jouer la prudence, il ne voulait pas mettre Katie en danger, lui fit signe de continuer à explorer les environs avec lui. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, ils découvraient un pur bonheur, en lieu et place d'une toute petite fenêtre, donnant accès à l'intérieur, et surtout aux occupants.  
  
Le sang de Harry sembla se figer dans ses veines, tout comme sa respiration. Il regarda bien à deux fois l'homme avec qui Flint parlait. Il était assez petit, rondouillard et surtout avec comme particularité une main qui ne l'était pas vraiment  
  
Une exclamation étouffée, lui fit quitter la scène pour voir Katie, ses deux mains couvrant sa bouche grande ouverte tout comme ses yeux. Elle aussi avait reconnu la personne au côté de Marcus. Harry lui en avait parlé plusieurs fois. Devant eux se trouvait le rat, Peter. Il devait donner des instructions aux mangemorts de l'école. Malheureusement, les deux espions en herbe, ne pouvaient pas entendre les dires des deux hommes. Et cela augmenta un peu plus la colère de Harry. Celle-ci avait augmenté dès la vision du responsable de la mort de ses parents et il bouillonnait de l'intérieur.  
  
« Il faut faire quelque chose, et vite » chuchota-t-il à Katie.  
  
Elle le regarda ainsi que les alentours. Ils étaient seuls, et trop éloigné de la route pour faire signe à un autre élève.  
  
« Il faut attendre qu'ils se séparent, et la on attrape Pettegrow. C'est la meilleure solution pour nous »  
  
Harry était septique, elle jugea ainsi le regard qu'il lui lança.  
  
« Calme-toi un peu, sinon cela va mal se passer » essaya-t-elle de le raisonner.  
  
Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus, des bruits de l'intérieur avaient rattrapé sa curiosité. Une porte claqua aussitôt. Flint venait de partir, laissant par la même occasion le rat seul dans la pièce. Il cherchait sembler quelque chose. C'est alors qu'il ressortit une canette de soda moldu toute déformé. Harry ouvrit des yeux encore plus grand et se leva, reconnaissant ce qui devait être réellement un portoloin.  
  
« Harry » s'exclama Peter en le voyant debout au travers de la vitre. Celle-ci explosa lorsque Harry sans réfléchir et devant les yeux de Katie passa à travers, la faisant voler en éclat. Les débris de verre volèrent dans la pièce. Katie eut le réflexe de s'en protéger, contrairement à Harry, qui avança vers Peter malgré les multiples coupures sur son corps.  
  
« Je suis désolé Harry, il m'a obligé » cria le rat  
  
« Comme si tes supplications m'importaient Peter » cracha-t-il « Le fait que tu existes est une aberration pour moi. Je suis certain que le ministère sera très heureux de t'avoir. » lança Harry en pointant sa baguette vers l'homme, près à lui lancer un sort.  
  
Katie devinant ses intentions, et ayant peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, lui agrippa le bras.  
  
« Non Harry. Ne fait rien que tu puisses regretter Calme-toi je t'en pris »  
  
Elle avait bien compris qu'il était en colère et redoutait un acte malveillant. Heureusement, Harry l'écouta et changea d'avis sur ses intentions.  
  
Il devait le regretter par la suite, car Peter profita de ce moment d'inattention afin de lui aussi lever sa baguette et lança rapidement un pétrificus totalus.  
  
Le sort surpris Harry et frappa de plein fouet Katie qui s'était jeter devant lui. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol  
  
« Katie » hurla Harry en voyant le sort l'atteindre.  
  
Sachant qu'elle allait bien, il porta son regard vers Peter qui semblait pas très rassuré par le masque que portait Harry sur le visage. Il est vrai qu'il changeait lorsqu'il se mettait en colère.  
  
« Expelliarmus »  
  
Le sort percuta violemment sa cible, qui alla pratiquement s'encastrer dans le mur derrière lui, alors que sa baguette roulait à terre, Harry refusant de la garder dans sa main.  
  
« Tu n'as pas trop mal au moins. Dit le moi surtout. Je pense pouvoir faire mieux »  
  
Peter le regarda encore plus effrayé, puis observa le corps de la jeune fille.  
  
Le rat désarmé, Harry délivra de la pétrification Katie, qui l'en remercie aussitôt. En faisant cela, il en oublia le portoloin, qui durant l'échange des sorts était tombé sur le sol. Peter trouvant là sa seule occasion de s'échapper, allait s'en emparer lorsqu'il en fut arrêter.  
  
« Hum Hum »  
  
Peter se figea alors que Harry le pointait à nouveau.  
  
« Je crois que c'est une excellente journée » dit-il tout en lançant un sourire à Katie.  
  
Elle acquiesça puis soudain, une vive lueur les aveugla, permettant au rat de s'enfuir.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany : On hésite toujours, et cela ne va pas s'arranger. C'est vrai que le rire est communicatif et permet aux choses de s'arranger  
  
Alex-13_le_mec_de_Marseille : Merci beaucoup, content que les deux te plaise.  
  
Lunicorne : Ne t'inquiète pas, les fics continuent, même si la fin arrive de plus en plus.  
  
Kyzara : Le nox de Harry n'a pas de nom, et je te rassure on le reverra avant la fin. Pour l'intervalle entre les chapitres, il faut savoir que je met deux chapitres par semaine de 2 fics différentes, et que je dois terminer mes 4 premières fics avant la fin novembre. Dans la mesure où pour cette fic j'ai déjà 3 chapitres d'avance, lorsque j'aurai terminé les derniers chapitres, mes upload seront plus rapide.  
  
Big Apple : Merci beaucoup.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Content que cela te plaise, celui-la devrait être pas mal non plus.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre où on revoit enfin l'un des personnages les plus détestés de la série, le RAT. Personnellement, si vous lisez d'autres de mes fics, vous savez que je l'apprécie énormément. Si si je vous assure, lui en rat de laboratoire et moi en savant fou. Donc on le reverra.  
  
Si vous avez un avis à me donner, vous savez quoi faire.  
  
By By 


	27. Amertumes

Chapitre 27 : Amertumes.  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas vrai » hurla Harry alors que Peter venait de disparaître grâce au portoloin et par l'aide providentielle de l'un de ses complices, qui venait d'utiliser un sort de lumière très violente. Ni Harry ni Katie ne purent le voir s'éclipser rapidement, étant alors trop aveuglé pour distinguer des visages ou silhouettes.  
  
Harry cherchait autour de lui des indices pour trouver des traces des activités sordides du rat. Katie le voyait s'énerver de plus en plus tout en tournant comme un lion en cage dans la pièce.  
  
Elle se déplaça vers les fenêtres afin de regarder ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Un bang la fit très vite se retourner afin de comprendre l'origine du bruit. Harry avait laissé aller sa colère, et avait shooté dans une caisse heureusement vide, l'envoyant se percuter contre un mur. Et ce faisant par la même occasion légèrement mal à son pied droit. Il grimaça, ressentant une vive douleur qui disparu presque dans l'instant.  
  
« J'espère que tu es satisfait au moins ? » demanda-t-elle un air sévère sur le visage.  
  
Harry la fixa, lui aussi un air sévère sur la figure  
  
« Même pas » déclara-t-il un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres.  
  
« Comment va ton pied ? » légèrement inquiète  
  
« Je pense que cela ira, je peux rentrer à Poudlard »  
  
Il la rejoignit, et après un dernier coup d'?il dans la pièce, ils sortirent du bâtiment, Katie tenant fermement le bras de Harry. Elle sentait bien qu'il était sous le choc de la rencontre, ainsi que sous le coup d'une colère plus ou moins contrôlé.  
  
Ils rejoignirent de la sorte l'école, et ce ne fut que la vu des premiers élèves dans les couloirs, qui les fit se séparer brusquement. Ils ne désiraient pas encore s'afficher au grand jour. Même si honnêtement, beaucoup de Gryffondor le savaient ou le suspectaient.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur, et après avoir donner le mot de passe à la gargouille, ils montèrent le petit escalier et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte en bois.  
  
A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit, Rémus Lupin apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte devant le couple.  
  
« Harry, Katie que faites-vous là ? »  
  
« Nous sommes venu voir le directeur, et d'ailleurs, je trouve préférable que tu sois présent avec nous »  
  
Les dires de Harry intriguèrent Rémus qui rentra avec eux dans le bureau, rejoignant ainsi Dumbledore et un étrange chien noir, qui dès qu'il vit Harry reprit forme humaine.   
  
« Harry » fut le seul mot qu'il ne dit avant de se précipité vers lui et de le serrer dans ses bras. Harry étant habitué à présent à ce genre de démonstration de la part de son parrain fit de même.  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent, puis ils se séparèrent. Sirius voyant alors Katie la salua. Ce fut à ce moment précis que parla le directeur.  
  
« Alors Harry, que nous vaut-il cette venue ? » ses yeux étincelants comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir une nouvelle découverte  
  
« Nous avons fait une rencontre professeur. Nous avons rencontré un immonde rat » dit Harry après avoir pris une inspiration. La colère calmée depuis peu refaisant surface.  
  
« Vous avez vu Peter ? Où ? Que s'est-il passé ? » les interrogea Sirius, ses yeux reflétant une colère lui aussi augmentant.  
  
« Calme-toi Sirius, et laisse les parler » essaya de le calmer Albus, alors que Rémus prenait place à côté de son ami lui aussi contenant sa colère. Le directeur regardant vers le couple demanda « Racontez nous ce qu'il s'est passé durant votre sortie au village »  
  
Harry consulta Katie du regard, puis après accord raconta la sortie à partir du moment où ils avaient vu Flint.  
  
« Je crois que cela confirmerait le fait que Roger Davies soit le second agent de Voldemort à Poudlard. La seul chose qui faut découvrir, est le motif du rendez-vous »  
  
« Vous avez raison Rémus. » puis fixant Harry « Harry, il va falloir que tu fasses encore plus attention lorsque tu es seul, et encore durant la finale contre Serpentard. Je ne pense pas qu'il tente quelque chose durant le match car ils l'ont déjà tenté. Mais il faut être très prudent. Tu as déjà eut beaucoup de chance cette année »  
  
« Comme les autres années professeur » l'interrompit Harry faisant sourire les maraudeurs.  
  
Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il baissa le regard vers ses pieds et rougit légèrement. Des rires du côté des maraudeurs prouvaient leur tendance à l'insolence malgré leur age.  
  
« Ce n'est rien Harry. Comme tu peux t'en rendre compte, il semble maintenant certain, que tu possèdes réellement à un degré moindre heureusement l'insolence de ton père. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas certain que la présence de Rémus et de Sirius auprès de toi soit vraiment la meilleure des choses mais bon. Je crois qu'il faut s'y faire. »  
  
Les rires redoublèrent. Katie puis Harry rejoignant les maraudeurs. Albus lui souriait encore plus.  
  
Harry comprenant les raisons des paroles de son directeur, pensa qu'il était comme le disait Hagrid, un grand homme. Qui hormis lui pouvait les fait rire les faisant penser à autre chose qu'au rat.  
  
« Je serai prudent professeur » déclara Harry les rires ayant cessé.  
  
« Je dirais même, que nous allons être prudent » rajouta Katie se rapprochant de Harry « Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne sera presque jamais seul. Il est bien trop important »  
  
Le ton de la jeune fille sous-entendait suffisamment de choses pour faire rougir encore plus Harry et d'autant plus rire les autres.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent le bureau, prenant le chemin de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière devait voir l'état du pied du jeune homme, ainsi que de vérifier si Katie allait bien après le sort qu'elle avait reçu. Elle fronça les sourcils en les voyant entrer, et secoua la tête.  
  
« Que vous est-il arrivé Potter ? »  
  
« Presque rien cette fois pour moi en tout cas. Mais Katie par contre a besoin de vos soins » déclara-t-il d'un ton amusé. Il connaissait suffisamment l'infirmière maintenant pour savoir qu'elle en avait assez de devoir le soigner. Elle lui avait dit un jour qu'il était vraiment comme son père.  
  
« Venez me voir jeune fille » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton plus doux après s'être occupé du pied qui en effet n'avait vraisemblablement rien du tout. « Ce n'est pas trop grave, vous serez rétablit dans quelques minutes » finit-elle par dire après l'avoir ausculté rapidement. Les effets du sort étaient minimes, et en tant normal n'auraient même pas été vérifié par l'infirmière. Peter restait vraiment un piètre sorcier. D'autant plus s'il n'y avait personne avec lui pour l'aider.  
  
Une fois sortie de l'antre de l'infirmière, il se dirigèrent alors vers de la salle que Harry utilisait depuis de nombreux mois à présent. Le dragon ouvrit de lui-même la porte en les voyant arrivé. Ils le saluèrent tous les deux, ayant pris l'habitude de le faire. Il était particulier, unique tout comme les autres tableaux. Il fallait donc lui parler gentiment. Chose que les deux Gryffondor faisaient normalement.  
  
A leur entré, Katie entendit une sorte de sifflement, au-quel Harry répondit. Aussitôt cela effectué, le nox de Harry arriva, et Harry le prit dans ses mains. Il était vraiment proche de lui maintenant.  
  
Se tournant vers Katie, il lui tendit le nox « Tu ne veux toujours pas le prendre, tu sais, il n'est pas dangereux »  
  
Elle hésita longuement, elle refusait de l'approcher. Comme bonne sorcière qu'elle était, elle ne voulait pas approcher un serpent. Mais cette fois, devant le regard appuyé de Harry, et le fait qu'en réalité ce n'était pas un serpent de pure souche, elle accepta. Il lui déposa alors délicatement le nox dans les mains. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recule lorsque le nox se releva légèrement, sentant l'air avec sa langue. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et émit un sifflement. Sifflement qui fit étrangement rougir Harry.  
  
« Qu'a-t-il dit Harry ? »demanda-t-elle alors que Harry s'empourprait un peu plus  
  
Il pris une inspiration, ne sachant pas quoi dire, puis lui déclara « Elle a juste dit qu'il reconnaissait mon odeur sur toi »  
  
« Oh ! » aussitôt suivit par un autre « Oh » plus prononcé et un léger rougissement.  
  
Ils restèrent dans la pièce jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Harry avait besoin de parler. Voir Peter l'avait assez secoué. Et sa réaction compréhensible avait aussi étonné Katie. Elle ressentait qu'il voulait en parler, et que pour cela, il fallait lui laisser le temps.  
  
Lorsque ils entrèrent dans le grande salle, ils remarquèrent les regards de leurs amis. Normalement, ils devaient les rejoindre pour rentrer ensemble au château. Ils s'étaient donc inquiétés de ne pas les voir au lieu de rendez vous ni dans la salle commune.  
  
« Où étiez-vous tous les deux ? » demanda Hermione à Harry lorsqu'il s'assit en face d'elle, tout en regardant que les autres élèves ne les écoutaient pas.  
  
« Nous avons rencontré un imprévu » puis jetant un regard vers Katie termina « Nous vous en parlerons tout à l'heure au calme. »  
  
Sur ce début d'explication, il commença à manger à pleine bouche.  
  
Un peu plus tard, dans la salle commune, Harry parla sérieusement avec Ron et Hermione. Le fait que Queuvert soit à Prés-au-lard, prouvait bien que quelque chose se préparait, contre Poudlard et contre lui.  
  
« Tu l'avait au bout de ta baguette ! » dit tout haut Ron, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il disait  
  
« Oui, et il encore réussi à s'enfuir. Mais cette fois, il a obtenu de l'aide de l'extérieur » le ton de Harry reflétait son état de colère.  
  
Notant cela, Hermione semblait impuissante. Plus il en parlait, et plus Harry semblait s'énerver. Un malaise se créait entre eux. Hermione savait que Harry pouvait parfois laisser ressortir sa colère. C'était d'ailleurs un aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle connaissait peu. Cela la surprenait maintenant, tout comme durant l'épisode de la cabane hurlante. Ce jour-là, la réaction de Harry l'avait plus que surpris.  
  
« Cela doit provenir de ce que Voldemort lui a transmit lorsqu'il a voulu le tuer » pensa-t-elle, craignant ses pensées. Et si une partie de Harry était capable de faire des choses tout aussi horrible que le dernier héritier de Serpentard.  
  
Heureusement, la personne susceptible de pourvoir le calmer, arriva dans la salle commune, et notant aussitôt un problème en perspective, entreprit de le régler.  
  
« Calmes-toi Harry. Cela ne sert à rien d'y repenser constamment » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille alors qu'elle prenait place à côté de lui  
  
A la surprise de ses amis, cela fonctionna, et l'air farouche du Gryffondor disparu peu à peu, laissant place à un demi-sourire.  
  
« Et toi, tu vas bien » questionna Hermione à la jeune femme dont la main caressait le dos de Harry.  
  
« Je suis allé à l'infirmerie, et Mme Pomfresh après m'avoir examiné ma laissé sortir. Il fallait bien que j'y aille un jour. J'ai toujours eut la chance de ne pas y aller suite au Quidditch »  
  
Elle souriait en disant cela. Harry n'était pas convaincu que cela soit un bon signe. Il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose tout comme pour Ron et Hermione. Katie n'avait jamais eut le moindre problème à Poudlard pendant sa scolarité. Et depuis qu'ils étaient amis, cela n'arrêtait pas. Et cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus.  
  
Voyant que quelque chose tracassait Harry, Hermione décida de détendre l'atmosphère en demandant à Ron de raconter la nouvelle facétie de ses frères. Celui-ci d'abord surpris sembla comprendre, et raconta le numéro que les jumeaux Weasley avaient effectué durant la sortie. Ils avaient effectué un petit show de présentation des farces qu'ils avaient créées, et afin d'annoncer à tous les élèves présents de l'ouverture prochaine de leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ne pouvant pas le faire à Poudlard, ils avaient utilisé la sortie pour faire parler d'eux.  
  
Ron décrivit les nouveaux produits des jumeaux, et ce qu'ils provoquaient sur les utilisateurs. Ils rirent tous les 4 lorsque Ron raconta les transformations farfelues ou les changements de couleurs à cause d'une friandise. Comme le souhaitait Hermione, la discussion devint moins sérieuse, et bientôt les rires faisaient se retourner vers eux les autres élèves dans la salle commune.  
  
Ils se séparèrent ensuite, allant se coucher après une journée mouvementée pour tous. Lorsqu'il se coucha, Harry ne réussi pas à ne pas penser à Peter. Il l'avait au bout de sa baguette, et à cause d'un mangemort qui lui était venu en aide, il l'avait à nouveau pris la fuite.  
  
Il réalisa aussi qu'il avait eut peur. Peur pour Katie et qu'il lui arrive du mal, et surtout pour lui. Il venait de réaliser que sans l'intervention de Katie, il aurait peut-être fait quelque chose de grave sans elle. Il avait eut un sentiment de puissance pendant quelques instants, pendant qu'il tenait le rat en face de lui. Ce sentiment, il l'avait ressentit deux fois déjà. La première face à tante Marge avant sa troisième année, puis face à Sirius avant de connaître la vérité. Un sentiment de haine et de colère qui l'effrayait à présent qu'il en prenait pleinement conscience.  
  
« Cela provient de moi ou de la partie de Voldemort en moi » cette pensée resta dans son esprit toute la nuit. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas la réponse. Dans tout être, il y a un côté maléfique.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Alex-13 : Pour ce qu'il se passe à la fin, tu as eut la réponse au début de ce chapitre.  
  
Tiffany : Comme toujours, il réussi à nouveau à s'enfuir. Mais cela ne durera pas jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la journée la plus romantique pour eux. Courir après un rat n'est pas des plus joyeux.  
  
Marie-Jo : C'est vrai que c'est dommage, mais que je l'ai dit plus haut, cela ne va pas durer. Pour la lueur, c'est un des mangemorts de Poudlard qui lui est venu en aide.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien que je suis fou, et en plus je crois que cela s'aggrave. J'espère que tu me tiens mas rigueur de ma fin, et espère que tu aime ce chapitre. Petite question : tu n'as pas lu le tome 5 rassure-moi ?  
  
Harry Gryffondor : Voila voila le nouveau chapitre.  
  
Lunenoire : Tout d'abord un grand merci pour tes 4 reviews. Pour la victoire de Serdaigle, il y a eut faute, et ils ont été sanctionnés. Comme de toute façon, ils ont perdu le match, ce n'était pas la peine de les faire perdre plus de choses. Comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre, le serpent de Harry aime en effet asses bien Katie. Tout comme son maître d'ailleurs. C'est vrai que voir Minerva s'en prendre à Rusard serait vraiment marrant, mais malheureusement, cela détruirait un peu de la brillance du personnage. Les élèves ne le craindraient beaucoup moins.  
  
Kyzara : Comme tu peux le constater, tout se termine bien pour notre couple, même si le rat à filer.  
  
Merci tous les lecteurs pour les reviews. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
Dans le prochain, il serra question de la finale de quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des reproches ou tout autre chose, vous savez quoi faire. Je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
By By 


	28. Dernier match de Quidditch

Chapitre 28 : Dernier match de Quidditch  
  
Le week-end contenant le dernier match de Quidditch, qui donnerait le nom des gagnants de la coupe se rapprochait. Tous les Gryffondors et les Serpentards attendaient cela depuis longtemps. Les deux équipes étaient encore invaincues, chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis plusieurs années. La coupe n'avait pas encore choisi sa destination, et les chances semblaient presque égales.  
  
Harry dormit relativement bien durant la nuit précédent le match. Il le redoutait tout comme plusieurs autres élèves et professeurs de l'école. L'agression du dernier match était encore dans sa tête. Normal dans la mesure ou cela démontrait la puissance de Voldemort à intervenir au sein même de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas lancé de sort, mais tirait bien les ficelles de son domaine.  
  
Les rêves sur le tournoi des 3 sorciers revenaient régulièrement au souvenir de Harry. Les autres méfaits de Voldemort depuis sa résurrection venaient aussi en alternance.  
  
« Il garde le contact avec toi Harry. » le regard du directeur se voulait réconfortant, posé sur lui. « Voldemort tente de t'affaiblir moralement et aussi mentalement. Mais il faut absolument que tu réussisses à surmonter cela. Je sais que cela très difficile, mais je suis certain que tu y arriveras. » les paroles de Dumbledore n'étaient pas rassurantes pour lui. Il était la cible du puissant mage noir par l'intermédiaire de ses rêves.  
  
Pendant longtemps, il avait repassé dans son esprit ses paroles. Il devait les surmonter, et surtout ne pas se laisser se morfondre, culpabiliser et se distraire des faits réels.  
  
Harry avait fini par comprendre les intentions de son ennemi. Il voulait le faire craquer. Il voulait aussi qu'il soit moins attentif aux divers évènements, meilleur moyen pour ses hommes et à lui de s'approcher de Harry. L'intéressé avait compris le danger dans Poudlard même, et tachait de faire attention à tout ce qu'il se produisait autour de lui et dans le reste de l'école. Cela n'était pas aisé, mais grâce à ses amis, pour l'instant tout se passait bien.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était encore tôt, et ses camarades de chambre dormaient tous à points fermés. Il se leva, et alla doucement et en silence vers la salle de bain. Il en ressortit, et voyant Ron toujours dormir paisiblement, préféra le réveiller avant de partir.  
  
« Connaissant ce loir, il est capable de rester dormir encore longtemps » pensa-t-il en commençant à lui secouer au niveau de l'épaule.  
  
« Il est encore tôt mione » murmura le rouquin sous l'?il intéressé de Harry  
  
Il se pencha sur son ami, et lui dit dans l'oreille assez vivement et violement.  
  
« M. Weasley quant est-ce que Mll Granger vous a réveillé ? »  
  
Ron ne comprenant pas qui avait dit cela, et se releva d'un bon, l'air paniqué et sous le rire de Harry camouflé par sa main.  
  
« Harry c'est toi » le ton rassuré du garçon fit encore plus rire Harry, même s'il se retenait vraiment de le montrer.  
  
« Tu m'attends, je..je »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que moi qui ai entendu. » le coupa rapidement Harry devant la gène de son ami. « Prépare-toi tranquillement, il est encore tôt »  
  
Ron n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il avait déjà quitté le dortoir.  
  
Il passa en coup de vent dans le dortoir, le temps pour lui de voir qu'il était encore le premier debout. Et arriva rapidement dans la grande salle, quasiment vide. Quelques lèvent tôt comme lui mangeaient déjà. Il ne resta pas longtemps seul, car plusieurs minutes après son arrivé, une des poursuiveuses arriva, et s'installa en face de lui.  
  
« Salut, alors tu as bien dormis » demanda-t-il  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle comme pour voir s'ils étaient à l'abris de tous les regards ou des oreilles, puis murmura en le fixant intensément « Pas trop mal, même si j'étais seule »  
  
La réaction de Harry fut rapide, et lorsque les deux autres pooursuiveuses arrivèrent, il rougissait toujours autant à cause de l'allusion de la jeune fille.  
  
« De quoi discutiez vous, tous les deux ? » les interrogea Angélina en les voyant s'éloigné légèrement l'un de l'autre.  
  
« Elle doit lui demander s'il a bien dormis, comme elle » répondit Alicia attirant le regard noir de Katie.  
  
« Décidément, je ne devrais pas te parler » répliqua-t-elle, faisant alors rire ses deux amies.  
  
L'équipe était au complet dans les vestiaires, attendant les paroles du capitaine pour le match. Les regards se croisaient, et un silence pesant s'instaura, que les jumeaux ne voulaient bizarrement pas prendre la parole. Harry les fixa tous, puis après une ultime respiration, parla.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, je vais faire très rapide, histoire de ne pas changer. Nous ne jouons pas seulement pour la victoire de la coupe, apportant un prestige supplémentaire pour notre maison. Je veux que nous jouions pour les 5 membres de l'équipe qui disputent le dernier match pour eux à Poudlard. »  
  
Son regard passa sur les poursuiveuses et batteurs, et lu dans les regards qu'ils étaient reconnaissants de cette attention.  
  
« Je sais que votre désire est de quitter Poudlard sur une victoire. Alors nous allons gagner, surtout qu'une victoire contre Serpentard, ne se refuse pas. VOUS ETES D'ACCORD » termina-t-il par crier.  
  
« OUI » hurlèrent le reste de l'équipe, en se levant, le poing serré dressé vers le plafond.  
  
« Allons-y, et gagnons ce match et la coupe » phrase prononcée par Harry avant de quitter le vestiaire suivis par l'équipe.  
  
Ils débouchèrent dans l'enceinte du stade, où se trouvait presque la totalité de l'école. Il regarda la tribune des professeurs, la présence de Dumbledore le rassurant. Le vieux sorcier allait être encore plus attentif aux évènements. Tous les gryffondor étaient dans les tribunes, et scandaient des encouragements, accompagné par une majorité de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Les Serpentard n'arrivant pas à surpasser les encouragements aux lions. Alors, ils changèrent de tactique, et des insultes principalement à l'encontre de Harry commencèrent à pleuvoir dans le stade.  
  
« Il faudrait les faire taire cela » maugréa Fred alors que son jumeau répliquait par des gestes pas très propres.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de répliquer, ne vous en faites pas, les insultes ne sont rien, c'est les points qui font mal. » décréta Harry tranquillement.  
  
Les regards qu'il reçu en réponse connaissaient ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce fut donc le moral haut et très déterminé, que les membres de l'équipe, se positionnèrent sur leur balai, et prirent leur envole.  
  
Mme Bibine, parla aux deux capitaines, puis donna le signal de départ du match. Aussitôt les cognards et le vif lâché, le match commença sur les chapeaux de roue. Gryffondor gagna le souaffe, et partit à l'assaut des buts ennemis.  
  
Le jeu se déroulait très rapidement, et l'action passait d'un côté à l'autre. Les gardiens réussissant à empêcher de marquer, malgré les assauts acharnés des poursuiveurs.  
  
« Eeet oui, Weasley arrête de souaffe magistralement et le passe à Jonhson qui repart vers le camp des Serpentard. » s'écria Lee. Il était encore plus survolté que pour les autres matchs, à l'idée de commenter son dernier math à Poudlard. C'était peut-être pour cela, que le professeur McGonagall était un peu moins sur son dos.  
  
Harry survolait le terrain, à la recherche du vif, tout en observant du coin des yeux la suite du match. Un hurlement venant des tribunes lui fit savoir, que son équipe venait de marquer le premier but.  
  
« Spinet marque le premier but pour Gryffondor » hurla Lee.  
  
Le match commença réellement à la suite de ce but, les 6 poursuiveurs de battant vraiment pour la possession du souaffe. Les Serpentard utilisèrent toutes les ruses possibles, comme toujours, ainsi que leur supériorité physique. Cela devait tourner contre les lions, mais la virtuosité des jumeaux avec les cognards, rééquilibra la partie. Grâce à cela, le match tint en haleine les spectateurs durant près de 2 heures.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment précis que Harry demanda un arrêt de jeu. En tant que capitaine, il en avait la possibilité. Il regarda le tableau des scores puis se tourna vers ses équipiers. C'était déjà le plus long match du tournoi, et cela pouvait durer encore longtemps.  
  
Il rendit son sourire à Katie, qui lui remonta le moral.  
  
« Nous ne sommes menés que de 20 points. Ce n'est rien du tout. » déclara-t- il  
  
« C'est vrai, rien n'est joué » rajouta Fred  
  
« De plus il te suffit d'attraper le vif, et nous gagnons » rajouta Katie  
  
« C'est vrai. Le match a assez duré » puis regardant Ron, essaya de déterminer son état de fatigue. Il savait que son ami était plus atteint que les autres, car c'était son premier match véritablement long.  
  
« Tu vas bien Ron » s'inquiéta-t-il  
  
Toute l'équipe se tourna vers le plus jeune des Weasley, eux aussi conscient de cela.  
  
« Je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas » dit-il alors que le rouge atteignait ses joues signe d'inconfort.  
  
« Ne réagit pas comme cela, Ron. Pour une fois que tout le monde s'occupe de toi » railla George qui reçu un regard noir de son jeune frère.  
  
La pause n'étant pas extensible à l'infinie, Mme Bibine redonna le signal de la continuation du match.  
  
Les paroles de Harry fonctionnaient, et quelques minutes plus tard, les lions reprenaient l'avantage en marquant 3 buts successifs.  
  
Harry sourit en entendant hurler de joie Lee à l'annonce de l'avantage. Et curieusement, ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'il vit le vif en dessous de lui. Sans réfléchir, il plongea, et ce ne fut que par l'intrusion de Malfoy à ses côtés qui l'empêcha de l'attraper. Le Serpentard avait réussi ce qu'il souhaitait, et comme Harry allait l'observer, avait décidé de rester derrière lui.  
  
« Décidément, tu es toujours fidèle à toi-même. Incapable d'attraper le vif tout seul » lui cria-t-il, avant de s'élancer vers l'autre bout du terrain.  
  
Le Serpentard, ne supportant pas la remarque le poursuivit, de haut en bas puis de droite à gauche. Il ne comprit pas le manège de Harry. L'éclair de feu lui apportait un avantage certain en vitesse et en man?uvre, qui lui permettait de mettre en ?uvre la tactique qui voulait utiliser. Alors qu'il sentait bien la pression du Serpentard derrière lui, il piqua vers le ciel, en passant entre plusieurs autres joueurs comme un coup de vent. Cela fit grand bruit dans le stade, lorsqu'il passa devant l'un des poursuiveurs adverses, lui faisant par la même occasion lâcher le souaffe. Voyant que Drago avait réussi à éviter la collision, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Alors, lorsqu'il reçut le signe tant souhaité, il attaqua. Il donna un coup d'accélérateur à son balai, et piqua cette fois vers le sol. Drago le voyant faire, le suivit. Mais sentant que cela était une nouvelle ruse et à l'étonnement du stade, ralentit fortement en souriant.  
  
« La feinte de Wronski. Mais si tu sais la faire Potter, je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau. » railla-t-il alors que l'un de ses coéquipiers venait voir pourquoi il s'arrêtait.  
  
Il allait parler, lorsque Lee hurla « Potter a le vif en vue, oui il va l'avoir.. oui. Potter attrape le vif et Gryffondor gagne le match et surtout gagne la coupe cette année »  
  
Les deux Serpentard se regardèrent, et Drago lisait une colère infinie dans les yeux de son coéquipier. Il allait avoir droit à des sacrés remontrances.  
  
De son côté, Harry était déjà descendu de son balai avec le vif toujours dans sa main.  
  
Deux bras l'enlaça, qui reconnu appartenant à Katie. Elle lui sourit leurs corps toujours en contact. Mais devant l'impatience des autres membres de l'équipe à vouloir le féliciter, elle concéda malgré elle de le lâcher. Aussitôt, les 3 Weasley et les 2 autres filles de l'équipe l'accapèrent en lui faisant une accolade pour les deux poursuiveuses et Ron, les jumeaux eux lui donnant une tape dans le dos faillant de le faire tomber. Cela pouvait continuer longtemps, mais la dernière membre de l'équipe pris les devants.  
  
« Je crois que vous l'avez assez félicité » décréta Katie, lançant en même temps un regard noir à Alicia et Angélina, qui se trouvaient trop proche de Harry à son goût.  
  
« Serais-tu jalouse ? » la taquina Angélina, qui la connaissait bien.  
  
Elle le foudroya du regard à nouveau, ce qui fit rire le reste de l'équipe excepté Harry. Il avait rarement vu Katie de la sorte. Ne sachant pas sa réaction, il s'interposa entre les deux filles. Il la regarda dans les yeux, ce qui la calma vite.  
  
« Et si on rentrait dans la salle commune pour fêter notre victoire »  
  
Cette déclaration fut suivit par une acclamation générale de la part de l'équipe et des autres Gryffondor qui avaient envahi le terrain. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils pénétraient tous dans le château, les chants en l'hommage de leur équipe emplissant les couloirs.  
  
La fête dura tout le reste de la journée. Sous l'impulsion des jumeaux qui désiraient qu'elle soit inoubliable, toutes les années confondues en profitèrent. Les plus jeunes pouvant goûter pour la première fois pour certain une bière au beurre provenant des Trois-balais.  
  
Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup d'appétit lors du repas du soir. Normal lorsque l'on connaît la masse de plats que les elfes très contents d'être sollicité de la sorte fournirent aux Gryffondor. Rare avait été fête de la sorte depuis des années. Celle-ci d'ailleurs continua jusqu'à épuisement des plus jeunes et surtout à la visite de McGonagall.  
  
Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, elle fut horrifiée en voyant l'état de celle-ci. Des plats plus ou moins remplis trônaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Des élèves encore debout dansaient au milieu de la salle, alors que d'autres s'occupaient autrement.  
  
Elle allait parler et mettre fin à la fin qui avait déjà trop duré, lorsque l'arrivé d'un des jumeaux la pris de cours.  
  
« Attention attaque de bombabouse » cria George en déboulant des escaliers et en lançant les insidieuses perles.  
  
En réalité, il ne lança heureusement pas, car en entrant, il remarqua aussitôt la présence de sa directrice, son teint devenant livide.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » hurla-t-elle, relativement en colère.  
  
Presque tous les étudiants arrêtèrent ce qu'il faisait et se retournèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait leur professeur.  
  
Un silence de mort se propagea aussitôt dans la salle, alors que les élèves réalisaient la présence du professeur, et de surtout l'état de la salle.  
  
Néanmoins, ce fut un bruit bizarre qui attira les oreilles puis les yeux du professeur et des élèves. Dans un des coins les plus éloigné et sombre de la place, deux élèves continuaient leur occupation.  
  
« Je parle, alors retournez vous et regardez-moi » intima-t-elle comme ordre.  
  
Surpris, le couple se sépara aussitôt réalisant l'erreur, et se retourna.  
  
« Mlle Bell, je ne vous croyais pas si » le professeur s'arrêta en voyant la tête du garçon en question  
  
« Potter ? »  
  
« Oui professeur » dit-il le plus innocemment du monde  
  
« Rien. Rien du tout » déclara-t-elle le plus fermement de possible, tellement surprise de le voir avec la dernière année. Elle savait qu'ils étaient amis, mais pas aussi proche.  
  
La directrice se ressaisit et ordonna en se retournant vers les élèves de ranger la salle et d'aller dormir. Elle se dirigea alors vers la sortie, non sans jeter un coup d'?il vers le couple qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle sourit puis quitta pour de bon la salle qui redevint rapidement propre.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Corwin Ishigami : Tu as beaucoup lu dans ce cas. Et c'est vrai que comme toutes mes fics, les informations viennent peu à peu. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.  
  
Lunenoire : C'est vrai, personnellement je l'aime bien. Pour le mener par le bout du nez, ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. Je dirais plutôt qu'ils se comprennent très bien tous les deux. C'est aussi en relation nouvelle pour Harry.  
  
Big Apple : Merci, je continue  
  
Kyzara : Pas d'inquiétude, les choses vont s'accélérer assez rapidement.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Dans ce cas je compatis, surtout que cela doit être l'élément le plus important sûrement.  
  
Voila, un chapitre de plus et surtout un chapitre de plus vers la fin.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre de Quidditch.  
  
Si vous avez des questions ou autre à me poser, envoyez moi une review, cela fait toujours plaisir. Surtout que j'en reçoit de moins en moins.  
  
Bon week-end,  
  
By By 


	29. En avant pour les BUSE

Chapitre 29 : En avant pour les BUSE.  
  
Les acclamations de la foule s'éloignaient de plus en plus dans l'esprit de Harry, au fil que les jours s'écoulaient. Le mois de mai arriva en son terme très rapidement. Bientôt, les jours précédents la terrible épreuve redouté par les étudiants diminuaient de façon vraiment alarmante, et même Hermione en était affectée. Cela faisait à présent rire Harry qui connaissant son amie savait qu'elle paniquait pour rien.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils Hermione » lui déclara-t-il un dimanche où elle était vraiment excédée par le bruit de la salle commune l'empêchant de réviser correctement.  
  
« C'est à peine si on entend une mouche voler » compléta Ron attirant les foudres de la préfète sur lui.  
  
« Et ça, ce n'est pas du bruit » cria-t-elle frustré en désignant un trio de seconde année trop effrayé par la jeune fille pour se défendre.  
  
« Il discute du projet qu'ils ont en commun pour leur cours d'histoire de la magie Hermione » expliqua calmement Harry.  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes, réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle hormis ses cris à l'instant. Elle sentit une rougeur naître sur ses joues alors qu'elle essayait de se rasseoir le plus dignement possible près de ses deux amis qui lui lançaient des regards amusés pour Ron et navrés pour Harry. Ils savaient que cet examen était vraiment important voir primordial pour elle. C'était le meilleur moyen de prouver à tous qu'elle était la meilleur, et cela même si tout le monde en était vraiment conscient.  
  
« Fait une pause Hermione » proposa Harry. « Tu as révisé tout le week-end, et là pour être honnête, tu m'empêches de réviser correctement. Alors ouste, et prend Ron avec toi, car je sais qu'il en a assez de lire ce livre, même s'il en a vraiment besoin »  
  
Les paroles de Harry les surprirent tous les deux, mais il avait raison. Elle devait faire une pause. Elle se leva, et après avoir ranger ses affaires dans son dortoir quitta la salle pour aller faire un tour dans le parc. Ron l'accompagna bien entendu, laissant Harry à sa lecture.  
  
Il savoura la tranquillité autour de lui, et replongea dans les superbes sujets autours des révoltes gobelines. Sujet vraiment passionnant, mais il devait y passer comme tous les autres. Il resta une heure durant sur ce chapitre désopilant de l'histoire, avant de passer à quelque chose de plus amusant. Les potions.  
  
« Si on m'avait dit que je trouverais les potions intéressantes il y a encore un an, j'aurais sûrement tenté d'apprendre à voler en me lançant de la tour Nord » pensa-t-il.  
  
Mais cela était la vérité. Depuis le début de l'année et grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore et d'une certaine discussion avec Sirius, Rogue se comportait presque correctement avec lui. Il agissait comme avec tous les autres Gryffondor, mais moins violemment qu'avant. Il avait tout de même une réputation à tenir. Néanmoins cela suffisait pour permettre à Harry de fabriquer correctement les potions en cours et d'appréhender le BUSE de potion plus sereinement.  
  
Il passa donc les dernières heures le séparant du dîner à réviser les potions qu'il avait étudié durant l'année. Cela était bien plus facile que les années précédentes, et ce fut d'ailleurs Angélina qui le sortit de son livre pour aller dans la grande salle.  
  
« Heureusement que je devais prendre quelque chose dans mon dortoir, sinon je peux parier que tu ratais le repas. Et cela aurait fait beaucoup de peine à quelqu'un que je connais ! » le taquina-t-elle  
  
Comme convenu, il rougit fortement, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.  
  
« Tu sais qu'elle nous a rabaissé les oreilles toute l'après-midi avec toi. Elle semble attendre votre petit rendez-vous de ce soir assez impatiemment. » lui chuchota-t-elle alors que d'autres élèves retardataires arrivaient comme eux devant la grande salle.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas à la nouvelle taquinerie, redoutant un nouveau rougissement. Cela ne s'arrangea pas, car arrivant dans les derniers, il ne restait pas beaucoup place. Même Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas réussi à lui en garder une. Heureusement, les 7ème année étant plus habitué à ce genre de problème, il restait deux places avec eux. Une pour lui et une pour Angélina. Il eut donc le plaisir de s'asseoir en face de Lee, qui au bout de 5 secondes fut remplacer comme par magie par une jolie blonde que Harry connaissait assez bien.  
  
« Alors tu as eut des difficultés à lâcher tes livres. » demanda Fred  
  
« Il est en pleine Hermionnification » expliqua son jumeau ce qui fit rire l'ensemble des élèves dans la zone d'écoute dont Harry lui-même.  
  
Harry fixa le Weasley et les prévint « Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que votre mère vous empêche d'ouvrir votre boutique. » la réaction des jumeaux fut très rapide. Les visages se figèrent. Harry sentant qu'ils l'écoutaient continua. « Je me demande comment elle va réagir si elle apprenait ce que vous compter faire tous les deux. Cela serait dommage que quelqu'un lâche le morceau, n'est ce pas, surtout que tout n'est pas encore réglé pour le moment »  
  
Les deux Weasley comprenant là où Harry voulait en venir firent un oui de la tête, puis recommencèrent à manger en ne disant plus un mot. Les autres élèves se demandèrent le motif du silence, Harry exprimant beaucoup de sous- entendu. En tout cas cela avait fonctionné car ils ne disaient plus rien. Cela était un exploit.  
  
Harry passa la fin de repas à discuter tranquillement avec Katie et les autres dernières années, à croire qu'ils faisaient partit du groupe. Dans la mesure que les 6 élèves avec lui avaient un lien avec le quidditch, cela était en vérité le cas.  
  
A la fin du repas, il partit rapidement vers le parc, et s'arrêta devant les grandes portes. Le soleil était encore haut, dans le beau ciel de début juin. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, alors que Katie lui mettait une main sur l'épaule. Ils se baladèrent tranquillement dans le parc, avant de devoir retourner dans leur salle commune pour aller dormir. Ce devait être l'une des dernière fois qu'ils allaient se voir avant les examens. Les jours suivants étant réellement peu propices à ce genre de rencontre et ballade bucolique.  
  
Plusieurs jours passèrent, et en effet, une tension non connue jusqu'alors par les cinquièmes années les frappa de pleins fouet. Tous révisaient d'arrache pied, dans l'espoir réel de passer avec honneur les examens clôturant le premier cycle d'étude à Poudlard.  
  
Il va de soit que Hermione fidèle à elle-même, lisait constamment, dès que ses fonctions le lui permettaient. Le plus à plaindre était Ron qui à son grand désarroi ne pouvait plus rester cela même quelques minutes avec elle. Dépité, il allait voir Harry qui pour son plus grand malheur faisait la même chose que la préfète, c'est à dire étudier lui aussi.  
  
Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire, Ron avait donc cédé, et révisait donc beaucoup plus. Il devrait un jour remercier ses amis, ses futurs résultats pas aussi brillants que ceux de Percy étaient non seulement convenables mais tout à fait bons pour lui et ses parents.  
  
Les journées passèrent donc très vite, et bientôt commença la semaine des épreuves théoriques et pratiques.  
  
Les premières en ce lundi matin étaient celles de potions. Rogue y assistait étant professeur, de plus étant l'un des maîtres potions du pays. Heureusement pour l'ensemble des Gryffondor, ils ne notaient pas les copies. Il était là en tant qu'observateur avisé dans cette matière.  
  
Tout d'abord, l'ensemble des élèves passait l'épreuve théorique en même temps évidement, puis l'épreuve plus importante dans cette matière, la fabrication d'une potion donnée. Harry redoutait un peu moins cette épreuve depuis cette année et le comportement à peu près normal de Rogue à son égard Le fait que le professeur ne le rabrouait pas à tous les cours lui avaient donné à présent une assez bonne confiance dans ses capacités dans l'art délicat de la fabrication de potions de toutes sortes. Ce fut donc un Harry serein qui se présenta devant la sorcière devant le noté durant l'épreuve pratique.  
  
« Asseyez-vous Monsieur Potter » demanda la sorcière examinatrice alors que Harry se tenait devant elle.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela devrait bien se passer pour vous. La potion que vous allez fabriquer est assez simple mais demande une grande dextérité et de l'attention donc bon courage. Vous avez une heure » termina-t-elle alors que Harry prenait connaissance des ingrédients et de la dite potion.  
  
« La potion d'élévation »pensa-t-il reconnaissant une potion qu'il avait étudié plusieurs mois auparavant. Elle permettait à la personne l'ingérant de pouvoir s'élever au-dessus du sol de quelques centimètres jusqu'à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Elle était couramment utilisée pour des travaux en hauteur. Les balais n'étant parfois pas les meilleurs outils pour travailler.  
  
« Il faut que je fasse attention au dosage et au timing entre les ajouts. Sinon je risque des problèmes de hauteur atteinte et de durée d'action de la potion » se rappela Harry, essayant de relire mentalement son cours sur ce sujet.  
  
Il passa donc l'heure suivante à fabriquer sa potion, faisant attention au mélange des ingrédients. Durant tout ce temps, l'examinatrice venait de temps en temps voir les progrès de sa potion, passant d'un élève à l'autre. Elle surveillait en effet plusieurs élèves à la fois.  
  
Trop occupé par son travail, Harry ne nota pas le professeur Rogue l'observant de loin lui aussi. Il voulait savoir si Harry était capable de la faire sans échouer.  
  
Au bout de l'heure, la potion terminé, la sorcière vint voir Harry  
  
« M. Potter, je crois que le temps de tester votre potion est venue »  
  
Après avoir remplis un flacon de la potion, elle examina le reste.  
  
« La couleur et la viscosité ont l'air bonne. Néanmoins, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour savoir si elle est réussit » annonça-t-elle en regardant Harry.  
  
Celui-ci comprenant la demande garda son calme, espérant qu'il avait vraiment réussi, puis après avoir prit une inspiration, consomma une gorgé, non sans crainte.  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Harry se sentit se soulever, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol, battaient faiblement dans l'air.  
  
«Très bonne potion M. Potter. Connaissant le fait que vous avez fabriqué un anti-poison inconnue pour nous, je n'avais aucune crainte de votre réussite. » révéla la sorcière à un Harry vraiment surpris de la chose. « Ainsi, le professeur Rogue à parler au ministère de mon anti-poison. » se dit-il alors qu'il se tenait à sa table pour ne pas trop s'envoler.  
  
Cette première journée d'épreuve se passa donc sans trop de problème pour lui, ce qui le réconforta pour la suite de la semaine.  
  
Le lendemain, il se leva pas vraiment en grande forme. Il passai en effet aujourd'hui l'épreuves qu'il redoutait le plus, compte tenu de ses piètres motivations et compétence pour cette matière.  
  
« Divination suivit par histoire de la magie » se lamenta Ron, tout en dévorant une tartine goulûment.  
  
« Je t'ai toujours dit de quitter cette matière » lui rappela Hermione, toujours plongé dans un livre.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu as ce matin ? »  
  
« Rien du tout. Je vais en profiter pour revoir les grandes familles gobelines du XV au XVIIIème siècles » lui répondit Hermione avec le plus d'entrain que possible.  
  
Le remarquant, Harry sourit.  
  
« Enfin tu admets que ce sujet est des plus ennuyeux »  
  
Hermione le regarda d'un ton outré. « Je n'ai jamais dit cela » protesta-t- elle  
  
« Il y a des intonations qui ne trompent pas Hermione. Tu es en fin de  
compte comme nous, et cela  
même si tu t'en défens »  
  
La jeune fille rougit fortement, de l'explication de Harry, sachant  
pertinemment qu'il avait raison.  
Tout comme l'ensemble des élèves, elle trouvait le cours de Binns des  
plus ennuyeux, mais elle le  
gardait pour elle. Son statut de bonne élève voulant lui interdire de  
le montrer.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai cela pour moi. » la rassura-t-il  
voyant qu'elle se brusquait, avant de  
commencer à rire en voyant son air perdu.  
  
« Ok je te fais confiance » fermant en même temps son livre, et prenant pour l'une des premières fois depuis longtemps un petit déjeuner sans le nez plongé dans un livre.  
  
Près de une heure plus tard, Harry essayait de terminer de donner les réponses à son devoir. Intitulé : Donner les grandes différences entre les prédictions à base organique et les prédictions à base logique.  
  
« A croire que c'est la vieille folle qui a pondu le sujet » déclara Ron au moment du déjeuner.  
  
« C'est bien beau mais c'est quoi ce charabia » demanda Hermione intrigué par le sujet.  
  
Ron haussa les épaules, ce qui fit désespérer la jeune fille sur la réussite de son petit ami dans cette matière.  
  
« C'est simple, c'est la différence entre les méthodes utilisant des animaux ou le thé, et les méthodes utilisant les cartes ou les étoiles » répondit consciencieusement Lavande assise à côté d'eux, sous l'approbation de Parvatil.  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avant de soupirer devant l'exaspération des deux filles. Alors que Harry contemplait l'autre bout de la table. Il n'avait jamais été doué dans cette matière, mais son interprétation durant la pratique quelques minutes avant l'inquiétait. D'un côté, l'examinateur un petit sorcier à l'?il torve et assez excentrique tout comme Trelawney l'avait félicité pour son interprétation. Cela le surprenait. Mais surtout, il en ressortait qu'il devait faire attention aux apparences trompeuses.  
  
« Apparence trompeuse » murmura-t-il.  
  
Ses amis trop occupés à parler de la métamorphose ne l'entendant pas.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Big Apple : merci beaucoup  
  
Kyzara : Merci cela fait plaisir.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : C'est cela le pire, et qui m'a personnellement  
un peu obliger à le lire en Anglais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, car il  
n'y a pas que cela dans le livre.  
  
Lunenoire : C'est vrai qu'il est doué comme capitaine. Il faut dire  
qu'il a eut un bon modèle.  
  
Al 13 forever : Merci pour la review, pas d'inquiétude, j'avais  
compris qui tu y étais. Et encore merci de m'avoir mis dans tes  
favoris.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, dernier avant le  
début de la fin et de la dernière  
action de Voldemort contre Harry.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, vous savez quoi faire, merci d'avance.  
  
Bon week-end,  
  
By By 


	30. Attaque et tourment

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany Shin : Hermione qui n'aime pas un cours c'est même un choc, mais c'est tout de même histoire de la magie avec Binn. Pour Drago, rien de grave ne va lui arriver.  
  
Alex-13 : Merci pour cette review pleine de compliments pour mes fics. Pour ta fic, je n'ai pas eut le temps de la lire, mais dès que j'ai le temps je le ferai.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Patience, la sortie arrivera vite mantenant. Et c'est vrai, il n'y a pas que cette mort dans le livre heureusement.  
  
Kyzara : Désolé si le chapitre était un peu plus court, c'est possible. Par contre celui-ci est plus long et tu va coir pourquoi.  
  
Lunenoire : Merci pour le compliment, je continue mais pas pour longtemps.  
  
Big Apple : Pas d'inquiétude, je n'avais pas arrêté cette fic. La suite arrive maintenant.  
  
Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé. Cela fait très plaisir. Vous allez être content, ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, tout comme le prochain d'ailleurs. Les choses se précipitent, et comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, il ne restera qu'à la fin de ce chapitre que deux à venir.  
  
J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre en attendant la suite la semaine prochaine.  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 30 : Attaque et tourment  
  
Les BUSE avaient commencé depuis quelques jours maintenant. Il ne restait à Harry et à ses amis que une journée et demi d'épreuve. Il venait en effet de terminer celle de métamorphose qui s'était dérouler vraiment sans problème pour Harry et Hermione.  
  
Tout comme tout le long de l'année, Harry avait donné du fil à retordre à Hermione. Le professeur McGonagall était enchanté que Harry s'intéressait autant à ses études et moins à ses sorties nocturnes illicites. Heureusement pour lui, ses deux occupations pouvaient se faire ensemble. Son père était bien pire que lui et réussissait ses études assez facilement.  
  
Harry pensait à présent, qu'il ne pourrait pas battre Hermione en nombre de BUSE et en note finale. Elle passait plus d'épreuve que lui et était bien meilleure dans certain domaine. Enfin cela s'était avant, et il se sous- estimait comme très souvent. Tout d'abord, son don évident pour la DCFM avait été rejoint par le même don pour la métamorphose et enchantement. Au fil des mois, il parvenait de plus en plus facilement à ses fins et à obtenir le résultat escompté. Et cela devançant même de plus en plus Hermione qui sentant le danger étudiait d'arrache pied au plus grand malheur de Ron.  
  
Après le repas, Hermione les quitta et partit rapidement pour son épreuve d'arithmancie. Elle avait l'air un peu paniqué qu'elle arborait depuis le début de la semaine.  
  
Ils eurent juste le temps de lui souhaiter bonne chance, qu'elle disparaissait en coup de vent. Une fois sa chevelure hors de la salle, Ron se tourna vers Harry.  
  
« Vivement que cela s'arrête, car elle m'épuise de plus en plus. » Harry lui donna un regard compatissant essayant de ne pas trop sourire.  
  
Il savait qu'elle était très nerveuse, paradoxal dans la mesure où elle allait réussir facilement ses épreuves.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, demain soir elle sera plus calme, et elle aura besoin de toi pour se détendre » parole accompagnée d'une ?illade qui fit rougir Ron.  
  
Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux avant de rentrer dans leur salle commune. Une fois installé, il recommencèrent à discuter, rejoint en cela par Dean et Seamus.  
  
« Alors vous êtes près pour la dernière épreuve, DCFM ? » les interrogea Harry.  
  
« A peu près » répondit Dean  
  
« Moi aussi » rajouta Seamus  
  
Alors que Ron lui faisait la mou.  
  
« Et toi Harry ? » demanda Dean, sachant pertinemment qu'il était au point.  
  
« Disons que pour une fois, c'est à peine si j'ai révisé » répondit-il provoquant l'admiration par sa franchise.  
  
« Il est vrai que dans cette matière tu ne crains rien. Même Hermione ne peut pas faire le poids face à toi » dit Dean non sans lancer un regard vers Ron qui ne le contredit pas. Il savait comme tous les Gryffondor, Hermione comprise, que Harry était vraiment supérieur dans cette matière.  
  
La discussion continua, et par acquis de conscience, les 3 Gryffondor décidèrent qu'ils devaient contrairement à Harry réviser les bases pour le dernier examen. Harry ne désirant pas les déranger et désirant encore moins ne pas faire ce qu'il avait prévu, sortie de la salle. Il savait que sa présence gênerait ses amis, même s'ils juraient le contraire.  
  
Il prit donc plus par habitude sa fameuse carte et partit dans le parc. Il se promena, croisant comme lui d'autres élèves désireux de s'oxygéner les neurones et les pensées. Il salua des amis de Poufsoufle avec qui il s'arrangeait. Le malaise de début d'année causé par la mort de Cédric était loin depuis très longtemps. Même si en ce qui le concernait, le souvenir et la douleur seraient toujours présentes.  
  
Il passa ainsi une heure à réfléchir, tranquillement assis à l'ombre d'un des nombreux arbres du parc. Le soleil de juin illuminant le ciel, lui faisait oublier la semaine de folie qu'il venait de passer. Bientôt, il retournerait vers Privet Drive afin de passer un nouvel été presque le dernier avec les Dursley. Dumbledore lui ayant certifié que tout se passerait bien cette année avec sa moldu de familles.  
  
« S'il voulait me donner une bonne nouvelle, il pouvait m'annoncer que je pouvais rester avec Sirius et Rémus » pensa-t-il sombrement, le regard perdu dans la verdure des arbres.  
  
Si bien installé, il ne remarqua pas l'agitation bizarre à l'orée de la forêt.  
  
Toujours dans ses pensés, il remarqua tout de même par la suite quelque chose. Un bruit suspect lui fit lever la tête, observant ainsi Marcus Flint rentrer dans la forêt. Il nota surtout qu'il fit bien attention de surveiller les alentours du parc avant de s'y aventurer. A croire qu'il allait y faire quelque chose de pas vraiment légal. Il ne vit pas Harry, partiellement camouflé par les hautes herbes qui fixait son manège.  
  
Le Serpentard ayant disparu, Harry pensa à deux scénario. Soit fidèle à lui- même, il suivait l'élève ou soit, préférant faire attention prévenir Dumbledore. La raison eut le dernier mot, et il alla trouver le directeur.  
  
« Tu as eut raison de venir nous prévenir » déclara le vieux sorcier en le fixant lui et Mme Figgs qui se trouvait dans son bureau plusieurs minutes plus tard.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons nous renseigner. Par contre, tiens-toi tranquille veux-tu » son regard pétillant mais légèrement inquiet toujours sur lui.  
  
Harry excepta de la tête, puis sortie du bureau direction son dortoir. En arrivant devant la grosse dame, il trouva la réponse à sa question. Que faisait Flint dans la foret interdite ?  
  
« Il doit avoir rendez-vous avec un de ses contacts. Peut-être même avec le rat comme la dernière fois au pré-au-lard. » donnant le mot de passe négligemment à la grosse dame, il rentra dans la salle commune puis dans son dortoir. Se trouvant seul, il utilisa la carte du maraudeur comme réponse à une intuition subite.  
  
Il scruta la carte, et blêmit.  
  
« Il était là » dit-il blême en voyant le point avec le nom du traître sortir de Poudlard, pour aller de toute évidence au prés-au-lard.  
  
Tout se passa trop rapidement pour lui ensuite et sans même s'en rendre compte, il état affublé de la cape de son père et se rendait au village par le passage de la sorcière borgne. A ce moment précis, Harry ne semblait pas avoir toute la possession de lui-même. Il se sentait poussé par une force invisible et indéfinissable à la recherche du rat.  
  
Ce fut lorsqu'il entrait dans le passage secret, que l'attaque commença. Soudain, des mangemorts accompagnés de plusieurs géants et de Voldemort évidemment, sortirent très rapidement de la forêt interdite, et prirent position en plein milieu du parc. Ils se positionnèrent en ordre de bataille autour du seigneur des ténèbres et attendaient visiblement quelque chose. Leur apparition fit hurler de peur les élèves se trouvant dans le parc, qui s'enfuir aussitôt vers les murs protecteurs de l'école. Curieusement, les forces de Voldemort semblaient vouloir affronter les troupes de Dumbledore en face et en pleine journée. Cela était vraiment une surprise pour tout le monde. En effet, les mangemorts agissaient toujours dans l'ombre et à l'abris dans l'obscurité de la nuit. En attaquant de la sorte aussi ouvertement l'un des lieu magique les plus sécurisé du pays, les conséquences en cas de défaite et ou de victoire étaient semblables. Nulle part la sécurité régnait.  
  
Dumbledore sentant une présence, et cela au même moment que l'arrivé de Harry, eut la brillante idée d'envoyer un message au ministère et à ses forces. Rapidement, des aurors arrivèrent pour protéger l'école. Ils arrivèrent au bon moment, alors que l'ennemi sortait au grand jour.  
  
Dumbledore se tenait à présent devant les portes, les aurors et les professeurs prêts à en découdre avec Voldemort et ses hommes. Les forces semblaient être équitables, mais il fallait faire attention au plan de Voldemort. Car comme le pensait le directeur de Poudlard, Voldemort devait avoir un plan précis pour se permettre une attaque de la sorte sur l'école.  
  
En pensant à cela, il fut rassurer, sachant que Harry n'était pas dehors avec eux en ce moment. Il ne voulait pas que le garçon qu'il se devait de protéger face une fois de plus face justement au terrible mage noir. Même s'il savait que cela s'avèrerait inévitable dans un proche avenir.  
  
Les deux groupes se regardèrent en chien de faïence, les deux illustres chefs se fixant dangereusement. Puis soudain, les sorts fusèrent de toutes part. Sans l'intervention de Dumbledore qui prévoyant cette première attaque, étendit un bouclier neutralisant les sorts lancés, dont les impardonnables, il y aurait eut beaucoup de dégâts dans ses rangs. Malheureusement, les quelques sorciers se trouvant trop éloigné durent éviter les sorts de façon traditionnelle, ce que l'un d'entre eux ne parvint pas à faire avec deux avada kédavra. Il tomba raid mort, faisant émettre de Voldemort un rire sadique de satisfaction. Le premier sorcier mort réellement durant une bataille contre le mage noir depuis presque 15 ans était un jeune auror très prometteur.  
  
Un sentiment de peine se lisait sur touts les visages, alors qu'ils le virent tomber. Sentiments qui se transforma rapidement en colère, surtout des amis du malheureux. Les sorts de contre attaque jaillirent aussitôt, et deux mangemorts furent neutralisé par un sort de Dumbledore. Sort ayant pulvérisé tout simplement le maigre bouclier qu'ils avaient invoqué. Il n'était de toute évidence pas de taille à la puissance du directeur.  
  
A ce moment, tous le virent avec le même regard que un an plus tôt et l'épisode de Barty Croupton Jr. Pour la première fois pour beaucoup de sorciers, le professeur Dumbledore n'apparaissait plus comme le vieux directeur de Poudlard, mais seul sorcier faisant reculer Voldemort.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister Tom. Moi vivant tu n'entreras jamais à Poudlard »  
  
Voldemort regarda ses hommes toujours vivants mais neutraliser par le directeur et sourit. Il avait peu faire de ses hommes, incapables de se protéger d'un vieux fou.  
  
Il lança un regard meurtrier à Albus puis à la surprise de tous, lança le sort de mort sur les deux hommes. Faisant blêmir tout le monde.  
  
« Si vous êtes des incapables voila ce que je vous réserve. » puis quittant ses hommes apeurés des yeux et se concentrant à nouveau sur Albus, il rit en voyant sa réaction.  
  
« Tu te fais trop vieux. Tu es trop tendre. Tu ne peux pas les défendre contre moi. A moins de m'affronter réellement. Mais en as-tu encore le courage pauvre fou »  
  
Les paroles désobligeantes de Voldemort firent rire ses fidèles et rager les hommes de Dumbledore. Néanmoins, il avait raison. Et contre toute attente, Dumbledore décida donc de l'affronter, alors que le combat reprenait de plus bel.  
  
Au même moment, Harry, utilisant donc le passage secret pour aller au prés- au-lard, en sortit. Il devait vérifier par lui-même si le traître allait revenir là où il était plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il se faufila vers l'extérieur du village afin de retrouver la vieille bâtisse que le rat semblait utiliser comme points de départ. Rapidement, il retrouva instinctivement le chemin et fit face au bâtiment délabré dans lequel, il avait perdu le rat.  
  
Essayant de ne pas y penser, il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier si personne ne le suivait, puis se rapprocha doucement des fenêtres. Cela prit plusieurs minutes pour en retrouver une suffisamment propre pour voir l'intérieur. A son grand désarroi, la pièce était vide.  
  
« Cela ne veut rien dire. Il peut très bien avoir quelqu'un dans les autres pièces » pensa-t-il en cherchant une autre fenêtre, et encore mieux, une ouverture. Il tomba alors par la fenêtre qu'il avait cassé pour rentrer la dernière fois. Les débris de verre jonchaient toujours le sol, prouvant bien que le rat ou quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas revenu ici depuis longtemps. Le désespoir commençait à l'envahir, regrettant cette prise de risque insensé de quitter Poudlard en pleine journée, lorsqu'il entendit un choc, comme un objet tombant sur le sol, semblant provenir d'une pièce plus à l'intérieur.  
  
Reprenant espoir de ne pas avoir fait cela en vain, il resserra l'emprise de sa main sur sa baguette, et se déplaça doucement et sans bruit vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il retint sa respiration le temps de son déplacement, et arriva au bout d'un temps très long pour lui au bout d'un couloir à une petite pièce encore plus en désordre.  
  
Il regarda autour de lui, espérant trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et en effet, il trouva bien quelqu'un. Le rat était dans un coin de la pièce, cherchant quelque chose. Cela s'avérait difficile dans tout ce désordre.  
  
Le sang de Harry toujours à l'abris sous sa cape ne fit qu'un tour. Il réussit tout de même à se contrôler, contrairement à la dernière fois. Il lui suffisait de penser que le rat avait deux fois par le passé réussit à s'enfuir pour regagner son calme. Pour combien de temps voila le vrai problème.  
  
Il profita que Peter était toujours de dos pour se placer contre le mur dans le couloir, afin d'observer et de réfléchir à la situation. Il était excité dans la perspective de le capturé, et se maudissait en même temps de ne pas avoir prévenu quelqu'un. Pas qu'il avait peur, pas d'un traître, mais il pensait que comme la dernière fois, il n'était peut-être pas seul.  
  
Le combat faisait rage de plus en plus. Dumbledore et Voldemort se lançaient des sorts, d'une rare complexité, même pour des sorciers confirmés comme les hommes qui les entouraient. De temps en temps, Albus jetait des coups d'?il dans la direction des ses troupes afin de se rendre compte s'ils se débrouillaient correctement. Heureusement, cela était le cas.  
  
Certes ils avaient eut des difficultés avec les géants, mais après un âpre combat, avaient réussi à les mettre soit en déroute soit hors de combat. Les géants étaient des êtres puissants physiquement, mais possédaient que peu de magie. Même s'ils avaient une résistance peu commune à la magie, ils étaient prenables à la condition que l'on sachent comment s'y prendre. En cela, Hagrid était d'un grand secours, communiquant aux aurors le meilleur moyen pour les neutraliser sans pour autant les tuer. Etant de leur espèce même qu'à moitié, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les faire tuer même s'ils étaient du côté de Voldemort.  
  
Les mangemorts furent bientôt devant la vérité. Les troupes de Dumbledore gagnaient du terrain sur eux. Cela était notable depuis l'arrivé de nouvelles troupes du ministère. A croire que Fudge avait décidé d'envoyer tous les hommes disponibles à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, le ministre lui-même était présent. Certes il était à l'abri dans les murs du château, mais il était là. Il racontait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que son devoir face à cette épreuve était de rassurer les élèves des différentes maisons.  
  
Les quelques professeurs assignés à la surveillance des élèves en compagnie des préfets et préfets-en-chefs n'étaient pas dupes pour certains des motivations du ministre. Dans sa précipitation à réagir sans réfléchir comme toujours, il avait affaiblit plusieurs endroit stratégique dont le ministère qui était sans défense contre une offensive ennemie. Comprenant la situation et au lieu de garder son poste même dans l'adversité, il état venu se cacher au seul endroit sûr pour lui-même et cela même avec la présence de Voldemort aux portes de l'école. Dumbledore réussirait à l'arrêter, et au pire des cas il pensait livrer Potter au seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
De la grande salle, les élèves rassemblés pouvaient voir les lumières provenant de la bataille aux travers les hautes vitres ainsi que les détonations. De toute évidence, la bataille faisait vraiment rage et tout le monde se demandaient si Dumbledore allait une fois de plus les sauver d'un destin funeste.  
  
Le plus amusant étant que Dumbledore lui-même éprouvait le même doute que ses élèves. Il combattait Voldemort depuis des années et ne comprenait pas la raison de cette attaque. D'autant que les forces équilibrées du départ avait laissé place à un avantage de plus en plus net depuis l'arrivé de nouveaux aurors. Ce fut en comprenant cela, tout en neutralisant d'un revers de la main un sort que le seigneurs des ténèbres lui envoyait qu'il fut frappé par un doute encore plus inquiétant.  
  
« Dis moi Tom quelles sont tes véritables motivations conduisant l'attaque de Poudlard aujourd'hui » demanda Albus à un Voldemort toujours souriant et cela même malgré la perte de beaucoup de ses hommes.  
  
« La fin justifie les moyens Albus. Ce que je perds maintenant, je le gagnerai tout à l'heure et encore bien plus encore » cracha-t-il avant d'envoyer un sort de mort sur le directeur qui parvint in extrémiste à l'éviter.  
  
« Tu as encore des vieux os pauvre fou » railla-t-il en voyant Dumbledore contrer son attaque.  
  
« Malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas gagner sur toute la ligne. » continua- t-il sur le même ton en jetant un regard haineux à son illustre adversaire. « A moi mes fidèles Détraqueurs » cria-t-il .  
  
Tous se regardèrent surpris alors que les immondes créatures sortaient de la forêt et les mangemorts et géants se regroupaient autour de leur maître, toujours souriant.  
  
« Essaye de le sauver. Il est trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard » cria-t-il toujours avant de disparaître avec l'ensemble de ses hommes, laissant les détraqueurs faire leur immonde tâche.  
  
Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que Dumbledore n'utilise son patronus pour faire fuir ses créatures. Ils fut rapidement rejoint en cela par tous les sorciers capable de réaliser le sort. Alors que les détraqueurs commençaient à quitter le parc, poursuivit par toutes sortes de créatures argentées et que des cris de victoires emplissaient le champ de bataille, Albus arbora soudain une triste figure.  
  
Il se tourna de Rémus qui s'était assis non loin de lui et lui demanda.  
  
« Rémus, allez voir si Harry est en sécurité dans l'école. Je crains que cette attaque avait comme motif un autre dessin que celui que nous imaginions » devant le regard grave du directeur, Rémus ne posa pas la moindre question, lui aussi frappé par un doute énorme.  
  
Il se leva aussitôt et après le sort protégeant l'entré de l'école levé par Albus, entra en trombe dans l'établissement. Il courut le plus vite qu'il le pouvait et entra dans la grande salle en faisant sursauter ses occupants, dont le ministre qui tomba de sa chaise faisant rire au passage les élèves non loin de lui. Mais Rémus ne s'occupa pas des pitreries du ministre et approcha directement des professeurs Vector et Sinistra qui étaient restés avec les élèves.  
  
« Est-ce que Potter est présent ? » les interrogea-t-il en regardant autour de lui dans la salle.  
  
« Il n'est pas ici. Rémus » lui répondit l'enseignant d'astronomie surprise de le voir ici  
  
« Il doit être dans sa salle commune. Nous avons préférer ne pas vider celles contenant des élèves, histoire de ne pas les exposés inutilement en les faisant circuler dans les couloirs. » renchérit son collègue d'arthimancie  
  
La réponse ne fut pas suffisante, et ce fut donc un Rémus encore plus nerveux qui couru vers la tour des Gryffondor. Devant la grosse dame, il fut incapable de pouvoir y pénétrer. Pas qu'elle refusait de lui ouvrir, mais car elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Un sort l'empêchait de le faire. Le loup-garou réfléchit au meilleur moyen, et pensant à l'un des sorts que lui James et Sirius appréciaient utiliser lors de leur scolarité, parvint à lever le sort d'emprisonnement. Cela effectué il tomba aussitôt sur Hermione et Ron le prévenant que Harry n'était pas présent avec eux. 


	31. La fin d'une époque

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.  
  
Lunenoire : Harry a beaucoup plus d'ennuis dans cette fin de fic  
  
Obal : Et oui, il faut attendre la fin de semaine pour avoir la fin, mais j'espère que tu seras pas déçu  
  
Merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre.  
  
J'espère que vous allez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, qui connaît presque le dénouement de l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre donnera des explications et des indications des évènements qu'ils pourraient se produire ensuite.  
  
Laissez vos impressions surtout que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre.  
  
Passez un non week-end et bonne lecture.  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 31 : La fin d'une époque  
  
Harry observait toujours Peter s'affairé à sa recherche sans avoir la moindre idée de la présence du jeune sorcier à ses côtés. Harry lui essayait de garder son calme tout en mettant au point la meilleure tactique pour le capturer. Cette fois, il ne s'échapperait pas. Pas une troisième fois en tout cas. Cela, le jeune Gryffondor en était persuadé.  
  
Soudain, Peter eut une exclamation en se relevant, un petit objet dans la main. Harry eut à peine le temps de l'observer que le rat l'avait déjà ranger dans l'un des pan de sa robe de sorcier. Cela effectué, il se tourna rapidement, une expression dégoûté sur la figure.  
  
« C'est bien le dernière fois que je viens chercher ce genre d'ustensile dans cette pièce boueuse. Flint devra trouver un autre endroit la prochaine fois » maugréa-t-il avant de quitter la pièce et se dirigé vers la pièce principale de l'habitation.  
  
Harry grimaça aux paroles de son traître.  
  
« Ainsi il est venu chercher ici une chose laissé par Flint. Sûrement pour Voldemort » pensa-t-il  
  
Il suivit sans le moindre bruit le rat se faufiler dans la pièce principale, surveillant les alentours comme attendant quelque chose ou quelqu'un.  
  
Harry se positionna dans un coin sombre, recherchant ainsi une protection supplémentaire à la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Peter pendant ce temps là faisait les cents pas dans la pièce attendant toujours quelque chose. Ce quelque chose en question arriva par l'intermédiaire d'un bruit suspect venant de l'extérieur. Une porte qui claque, révéla l'arrivé d'un nouvel invité dans le bâtiment sinistre.  
  
Quelques temps après que l'attaque des forces de Voldemort ne débuta, Sirius sous l'apparence de Patmol, se dirigea vers le tableau de la grosse dame. Symbole de tant de souvenir pour lui de sa scolarité. Il n'entra pas dans la salle commune, d'ailleurs il ignorait le mot de passe pour y accéder. Par contre, il sentit aussitôt l'odeur de Harry, mais qui contrairement à ce qu'il souhaitait, s'éloignait de la tour et de sa sécurité.  
  
Comprenant qu'il n'était plus dans la salle, il lança un sort d'emprisonnement sur le tableau afin d'empêcher les autres Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione en premier de quitter le dortoir. Il savait qu'ils étaient encore à l'intérieur, leurs odeurs allant vers le tableau.  
  
Sans hésiter ensuite une seconde, il suivit la piste de Harry, et compris avec effroi qu'elle quittait l'enceinte du château. Il se mit à courir d'autant plus vite, et bientôt lui aussi se retrouvait en plein Prés-au- lard. Son erreur fut dans sa précipitation de ne pas avertir les autres professeurs de son départ ou de celui de Harry.  
  
Son odorat de chien le conduisit par des sentiers boueux, jusqu'à l'entré d'un bâtiment ou à sa plus grande inquiétude, il sentit aussi l'odeur d'un certain rat qu'il connaissait bien malheureusement. Il repris aussitôt forme humaine et pénétra lui aussi dans le bâtiment.  
  
Il ne vit pas en entrant, qu'une autre personne ne le quittait pas des yeux.  
  
Son autre erreur fut de faire claquer la porte, qui fit se retourner Peter, qui se déplaça pour voir la cause de ce bruit. Il s'arrêta net, en voyant Sirius en face de lui, une rage encore contrôler dans les yeux.  
  
« Peter, comme on se retrouve » dit-il doucement mais froidement alors que Peter reculait, redoutant les actes de son ancien ami.  
  
« Je suis très content de te revoir et » il s'arrêta réalisant que Harry ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Il jeta des coups d'?ils rapides avant de hurler « Où est Harry qu'en as-tu fait sale traître ? »  
  
Peter se cacha derrière ses bras, sa peur de Sirius était immense. Il savait qu'il pouvait être incontrôlable.  
  
Observant la scène, Harry retira la cape de son père. Lui aussi redoutait que son parrain n'agisse violemment contre Peter, même s'il s'en réjouissait au fond de lui-même. Par contre, il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse un geste inconsidéré.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, je vais bien » voulut-il le rassurer.  
  
Sirius soupira en voyant Harry indemne, et après lui avoir lancé un regard assez dur qui fit baisser la tête de l'adolescent, se retourna vers Peter qui lui était resté sans bouger.  
  
En vérité, il cherchait un plan pour s'enfuir avant que la situation ne dégénère. Cela devait forcément se produire. Et allait d'ailleurs se produire.  
  
Harry et Sirius étaient côte à côté, Peter toujours recroquevillé à quelques mètres de distances des deux sorciers. La situation était des plus inconfortable pour lui. Il savait très bien ce qu'il l'attendait s'il était amené au ministère.  
  
Les deux sorciers discutaient sur la conduite à adopter, Sirius préférant ne rien révéler sur le combat entre Voldemort et le directeur. Il lança un regard meurtrier sur Peter, pensant qu'il devait être au courant de l'attaque. Néanmoins, sa présence ici restait un mystère. Il leva sa baguette vers son ancien ami qui tremblait toujours de peur.  
  
« Tu es vraiment pathétique Peter. Je me demande bien comment James a décidé de te prendre avec nous. S'il avait connu ton véritable tempérament, il ne l'aurait pas fait. » les paroles de Sirius semblaient dures, mais logique.  
  
Un bruit fit sursauter tout le monde. Harry et Sirius se retournèrent aussitôt, et ne virent pas la réaction de panique de Peter, qui croyant l'arrivé de Dumbledore et des aurors leva sa baguette jusqu'alors dissimulé dans une poche et lança le premier sort qu'il lui passa par l'esprit, réellement trop paniqué pour réagir normalement.  
  
Sirius prenant conscience des paroles de Peter se retourna par pur réflexe de prisonnier en fuite, se positionnant entre le rat et Harry. Il se tenait à présent devant Peter.  
  
Le sort fut lancé par le rat, et atteint Sirius qui ne parvint pas à bouger, et encaissant le sort de plein fouet. Il recula un pied juste avant l'impact, et tomba directement comme une masse. Le sort de mort car s'était lui avait fait une nouvelle victime. Harry le vit tomber presque à ses pieds alors qu'un cri qu'il ne contrôlait pas sortait de sa bouche. Essayant de se reprendre, il leva les yeux vers Peter qui tremblait de peur et d'horreur devant son acte. Il contemplait lui aussi le corps maintenant inerte de Sirius avant de lever les yeux vers Harry.  
  
« Je ne le voulais pas le faire Harry. Je te le jure. Je ne le voulais pas. J'ai eut peur et c'est sorti tout seul. Il faut me croire Harry. Sirius est la dernière personne avec toi à qui je veux faire du mal »  
  
Les implorations continuèrent durant plusieurs secondes, mais Harry ne les entendaient pas. Ou plus précisément, il ne les comprenait pas comme si elles étaient dans une langue étrangère. Le jeune garçon entendait bien les paroles du rat, mais elles n'avaient réellement pas de sens pour lui. Il était sous le choc, tellement d'ailleurs, qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivé d'une personne qu'il reconnut au son de sa voix.  
  
« Peter, je vois que tu as eut Black, le maître sera satisfait de toi. De plus, si nous lui amenons Potter, je suis certain que nous serons récompensés pour notre action encore plus que nous le pensons »  
  
Harry se retourna et vit Anderson, le Serdaigle se tenant juste derrière Peter. Sa baguette pointée sur lui, le faisant comprendre de son erreur au sujet du second mangemort. Devinant ses pensées, il rit fortement.  
  
« Et oui Potter. C'était moi, et uniquement moi. Tu crois vraiment que cet imbécile de Flint était l'instigateur de tout. Non certainement pas. Il est bien trop incapable pour cela. L'unique et la seule raison pour la-quelle il est au service du maître, c'est car son père l'était avant lui. Il ne comprend rien à rien. »  
  
Harry déglutit. Ils avaient vraiment berné tout le monde y compris le directeur.  
  
« L'idée d'impliquer Davies était mon idée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que même ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore pourrait le croire. Le maître a raison, il fait confiance à trop de monde trop facilement. Il m'a été vraiment facile de lui faire croire que j'étais sous impérius. Bien plus dans la mesure où il savait qu'il y avait des espions ici. Ensuite, il nous été très facile de vous faire suspecter Roger. Cela aussi a été très facile. »  
  
Il regarda Peter qui regardait toujours Sirius en alternance avec Harry. Celui-ci reprenait ses esprits plus en plus au fil des minutes. Il comprenait beaucoup de choses à présent. La supercherie magnifique de Anderson en premier ainsi que sa campagne suspicieuse envers Davies qui avait parut bizarre pour Katie. Katie justement, Harry se demandait où elle se trouvait et surtout, si elle était en danger ou non. Il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose tout comme à Sirius.  
  
« Sirius » ce nom il le cria dans son esprit, se répercutant dans tous les recoins de son crâne en s'amplifiant crescendo. Il secoua la tête, ses mains les contenants à présent des deux côtés.  
  
Les deux hommes le regardaient en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Un sourire sinistre apparaissant sur le visage de Anderson.  
  
« Pauvre petit Potter, il souffre tellement. »puis se retournant vers Peter « Tu devrais être content de toi Peter, toi seul réussi à le faire souffrir ainsi. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le maître te garde à son service, tu es la dernière personne à connaître Potter, et à connaître parfaitement ce qu'il faut faire pour le faire souffrir. Un jour je serai comme toi Peter. » déclara-t-il subjuguer.  
  
Peter le regarda vraiment surpris par les mots éloquents du jeune mangemort très influençable. Harry lui était éc?uré par ces paroles. Le fait de voir Peter lui était insupportable, et cela depuis la vérité il y a deux ans. Mais là, s'ajoutait la mort de Sirius tué par son ancien ami. Et ensuite ce malade de Anderson qui traitait le rat comme si il était presque un modèle de vertu et de puissance. Ce fut cela que Harry ne parvint pas à supporter. La colère augmentait. Une colère contenue depuis ses 11 ans et la vérité sur la mort de ses parents. Cette colère qu'il avait ressentit lors de sa première rencontre avec Sirius dans la cabane hurlante avant d'apprendre la vrai trahison. Cette colère qu'il ne comprenait pas et surtout qu'il ne contrôlait pas.  
  
Cette colère au tréfonds de lui, explosa, et ce fut sous la forme d'un hurlement de rage, qu'elle s'échappa de lui.  
  
Les deux hommes frémirent en entendant le cri, et Anderson n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Déjà le poing de Harry s'abattait sur sa figure l'envoyant à terre. Il lui asséna jurant de rage un violent coup dans l'estomac.  
  
« Stupéfix » cria-t-il, le sort gelant sur place le Serdaigle.  
  
Il se retourna, une lueur de fureur au fond des yeux qui fit frémire à nouveau Peter. Celui-ci était debout en face de Harry, tenant lui aussi sa baguette mais ne sachant que faire.  
  
« Harry, il m'a obligé, je le jure, il vou.. »  
  
« Silence sale traite. » hurla-t-il « Je me demande vraiment comment mon père à ne pas se rendre compte de cela avant. Tu devrais vraiment être un excellent comédien pour réussir à te faire accepter par les maraudeurs. Mais avec moi, tes supplications ne m'atteindront pas. Et tu vas payer pour la mort de mes parents et pour Sirius. En garde. »  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il leva sa baguette. Il voulait le combattre en duel. Malheureusement, Peter ne bougeait pas.  
  
« Je te donne une dernière chance Peter. En garde » cria-t-il  
  
« Non, je ne peux pas te combattre, tu m'as sauvé la vie. De plus tu es le fils de James et de Li »  
  
Ce fut exactement ce qu'il ne devait pas dire. La mention de ses parents fut la dernière chose que Harry avait besoin en ce moment. Il cria une nouvelle fois, la rage s'exprimant réellement. Il voulait le faire taire, le faire taire à jamais.  
  
Une baguette se leva droit sur le rat, et celui-ci ne bouge pas. D'ailleurs, il semblait qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. Il souhaitait peut-être pour la première fois assumer ses actes. Cela, personne ne le serait jamais. Harry hors de lui pour la toute première fois de sa vie, lança le sort. Le sort dont il pensait être la dernière personne à utiliser.  
  
Il regarda la lueur verte sortirent de sa baguette, et rentrer en contact presque immédiatement avec le rat qui se trouvait à moins de 3 mètres de lui. Tout comme Sirius quelques minutes avant lui, il tomba mort sur le sol.  
  
Loin derrière eux, une porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer plusieurs personnes. Elles crièrent d'horreurs en voyant la scène.  
  
« Harry, que c'est-il passé ? » s'écria Rémus avant de voir Sirius étendu sans vie ainsi que Peter  
  
Harry trop sous le choc ne répondit pas, et suivit même le dernier maraudeur lorsque celui-ci le pris avec lui pour aller ailleurs. Malheureusement, ils étaient encore là, lorsque des aurors accompagnés par Dumbledore et le ministre de la magie entrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
« Qui est responsable de cela Albus ? » demanda-t-il avant de voir Harry.  
  
Malgré l'incompétence du ministre, il comprit que Harry faisait intégralement partie de l'histoire comme très souvent.  
  
« Qu'il reste là Albus. » ordonna-t-il Harry cessa de bouger, et comme pour le protéger, Rémus se mit devant lui. Faisant écran.  
  
« Donnez moi sa baguette. Nous devons savoir si il est responsable de cette tragédie »  
  
Obéissant au ministre, un auror se déplaça vers les deux sorciers, mais Rémus toujours devant Harry empêcha cela.  
  
« Lupin, laissez faire la justice. »  
  
« La justice, la justice, faites moi rire. Vous avez emprisonné mon parrain injustement pendant 12 ans, et vous voulez me parlé de justice. Venant d'un sorcier comme vous, cela ne signifie rien. »  
  
Puis jetant un regard vers son directeur.  
  
« Contrairement à vous, j'ai fait régner la justice. Le traître a payé sa dette envers moi. »  
  
« Vous l'avez tué Potter » du dégoût et de la crainte dans la voix du ministre s'entendaient  
  
« Selon vous » répondit-il sous forme de question.  
  
La suite se passa très rapidement.  
  
Au moment où un auror s'approchait de lui, Harry levant sa baguette stupéfixa le sorcier, qui tomba à terre faute à sa posture.  
  
« Arrêter le » hurla le ministre, avant de cesser de parler, aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche grande ouverte.  
  
« Au moins, maintenant vous arrêterez de débiter vos inepties. » lança Harry en forçant le passage à travers les deux aurors, surpris par la rapidité du garçon qui passa entre eux bien trop rapidement. Ses réflexes gagnés en pratiquant le quidditch lui servaient parfaitement.  
  
Ils se retournèrent, mais trop tard, Harry était déjà hors de porté des deux hommes. Ils hésitèrent entre le suivre et attendre les ordres du ministre. Celui-ci n'ayant pas encore retrouvé la parole, il gesticula comme un dératé avec ses bras demandant aux aurors de poursuivre Harry.  
  
Dumbledore et Rémus qui n'avaient pas encore reprit la parole se regardèrent, puis après un dernier regard vers ceux qui avaient été comme des frères pour lui, prit la même direction des aurors.  
  
Albus se retourna, puis après avoir lancé un regard à l'auror toujours à terre et au ministre, les délivra tous les deux des postures assez ridicules dans les-quelles ils reposaient. Gardant malgré tout à l'esprit à jamais les gesticulations effrénés du ministre.  
  
« Il m'a eut par surprise avec un sort de magie noire Albus vous l'avez vu n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Ce n'est qu'un simple silencio. Sort tellement dangereux, que nous l'enseignons en cinquième année en enchantement. » répondit avec ironie le directeur.  
  
Ironie qui déplut fortement au ministre.  
  
« Cela vous amuse Albus, pourtant cela ne devrait pas être le cas. Ce garçon est un danger pour nous, je vous l'avais annoncé l'année dernière. Mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Voila le résultat » dit-il fortement en pointant les corps étendus sur le sol.  
  
« Il doit avoir une explication logique. »  
  
« Cessez de le protéger comme toujours. Potter a fait sa dernière bévue » déclara le ministre avant de sortir de la salle.  
  
Dumbledore contempla la salle, un air attristé sur le visage en voyant les corps des anciens maraudeurs et de l'élève responsable de cela.  
  
« Harry, Harry quelle folie as-tu fais là ? » pensa-t-il se demandant comment les évènements allaient évolués.  
  
Pendant ce temps, à mi-chemin de Poudlard, un élève protéger sous une cape d'invisibilité, courait avec difficulté. Heureusement, il connaissait le chemin pour revenir de Prés-au-lard rapidement. Il savait que les aurors le poursuivaient, mais il savait qu'il serait à Poudlard avant eux. Grâce à la carte du maraudeur, il pouvait rester dans le château sans être retrouvé. Il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps, mais suffisamment pour trouver une solution. Pendant qu'il courait, il sentait des larmes perlées sur son visage. Sirius était mort. Son parrain était mort. La seule personne qui ressemblait plus à l'image d'un père pour lui, même si ils ne se voyaient pas tous les jours loin de là d'ailleurs. A ses larmes de douleurs, s'ajoutaient les larmes causées par la mort de Peter. Malgré la haine profonde pour lui, il ressentait aussi une douleur pour sa mort.  
  
« Je l'ai tué » pensa-t-il. « Je l'ai tué » ses mots se répercutant avec plus en plus de force dans sa tête.  
  
Il venait de tuer le traître. Mais plus que la vengeance, c'était un dégoût de lui-même que Harry ressentait au fond de lui. Cela le submergeait à présent. Et si il ne savait pas qu'il était poursuivit, il se serait arrêté rapidement. Il se retourna, mais les arbres de la foret interdite lui interdisait de voir voire ses arrières. Il redoubla à la course, et au bout d'un temps interminable pour lui, le château fut devant ses yeux. Et plus important, pas d'aurors aux portes.  
  
Il s'arrêta arriver aux portes, puis entra dans l'école. En jetant un coup d'?il au parc, il vit les deux aurors courir vers les portes eux aussi. Cela fit sourire Harry légèrement, puis monta rapidement les escaliers. La majeure partie des élèves n'étant pas encore sortie des dortoirs. Il cessa de courir pour faire moins de bruit, et entendit distinctement les aurors appeler Rusard et les professeurs présents. Demandant aux élèves si Harry Potter se trouvait dans l'école. Bientôt, ils entraient dans la tour Gryffondor, sous les regards de tous les élèves. Mais déjà Harry se trouvait dans la salle du dragon, et prenait le peu de chose lui appartenant s'y trouvant. Après avoir vérifier qu'il n'oubliait rien, dont son nox qui dormait paisiblement près du feu, il contempla une nouvelle fois la carte afin de déterminer une issue possible.  
  
« Fudge est là et avec Dumbledore. Il semble bien que les aurors sont aussi là. » puis son regard s'embrumissant « Anderson aussi est là. J'aimerais bien l'avoir sous la main lui aussi »  
  
Puis voyant que certains escaliers étaient sans surveillance, il quitta la pièce, disant peut-être adieu au tableau.  
  
« Nous nous reverrons bien un jour » déclara le dragon avant de voir disparaître Harry sous sa cape. Il descendit les escaliers en faisant attention par où il passait, puis atteignant le parc, se déplaça tranquillement vers la foret interdite. 


	32. Ce n’est pas la fin

Chapitre 32 : Ce n'est pas la fin  
  
Harry venait de quitter l'enceinte du parc pour rentrer dans la foret, lorsque des idées pas vraiment rassurantes lui vinrent à l'esprit. Tout d'abords, il ne savait pas où il devait aller. D'ailleurs, si cela avait été le cas, il ignorait totalement comment s'y rendre.  
  
Il comptait au début en tout cas pouvoir faire comme son parrain, mais en oubliant que Sirius était un animagus. La pensée de son parrain lui fit aussitôt mal. Il venait de perdre la seule personne dans sa vie qu'il pouvait considérer comme sa famille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait la peine et la douleur à la perte de quelqu'un.  
  
Il s'enfonçait sans prier garde de plus en plus profond de la forêt. Il ne voyait pas du tout où il allait, si bien, qu'il faillit crier, lorsqu'au détour d'un chemin, en tournant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec la figure d'une créature qu'il connaissait depuis quelques années à présent.  
  
« Dobby est content d'avoir retrouvé Harry Potter Monsieur » s'écria le petit être avant d'aider Harry à se relever suite à la rencontre. Encore sous le choc de cette rencontre, Harry restait sans voix. Il espérait ne rencontrer personne, de plus, la vision de Dobby en plein milieu de la forêt interdite paraissait vraiment surréaliste.  
  
« Que fais-tu ici Dobby ? » Harry chuchotant et regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir s'ils étaient bien seuls.  
  
« Je ne peux pas vous abandonner alors que tout le monde est à votre recherche Harry Potter. Je suis là pour vous aider Monsieur »  
  
Harry voulu grimacer en pensant aux fois ou l'elfe avait voulu l'aider, mais se retint. La présence de l'elfe pouvait apporter un début de solution à son problème actuel.  
  
« Dis moi Dobby, tu pourrais me rendre un service, si cela est possible » demanda-t-il, l'elfe arborant un sourire que Harry n'avait jamais vu sur son visage.  
  
« Tout Monsieur. Dobby peut tout faire ce que Monsieur demande »  
  
« Très bien dans ce cas, voila ce que tu vas faire »  
  
Pendant ensuite plusieurs minutes, Harry expliqua à l'elfe ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il était toujours assez réticent à le lui demander, pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais car il avait peur que cela soit dangereux.  
  
« Ce n'est dangereux Harry Potter. Nous autres elfes de maison faisons cela parfois lorsque les maîtres sont trop occupés. »  
  
L'elfe salua Harry avant de disparaître, laissant le Gryffondor seul dans la forêt, en compagnie du nox, toujours enroulé sur son bras.  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'école, ils furent surpris de voir le concierge les attendre au niveau des grandes portes. Ils n'étaient pas revenus à Poudlard depuis des années et la fin de leurs études.  
  
Ils suivirent Rusard par les escaliers, souriant aux élèves qu'ils croisaient, et aux quelques sorciers adultes professeurs ou aurors qui inspectaient toujours les lieux.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la gargouille, et sentirent une monté d'excitation dès que celle-ci libéra le passage pour accéder au bureau du directeur. Ils montèrent par le petit escalier, se rappelant que par chance, ils n'avaient jamais été dans cette salle avant.  
  
L'anxiété se lisait sur le visage du couple. Un message leur demandant de venir à Poudlard les faisait venir, et la seule chose qu'il craignait était que leur fille soit blessée. Cette éventualité paraissait la seule et unique. Néanmoins, la vérité était tout autre.  
  
Ils poussèrent la porte, et furent accueillit par un Dumbledore souriant, même si on supposait qu'il était forcé. Derrière lui, Fudge était assis, un auror debout derrière lui. Les deux personnes restantes dans le bureau étant leur fille et McGonagall. Lorsque la femme comprit que sa fille était saine et sauve, elle éclata en sanglot de joie.  
  
« Fort heureusement tu vas bien » tout en la serrant et commençant à pleurer.  
  
« Je vais bien, désolé si vous vous êtes inquiété, mais c'est uniquement à cause d'un incompétent » termina-t-elle en jetant un regard plein de haine au ministre, qui surpris plus que tous ses parents. Elle n'était pas de nature haineuse de la sorte.  
  
« Merci d'être venu, et pardon si vous vous êtes fait des idées suite au message que vous avez reçu »  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de vous excuser professeur Dumbledore. Vous n'êtes pas le fautif dans cette histoire » commenta-t-elle toujours en fixant le ministre.  
  
Le directeur sourit devant le visage blême du ministre, qui n'osait pas répondre à la jeune femme. Il venait de se rendre compte de son erreur.  
  
« Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour faire entendre raison à votre fille. »déclara le ministre, ne perdant pas ses motivations.  
  
Les parents se regardèrent, se demandant de quoi il parlait.  
  
« Mlle Bell est en relation privilégiée avec M Potter. A l'heure actuelle, M Potter est dans la nature, et votre fille refuse obstinément de nous donner les informations que nous désirons. Je rajouterais même qu'elle a tenu des propos assez injurieux à mon égard. »  
  
Le ministre pris alors un air digne et rajouta ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel Katie  
  
« La pauvre enfant doit être sous le choc de l'attaque et »  
  
« La pauvre enfant » se moqua Katie « Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit a pauvre enfant : VOLDEMORT » Toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent sauf Dumbledore qui souriait de plus en plus.  
  
Le ministre visiblement outré par cette dernière parole, resta sans réagir quelques secondes, que le directeur utilisa pour calmer les esprits.  
  
« Cornélius, vous devriez retourner au ministère régler les problèmes. Dans la mesure où vous êtes incapable de régler celui-ci »ironisa-t-il. Le ministre voulu protester, mais le regard bleu absent de toute bonté et qui commençait réellement à l'effrayer le fit changer d'avis.  
  
Il quitta donc à la satisfaction de tous non seulement le bureau mais aussi Poudlard.  
  
Les jours qui suivirent furent assez chaotiques à Poudlard ainsi qu'au ministère. L'attaque de Voldemort faisait grand bruit, et une peur de plus en plus féroce touchait l'ensemble de la population. Le soucie principal étant de savoir si l'école sous la protection de Albus Dumbledore garantissait encore la sécurité de l'avenir du monde magique, les enfants.  
  
L'un des problèmes rencontré était le fait que tout le monde savaient à présent qu'il y avait eut plusieurs morts. Pire, le ministre avait jugé préférable d'annoncer que l'une d'elle étant même l'?uvre de Harry Potter, le survivant. Cette information avait lancé un froid dans la communauté magique. Comment Harry Potter, simple élève avait-il réussi à commettre un acte aussi effroyable. Pour envenimer la situation, des sorciers tout à fait honorable avait rappelé les articles concernant Potter un an plus tôt, le qualifiant de malade.  
  
Heureusement, Dumbledore contrôlait à présent plus de chose qu'un an auparavant. Les imbécillités du ministre au fil des mois lui avaient rendu toute l'attention qu'il était censé avoir autour de lui.  
  
Plusieurs jours passèrent, si bien que le banquet de fin d'année arriva très vite. Pourtant, malgré la fin des examens tout d'abord et la fin de l'année, l'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe dans la grande salle. Elle était même calamiteuse à la table des Gryffondor.  
  
Les jumeaux eux-même semblaient éteint en ce dernier jour à Poudlard pour eux et les autres dernières années.  
  
« Encore une nouvelle année qui se termine aujourd'hui » proclama Dumbledore, le banquet n'ayant pas encore commencé.  
  
« Malgré les derniers évènements de ces dernières semaines, je suis très heureux de cette année. Vous avez fait preuves de courage et de bravoure face à l'adversité. Je suis très fière vous, les élèves, et surtout de votre dans ces situations si dramatique »  
  
Il regarda en particulier la table des Gryffondor qu'il savait silencieuse.  
  
« Je tiens aussi à féliciter la maison Gryffondor pour sa victoire dans la coupe de Quidditch, victoire double, car elle arrive en tête de la coupe des 4 maisons pour la cinquième année consécutive »  
  
Il frappa des mains, et les couleurs des Gryffondor illuminèrent la salle une nouvelle fois. Amenant les grognements des Serpentard, et les félicitations des deux autres maisons.  
  
Se rendant compte de leur victoire, les Gryffondor acclamèrent, même si certains avaient beaucoup de difficulté à le faire.  
  
Le reste du banquet se déroula le plus normalement que possible, et cela malgré le peu d'enthousiasme de la majorité des élèves.  
  
L'ambiance était tout aussi morose dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express le lendemain matin, contenant Ron, Hermione et le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. Il est vrai que beaucoup d'entre eux quittaient pour la dernière fois l'école, et une certaine tristesse se lisait sur les visages. Néanmoins, tout ne s'expliquait pas de cette façon.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux. Je suis persuadé qu'il va très bien là où il se trouve »  
  
Katie essayait de remonter le moral des deux plus jeunes qui restaient sans rien dire  
  
« Elle a raison, c'est notre dernier voyage dans le train, alors nous ne devons pas nous laisser aller » rajouta Fred en sortant toutes les inventions qui lui restaient de l'année, bien décidé à les utiliser dans les couloirs du train.  
  
Voyant que Ron ne bougeait pas, et après un clin d'?il rapide à Angélina, il agrippa son jeune frère qui ne parvint pas à résister et l'entraîna hors du compartiment, George sur les talons.  
  
Hermione ne fit rien pour l'aider, comprenant que cela était organisé. Elle se retrouva donc seule avec les trois poursuiveuses, espérant qu'elles n'allaient parler Quidditch. Contre toute attente, cela ne fut pas le cas.  
  
Le voyage passa vite. Au fil de la discussion, Hermione arriva à se maudire d'avoir attendu ce dernier jour pour avoir une réelle discussion avec les 3 filles. Non seulement elles étaient bonnes dans beaucoup de domaine, mais en plus elles pouvaient la conseiller dans de nombreux domaines autres que les études et son avenir.  
  
Une heure après être partit, les trois Weasley étaient revenus, illares des farces faites par eux principalement au détriment des Serpentard.  
  
La fin du voyage fut donc plus joyeux, agrémenté des histoires des plus belles farces des jumeaux et de certaines aventures des années précédentes de Ron et d'Hermione.  
  
Mais la surprise fut totale, lorsqu'une chouette blanche vola près de la vitre, désirant entrer dans le wagon. Hermione cria en la voyant, étant la première à l'observer.  
  
Ron se précipita sur la vitre, l'ouvrit, laissant entrer la chouette dignement, toujours fidèle à son tempérament. Dès qu'elle entra, elle alla se poser sur l'épaule de Katie, qui la caressa toute surprise.  
  
« Regardez, elle a une lettre à la patte » s'exclama Ron en pointant l'enveloppe accroché à l'une des pattes de la chouette.  
  
Katie la prit délicatement et commença à la lire, laissant les autres dans l'angoisse. Elle venait évidement de Harry, et tous se demandaient ce qu'il faisait et surtout comment il allait.  
  
La jeune fille lut la lettre en son entier, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage, remplaçant peu à peu l'inquiétude. Arrivé en bout de page, elle rabaissa la lettre et sourit à ses 6 amis qui attendaient avec impatience les nouvelles. D'un coup d'?il, elle remarqua qu'ils semblaient plus calme, et cela grâce à sa réaction.  
  
« Il va bien » les rassura-t-elle, laissant échapper un soupir qui ne surprit personne.  
  
« Où est-il ? Que s'est il passé là-bas ? » demanda Ron anxieux de savoir  
  
« Calme toi Ron. Elle a dit qu'il allait bien »  
  
De toute évidence, Hermione gardait plus son calme que son ami, en tout cas en apparence.  
  
« Oui, il va bien et veut que nous ne nous inquiétons pas de savoir ni où il se trouve et ni comment il va. Il dit non plus que ce n'est pas la peine de lui écrire, car il utilise un sort pour le rendre incartable. Les chouettes et hiboux ne peuvent pas le trouver. »  
  
« Malin. S'il est incartable, il peut utiliser la magie sans se faire repérer par le ministère » expliqua Angélina alors que tous la regardait  
  
« Je me demande bien où il a trouvé un tel sort. On ne le trouve pas n'importe où » rajouta Hermione songeuse. Elle avait entendu parler de ce genre de sort, mais n'avait jamais trouver la moindre ligne y faisant références dans un livre. Il était vrai aussi qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché ce sort.  
  
« Cela prouve qu'il a plusieurs talents insoupçonné. » déclara Alicia « J'aimerais d'ailleurs connaître les autres talents qu'il possède » rajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard éloquent à Katie qui n'échappa à personne.  
  
La blonde rosit légèrement, se doutant des pensées de son amie, et lui fit un signe de tête négatif qui les fit tous sourire.  
  
Elle lança ensuite un regard noir à son amie alors que Hermione et Ron prenaient connaissance de la lettre.  
  
Un léger ralentissement se fit sentir, premier signe de l'arrivé imminente du train en gare.  
  
Ils se regardèrent, sachant ce que cela signifiait.  
  
« Nous ne pouvons donc pas lui répondre » dit Hermione en rendant la lettre à Katie  
  
« Non. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment à fait Hedwige pour le retrouver, car la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Harry était déjà partit depuis 3 jours »  
  
Comprenant que l'on parlait d'elle, la chouette toujours perché sur son épaule ébouriffa ses plumes, histoire de se montrer à tous sous son meilleur jour.  
  
« Elle est intelligente. Elle est parvenue à le trouver malgré le sort »  
  
A ses mots, touts regardèrent Hermione puis la chouette, réalisant qu'elle avait raison.  
  
Fred allait répliquer, lorsque le train entra en gare avant de s'immobiliser. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, puis ce fut dans un silence qu'ils sortirent tranquillement du compartiment puis du train. Ils traversèrent le passage, pour retrouver de l'autre côté leurs parents.  
  
Les parents de Katie et les Weasley furent surpris de voir la jeune femme avec la chouette toujours perché sur son épaule.  
  
« Te voila enfin ma chérie » dit sa mère en la serrant, pas trop fort à cause de l'animal  
  
« Très belle chouette » déclara son père avant de faire de même  
  
« C'est.. »  
  
« Oui Mme Weasley. Je crois qu'elle veut rester avec moi le temps que tout s'arrange » répondit-elle sous le regard de ses parents qui ne comprenaient pas.  
  
Les adieux d'usage se firent rapidement, se jurant de rester en contact pendant les prochains mois. Et ce fut donc avec la chouette toujours sur son épaule que la jeune femme suivit ses parents hors de la gare. Elle laissa glisser une larme en y jetant un dernier regard, autant pour ses 7 dernières années que pour son inquiétude pour Harry.  
  
Au même moment, dans un hôtel moldu d'une petite ville éloignée, Harry songeait à ses amis qui à l'heure actuelle devaient être de retour à Londres.  
  
Il pensait aussi à sa chouette qu'il avait préféré faire partir pour leur sécurité. Il avait été surpris de la voir arrivé au matin du quatrième jours de fuite, alors que le sort de non-localisation que Dobby lui avait montrer fonctionnait vraiment.  
  
« Elle est vraiment formidable. Je sais qu'elle pourra me retrouver quand la situation redeviendra normal enfin si elle le redevient » soupira-t-il.  
  
Avec l'aide de Dobby qui avait été à Gringott prendre de l'argent et en changer une partie en argent moldu, il pouvait vivre presque normalement.  
  
Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, il en fut sortit par un toc à sa porte. Cachant sa baguette derrière dans son dos, il l'ouvrit. Par bonheur, se trouvait devant lui la personne qui pouvait l'aider dans sa fuite. Il fit entrer cette personne dans sa chambre, en regardant dans le couloir s'ils étaient bien seuls.  
  
Dès la porte fermé, Rémus car c'était lui le serra dans ses bras, à croire qu'il le pensait mort.  
  
« Bon sang quelle folie t'a pris d'agir de la sorte. »  
  
Harry se sépara de lui incrédule de le voir parler de cette façon. Rémus sourit en voyant l'attitude du jeune homme.  
  
« Tu ne fallais pas partir de la sorte, je me suis fait vraiment un sang d'encre » lui dit-il un émotion non feinte dans la vois avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.  
  
Harry était heureux de la réaction de Rémus. Il acceptait ce qu'il avait fait et ne le jugeait pas pour cela. Il savait à présent qu'il avait fait le bon choix quand il avait demandé à Dobby de donner à Rémus la lettre lui révélant où il se trouvait. Il savait au fond de lui que le dernier des maraudeur lui viendrait en aide. Et cela lui réchauffait le c?ur, qui après la mort de Sirius et la séparation de Ron, Hermione et de Katie était vraiment froid.  
  
Il savait à présent que les mois qui allaient suivre seraient beaucoup moins dur pour lui avec la présence de Rémus à ses côtés pour l'aider. Ce fut donc le premier sourire que Harry arbora depuis des semaines qui accueillit Rémus, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.  
  
Symbole que tout problème avait une solution. Solution que l'avenir donnera.  
  
FIN  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Alex-13 : Et oui, c'est la fin, il en fallait une. Tu as ta réponse au sujet de Katie. Le fait que la chouette de Harry reste avec elle, prouve aussi que cela n'est pas finit entre eux, en tout cas dans ma tête à défaut d'être écrit.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup, il est de même pour moi aussi. Si ce chapitre est comme tu le dis très bien, cela vient du fait que j'y ai pensé pendant longtemps, j'en ai écrit les ¾ alors que les 4 chapitres précédant n'étaient pas encore commencer à être écrit. Comme j'ai bizarrement écrit la fin avant, je savais exactement quoi faire pour y arrivé au bon moment.  
  
Lunenoire : C'est même plus que dans la panade, et malheureusement, je ne donne pas la solution, car il en existe beaucoup, et je préfère que vous trouviez vous-même la meilleur suite.  
  
Big Apple : J'espère que cette suite tout comme celles des autres fics va te plaire.  
  
Kyzara : C'est vrai c'est triste. Cela va se régler mais il va falloir du temps.  
  
Cette fois, c'est la fin. Je suis à la fois content d'avoir terminer ma première fic, surtout que je ne savais pas si j'y arriverais non seulement à l'écrire mais aussi à la terminer.  
  
J'espère que vous avez tous aimé ce dernier chapitre, qui comme je le souhaitais se termine d'une façon particulière car Harry est en fâcheuse position. Néanmoins, les choses commencent à s'arranger avec l'arrivé de Rémus. La suite, je vous la laisse imaginé.  
  
Peut-être qu'un jour je m'y pencherai moi aussi, mais pour cela il va falloir attendre.  
  
J'attends vos réactions à tous sur ce chapitre ainsi que sur l'ensemble de la fic. C'est rapide et c'est pour la dernière fois. Donc soyez généreux.  
  
J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en la lisant, et espère que vous continuerez à lire les autres fics qui continuent.  
  
Merci à tous.  
  
By By 


End file.
